Mundos Diferentes
by Ms. Dragneel Li
Summary: Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su fam..
1. Colegio Nuevo

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Genero:** M

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos__ y Recuerdos_―

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Colegio Nuevo

―

―No, se me hizo tarde― corría una joven de cabellos castaños claro, delgada y ojos castaños. Estaba tan concentrada en llegar a su destino que no había notado que por aquellos lugares no transitaban personas.

―¡Oye muñeca!― llamó un hombre el cual la había estado observando.

La castaña no le prestó atención y siguió su camino.

―¡Te estoy hablando!― al alcanzarla la tomó fuertemente de un brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

Era un hombre de un físico detestable, era de cuerpo robusto, barba de unos cuantos días, ojos apagados y por su aliento era obvio su estado de embriaguez.

―¿Qué le pasa?― preguntó al tratar de zafarse del agarre de aquel hombre. ―¡Suélteme! ― le ordenó en un grito.

―Una pequeña fierecilla― sonrió con malicia al acorralarla contra una pared.

―¡No!― volvió a gritar. ―¡Déjeme, por favor!― sintió los ojos humedecérseles al ese hombre inmovilizar su cuerpo y mientras con una mano sostenía las suyas sobre su cabeza con la otra empezaba a deslizarla por su cuello hasta sus pechos. ―Se lo suplico, por favor― volvió a pedir, lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Trató de golpearlo con unas de sus piernas pero él pudo notar sus intenciones y logró detenerla.

El hombre sonreía de manera pervertida, inclinó la cabeza y lamió su cuello. La castaña apretó los ojos y gruesas lágrimas seguían mojando sus mejillas.

―La señorita pidió ser soltada― escucharon la profunda voz de un hombre.

El hombre miró hacia donde provenía la voz y pudo ver a un joven quien lo miraba con asco.

―Vete a jugar mocoso― tuvo la intención de volver a inclinar la cabeza y lamer nuevamente el cuello femenino pero un fuerte agarre en la parte de atrás de la camisa lo hizo detenerse.

―Asqueroso― dijo con indiferencia y lo jaló fuertemente, apartándolo de la chica.

La castaña miró al hombre sorprendida al verlo en el suelo y un joven le pisaba el pecho. Se limpió las lágrimas y se acomodó la ropa.

―¡Hay no! ― al terminar de acomodarse la ropa pudo notar que tenía sucio el abrigo gris que llevaba sobre el top. ―Llegaré tarde― su mirada se posó sobre el chico quien la observaba y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba, Xiao Lang Li el hijo de Hien Li y nieto de Wei Li, rey de Inglaterra. ―Muchas gracias― hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Era muy guapo, los medios de comunicación se quedaban cortos, con sus cabellos chocolates, ojos ámbares, alto, cuerpo atlético y de piel bronceada. Sintió el rostro caliente y tuvo que desviar la mirada.

Sonrió, la miró de arriba abajo, llevaba una mini falda color purpura, un top negro y sobre este traía una especie abrigo de color gris. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al recorrer las largas piernas.

―No puedo ir así― decía al quitarse el abrigo y mirar la suciedad la cual era causa de haber estado contra aquella sucia pared.

Estaba tan sumida en lo que hacía que cuando el castaño se le acercó y le levantó el rostro con una mano para que lo observara, se sorprendió.

―Mi color favorito― susurró inclinando el rostro hacia el de ella.

―Suél…― pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al la boca masculina posarse sobre la de ella. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y sin creérselo. ¿Xiao Lang Li la estaba besando?

Su lengua se deslizó entre los labios femeninos, saboreando el interior de su caliente y húmeda boca. Los minutos fueron eternos para cuando él dejó de besarla. Separó los labios de los contrarios pero una pequeña línea de saliva los unía.

―Deliciosa― con un dedo le acarició el labio inferior para luego llevarse el dedo a la boca, lamiéndolo. La miró con picardía.

Se llevó las manos a los labios sin creerlo.

―No estés por lugares como estos― se había puesto serio. Buscó con la mirada al hombre de minutos atrás pero este había huido. ―A las nenas buenas se las come el lobo feroz― sonrió con perversidad, le dio la espalda y se marchó.

Se dejó caer al suelo, todavía sorprendida por el beso. Un fuerte trueno se dejó escuchar para luego gruesas gotas empezar a caer, mojándola.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

No supo cómo llegó a su casa pero ahí estaba ahora, abriendo la puerta para entrar. Apenas escuchó la puerta abrirse corrió hasta esta pero se quedó sorprendida al ver a su hija toda mojada, su castaño cabello el cual horas atrás había llevado en un recogido moño ahora estaba esparcido por su rostro, su ropa estaba toda mojada y chorreando.

―¿Sakura, hija, qué te pasó?― preguntó preocupada. ―¿Qué pasó en la entrevista?― volvió a preguntar.

―No llegue a tiempo― dijo en un susurró dejando que su húmedo cabello cayera sobre su frente. ―Lo siento, mamá― se disculpó.

Sintió los ojos arderles por el deseo de llorar, no le dolía lo que le había pasado sino el que no pudo llegar a tiempo a la entrevista de trabajo que tenía. Necesitaba un trabajo lo antes posible, su madre y padre se habían esforzado mucho para que ella pudiera estudiar en el colegio más prestigioso del país.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

A pesar de la fuerte lluvia de la noche anterior el día había amanecido muy caluroso y con el cielo despejado.

Ahí estaba ella, entrando por el gran portón. Su nuevo colegio, el colegio por el cual su padre y madre se habían esforzado para que ella pudiera estudiar. Agradecía que nadie notara su presencia, los chicos que habían no le prestaban atención, eso la hizo relajarse.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Por favor, pasa al frente y preséntate― le pidió el profesor a la esmeralda.

La castaña se puso de pie mientras todos sus compañeros la observaban con curiosidad.

―Buenos días― saludó apenada. ―Mi nombre es Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura― se presentó haciendo una reverencia.

―Eres la chica pobretona― escuchó decir una chica con indiferencia.

―Guarde silencio señorita Sakuragui― pidió el maestro. ―Por favor, siga― le pidió a la esmeralda.

―Sabes Arisa, yo que tú utilizo todo mi dinero para una clase concentrada de educación― la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a dos chicas pelinegras, altas, delgadas, ojos rubíes y ojos amatistas, ambas parecían modelos. Sus uniformes eran diferentes a los de los otros. ―Sentimos llegar tarde― se disculpó la de ojos amatista.

―Por favor, tomen asiento señoritas― pidió el profesor. ―Siga, por favor― le pidió el profesor a la castaña.

―Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura, es un gusto estar con ustedes― se volvió a presentar. ―Soy de Tomoeda―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Suspiró con cansancio, al fin era la hora de almuerzo. Toda la mañana no había hablado con nadie en todas las clases, esa chica llamada Arisa la destetaba y de eso estaba segura y no sabía el porqué.

Caminaba buscando un lugar donde almorzar, no tenía dinero como para ir y comer en aquel colegio por lo tanto se prepararía el almuerzo en la casa. Lo que parecía un invernadero llamó su atención, allí sería el lugar perfecto para comer y estar lejos de todas aquellas personas. Entró con cuidado y se aseguró que nadie la estuviera siguiendo, el lugar era impresionante, observó a su alrededor encantada, habían bastantes plantas y se podía apreciar un hermoso jardín de rosas, llegó hasta unos muebles del jardín y se sentó con disposición a comer.

―¿Qué piensa hacer la clase para el festival?― escuchó la voz de una chica.

―Si hubieses llegado a tiempo te hubieras enterado― escuchó decir otra voz al reír.

―Anoche tuve una sección de fotos― dijo la primera voz.

―Quedaron en un café o una obra de teatro― dijo otra voz.

―Todo y que no la escriba Naoko no hay problemas―

Vio a tres chicas, dos morenas y una de cabellos caoba, las tres venían con unas bandejas las cuales juraba que era comida. Reconoció a las dos morenas, eran sus compañeras de salón.

Las tres chicas la miraron con curiosidad.

―Eres nuestra nueva compañera― habló la chica morena de ojos amatista.

―¡Lo…lo siento!― se disculpó la esmeralda al ponerse de pie con rapidez. ―No…no sabía que este lugar estaba ocupado― empezó a recoger sus cosas ante las miradas de las tres presente.

―¿No tienes dónde comer?― preguntó la chica de cabellos caoba, era alta como sus compañeras, delgada, ojos oscuros y piel bronceada. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que las dos presentes.

La castaña bajó la mirada con vergüenza.

―No tienes porque irte, puedes quedarte― levantó la mirada y observó como las tres sonreían.

―Es la primera vez que alguien que no sea nosotras entra aquí― se acercó donde la castaña y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa al igual que sus compañeros.

―Es precioso y pensé que podía comer tranquila aquí― se volvió a disculpar. ―Lo siento―

―Sí― la apoyó la de ojos amatista. ―Es un lugar muy tranquilo y hermoso, por eso siempre comemos aquí― le dijo con una sonrisa.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Conoces a la chica nueva?― preguntaba una mujer mientras se recogía el cabello en un perfecto moño y se abotonaba la blanca camisa. Tenía el cabello negro azulado, alta, perfectas curvas, ojos claros y piel bronceada.

―¿Tiene algo interesante?― preguntaba sin interés un chico alto, con el cabello castaño chocolate, ojos ámbares y de cuerpo atlético.

―No he tenido el gusto de conocerla, está en el 2-B― le dijo.

―Mmmmm― el castaño no le prestaba la mínima atención.

―Cuidado― le advirtió al tomarlo de la barbilla y obligarlo a que la mirara.

―¿Con qué?― le preguntó con semblante serio.

―No quiero escuchar que andas interesado en esta también― le dijo con seriedad.

―Me asfixias― se separó de ella y le sonrió al tomar la chaqueta del uniforme. ―Gracias por la apasionada e intensa clase de sexo, profesora― sonrió con malicia y salió de aquella oficina.

Lo miró cerrar la puerta mientras ella permanecía mirándolo como boba enamorada. Ella, una mujer de 30 años teniendo sexo con un chico de 17, su alumno. Estaba segura que si alguien se enterara de aquello estaría en problemas, no sólo por él ser menor de edad sino porque era unos de los nietos de Wei Li, un hombre exageradamente poderoso y rey de Inglaterra.

―Estás jodida, Aya― se dijo mientras sonreía.

Dos años atrás cuando él intentó seducirla trató de resistirse, pero muy poco le duró la resistencia, ese mocoso la tocaba y le hacía cosas que ningún otro hombre le había hecho. Ahora dos años más tarde no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, ninguna mocosa lo apartaría de su lado.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

La cuatros chicas estaban muy entretenidas platicando, estaba todavía desconcertada, nunca pensó que podría hacer amigas en aquel ambiente. Guardaron silencio cuando vieron a cuatros chicos acercarse, dos de cabellos negros, altos, atléticos, uno de ojos azules con lentes mientras el otro con ojos oscuros, los otros dos de cabellos plateado, ojos grises, altos, delgados y muy parecidos.

Los recién llegados miraron a la esmeralda con curiosidad.

―Les quiero presentar a Sakura― les dijo la de ojos rubíes. ―Está en el mismo salón que nosotras― les dijo.

―Hola, mucho gusto― la saludó el chico de ojos oscuros. ―Soy Takashi Yamazaki― sonrió al ofrecerle la mano.

La castaña lo miró sorprendida, ese apellido lo había escuchado bastante. La familia Takashi era una familia muy influyente en el país, dueños de una franquicia de empresas divididas en varias aéreas.

―¡Gatita!― unos de los chicos de cabellos plateados se había acercado a ella, la miró de arriba abajo mientras una mirada lujuriosa se posaba en sus labios.

―Lamentablemente él es mi hermano― dijo el otro chico de ojos grises con una sonrisa. ―Yue Tsukishiro― le dijo.

―Eso lo debería decir yo― se quejó el otro chico. ―Ese pesado es mi hermano, gatita― le dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

La esmeralda no pudo más que sonreír, Yue y Yukito Tsukishiro, eran hermanos gemelos, sus padres eran los dueños de casi todos los bancos importantes del país.

―Mucho gusto, soy Eriol Li― se presentó el último chico, si estaba sorprendida con sus tres nuevas amigas y los chico recién presentados con este se quedó boquiabierta y asombrada.

El mismísimo Eriol Li. Todos lo conocían, y quién no, era hijo de Ran Li y nieto de Wei Li quien era el rey de Inglaterra.

La castaña tomó la mano ofrecida y quedó embobada al chico sonreírle. Era guapo, mucho más de lo que mostraban las revistas o de lo que se veía en el televisor. Sus brillantes ojos azules resaltaban antes el hermoso bronceado que tenía su piel y su negro cabello se veía espeso y suave.

―Eriol siempre tiene el mismo efecto con las chicas― se susurraron los gemelos.

―¿Dónde está Shaoran?― le preguntó la amatista a ambos.

―Quien sabe― dijo el de ojos azules.

―Podría jurar que anda follando con alguna― dijo con malicia Yue.

―Maldito suertudo― se quejó Yamazaki ganándose un golpe por parte de la de cabellos caoba.

Unos pasos acercándose llamaron la atención de los presentes. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el recién llegado. La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Xiao Lang Li, el que la había salvado y besado después, lo observó con el entre cejo fruncido, el día anterior no lo había visto llevar lentes y hoy traía.

Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras que la blanca camisa la llevaba fuera de estos, la corbata la llevaba floja, muy floja ya que tenía el primer botón de la camisa desabotonado y por último llevaba la chaqueta del uniforme la cual también llevaba desabotonada.

―¿Dónde estabas?― le preguntó la amatista.

―Nadando, necesitaba estirarme― se llevó una mano a la boca al bostezar y fue entonces que notó otra persona aparte de sus amigos. Abrió el ojo cerrado y concentró su mirada en la chica. ―¿Ella quién es?― preguntó mirando a la esmeralda de arriba abajo sin interés alguno.

―Sakura, te presentó a Xiao Lang Li, Shaoran para los amigos― la presentó la amatista con una sonrisa.

La castaña estaba sorprendida al ver la manera de actuar del castaño, actuaba como si nunca la había visto en su vida. Apretó las manos hasta hacerlas puños por el enojo.

―¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?― la pregunta abandonó sus labios sin que la pudiera retener.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y sin entender. Caminó con decisión y se plantó frente a ese sujeto. Él le debía una, le debía por haberle robado su primer beso.

―Soy la chica que salvaste ayer― le dijo con enojo. ―La cual luego besaste― dijo con furia.

El castaño la miró con seriedad por unos cuantos minutos y luego sonrió con malicia.

―Ya recuerdo― habló. ―Disculpa que no te haya reconocido, pero no reconozco a chicas que no saben besar― sonrió con malicia.

Los presentes quedaron sorprendidos y desconcertados al escuchar aquello.

―¡¿Qué esperabas, tonto?― ver como él se burlaba de ella sólo hacía que se enojara más. ―¡Fue mi primer beso!― se arrepintió al esas palabras salir de su boca, se llevó las manos a los labios mientras un fuerte sonrojo le subía al rosto.

Al escucharla decir aquello no pudo evitar explotar en una carcajada, que chica a esa edad nunca la habrían besado. Mojigata, la palabra penetró en su mente como un rayo de luz.

―Entonces deberías agradecérmelo― dijo con tono burlón luego de dejar de reirse.

―Eres tan arrogante como dice la prensa― desvió la mirada.

―Y tú de seguro que eres otra admiradora de las revistas amarillistas― dijo sin importancia.

La castaña tuvo deseos de pegarle pero se contuvo.

―Idiota― susurró.

¿Qué se creía ese estúpido?, podía tener todo el dinero del mundo pero eso no le daba ningún derecho de ir por allí besando a las chicas.

―No sabía que ahora ustedes se juntaban con muertas de hambre― escucharon una voz. ―Y menos tú, Xiao Lang―

Era la chica de la mañana, la que le había dicho pobretona. Arisa Sakuragui, una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos claros, y claro, con curvas perfectamente puesta.

―Sabes que tienes prohibido entrar aquí― le dijo la chica de cabellos caoba.

La rubia se acercó hasta la castaña mirándola con desprecio.

―¿Y ella qué hace aquí?― preguntó.

―¿Nada qué te importe?― sonrió la de ojos rubíes.

―Tú siempre tan amable, Meiling― sonrió de manera hipócrita. ―Por encima se ve que no tiene ni en que caerse muerta― dijo refiriéndose a la castaña.

―Ese no es tu problema― defendió la amatista a la esmeralda.

―Sólo vine a….― se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba al castaño.

―No estoy interesado― le dijo el castaño, no tenía que ser demasiado inteligente para saber el significado de esa mirada.

―Ni sabes lo que te iba a pedir― dijo con coquetería.

―Que te folle― desvió la mirada hasta la esmeralda y pudo ver como esta estaba sonrojada quien sabe la razón. ―Te lo he dicho varias veces, no me acostaré contigo―

La castaña permanecía sorprendida al escuchar la manera tan liberar en que hablaban de aquel tema.

―Eso lo veremos― sonrió y luego se marchó.

Apenas la chica abandonó el lugar los chicos empezaron a reír. El castaño nuevamente se llevó una mano a la boca para callar el bostezo.

―Joder Shaoran, fóllala ya― dijo el de ojos oscuros entre risas.

―Mujer muy persistente― dijo el de ojos azules.

―Eso se llama hostigamiento sexual― dijo unos de los gemelos con burla.

―Claro, búrlense― nuevamente miró a la esmeralda.

―Y dinos gatita― dijo unos de los gemelos. ―¿Qué haces en un colegio como este?― le preguntó con interés.

―Serás tonto― lo reprendió la chica de cabellos caoba. ―No le hagas caso― le dijo.

―Yukito tiene razón― defendió el de ojos azules a su amigo. ―No es un secreto que a este colegio no puede entrar cualquier persona― dijo. ―Podríamos saber cómo es qué entraste a estudiar aquí― le preguntó a la esmeralda.

―A mi padre le hicieron una oferta de trabajo en la universidad de Tokyo― les dijo.

―¿Eres hija de un profesor de la universidad de Tokyo?― preguntó la de ojos rubíes.

―Sí― aceptó con orgullo mientras sonreía.

―¡Sorprendente!― exclamó la amatista. ―De seguro eres muy inteligente―

La esmeralda se sonrojó, de hecho era todo menos eso, no era que sus grados habían sido malos pero nunca sobresalieron y mucho menos en el área de la matemáticas.

―O muy bruta― habló el castaño quien fue el único que había notado el incómodo sonrojo de la esmeralda.

―¿Tienes problemas de actitud?― le preguntó al castaño con enojo, ni siquiera entendía porque se comportaba de aquella manera con ella.

El castaño la miró sin interés, algo en aquella chica le causaba sentirse extraño y no le gustaba, era mejor mantener distancia.

**Continuará**

―

Bueno, aquí mi otro fic…sí, sé, ya ando publicando otro proyecto sin haber terminado los otros pero que puedo hacer u_u….tengo muchas ideas para esta historia y no aguanté los deseos de escribirla.

Bueno, nuevamente creo que será una historia de pocas descripciones, trataré de ser breve y no volver la historia tediosa. En esta historia Shaoran y Eriol son primos y nietos de un rey!...xD…Como siempre, son los ricos herederos y con unos humos por los aires. Sí, sí, Shaoran anda teniendo una aventurilla con unas de sus maestras, pero que se puede hacer, eso del nene serio, mandón y hasta algo controlador y pervertido me encanta. La historia será M, así que leer bajo sus propios riesgos, no pondré advertencia al principio de los capítulos, a si que ya están advertidos, creo que está demás decirle que estará subidita de tono.

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	2. Nuevos Amigos

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos_―

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Nuevos Amigos

―

―La chica nueva es muy guapa― decía un chico muy bien parecido, estatura normal, delgado y cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos.

Estaba sentado frente a un escritorio mientras que del otro lado del mismo permanecía un chico de cabellos rubios, delgado, ojos miel y aunque no se podía apreciar su estatura se veía que era alto.

―¿Alguien le ha puesto la mirada?― preguntó con interés.

―Si te refieres si alguien se le ha acercado, no― le dijo. ―Pero ya parece que se hizo muy amiga de Daidouji y compañía y por lo que vi Arisa no la soporta―

―No creo que esa soporte a alguna chica que estudie aquí― dijo pensativo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Muy bien― decía el profesor a la clase. ―Entonces para el festival escolar nuestra clase hará un café, recuerden que los dulces y postre tendrán que hacerse aquí― les dijo. ―Pueden ponerse de acuerdo mientras voy a la dirección para pedir el salón tres― dicho esto salió dejando al grupo solos.

Al verse solos todos empezaron a plantear sus ideas.

―¡Oigan!― decía la amatista pero cada unos de sus compañeros estaban entretenidos hablando con el otro. ―¡OIGAN!― tuvo que gritar esta vez. ―Muy bien, ahora que tengo su atención― dijo sonriendo. ―Necesitamos que alguien reparta el oficio de cada uno― habló. ―Y creo que Rika es la mejor para eso― dijo refiriéndose a la chica que estaba a su lado, de cabellos cortos cafés rizados, alta, delgada, ojos oscuros, tez pálida y muy parecida.

―Primero tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo que se le servirá al público― dijo la chica.

―Yo voto por arroz con leche y canela― se escuchó decir.

―Muy bien, arroz con leche y canela― decía la amatista escribiendo en un papel.

―Flan con cereza― dijo otra chica.

―Pastel crujiente de chocolate― se escuchó un chico.

―Tarta de manzana―

Mientras los estudiantes decían y pedían la amatista se encargaba de anotarlo.

―Muy bien, ahora los que se encargaran de prepararlos― dijo Rika. ―Lo que conlleva más tiempo en preparación tendrán que llegar temprano al colegio― dijo mientras empezaban a alzar las manos los voluntarios. ―Muy bien, Tomoyo te encargaras de hacer las vestimentas tanto como para los chicos como las chicas―

―Que sea algo sexy y muy original― dijo la rubia.

―Claro, si esto fue un prostíbulo te haría uno especialmente para ti― dijo la amatista sonriendo.

―Naoko preparará el menú y Meiling se encargará de hacer los flyers y repartirlo― dijo. ―Hiro y compañía se encargaran de ayudar a Meiling― siguió. ―Las chicas tendrán que venir peinadas iguales―

―Voto porque venga con dos colitas― dijo un chico con una sonrisa

―No veo nada de malo con eso, ¿están de acuerdo?― les preguntó a las chicas y todas estuvieron de acuerdo. ―Nos seguiremos poniendo de acuerdo en lo que reste―

―¿Ehm….nuestros padres pueden asistir?― preguntó la esmeralda quien había estado en silencio.

Ya era viernes, tenía ya como quien dice una semana en aquel colegio, no se podía quejar se había hecho muy amigas de las tres chicas y de unas que otras más en el salón de clases, también se había hecho amiga de los chicos.

―Claro, pueden asistir nuestros padres, aunque no creo que muchos vallan a venir― le dijo.

―Temprano el lunes, necesitaré tomarles las medidas para empezar con las vestimentas―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Oye Sakura― la llamó Chiharu. ―¿No sabes cocinar?― era la hora de salida y las tres estaban caminando hacia la salida del colegio.

―Si―

―¿Entonces por qué no te ofreciste para preparar algo?― preguntó la de ojos rubíes con interés.

―Nunca he cocinado para alguien fuera de mi familia― dijo la esmeralda.

―¿Cuál es tu especialidad entre los postres?―

―Pastel de chocolate― dicho esto las tres se miraron.

―¿Te gustaría hacer uno?― le preguntó la de cabellos caoba.

―No…sé― dijo sonrojada con la cabeza gacha.

―Sólo sería para nosotras― dijo la amatista con una sonrisa. ―Antes de empezar el día del festival nos preparas uno―

La castaña estuvo por protestar pero se de tuvo al ver como las chicas hacían lo propio.

―Gatita― Yukito la había tomado por sorpresa, abrasándola.

Yukito era un encanto, era un pervertido y eso lo pudo notar durante los pocos días que llevaba allí, según las chicas el otro gemelo también era un pervertido y lo supo por los comentarios que decía. Yamazaki también estaba en la lista aunque claro, Chiharu lo sabía controlar. Hasta ahora el más tranquilo parecía el de ojos azules aunque claro, también debes en cuando le salía un lado pervertido y por último Shaoran, ese sí que era un misterio, a diferencia de los otros chicos con este tenía menos contacto, los otros chicos la habían tomado como parte del grupo y la trataban como una niña pequeña pero él siempre se mantenía al margen y siempre que se veían la miraba como si le estuviera reprochando algo.

―¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?― preguntó la de ojos rubís a la castaña.

No logró escuchar lo preguntado por la de ojos rubíes ya que su mirada estaba puesta sobre el castaño quien la miraba con seriedad, sintió las mejillas calientes y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para apartar el sonrojo y ni así lo consiguió.

―Te vez tan adorable cuando te sonrojas― le dijo el gemelo. ―Me dan ganas de comerte― la había tomado del rostro e inclinado el suyo con la clara intención de besarla. ―¿Te imaginas?― una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios. ―Tú, yo, en una cama, bajo las sábanas, cuerpos sudados y tú gimiendo pidiéndome más― dijo con tono lujurioso.

La castaña abrió los ojos con incredulidad mientras sentía que no solamente su rostro se sonrojaba sino que todo su cuerpo.

―¡No!― de un chillido se apartó del gemelo. ―¡Pervertido!― gritó con el rostro caliente por el sonrojo.

―Pervertida tú― la acusó Yue sonriendo. ―Te lo andas imaginando― le dijo con picardía.

―¡¿Qué dices?― chilló aún más sonrojada. Tuvo deseos de que la tierra se abriera y la tragara y más cuando su mirada y la del castaño se encontraron y este sonreía de manera divertida. ¡Se estaba riendo de ella!

―Claro― dijo el de ojos oscuros. ―Pareces un tomate― dijo con tono burlón.

―Son tan malos― dijo la amatista negando con la cabeza.

―No le hagas caso― dijo la de ojos cafés.

―Lo siento― habló con rapidez la esmeralda. ―Tengo que irme― esos chicos la iban a matar de un infarto, sólo sabían hablar de sexo, sexo y sexo, para lo pocos días que llevaba allí había escuchado la palabra gemido más de lo que jamás la había escuchado. No esperó repuesta y salió corriendo.

Todos quedaron desconcertados al la castaña salir corriendo.

―Creo que la asustaste― le dijo el de ojos azules a Yukito quien sonreía.

―O talvez la puse caliente y va a….― se vio interrumpido por la de ojos rubís que le había tapado la boca.

―Cállate― le ordenó con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

―¿Por qué, nena?― le preguntó apartando la mano de su boca. ―Tú también te pones adorable cuando te sonrojas― le dijo sonriendo.

―Serás pervertido― dijo esta cruzándose de brazos y empezando a caminar.

―No te enojes― le dijo el castaño quien había estado todo esos minutos en silencio y sonriendo. ―El que se enoja pierde― le dijo poniéndole el brazo sobre los hombros.

―¿Tú también?― le preguntó con una ceja alzada. ―Genial, lo que faltaba―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

No entendía al castaño, no entendía porque todos se habían hecho muy amigos de ella y menos él. Se dio un ligero golpe en la mejilla, tonta, no tenía porque preocuparse por ese tonto no hablarle. Ese idiota solamente era un presumido, arrogante, prepotente y un arrebatador de primer beso. Por instinto se llevó los dedos a los labios mientras nuevamente se sonrojaba al recordar su primer beso. Siempre la miraba con reproche, como si le incomodara su presencia y ella pensando en él, valla estupidez.

Aquel día había decidido buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, tenía que intentarlo. Un letrero fuera de lo que parecía una cafetería llamó su atención, se acercó con decisión y entró al lugar.

―¡Hola!― llamó, el lugar era enorme, apenas la luz del día lograba entrar, habían algunas mesas, una pista de baile y lo que parecía una especie de VIP.

―¿Se le perdió algo, señorita?― escuchó una voz tras su espalda.

Giró sobre sus talones con rapidez y su mirada se posó en la barra donde detrás de esta había un hombre.

―Lo siento― dijo ella llevándose la mano al pecho. ―Vi que se solicitan meseras― le dijo.

―¿Qué edad tienes?― le preguntó el hombre mirándola de arriba abajo.

―Dieciséis― dijo.

―Lo siento, no se aceptan menores de edad― le dio la espalda y se dispuso a seguir colocando las botellas de licor.

―Por favor, señor― pidió la esmeralda. ―Necesito el trabajo― le dijo.

―Este es un club, señorita― la volvió a mirar. ―Se trabaja con personas borrachas y unos que otros clientes se propasan con las chicas― le dijo con sinceridad. ―No deseo tener problemas con las autoridades al emplear una menor de edad― le dijo.

―Déjeme trabajar esta noche― el hombre la miró con asombro. ―Sólo esta noche, sino puedo manejarlo me marcho― le dijo con decisión.

―¿Estás segura?― le preguntó con una ceja alzada. La vio asentir. ―Sólo trabajaras esta noche, sin paga― le dijo.

―Señor, ¿dónde pongo esto?― preguntó un hombre, de cuerpo musculoso, alto, moreno, cabellos negros.

―En la bodega― le dijo el hombre sin apartar la mirada del la esmeralda. ―Muy bien señorita, tenemos cinco guardaespaldas, ellos se encargan de mantener el orden, tenemos cuatros bartenders los cuales preparan las bebidas― le dijo, salió de detrás de la barra y se acercó a la esmeralda. ―Al lugar vienen muchos menores de edad, sólo a los mayores de 18 se le vende alcohol y los del área del VIP, tenemos cuatro salas de VIP de élite― empezó a caminar y la esmeralda lo siguió.

Llegaron hasta una elegante cortina de color vino tinto con dorado y el hombre se encargó de correrla.

―Esta es la sala más grande que tenemos, siempre está ocupada― le dijo. ―La mayoría de veces los clientes llaman durante el día para hacer la reservación o la noche anterior para el siguiente día, las demás sala no es necesario― dijo. ―Tenemos nuestro uniforme el cual lo encontrarás en el vestidor de chicas, tienen una ducha si desean tomar un baño entre otras cosas― prosiguió. ―Tienes que saber tratar a los clientes, está prohibido mantener una relación con los clientes, siempre hay unos cuantos que se quieren pasar de listo pero tienes que mantenerlos a raya― la esmeralda escuchaba con atención.

El hombre le siguió explicando las funciones del lugar y la esmeralda escuchaba con atención.

―En lugar hoy estará repleto, abriremos luego de cuatro meses de una larga remodelación― le dijo. ―Tienes que estar aquí a las 10:00 p.m― le dijo. ―¿De acuerdo?― ella asintió. ―Entonces ve y pruébate el uniforme― le pidió.

―¿Podría ser en la noche?― le preguntó al ver la hora en su reloj. ―Ya se me hizo tarde― le dijo al verlo con una ceja alzada.

―Por supuesto― sonrió. ―Recuerda entrar por la parte de atrás― le dijo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Dónde estará esa niña?― decía una mujer pelinegra y de ojos verdes.

―Lo más seguro es que se distrajo, recuerda apenas tiene una semana en ese colegio, lo más seguro es que esté familiarizándose con sus nuevos compañeros― le dijo una mujer de cabellos negros, ojos miel y de piel pálida.

Ambas giraron el rostro cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron a la esmeralda entrar con una radiante sonrisa.

―¿Me puedes explicar dónde andabas?― le preguntó su madre.

―Conseguí un trabajo― le dijo sonriendo.

―Felicidades― le dijo la otra mujer.

―Muchas gracias, señora Ieran― agradeció la castaña con una sonrisa.

―¿Dónde?― preguntó su madre.

―En un club restaurant― su madre la miró con duda.

―Olvídalo― le dijo.

―Pero…― su madre la interrumpió.

―No estoy dispuesta a que trabajes con borrachos― le dijo con seriedad. ―Tu padre no estará de acuerdo― le dijo.

―Por favor, mamá― pidió. ―Trabajaré solamente esta noche y sino me conviene lo dejo― le explicó.

―Sakura, hija―

―Sé que papá se está esforzando para que pueda estudiar allí― le dijo. ―No quiero ser una carga― le dijo.

―No digas eso, ustedes son lo más importante para nosotros― le dijo.

―Entonces, déjame ayudarles― le pidió.

―Pero tu padre…―

―Papá no tiene que saber que también es un club, solamente dile que es una cafetería― le pidió.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad de Tokio, arropándola, luego de haber convencido a su madre con la ayuda de la mejor amiga de esta, había logrado el consentimiento de esta y su ayuda para que su padre no se entere sobre su trabajo.

Faltaba poco para las diez de la noche cuando entró por la puerta trasera de su nuevo trabajo, apenas lo hizo y pudo escuchar la fuerte música.

―¿Eres la chica nueva?― le preguntó una chica apenas ella entrar.

La esmeralda se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, esa chica tenía un apretado y pequeñísimo short color blanco, el vientre lo tenía descubierto y una blusita o lo que parecía una blusa ya que era puros tiros y dejaba al descubierto el sujetador color oro con negro que llevaba, tenía lo que parecía brillo por todo el vientre, pecho, cuello y rostro, un escandaloso maquillaje con brillo en los parpados y mejillas, lips gloss brillante. La observó de arriba abajo y pudo ver que tenía perfectas piernas y también brillo en estas, unos sorprendentes zapatos de tacón fino de color oro y por último el cabello lo llevaba amarrado en dos coletas como si fuera una colegiada.

―Soy Maya, me encargo de supervisar el trabajo de las chicas― le dijo con una sonrisa.

―Mucho gusto, Sakura― le dijo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza. No pudo evitar preguntarse si a ella le tocaba vestirse así.

―Muy bien, vamos, tienes que cambiarte― le dio la espalda a la esmeralda y esta pudo ver que por lo menos el pantalón no dejaba ver nada, aunque no se necesitaba mucha imaginación con lo apretado que era.

Llegaron a una habitación donde habían unas cuantas chicas a las cuales al verlas vestidas como Maya supo que trabajaban allí.

―Chicas, ella es Sakura― la presentó.

Todas la saludaron y sonrieron amablemente.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¡Wow, tío!― decía unos de los gemelos cuando estuvieron en el VIP. ―Esto está espectacular― le dijo mirando todo el lugar.

―Quedó genial la remodelación― la apoyó la de ojos rubís.

―Y las chicas están buenísima― dijo el otro gemelo con malicia.

―No me puedo quejar― dijo este sentándose en unos de los muebles. ―Papá solamente me dejó quedarme con el si hacía remodelación― dijo el de ojos oscuros.

―Pues quedó genial― dijo la de cabellos café.

Yamazaki era el dueño de aquel lugar.

―¿Y me puedo tirar a unas de las chicas?― preguntó Yukito.

―No hermanito― le dijo su hermano. ―Recuerda que los clientes no se pueden enredar con las empleadas por más sexy y buenotas que estén― le dijo con burla.

Todos rieron al ver la cara de desilusión del gemelo quien hizo un puchero como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

―Hablando de todo un poco, ¿Dónde andan Shaoran y Eriol?― preguntó Meiling mirando a su alrededor.

―Tranquila preciosa― le dijo Yukito sentándose a su lado y colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros. ―Nuestros queridos amigos vendrán aunque sean lo último que hagan― le dijo. ―Y más Eriol si estás tú aquí― le susurró para que ella solamente pudiera escuchar.

―No sé de que hablas― dijo la morena con un incómodo sonrojo.

―¿Segura?― había inclinado el rostro lo suficientemente como para susurrarle al oído.

―Tú, pervertido― los llamó la de cabellos caoba. ―¿Qué tanto le susurras que la tienes como tomate?―

―Nada, sólo la ando excitando― dijo con malicia el gemelo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hacía una hora que había llegado y todavía no la habían dejado salir de aquella habitación, se miraba al espejo y no lo podía creer, con esa pequeña ropa si se podía llamar así, ese maquillaje, el brillo en la piel y el peinado, parecía otra. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo y se observó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse aunque por el maquillaje no se notó, se veía como unas de esas chicas de los videos de hip-hop, si su hermano la viera la mataría y daba gracias que este andara de viaje con su padre referente a un concurso de investigación para la universidad.

―Veo que te gusta el uniforme― giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con el hombre de la tarde. ―Tenemos unos invitados especiales en la sala del VIP que te mostré en la tarde― le dijo. ―Quiero que los atiendas, tu tarea para esta noche es solamente atenderlos― le siguió dando instrucciones y la castaña escuchaba con atención.

Cuando salió pudo ver que el lugar estaba repleto de jóvenes, las luces eran opacas lo suficientemente para ver claramente y la combinaciones de estas hacían que el brillo de su piel resplandeciera, caminó abochornada entre las personas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al percatarse que varios chicos tenían sus miradas sobre ella. Llegó hasta la sala del VIP que atendería y quedó frente a la cortina.

―Vengo a tomar sus órdenes― agradeció que en ese momento la música que estaba sonando no fuera tan escandalosa.

―Pasa― escuchó la voz de una chica.

Apenas corrió la cortina se quedó fría al ver a las tres chicas y a los tres chicos, eso no podía estar pasándole, ahí estaban sus tres nuevas amigas, los gemelos y Yamazaki. Las tres presentes quedaron sorprendidas al ver a la esmeralda, la miraron de arriba abajo con curiosidad y desconcierto.

―Gatita― susurró Yukito mirándola de arriba abajo con picardía.

La piel se le puso de gallina y su corazón se aceleró de manera apresurada al sentir un calido aliento chocar contra la parte de atrás de su cuello.

―Debería ser pecado tener ese cuerpo― escuchó una ronca voz contra su oído.

**Continuará**

―

Sí, sí, los chicos son unos pervertidos, la primera semana de Saku y mira ya de lo que le hablan, pobrecita xD….y lo que le espera xDDDDD! Como dicen por aquí, hay que buscársela como se pueda y eso precisamente hará Sakura al trabajar en aquel club, por el momento trabajará en un club y no cualquiera xD!...Yamazaki es el dueño y por lo cual nuestros castaños se verán no solamente en el colegio sino en el club.

El capítulo estaba programado para finales de la semana pasada pero andaba de exámenes finales y ya se imaginan…Quiero decirles que tengo unas imágenes para esta historia pero cuando terminé con Difícil de Amar tuve problemas con mi ordenador y lo cambie y las imágenes están en el otro disco duro el cual todavía no he instalado…Así que ya saben estén atentos y pásense por mi perfil de vez en cuando xDD!

―

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**Pechochale17:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado y que disfrutes.

**Green :** xDD!...Pues ya ve, ese Shao y sus mañas?...xDDD…espero que disfrutes del capítulo ^^

**Chocofresas:** Aquí el capítulo dos, espero que disfrutes ^^.

**Cat:** xDDDDDD!...personalidad tan perra?...xDDD y lo que le falta al nene ^^…que bueno que te haya gusta, a ver si te gusta este capítulo también.

**Zack:** El sueño de muchos chicos no?...estar con sus profesoras….xDD!, Shao no se queda con las ganas…jaja

**sakuxsyao:** xDDDDDD!...sorry pero no sabía que andabas esperando otras de mis tantas ideas locas…Es maravilloso saber que algunas personas están esperando algo loco de mi parte *0*

**Ravishing Girl:** Auch!...golpe bajo u_u…no sé ni como disculparme con mis lectoras en mis otros fics u_u…pero si de algo sirve solamente diré que he andado con muchas cosas en la cabeza y muchos trabajos en la universidad y sí, si tengo ya unos cuantos capítulos de esta historia, créeme que sino los tuviera nunca empezaría a publicarla. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que lo disfrutes ^^

**YeSaL Y aLyA:** O.O….tampoco sabía que andabas esperando otras de mis locas historias ^/^….pero es genial saber que hay personas que todavía esperan algo de mi ^^….Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado y que lo disfrutes.

**Abcd:** Que bueno que te guste tanto, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo y que sea de tu agrado n_n

**Didi:** xDDDDD!...Pervertidilla ^/^, es un placer tenerte como lectora nuevamente *0*….Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y pues las cosas si se pondrán algo mmmmm…no sé….xDDDDDD!

**chave5001:** Jeje, pues la verdad no sé quienes me leen u_u"….sino dejan reviews ni me entero…xDDD!...See Shao de nene malo me deja en un estado de puras "babas"….xDDDD!, pero aquí tendrá su corazoncito n_n…no como un romero pero tampoco como en mi historia anterior xDDDDDDDDD!...Cuando dices las otras historias a cual te refieres? 0.0"

**Marce:** xDDDDDDD!...Culpable!...confieso que mi idea no era de ponerlo el nene rico nuevamente pero que puedo hacer, cuando me puse a escribir me salió esa idea y ya valio…xDDDDDD…See veremos como se las ven esos dos y pues ya sabes Shao tiene unos humos el pobre pero a ver si Saku lo aguanta al nene xDDD!

**vmi5:** Aquí el capítulo dos, espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes.

**Thousand Petals:** xDDD! Que bueno que te guste?...xDD!.. Espero que este capítulo te guste y espero que estés algo más clara con este cap?...xDDD…no yo creo que no lo estarás o quien sabe jijiji ^^

**Cherry Baudelaire:** Espero que este capítulo también te guste…disfrútalo n_n

**hadita-lp:** xDDDD!..Pues ya ve, aquí ando con otras de mis locas historias, espero que te guste y que sea lo que andas esperando ^^…Pues no había actualizado porque andaba en exámenes finales pero ya tenía el capítulo desde ufff!...con esta historia será casi igual que Difícil de Amar, ya tengo unos cuantos capítulo pero los iré subiendo cada semana y media ^^, ya sabes, para darle emocion a la cosa e ir escribiendo otras ideas por ahí.

**Tulipan:** Sakura?...xDDDDDD pues creo que esta vez si que no se dejará pero a ver que pasa y que es capaz de hacer en esta historia y que es capaz de hacer Shao…xDDDDDD! De verdad disculpa, no sé ni con que cara pedir disculpas a mis lectores de Amor y Conflictos pero esa historia ya la tenía terminada desde hace uffff!...pero se me perdió el borrador y ahí se armó todo ya te imaginas, las ideas la tengo y la ando escribiendo y editando los capítulos que ya subí ya que los leo y leo y me parece que hay información de más y por eso ando editando y mejorando la idea, aunque claro, la idea original no cambia y hasta ando pensando en una posible segunda parte, pero claro, para eso primero tengo que terminar la ya publicada, ahora mismo ando trabajando en ella y aunque lo he dicho un sin fin de veces espero terminar la corrección pronto, subirla y publicar el nuevo capítulo.

**.pensamientos:** Pues ya no tendrás que esperar más…xDDDD!...aquí el segundo capítulo, disfruta!

―

**Muchas gracias por sus review, no pensé que fuera a gustar xD!**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	3. Trabajo

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos_―

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Trabajo

―

―Debería ser pecado tener ese cuerpo― escuchó una ronca voz contra su oído.

Esa voz la reconoció, un escalofrió le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y al tratar de moverse las piernas no les respondieron.

―¡Madre mía, que tetas!― gritó con regocijo el gemelo al su mirada posarse en los pechos de la esmeralda.

―Coño, Yuki tiene razón― el otro gemelo también andaba mirando a la castaña.

La amatista fue quien le tuvo que dar un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Yukito quien prácticamente se comía a la esmeralda con la mirada.

―Pensé que ya no vendrían― dijo la de ojos rubís para romper el silencio.

―Tuvimos un inconveniente― dijo el de ojos azules entrando a la sala.

El castaño pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarla luego de haberle dicho aquello. Maldijo por lo bajo, cuando llegó con su primo a aquel lugar lo menos que pensó fue encontrarse con la chica nueva de su colegio y menos con ella en esas fachas. Siempre le había valido madre ir a ese lugar y encontrar a las chicas con muy poquitas ropas, pero verla a ella en las mismas condiciones lo enojaba, y más enojado se sintió al reconocerla de espalda y admirar su trasero. Sí, debería ser pecado tener ese cuerpo y pecado que se enojara al verla vestida así.

Se sintió realmente incómoda ser observada por el castaño, este la miraba con seriedad y juraba que podía ver enojo en su mirada.

―No sabía que contratabas a menores de edad― habló el castaño luego de apartar la mirada de ella.

―No, el señor Quian me dijo que había una chica muy desesperada por el trabajo pero nunca me imaginé que fuese Sakura― dijo mirando a la esmeralda.

La esmeralda se quedó sin entender.

―Estás muy sexy Sakurita― fue el de ojos azules quien habló llamando la atención de los presentes y haciendo sonrojar a la esmeralda.

―No le hagas caso, es un pervertido― le dijo la amatista con una sonrisa. ―¿Pero qué haces trabajando aquí?― le preguntó sin entender.

―Yo…― bajó la cabeza abochornada. ―Necesito el trabajo para ayudar a mis padres con mi matricula en el colegio― les confesó.

―Pero este no es lugar para ti― habló la de ojos rubíes. ―A este lugar vienen muchos pervertidos y siempre quieren pasarse de listos― le dijo con preocupación.

―Me sé defender― levantó el rostro y les sonrió.

―Pero como quiera, cuando se emborrachan no creo que podrás con ellos― le dijo la de ojos café.

―No se preocupen― sonrió.

―¿Tanto necesitas el trabajo?― le preguntó el de ojos oscuros. La esmeralda asintió. ―Muy bien, será tuyo el trabajo― le dijo con una sonrisa.

La esmeralda quedó desconcertada.

―Yamazaki es el dueño del lugar― le dijo Eriol.

Abrió los ojos con incredulidad y miró al chico que le sonreía.

―Si se quieren pasar de listos contigo sólo me lo tienes que decir― habló Yukito poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la esmeralda hasta quedar frente a esta. ―Estás realmente sexy― tomó su rostro entre sus grandes manos.

La esmeralda se sonrojó fuertemente.

―Tengo envidia― la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida. ―Estás como mi mejor fantasía―

Inclinó el rostro y le susurró algo al oído que solamente ella pudo escuchar.

―Soy gay― susurró. ―¿Me dejas tocarte?―

Le sonrió de manera coqueta cuando se hubo separado de ella.

―No le hagas caso― habló la de cabellos caoba. ―No es gay, solamente te lo dijo para ver si lo dejas tocarte― le dijo.

―Te lo juro― juró el gemelo. ―Soy gay― la esmeralda lo miraba con desconfianza.

―Y yo te juro que si le chequeas entremedio de las piernas tiene una erección― dijo el otro gemelo sonriendo.

La castaña automáticamente se separó del gemelo.

―Son tan malos conmigo― dijo haciéndose el dolido.

El castaño miraba todo en silencio y con fastidio.

―Tráeme un trago― había permanecido en silencio observando como su amigo molestaba a la esmeralda. ¿Cómo era posible que se sonrojara con tanta facilidad? Se preguntaba el castaño.

―La especialidad― pidió Eriol con una sonrisa.

―¿No están pequeños para tomar?― les preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Los chicos no pudieron hacer más que reír.

―No gatita, somos ya unos hombresitos― le dijo Yukito con coquetería.

―Sí, ahí como los ves son vampiros con más de 600 años atrapados en cuerpos de jóvenes de 17― dijo Meiling sonriendo.

―No le hagas caso― dijo Yue. ―Podemos tomar― le dijo sacando su billetera del bolsillo y luego de esta un ID.

―¿Tienes 20?― preguntó sin creérselo cuanto este se acercó y le mostró su ID.

―Bueno, según mi acta de nacimiento tengo diecisiete pero mi ID dice 20― sonrió.

―Te está tomando el pelo― le dijo Tomoyo. ―Son menores― le dijo. ―Pero no te preocupes, ellos luego se las verán con su resaca― le dijo con una sonrisa.

―A nosotras nos traes un martini y agua mineral― pidió Chiharu.

―Te recuerdo preciosa, que la última vez que tuvimos en esta misma sala y mismo lugar fueron otras quienes se emborracharon― se burló el de ojos oscuros.

―Andábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de tu novia por si lo olvidaste― se justificó la amatista.

―Claro, y recuerdo perfectamente que las tres fueron a la pista de baile y casi se desnudan― dijo Yue con malicia.

―Sí― lo apoyó el de ojos azules. ―A Yuki casi le da taquicardia cuando se empezaron a desnudar― se burló del gemelo.

―¿Y qué me dicen de Shaoran?― todas las miradas fueron a parar sobre el castaño quien tenía una ceja alzada. ―Juro por mi madre que mientras bailaba con aquella chica la montó― dijo Yukito con malicia observando al castaño quien sonrió.

Mientras todo hablaban no notaban el visible sonrojo de la esmeralda, quien escuchaba con mucha atención todo. Los gemelos Tsukishiro tenían un parecido sorprendente lo único que lo diferenciaba era el cabello que aunque era del mismo color Yue lo llevaba algo más largo que Yukito.

―Disculpen― los interrumpió la castaña. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella. ―¿Por qué llevas lentes?― preguntó sin entender.

―¿Te refieres a Shaoran?― preguntó la amatista y la esmeralda asintió.

―Cuando me ayudaste no traías― le recordó.

―Pues déjame decirte un pequeño secreto de nuestro amigo aquí presente― Yukito se había acercado nuevamente y llevó un brazo sobre los hombros de la esmeralda. ―Es un pervertido― le susurró. ―Esconde su verdadera naturaleza bajo los lentes―

―¿Quieres ver?― le preguntó el primo del castaño quien con rapidez y sin que este pudiera hacer algo le quitó los lentes.

―¡No me jodan!― dijo el castaño rodando los ojos.

La esmeralda de manera inconsciente se mordió el labio, con lentes se veía muy guapo pero sin estos lo era mucho más, su mirada lo recorrió de arriba abajo, traía unos jeans, una camisa azul de botones remangada, se veía bien, muy bien. Se sonrojó fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos.

―La próxima vez que vuelvan a decir algo así se joden― los amenazó al quitarle sus lentes a su primo.

―Shaoran es todo un misterio― le dijo Yue. ―Ni siquiera él sabe porque los usa― le dijo sonriendo.

La esmeralda observó al castaño con curiosidad, no importaba que él fuera un pesado, algo en ese chico hacía que su corazón latiese de manera apresurada. El sonido de la cortina correrse llamó la atención de todos.

Vieron a una chica rubia entrar, una minifalda exageradamente corta la cual parecía azul, una blusa que dejaba ver su plano vientre la cual se amarraba en la espalda y cuello, su rubia melena la dejaba caer libremente por su espalda mientras en sus pies llevaba unos zapatos de tacón.

―Estoy pensando seriamente comprarte una campanita para saber cuando estás cerca― le dijo el de ojos azules al reconocer a la chica.

―Muy gracioso― dijo con tono sarcástico la chica. ―Hola guapo― se acercó al castaño y le sonrió con coquetería.

La esmeralda desvió la mirada al ver como aquella chica se había acercado al castaño y ahora lo rodeaba del cuello, restregando todo su perfecto cuerpo contra el masculino.

―¿Qué quieres?― le preguntó el castaño con fastidio.

―Bailar― le dijo con una sonrisa.

―En unos momentos les traigo sus bebidas― dijo la castaña quien sin esperar repuesta salió de aquel lugar.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―No lo puedo creer― decía un hombre entre risas. Tenía el cabello negro, ojos castaños, era alto con cuerpo atlético y muy bien parecido.

―La tipa estaba loca― dijo otro hombre dejando escapar un suspiro. Era alto y delgado, con cuerpo atlético y cabello castaños al igual que sus ojos.

―Y yo que pensé que la señora Arabai era toda una dama― dijo el hombre tratando de contener las carcajadas.

―Sí, todo una dama, una loca― dijo el otro hombre con burla.

―Por favor, cariño― una mujer de impresionante ojos azules se acercó con dos copas a ambos hombres, era de una cabellera azabache espesa, alta, delgada, con curvas perfectas y piel pálida. ―Dale una oportunidad a Kaede― le pidió la mujer al hombre castaño al entregarle una copa.

―Tú también te burlarás de mí― dijo el hombre haciéndose el dolido.

―Jamás― sonrió entregándole la otra copa al moreno. ―Hoy me fue a ver al consultorio y me ha hablado y hablado de lo magnifico que eres― no pudo evitar reír y el moreno la acompañó.

―Es una mujer muy guapa― reconoció el castaño. ―Pero no se puede tener una plática con ella fuera de su difunto esposo―

―Lo más seguro es que te disfrace como el difunto― dijo el moreno dando un sorbo de su copa.

―Creo que ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien― dijo la mujer. ―Llevas solo mucho tiempo― le recordó.

―Déjalo querida― le dijo pidió el moreno a su mujer.

―Te agradezco que te preocupes, pero no creo que la idea de casarme le llegue a gustar a Xiao Lang― le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Shaoran es un chico comprensible, estoy segura que si te llegaras a casar te apoyaría― le dijo ella.

El hombre quedó en silencio mientras miraba su copa. Casarse de nuevo luego de 17 años, unos largos diecisiete años.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Pasaba de la una de la madrugada, agradecía que aquella chica rubia no la hubiese reconocido, la había visto bailar muy melosamente con el castaño, ni parecía que estuvieran bailando, parecía otra cosa. Estaba en el VIP con los chicos los cuales ya estaban algo picados por el alcohol pero según ellos todavía se podían controlar. Chiharu y Yamazaki eran quienes estaban muy cariñosos, el primero sentado en unos de los muebles y la segunda sentada sobre su regazo y de ves en cuando se besaban hasta quedarse sin aliento.

―Vamos gatita― le decía Yukito al ofrecerle de su bebida. ―Es sólo un poquito de vodka― le dijo sonriendo.

―No gracias― negó mordiéndose el labio.

―¿No eres buena tomando?― le preguntó el de ojos azules.

―La primera vez que tome y la última fue para mi cumpleaños número quince y al otro día me lamente horrores y solamente había bebido un poco. ―¿Desean algo más?― les preguntó poniéndose de pie y tomando la bandeja.

―Solamente si tú vas incluida en el menú― dijo con malicia el gemelos.

―No gracias― dijo la castaña sonriendo. ―No soy comestible― le dijo sacándole la lengua.

―Yo no estaría tan seguro― dijo el de lentes con una coqueta sonrisa.

―Están borrachos― dejó escapar un suspiro.

Giró el rostro para ver entrar al castaño acompañado de la amatista, Yue y la de ojos rubís.

―¡Estoy muerto!― se quejó el gemelo al sentarse y tomar su bebida y dar un sorbo.

―No tienes resistencia― dijo con tono burlón la amatista.

―Y tú bailas como loca― dijo sonriendo.

―¿Saben aquién vimos y muy acaramelada con un chico?― preguntó la de ojos rubís. ―La profesora Monomiya― les dijo.

―¿Aya?― preguntó el de ojos oscuros.

―¡Exacto!― dijo la amatista. ―Quien diría que la recta y perfecta Aya estaría en un lugar como este― sonrió. ―Llenos de adolescentes borrachos y con las hormonas alborotadas―

―¡La condenada está como quiere!― exclamó Yukito dando un sorbo de su trago. ―¡Tiene unas tetas de ensueño!―

―¿Serán de verdad?― preguntó el de ojos azules.

―Pongo mis mamos al fuego a que lo son― habló el de ojos oscuros ganándose una seria mirada de su novia quien permanecía sentada sobre su regazo. ―No te pongas celosa nena, te amo― le susurró al oído para luego darle un beso en este.

El resto de la noche pasó sin ningún inconveniente para la castaña, esa noche solamente atendió a sus nuevos amigos los cuales le dieron unas muy buenas propinas al final y la de ojos amatista se había ofrecido a llevarla a la casa cuando hubo salido. Tres y media de la mañana, a esa hora salió de su primer día de trabajo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Joven Xiao Lang― escuchaba una voz a lo lejos llamándolo. ―Joven Xiao Lang―

Se movió con incomodidad en la cama buscando una mejor postura. No entendían que deseaba dormir, que necesitaba dormir. Había llegado como a las cuatros y algo de la mañana.

―¡Xiao Lang!― esta vez un fuerte grito se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación.

Giró sobre la cama hasta quedar de lado y abrió los ojos con lentitud, se tuvo que llevar la almohada al rostro debido a la claridad que se colaba por las ventanas.

―¿Qué pasa?― preguntó con tranquilidad con el rostro escondido bajo la almohada.

―¿Qué pasa?― preguntó el hombre. ―¿Sabes qué hora es?― le preguntó.

―Si estás aquí todavía es porque es muy temprano― dijo en un susurro con la clara intención de volverse a dormir.

―Si claro― dijo con tono burlón su padre. ―Son la una de la tarde― le dijo.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez sacando la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y observó su mesita de noche donde había un reloj, la 1:15 p.m. Observó a su padre quien tenía el periódico en manos y lo miraba con seriedad y a su lado estaba un sirviente con una taza y algo en la mano.

―Tomate eso para la resaca― le ordenó al sirviente entregarle una taza con leche y un calmante.

No protestó, solamente hizo lo ordenado y luego dejó la taza en la mesita.

―¿Me puedes explicar esto?― abrió grandemente los ojos cuando su padre le mostró unas de las hojas del periódico, allí salían él, su primo, los gemelos, las chicas y Yamazaki. ―Una noche salvaje― leyó su padre lo que decía el titulo.

El castaño tragó en seco, no recordaba que lo hubiesen retratado. Cuando salieron de aquel lugar lo hicieron por la entrada de atrás del club ya que Yukito se había emborrachado y él y los demás iban por el mismo camino si seguían tomando.

―Cuando el viejo vea esto querrá matarlos― le dijo con seriedad.

―Que se meta en sus asuntos― dijo chasqueando la lengua. ―Es nuestra vida― dijo saliendo de la cama y dejando ver todo su perfecto cuerpo, solamente llevaba la ropa interior.

―¿Qué tanto tomaron?― le preguntó luego de darle una orden al empleado.

Nunca había tenido problema alguno con su padre, este siempre estuvo para él y podría jurar que no se había casado por respeto hacia él y el recuerdo de su madre. Aunque claro, su padre era hombre y sabía que este había tenido varios encuentros con algunas mujeres, digamos, que hombre en su sano juicio, salud y que todavía no llegaba a los cuarenta no iba a tener algunos encuentros apasionados. No se podía quejar, la relación que tenía con su padre era buena.

―Sólo un poco― dijo caminando hacia el baño. ― El único que se emborrachó fue Yukito― gritó desde el baño con una sonrisa al recordar la noche anterior. Se cepilló los dientes y se lavó el rostro y tomó una pequeña toalla de unos de los cajones para luego volver a su habitación. Miró a su padre con una ceja alzada luego de secarse el rostro y sonrió con malicia. ―Ya la follaste pillín― sonrió.

―¿Qué le pasa a la juventud hoy en día que no respetan a sus padres?― le preguntó sonriendo.

―No sé― dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ―Supongo que tener un padre que anda calentando viejas nos lleva a actuar así― dijo con burla.

―No ando calentando viejas― se defendió.

―A-r-a-b-a-i― vio como su padre se puso pálido al mencionar ese apellido. ―No te preocupes, dejarás de palidecer cuando te la tires― caminó nuevamente hacia el baño pasando al lado de su padre y tocándole un hombro en apoyo.

Sí, lo que le faltaba, que su hijo, el hijo el cual había criado, al cual le había enseñado todo lo que sabe, el hijo por el cual decidió irse lejos de las influencias de su padre, ahora, este mismo hijo se burlaba de él exactamente como lo había hecho su hermano la noche anterior.

―Alístate rápido― dijo. ―Irás a representarme en una reunión―

―Claro, ahora me lo dices― se quejó y se apresuró a entrar al baño.

**Continuará**

―

Bueno chicas aquí les dejo el capítulo tres como regalo de navidad...espero que sea lo que hayan esperado y que lo disfruten...Feliz Navidad a tods!...

Que les puedo decir?...mmm el capítulo me gustó bastante, aquí vemos como le va a Saku en su primer día de trabajo y vemos que sus nuevos amigos no son unos nenes santos, los chicos ehhh, las chicas no son tan lanzadas parece xD!

Vemos la aparición del padre de Shao y de los padres de Eriol. Hien y Shao al parecer tienen una buena relación como padre e hijo….Sip, es bueno que de vez en cuando que los personajes tengan buena relación con sus padres. Estos padres parece que serán muy divertidos…se los digo desde ya, tendrán papel muy importante…xD!

―

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**Cherry Baudelaire:** xDDD…see son unos salidos los tios…xD!...pues el chico que se atreva a hacerme bromas así se queda sin descendencia…xDDDDDDDDD!...Nah!...pero no se la cuenta…Espero que te guste este capítulo ^^

**hikary zack li:** Ufff seee, anda lokita la pobre _...pero a ver cuanto dura trabajando allí.

**Didi: **Pues nunca se me había planteado la pregunta…xDDDDD!...me consideraba ExT, me gusta bastante *0*….pero he empezado a escribir ExM y me ha gustado la química entre esos dos…claro, la que le pongo…xD!...y no sé…siempre que empiezo a escribir ExT termino en ExM…Lo sé, soy todo un lio…ufff creo que los chicos saben respetar?...xDDD!...see como no…son unos ligones y de los malos ^/^.

**YeSaL Y aLyA: **Aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que te guste y que disfrutes.

**chave5001:** xDDD!...ya sabes lo que dicen "la curiosidad mató al gato"…xDDDDDDD!...pues sabes el porqué no he actualizado mis otras historias _...Pervertidilla!...uff creo que a muchas les encantó a ese Shao.

**Ravishing Girl: **Ufff sii…a esos dos gemelitos hay que tenerle miedo…xDD!...Pues a ver como le va trabajando allí…a ver cuanto dura jajaja….Sip, era Shao el de la frasecita *0*

**sakuxsyao: **Que bueno que te guste tanto la historia ^^….según pasen los capítulos las cosas irán mejorando de eso puedes estar segura…xD!...espero que te guste el cap y que disfrutes.

**xXxm-star98xXx:** See, aquí todos son unos calentones, no se salva ni uno…ufff q penita, tan lindos y tan pervertidos * ¬*..xD!

**vmi5w:** Si, parece que la suerte de Saku no es la mejor, a ver si cambia según pasen los capítulos…xDDDD….aunque los deseos de ponerla poco agraciada no me faltaron pero luego pensé "si trabajará en un lugar como ese tiene que tener que mostrar"…xDDDDD!

**.pensamientos: **No te preocupes ya dije cada cuanto actualizaré n_n…espero que te guste el capítulo y que sea de tu agrado.

**nani27:** O.O…ups!..tampoco sabía que extrañaba leer una nueva loca historia mía n/n…Siii, ya sabes, todos bien pervertidos…ufff los jóvenes de hoy en día xDDDDDD!..La próxima odiada…jajaja…creo que serán dos o hasta tres quien sabe..xDD!

**hadita-lp: **Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia…a ver como se va desarrollando todo esto y las personalidades de los personajes xD!..Aunque ya hay unos que otros que tienen sus personalidades bastantes claras xD!.

**MooNChilD xD:** Gracias por preocuparte por mi bienestar jejeje..pues ando muy bien gracias al Señor n_n…xDDD! Sino me equivoco hay capítulos divertidos jajaja…siii, Yukito todo pervertido ufff…eso fue un GRAN! Cambio…xDDDD...pues ya nomas dudas, fue Xiao el del susurro.

**Marce: **Uff…Shao es un pesado pero a ver cuanto le dura lo de amargado y si se podrá resistir a Saku…xDD!...El condenado se divierte a costilla de su padre, mira que hijo el nene. No te preocupes, Xiao irá aflojando de acuerdo pasen los capítulos.

**FrutillaConLecheCondensada:** Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto ^^…Una escena picante entre Saku y unos de los gemelos?...xDDDDDDD! no lo había pensado pero a ver que pasa más adelante….Espero que te guste el capítulo y que disfrutes.

―

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	4. Festival

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos_―

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Festival

―

―Es muy guapo― decía una pelinegra mirando una revista de farándula.

―Igualito a su padre― decía otra mujer pelinegra.

―No sé como te aguantas para no ir a buscarlo― le dijo.

―No puedo― dijo con tristeza. ―Wei es capaz de todo― le recordó. ―Si se entera que estoy en Japón es capaz de cualquier cosa―

―De verdad eres una mujer muy fuerte― le dijo con una sonrisa. ―Ninguna en tu lugar pudiera estar en la oscuridad mientras su hijo crece lejos de su lado―

―No te niego que es muy doloroso― aceptó.

―Xiao Lang es todo un hombre― sonrió. ―Mi hija me dijo que es algo pesado―

―Parece que no se llevan muy bien― rió la mujer.

―Conociéndola estoy segura que no― dijo. ―Según me cuenta se ha hecho muy amiga de los amigos de tu hijo y estos frecuentan mucho el lugar donde trabaja― dio un sorbo de su taza de té. ―Eso me tranquiliza, por lo menos Fujitaka no sospecha nada―

―Pero no puedes negar que el dinero que gana es muy bueno―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Tenía ya un mes en aquel colegio, un mes de conocer a sus nuevos amigos y un mes en su nuevo trabajo. Había conocido un chico de nombre Kerverus, un rubio muy guapo el cual era el presidente del consejo estudiantil y al igual que sus nuevos amigos este tenía el mismo uniforme que ellos al igual que su compañero Spinel.

―Sakura― la llamaba la de ojos rubíes pero la castaña pareciera que estaba en su mundo. ―¡Sakura!― esta vez la llamó más fuerte.

―Ahhhhh― gritó ante la sorpresa.

―¿En qué tanto piensas?― le preguntó la amatista preocupada.

―En el festival― estaban en el salón donde les correspondía el día de mañana durante el festival.

―¿Tus padres vendrán?― le preguntó Chiharu.

―Sí― dijo con emoción. ―¿Los de ustedes vendrán?― les preguntó.

―El lugar les quedó muy bien ― escucharon la voz de un chico.

Giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con los chicos, sonrió mas su sonrisa desapareció al no ver al castaño entre ellos. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la sensación de que este la evitaba y trataba de pasar el menor tiempo con los chicos cuando ella estaba presente.

―¿Qué pasa, gatita?― le preguntó el gemelo al acercarse ya que había visto como minutos atrás estaba muy animada y de repente todos sus ánimos habían desaparecido.

―No, nada― negó mordiéndose el labio.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Qué pasa?― le preguntó la mujer al ver como el castaño había rechazado sus besos.

―Nada― dijo con tono cortante, la tomó de la cintura hasta dejarla sobre el escritorio.

―Estamos salvajes― dijo con picardía mientras le empezaba a desabotonar la camisa del uniforme.

―Algo― susurró.

No se molestó en quitarle la falta, se la subió por las perfectas piernas y le bajó las bragas de seda. La mujer lo miró desconcertada mientras este se desabrochaba el cierre del pantalón y se lo bajaba lo suficientemente como para bajarse la ropa interior y dejar su erección visible a los ojos femeninos.

Una mano femenina rodeó el miembro masculino y se deslizó por toda su longitud, gruñó ante la caricia, no había ido a la oficina de ella para terminar fallándola por lo menos no al principio, la vio estirar la mano libre hacia un cajón del escritorio y sacar un preservativo. Rasgó la pequeña envoltura y se dispuso a ponérselo. La colocó de espalda hacia él cuando terminó de ponerle el preservativo y la penetró con rapidez haciéndola arquear la espalda y gemir de placer.

―¿Te gusta?― le preguntó con malicia contra el oído. ―¿Te gusta qué te folle?― con una mano le agarraba el cabello y la otra la tenía en su trasero.

―Sí…― aceptó sin aliento.

―¿Cuánto?― las rápidas embestidas se convirtieron en lentas y torturosas.

―No juegues conmigo― le dijo entre jadeos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Su clase ya terminó?― les preguntó la amatista.

―Sí― dijo el de ojos azules con una sonrisa. ―Quedó como una verdadera casa de terror―

―Espero que vengan porque sino no iremos para allá― le dijo la de ojos rubís.

―Como crees preciosa― dijo Yue. ―Claro que vendremos, no nos podemos perder verlas vestidas de meseras―

La de cabellos caoba le dio un ligero golpe en el estomago.

―¿Dónde está Yamazaki y Shaoran?― les preguntó.

―Tu querido novio anda terminando de ayudar a Kerverus y Shaoran ni idea, terminó de hacer lo que le tocaba y desapareció― dijo Yukito sin entender. ―Creo que está muy extraño últimamente― dijo pensativo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Monstruo la cena está lista― la llamó su hermano, estaba en su habitación observando el uniforme que se pondría mañana para atender a los que irían al café de su clase.

―¡No me digas monstruo!― espetó al salir de su habitación.

―¿Todo listo para mañana?― le preguntó su madre al verla llegar al comedor.

―Sí― dijo con una sonrisa.

―Trataré de llegar temprano― le dijo su padre.

―No importa― le dijo. ―Invité a la señora Ieran pero me dijo que tal vez no pudiera ir―

Ambos adultos se miraron con preocupación.

―La señora Ieran tienes cosas más importantes que hacer― dijo su hermano y se ganó un pisotón por parte de la esmeralda.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Vas a ir?― preguntaba el moreno con una ceja alzada.

―Sí― dijo su padre. ―¿Tiene algo de malo?― le preguntó.

―Disculpa, papá― rió. ―Pero tanto tío como tú van una vez al año al festival escolar y con esta serian dos al que irían― el moreno lo miró. ―Al menos que…― guardó silencio y lo entendió todo. ―¡El viejo viene mañana!― espetó sin creerlo.

―Exacto― lo apoyó su madre dando un sorbo de su copa.

El moreno no pudo evitar reír, tanto su padre como su tío aprovecharían mañana para escapar de su padre.

Estaban en el espacioso comedor mientras cenaban.

―¿No te da vergüenza?― no pudo evitar preguntarle con burla. ―Tan grandecido y todavía cuando el viejo viene a Japón tiemblas― volvió a reír.

―Eriol Li Hiragizawa― pero tanto su hijo como su mujer reían y él solamente pudo hacer lo mismo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

El día llegó con rapidez y con este la mañana y el festival. El colegio aquel día tenía muchos movimientos.

―Entonces su abuelo viene a Japón hoy― decía la de ojos rubís.

―Sí― dijo en un suspiro el moreno. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de las suaves caricias que la morena le daba a sus cabellos.

Ambos estaban en el invernadero, la morena permanecía sentaba en un mueble del jardín mientras que el moreno acostado y con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de esta.

―Me gusta cuando haces eso― dijo en un susurro.

―¿Ah?― preguntó sin entender.

―Cuando juegas con mi cabello― sonrió, abrió los ojos y la observó con una sonrisa.

―A mi también― no fue consciente de sus palabras.

―Pensaba que ya no― le confesó. ―Ya no me quieres como antes― sin dejar de sonreír llevó una mano hacia la corbata del uniforme y jugó con el nudo hasta aflojarla. ―Pensé que te molestaba― suspiró. ―Tomoyo y tú están muy extrañas―

La morena lo miró sin entender, ella sabía porque se comportaba así con él.

―A cambiado conmigo, ya no hablamos como antes―

Se tensó al escucharlo decir aquello y juró que sus palabras habían sonado con tristeza.

―Y tú, simplemente eres más amiga de los demás chicos de lo que lo eres conmigo― la miraba directamente a los ojos. ―Tengo celos―

―Serás tonto― sabía perfectamente que el lo decía sin imaginarse el significado y poder que tenían esas palabras para ella. ―Te trato igual que a los demás…― guardó silencio cuando él se acomodó a su lado. Su respiración se detuvo y solamente cerró los ojos cuando el moreno llevó una mano hasta sus cabellos que estaban en una coleta y los dejó libre por su espalda.

―Eres como mi hermanita Mey― sonrió.

Sintió como su corazón se oprimía al escuchar aquellas palabras. Era como su hermana, nada más. El carraspeo de una persona llamó su atención, ambas miradas se posaron sobre la recién llegada persona y la morena se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amiga mientras que el moreno la observó de arriba abajo para luego sonreírle con malicia. Estaba vestida de mesera, un pequeño vestido de color negro con blanco, estampados y unas medias, el cabello lo llevaba en dos colas.

―Tomoyito― se puso de pie y se acercó a la amatista. ―Estás muy sexy― sin que ella pudiera contestar la rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó contra él. ―Guapa― le susurró al oído haciéndola sonrojar.

Mientras el moreno la abrazaba no pudo evitar corresponderle y disfrutar del abrazo, su corazón latía con rapidez y sentía las mejillas arder.

―Me…me voy a cambiar― susurró la de ojos rubís y se marchó, sus ojos se humedecieron mientras salía del invernadero. El moreno quería a la amatista, no como la quería a ella, a Chiharu o a Sakura, a Tomoyo la quería como más que amiga y de eso estaba segura y lo acababa de comprobar, cuando la vio sus ojos habían brillado, un brillo especial.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo segura de estar lo suficientemente apartada del invernadero y dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

―¿Mey?― escuchó la voz del castaño. ―¿Por qué lloras?― le preguntó. La morena permanecía de espalda.

―No estoy llorando― pero su voz le salió en un sollozo.

―Tonta― se acercó a ella y la hizo girar sobre los talones para que quedara frente a él. ―Si, como no― le apartó las manos del rostro y la observó a los ojos. ―No te voy a obligar a que me digas….― guardó silencio cuando ella lo abrazó y lloró contra su pecho. ―Tonta― susurró correspondiendo el abrazo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Sakura, te buscan― le dijo unas de sus compañeras señalando con la mirada a la familia de la esmeralda.

―Gracias― dijo esta mientras se alejaba y se acercaba a su familia. ―Bienvenidos― les dijo con una sonrisa. ―¿Y la señora Ieran?― preguntó al no ver a su vecina.

―No pudo venir, hija― le dijo su madre.

Sus dos hijos les tenían mucho aprecio a Ieran, la conoció cuando Sakura tenía cinco años al llevarla a un parque y esta se le había perdido y Ieran la había encontrado, luego de eso se hicieron muy buenas amigas y ella le contó su tragedia la cual solamente la sabía ella y su esposo, sus dos hijos ignoraban el pasado de Ieran.

―Parece que el monstruo tiene mucha clientela― dijo su hermano con burla.

―Podrías haberte quedado― le dijo sacándole la lengua. ―Vengan, pacen por aquí― dijo guiándolos hacia una mesa.

―Todo se ve muy bien― dijo su padre cuando le hubo pasado el menú y ver una pequeña foto del postre y una breve descripción―

―Creo que pediré té de canela y pastel de zanahoria― le dijo su madre sonriendo.

―Yo café frió con caramelo y galletas de chocolate― pidió su hermano.

―Para mí, té de jengibre y pastel de calabaza―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Estaba llorando?― preguntaba el moreno sin entender.

―Eso nos dijo Shaoran― le dijo unos de los gemelos.

―Que extraño― dijo pensativo. ―Yo estuve con ella y estaba bien― dijo recordando cuando estuvo con la morena en el invernadero.

―Mujeres― dijo el de ojos oscuros. ―Quien las entiende―

―Y hablando de mujeres― dijo Yue observando a la castaña quien se acercaba en esos momentos acompañada de dos personas y otro sujeto el cual apenas notó su presencia y la de los chicos los miró con odio.

―¡Gatita!― exclamó el otro gemelo. ―¡Estás muy sexy!― dijo con picardía mirándola de arriba abajo, se acercó a la esmeralda y la abrazó. ―Deliciosamente sex…― pero no pudo terminar ya que alguien lo había separado de la castaña. ―¿Qué te pasa idiota?― espetó con enojo al sujeto que lo había separado ella.

Los chicos se pusieron en alerta al ver como ese sujeto había apartado al gemelo de la esmeralda.

―¿Qué te pasa a ti?― preguntó Touya con odio al ver como ese sujeto había abrazado a su pequeña hermana.

―A ver idiota― dijo mirándolo con superioridad. ―¿Sabes con quién te estás metiendo?― se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con odio.

―No me interesa― dijo con la misma actitud.

―Touya, por favor― habló la esmeralda.

―Sakura, puedes decirnos qué está pasando aquí― le preguntó su padre sin entender al ver como los dos chicos se miraban con odio.

―Chicos― habló la castaña. ―Ellos son mis padres― los presentes se presentaron. ―Y él― dijo señalando a Touya. ―Es mi hermano―

―Hasta que los encontramos― escucharon la voz de una mujer.

La esmeralda miró a los recién llegados, una mujer de unos increíbles ojos azules, piel clara, cabellos lisos de color negro y de curvas perfectas, llevaba un corto traje de color rojo dejando ver sus piernas. Había un hombre al lado de la mujer, de cabellos negros, ojos castaños, era alto con cuerpo atlético y muy bien parecido. Pero el que le llamó la atención era el hombre que los acompañaba, era alto y delgado, con cuerpo atlético y cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, el parecido que tenía con el castaño era sorprendente, Hien Li.

El de ojos azules sonrió con malicia al ver lo embobada que se había quedado la castaña observando a su tío, esto si que era una novedad.

―Vaya― dijo con tono burlón el de ojos azules. ―No sabía que vendrían tan temprano―

―Ya sabes― le dijo su madre con una sonrisa. ―Tu tío y tu padre no podían esperar― le dijo mientras se acercaba y le besaba ambas mejillas. ―Están muy guapos― sonrió para luego besar las mejillas de los chicos. ―¿Dónde están sus padres?― preguntó. ―Quedamos que nos veríamos aquí―

―Supongo que no tardarán― dijo unos de los gemelos.

La mujer estaba tan entretenida saludando a los jóvenes que no había notado a la esmeralda y mucho menos a sus padres y hermano.

―¿Dónde está Xiao Lang― preguntó el hombre de cabellos castaños.

―Shaoran está muy solicitado hoy― dijo Yue con una sonrisa mirando hacia la oscura entrada del lugar por la cual justo en ese momento salía el castaño con una chica muy pegada a unos de sus brazos.

―Igual que el padre― sonrió la mujer observando la escena.

―Muy bien― dijo el de ojos oscuros aplaudiendo. ―Lograste llegar con tu compañero hasta la meta― dijo sonriendo.

―Ahora― dijo el de ojos azules señalando una rueda de la fortuna. ―Si lo giras y te sale uno de nosotros tendremos que ser tu sirviente por una semana, si alguno se niega pierde pertenecer al B-3 le dijo con una sonrisa.

―Los colores representa a nosotros, el amarillo a Kerverus― dijo señalando al rubio que salía de aquel cuarto oscuro con una chica. ―El purpura a Spinel― le dijo. ―El blanco a mí y el gris a mi hermano, el azul a Eriol, el verde a Shaoran y el rojo a Yamazaki― le dijo Yukito. ―Pero si te sale el negro, pierdes― sonrió.

―Poner su puesto en el B-3 como castigo es muy riesgoso― susurró la madre del pelinegro a su esposo. Este solamente asintió.

La castaña estaba muy atenta a todo lo que pasaba y más cuando la chica giró la rueda de la fortuna y salió el color del castaño.

―Pues muy bien― dijo el de ojos azules. ―Mi primito estará a tu disposición durante toda la semana―

La chica solamente miró al castaño y se sonrojó fuertemente al este sonreírle con coquetería.

―Gracias por venir― despedía el de ojos oscuros. ―¿Y van a jugar?― preguntó con interés a los padres de la esmeralda y a los padres de Eriol.

―No creo que sea divertido tener a unos de ustedes como sirviente― dijo el padre del moreno.

―Para nada― lo apoyó su hermano.

―Como creen― se burló el castaño. ―El premio de ustedes serían en esa rueda― señaló otra rueda de la fortuna la cual tenía premios.

―¡Me apunto!― exclamó la mujer con emoción. ―Quiero ese collar― dijo viendo en una mesa un collar de perlas.

―¿Son de verdad?― la pregunta de la esmeralda causo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ella.

―¿Perdón?― preguntó la mujer sin entender. ―Claro que son de verdad― le dijo con una sonrisa. ―Y será mió― demandó.

―Muy bien― dijo el moreno a su madre. ―Solamente tienes que escoger un acompañante― le dijo señalando a su tío y al padre de la castaña. ―Si uno de los dos se pierde el premio será para el que llegue primero―

―¿No puede ser Ran?― preguntó.

―Claro que no― dijo Yukito. ―Así fuera pan comido― sonrió.

―_Si escojo a Hien estoy segura que me ganará―_ pensaba la mujer mirando a ambos hombres. _―Pero talvez con el otro tenga oportunidad―_ seguía pensando. ―Muy bien― dijo. ―Escojo al señor― dijo señalando a Fujitaka.

―¿No creen qué deberíamos presentarnos?― preguntó el padre de la esmeralda no muy convencido.

―Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsubaki Li, esposa de Ran Li― dijo señalando a su esposo. ―Madre de Eriol Li― señaló a su hijo. ―Y psicóloga― no esperó repuesta y tomó al hombre de la mano y sin que este pudiera actuar lo condujo hasta que ambos se perdieron por la puerta.

―Eso fue rápido― dijo el hombre al ver a su esposa desaparecer con aquel hombre.

―Mi esposa con un extraño y en una habitación a oscuras― dijo con tono burlón su sobrino. ―Tío, tío, yo tú me preocupo― le dijo para molestarlo.

―¿Desearías un collar de perlas?― todos se sorprendieron al padre del moreno hacerle esa pregunta a la madre de la esmeralda.

―Yo, no….― pero no pudo responder. Ese hombre ya la estaba arrastrando dentro de aquella habitación.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar explotar en carcajadas mientras la esmeralda no entendía y Touya los miraba con odio.

―¿Participarás gatita?― le preguntó el gemelo con una sonrisa.

**Continuará**

**―  
**

Primero quiero aclarar unas cosillas….los chicos hicieron una casa del terror, donde ellos están no es oscuro porque obvio, están en la entrada, segundo, el B-3 es donde están Shaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, los gemelos, Kerverus y Spinel y como son los que tienen el promedio más alto en el colegio, en el salón que están solamente hay chicos que también tienen el promedio alto pero ellos sobre salen y tercero, los padres tendrán papel importante más adelante por ahora esto está más centrado en los chicos.

Pues aquí Saku conoce a Kerverus y a Spinel y se hacen buenos amigos, en especial con el primero….siii luego de Kero ser un gato en unas de mis otras historias pasó hacer un hot guy *0* …Kero tendrá un papel muy importante según valla transcurriendo la historia así que les pido por favor que no se desesperen….La paciencia es una virtud..xD!

En mi perfil podrán ver el uniforme que usan los chicos en el colegio y el traje de mesera que usan las chicas en el café.

Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo…Que este año esté lleno de bendiciones para todas.

―

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**hadita-lp: **Bueno espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, siii, lo siento pero los capítulos no creo que sean tan largos, aunque estoy tratando de hacerlo algo más larguitos.

**chave5001: **xDDDDDDDDD….sabías que la paciencia es una virtud?...xDDDD…..que bueno que te esté gustando tanto, espero que tambien te guste este capítulo y ya sabes, mucha paciencia xDDDDD.

**Cherry Baudelaire: **Ufff pues sip, le está yendo bien al parecer, pero a ver como le va más adelante, aunque por ahora en esté capítulo no pasó nada respecto a su trabajo…xD!..los padres de estos chicos son lo máximo, mira como dejan que se burlen de ellos y se rían….uffff….si todos tuviéramos una relación así con nuestro padre fuera lo mejor de lo mejor….xDD!

**Sakuxsyao: **Que bueno que te gusten tanto…es genial saber que hay personas que disfrutan de mis locas ideas….espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y que lo disfrutes.

**MooNChilD xD: **La pasé muy bien gracias a Dios ^^…Siii, estos nenes tienen las hormonas a flor de piel ufff….y lo que se aproxima xDDDDDD… _"__los otros dos de cabellos plateados, ojos grises, altos, delgados, cuerpos atléticos y muy parecidos"_…tengo algunas fotos de los personajes, pero como todavía no los consigo a todos no las he subido _...Disculpa, pero tu última pregunta no la podré contestar…aunque en este capítulo te dejo una idea ^^.

**Vmi5: **Seee….hacer sonrojar a Saku es el pasatiempo favorito de los chicos…xDDDDD….que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

**chii hima tsuki: **Pues aquí el capítulo tres ^^…a ver cuanto dura Sakura allí porque a pesar de que Yamazaki es el dueño no es un lugar para una chica como ella ^^.

**Didi: **xDDDD…pues ando tratando de poner escenas algo graciosas….y hasta vemos que el papi de Eriol es algo celoso…xD!...Respecto a tu duda de si será un ExM pues no te puedo contestar abiertamente pero ya en este capítulo puedes ver algo más o menos de quien le gusta a Eriol?...

**Marce: **No te preocupes ^^ Saku no sufrirá, ¬ ¬, ok, confieso que si sufrirá alguito pero no tanto, xDDDD!...no entendí lo primero de tu comments _...Siii la relación de los chicos con sus padres es muy buena ^^….Ufff mis lectoras me mataran u_u…tengo el capítulo de Amor y Conflicto desde hace…mmm bastante…lo que pasa con esa historia que ya la tenía terminada pero escrita a papel y lápiz y se me perdió todo y ahora la ando escribiendo de nuevo con ideas más frescas aunque la trama principal no cambia nada, por ahora ando editándola, arreglando los capítulos ya publicados los cuales he leído una y otra vez y me dan mucha pena, cuando termine los públicos y publico el capítulo 12 ^^

**Miko Fleur: **Que bueno que te guste, aquí el capítulo 4 el cual espero que te guste y que disfrutes.

**nani27: **O.O…un trío…xDDDDDDDD!...no sé cuales celos pondremos más a resistencia..xDD!..aunque Xiao si se duerme pierde a Saku en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…ufff pues aquí ya tienes una y no es muy chiquita que digamos…xD!

**YeSaL Y aLyA: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el regalo ^^…espero que este capítulo también te guste y sea de tu agrado.


	5. Celos

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos_―

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Celos

―

―¿Participarás gatita?― le preguntó el gemelo con una sonrisa.

La esmeralda lo miró con inseguridad, claro que no participaría en eso, le tenía miedo a todas las cosas sobrenaturales.

―Claro que no― dijo con rapidez.

―¿Ni por qué unos de nosotros te acompañe?― le preguntó Yamazaki con una sonrisa.

―¿No escucharon?― espetó Touya. ―Sakura no participara en ese juego y menos si unos de ustedes la acompañará― dijo con seriedad y enojo.

El castaño miró a aquel sujeto con una ceja alzada ¿Y ese imbécil quien se creía?

―Por favor― dijo con tono burlón Yue. ―Las chusmas callan mientras las personas hablan― le dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

―¿Qué dijiste maldito?― preguntó en un gruñido a la misma vez que lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa.

―¡Touya, no!― exclamó la esmeralda al ver la clara intención de su hermano.

―Déjalo, gatita― le pidió el otro gemelo y la castaña se sorprendió al ver la tranquilidad y seriedad de este ya que su hermano estaba a punto de ser golpeado por Touya.

―¡Ya basta!― exclamó el padre del castaño quien había estado observando la escena en silencio. ―Ni idea que pasa con ustedes, pero esto no es un ring de boxeo― dijo con seriedad acercándose a los dos jóvenes. ―Suéltalo― le ordenó a Touya.

Lo soltó de mala gana y maldijo por lo bajo.

―Y tú― dijo señalando al gemelo. ―Si la novia del joven no desea participar no la pueden obligar― dijo mirando con seriedad a los chicos.

El castaño quedó sorprendido al escuchar lo dicho por su padre.

―_¿Ese idiota es su novio?―_ pensaba sin creérselo mientras su mirada se posaba sobre la esmeralda. Una rabia bulló desde lo más hondo de su interior y apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños, no lo entendía a ciencia cierta pero al escuchar aquello lo había hecho enojar.

―Yo te puedo acompañar― le dijo Kerverus a la esmeralda con una sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar.

―Gracias, pero yo…― dudó.

Verla sonreírle a aquel tipo y sonrojarse por la estúpida sonrisa que este le dedicó solamente causó que se enojara más si era posible.

―Esta….―

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como el castaño se había acercado a la esmeralda y se la había echado al hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratase.

―¿Qué haces?― le preguntó sorprendida y muy sonrojada.

El castaño no se molestó en contestarle y se dirigió hacia la oscura entrada.

―¡¿Qué crees que le haces a mi hermana, idiota?― le gritó Touya pero ya el castaño había desaparecido con la esmeralda.

Trató de entrar pero los chicos se lo impidieron.

―No puedes entrar sino es con una pareja― le dijo el de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

Desviaron la mirada al ver como se acercaban las chicas acompañadas de sus padres.

―¿Tiene qué ser con una chica?― le preguntó con seriedad al de ojos azules y este solamente asintió. ―Muy bien― observó a las tres chicas recién llegadas y su mirada se posó sobre la de ojos rubís y sonrió.

La morena alzó una ceja al ver como aquel chico la miraba y sonreía y se sorprendió cuando este se acercó a ella y la arrastró hacia la entrada de aquel lugar.

―Ok, esto se está saliendo de control― dijo Yamazaki sonriendo luego de ver como aquel chico había arrastrado a la de ojos rubís.

―Me pueden decir porqué ese chico a arrastrado a mi hija hasta entrar allí― preguntó una mujer con seriedad. Sus cabellos eran negros como el azabache a mitad de espalda, de curvas perfectas, ojos claros, alta y delgada.

―No lo sé querida― dijo el padre del castaño para luego saludar a los recién llegados.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Bájame― le ordenaba al castaño mientras golpeaba su espalda.

―¡Cállate!― espetó de mal humor.

―No me callo, bájame ahora mismo― le ordenó.

El castaño la dejó caer al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza y la miró con dureza a través de la oscuridad.

―Salvaje― se quejó la esmeralda. ―¡Eres un tonto!― chilló con enojo al ponerse de pie y enfrentar al castaño. ―¿Quién te crees?― realmente estaba enojada. ―Primero me evitas quien sabe la razón y ahora vienes y actúas de esa manera tan extraña― le seguía gritando. ―No te entiendo― continuó. ―Sino quieres hablarme no tienes porque hacerlo―

―¡Que te calles, maldición!― le gritó al acercarse a ella.

Retrocedió al escuchar el grito de castaño y más al ver como este la miraba, podía ver enojo en los ojos castaños, mucho enojo pero no se iba a dejar intimidad.

―¡Pues no!― también le gritó. ―No me callo― todo esto lo decía mientras retrocedía.

La pared detrás de ella le impidió que retrocediera más, atrapada, atrapada entre la pared y el castaño quien se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.

―¿Por qué no eres como los demás chicos?― preguntó de manera inconsciente mientras buscaba como escapar.

―¿Cómo los demás?― le preguntó con sarcasmo y la observó de arriba abajo. Llevaba aquel pequeño traje de camarera.

Se asustó al ver como la miraba y más cuando este colocó ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza para evitar que pudiera escapar.

―¿Eso es lo qué quieres?― le preguntó con seriedad mirando las orbes esmeraldas. La castaña tragó con dificultad por la cercanía del cuerpo masculino pero asintió con decisión. El castaño susurró unas maldiciones mientras desviaba la mirada, esa mujer era estúpida, realmente lo era. ―¿Quieres volverme loco?― su voz había cambiado drásticamente, de gritos y maldiciones ahora su voz era un ronco susurro. ―¿Quieres que sea cómo los demás?― esta vez se lo preguntó mirando sus labios.

―Si…― pero su susurro fue callado por la boca masculina.

Su pulso se aceleró y su respiración se volvió pesaba al sentir la boca del castaño cubrir la suya. Desde que lo conoció la primera vez y la había besado no lo había vuelto hacer.

La lengua masculina se deslizó entre los labios femeninos abriéndose paso para saborear el interior de la boca de la castaña. Estaba demasiado asombrada, nunca esperó que él la besara nuevamente. La tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo de manera posesiva.

―No…― pero su pequeña protesta sonó más como un suave jadeo.

Maldijo internamente mientras su lengua recorría el interior de la húmeda boca femenina, ella sabía tan malditamente bien que su cuerpo había reaccionado de manera hambrienta como si nunca hubiese estado con una mujer, como si nunca hubiera tenido un revolcón.

―Dé…ja…me…― trató de separarse de él pero esto solamente causó que la apretara más contra su cuerpo.

La besó de manera demandante, tomando cada aliento y cada suspiro de la esmeralda. De la misma manera en que la besó dejó de hacerlo. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba con esa chica?, no lo entendía, cuando su padre había dicho que aquel idiota era su novio una rabia cegadora se había apoderado de él y mucho más cuando esa tonta le había sonreído a Kerverus y sonrojado.

―No…tienes….― la escuchó susurrar. Tenía la cabeza gacha con los mechones de cabellos cayéndole sobre la frente. ―No tienes ningún derecho― volvió a escucharla. ―¡No tienes ningún derecho para besarme!― esta vez le gritó levantando la mirada y dejándolo ver las lágrimas acumuladas en sus orbes esmeraldas.

El castaño se llevó una mano a su castaña cabellera con fastidio.

―No te atrevas a volver a besarme― pero ya las lágrimas bajan libremente por sus mejillas. ―¡Te odio!― chilló con las mejillas sonrojada para luego darse media vuelta con la clara intención de seguir su camino y alejarse de él.

―¡Escúchame bien!― la había tomado con brusquedad de la muñeca y pegado a la pared.

Un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios por el fuerte golpe contra la pared. No pudo evitar llorar con temor, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, los ojos del castaño brillaban de una manera que le daba miedo.

―¡No…qui…ero!― decía entre llantos. ―N…no me…hagas….daño― hipó mientras el castaño la inmovilizaba con su cuerpo y sujetaba sus manos sobre su cabeza.

―Deja de llorar― la tomó del rostro con la mano libre e hizo que lo mirara al rostro. ―No te sonrojes o sonrías con ese estúpido― le dijo con seriedad.

La esmeralda hipó, lo miró sin entender a través de sus empañados ojos.

―¿Po…por qué?― preguntó aunque no entendía a quien se refería y mucho menos el porqué le decía aquello.

―Me molesta― le dijo con molestia. ―Me molesta mucho― aceptó. Nuevamente su voz era un ronco susurro.

Inclinó el rostro y nuevamente como minutos atrás la besó. No lo entendía pero su corazón volvía a latir con rapidez por la cercanía del castaño y ahora que la había vuelto a besar este golpeaba contra su pecho, cerró los ojos mientras las últimas lágrimas acumuladas en sus orbes se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

La tomó de la nuca y profundizó el beso, deleitándose con su sabor y humedad. Unas de las fuertes y masculinas piernas se coló entre las femeninas y la esmeralda jadeó por la intimidad de aquel acto. Lo rodeó del cuello con algo de timidez pero con decisión y lo acercó más a su boca.

No era normal, comprobado, no lo podía ser, la besaba y su cuerpo reaccionaba como nunca lo había hecho con otras chicas. Se separaron cuando necesitaron aire en sus pulmones, sonrió con malicia observando a la esmeralda, estaba sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes.

―¡Joder!― susurró acercando una mano hasta el pelo de la esmeralda y apartarle los mechones del rostro. ―Ninguna chica a tu edad debería sonrojarse― dijo sonriendo con malicia.

La esmeralda lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas.

―Eres un tonto― dijo inflando las mejillas y dándole la espalda.

―¿Si?― le preguntó con tono burlón.

―Eres un creido― dijo con algo de enojo.

―Tal vez― aceptó pasando a su lado. ―Pero te dejas besar muy fácilmente por este creido― sonrió con burla y empezó a caminar, alejándose.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Se quedaron desconcertados cuando la esmeralda y el castaño salieron y esta venía temblando en brazos del castaño quien la traía cargada.

―¡Sakura, hija!― la llamó su madre acercándose a ambos castaños. ―¿Estás bien?― le preguntó al ver a su hija toda temerosa.

―S…si― susurró al castaño dejarla en el suelo.

Trató de sonreírle a su madre pero no pudo, todavía estaba muy asustada por lo recién visto, su mirada se posó sobre los padres de su amigo y pudo observar que en el cuello de la madre del moreno estaba el collar de perlas el cual esta pareciera que había ganado.

Apenas dejó a la esmeralda en suelo sintió una mirada llena de enojo sobre él, sonrió con malicia al ver a su profesora observándolo con enojo.

―¿Dónde está Eriol?― preguntó con una ceja alzada al no ver a su primo.

―El hermano de Sakura se llevó a Mey y ya sabes― dijo unos de los gemelos. ―Parecía realmente enojado― sonrió.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¡Maldición!― gruñía el hermano de la esmeralda. El lugar apenas era iluminado por una túnez luz y apenas podía ver.

―¡Suéltame!― le exigía la morena tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre de aquel chico. ―¡Me estás lastimando, animal!―

El castaño se detuvo y soltó la muñeca femenina.

―Muchas gracias― dijo con tono sarcástico. ―Ahora, si me disculpa me voy― quien se creía aquel sujeto para arrastrarla hasta allí dentro. No dio el primer paso cuando miró todo a su alrededor y vio muchos esqueletos. ―Pensándolo bien, tú me trajiste hasta aquí, tú me sacas―

―¿Qué es ese sujeto de mi hermana?― le preguntó con seriedad.

―No sé de quien me hablas― dijo sin entender.

―El Li ese― solamente recordar como aquel sujeto había tomado a su hermana lo hacía rabiar.

―Shaoran― dudó. ―Pues no sé―

―No creas que soy estúpido― dijo con seriedad. ―¡Dime o no respondo!― la tomó con fuerza y la pegó a unas de las paredes.

―No sé que mosca te pico idiota― dijo con enojo. ―¡Suéltame, animal!― espetó.

―¡No me da la gana!― le dijo en el mismo tono.

La morena tragó al ver la furia en los ojos de aquel chico.

―¡Sácale las manos de encima!― escucharon.

Ambos desviaron la mirada y pudieron divisar al de ojos azules.

―¿No escuchaste?― le preguntó en voz baja. ―Sino quieres problemas apártate de ella― ver como aquel chico tenía a la morena lo hacía enojar.

―Solamente quiero saber que es lo que se trae ese sujeto con mi hermana― dijo con enojo.

―Por el momento nada― dijo frotándose el puente de la nariz para tranquilizarse. ―Pero si desearan estar juntos ese es su problema―

Soltó a la morena de mala gana y esta corrió hasta los brazos del moreno quien no dudó en abrazarla.

―¿Estás bien?― le preguntó apretándola contra su cuerpo.

―Si― susurró, era un sentimiento egoísta pero estaba feliz, feliz de que por aquella situación él la estuviera abrazando y feliz porque a pesar de todo había ido en su rescate aunque nunca pensó que estaba en peligro con aquel chico.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¡Perdí!― se quejaba la esmeralda al girar la rueda y esta salirle el color negro.

―Mala suerte― le decía unos de los gemelos con burla.

―Muy bien― dijo el castaño. ―Mi turno― dijo girando la rueda.

Al la esmeralda perder el castaño tenía que hacer girar la rueda, si salía cualquier color que no fuese el suyo propio perdía pero si saliese el suyo ganaba y era él quien tendría a la castaña por su sirviente. La esmeralda se quedó de piedra al la rueda detenerse en el color del castaño, de tantos colores le tenía que salir el del, que injusticia.

El sonrojo le subió a las mejillas al él mirarla, solamente recordar lo que había pasado en la habitación causaba que su rostro se sonrojara y que su corazón se acelerara.

―Muy bien, gatita― sonrió el gemelo. ―Tienes que ser la sirvienta de Shaoran― dijo con tono malicioso.

Los padres de esmeralda se miraron entre sí sin entender.

―No me interesa― dijo el castaño con desinterés. ―Por ahora― la miró y le dedicó una burlona sonrisa.

El resto del día y tarde pasó sin ningún inconveniente, tanto los padres de los chicos como los padres de la esmeralda habían compartido con sus hijos y se habían divertidos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando el castaño entró a la oficina de su profesora quien lo miró con semblante serio. Había ido allí a petición de ella, prácticamente le había costado alejarse de los chicos sin que ellos se percataran.

―¿Qué quieres?― preguntó sin interés.

―¿Qué pasó con esa mocosa en la casa de terror?― solamente recordar que el castaño había salido con la esmeralda en brazos la hacía rabiar.

―No es tu asunto― dijo con seriedad, lo menos que necesitaba era una escena de celos o algo parecido. ―Ahora si me disculpa, adiós profesora― le dio la espalda y tuvo apunto de salir.

―No quiero verte cerca de esa chiquilla― le dijo con seriedad, deteniéndolo.

―¿Desde cuándo te tomas privilegios de prohibirme algo?― giró sobre sus talones para mirarla duramente.

―Desde que soy tu novia― le dijo de la misma manera.

―¿Acaso te volviste loca?― le preguntó con incredulidad. ―No recuerdo haberte pedido ser mi novia―

―Pero nosotr…― él no la dejó terminar.

―Nosotros nada― dijo duramente. ―Sólo es sexo― nuevamente estuvo dispuesto a irse pero ella no lo dejó.

―Te gusta― no fue una pregunta. ―Te gusta esa mocosa―

La miró largamente, no sabía que era lo que sentía por su nueva compañera de colegio, mas le molestaba sobre manera verla sonreír con otros chicos y más verla sonrojada con otros. Solamente el quería causarle eso, sólo él quería hacerla sonreír y sonrojar.

―Ese no es tu problema― dejó escapar un suspiro. ―Después de todo, ella sería la chica perfecta para mi― con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios salió de aquel lugar.

Maldijo una y mil veces a aquella mocosa, pero si pensaba que Shaoran Li sería de ella estaba muy equivocada, ninguna mujer sobre la faz de la tierra apartaría a Shaoran Li de su lado, y eso lo podía jurar.

**Continuará**

******―**  


En capítulo me gustó bastante, luego de un mes vemos que nuestros castaños vuelven a tener un íntimo acercamiento y ¡!ahhh…de que clase!...Pues a ver que pasa con respecto a la relación de esos dos más adelante porque parece que solamente se besaron y ya, por lo menos por parte de Xiao.

Pues creo que el titulo le cayó como anillo al dedo, hubo muchos celos por parte de los personajes. Ya vemos lo posesivo que se está poniendo Shao con respecto a Saku y uff, el nene al parecer es algo celoso…xD…Parece que solamente Mailing está interesada en el moreno ya que este con quien quiere es con la amatista, a ver en que termina todo.

―

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**chii tsuki hime:** xDDDDDDDD!..claro, se lo hará pero nomas a Xiao xDDDDDDDDD!...u_u, los capítulos de la historia no son tan largos o al menos los que tengo hasta ahora nop.

**Lowdose: **Ufff….seee, es algo confuso todo, pero creo que esa es la idea ^^…espero que no te confundas tanto con este capítulo.

**Vmi5: **Pues aquí el capítulo, espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes ^^

**Cherry Baudelaire: **Maso, jóvenes al fin, y el dinero les sobra xDDDD!...Sip, Saku ya merecía un descanso de los gemelos pero mira lo que le dijo a Shao….Quiere que él sea como los demás!...xDDDD….a ver sino se arrepiente.

**Sakuxsyao: **xDDD!...si eso te dio pena…ufff…puede que llores después ^^…Pues Eriol ni come ni deja comer..xDDDDDD….quien lo entiende, bien que quiere con Tomoyo y mira ufff….tío al fin n_n''

**Didi: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi y que feo lo que te pasó a ti pero mi intención no fue que los ignoraran al contrario eso no se me pasó por la cabeza uffff…xD!...esperemos que la próxima vez que se encuentren los padres de los chicos haya una mejor presentación ^^

**Marce: **xDDDD!...bueno pues ya Shao parece que le puso fin a su relación con la profesora creo?...xDDD!...esperemos que ahora esta no arremeta contra Saku xDD!...Pues sip, pero Xiao no la tratará tan mal aunque ufff…Saku le dará celos..xDDDDDDD….pero para eso falta bastante ^^

**Sakuraness: **See…xDDDDD!...aunque esos dos no serán pareja todavía..xD!...y el collar parece que se lo ganó la mami de Eriol n_n

**MooNChilD xD: **Mmmm pues esto parece que se vuelve un triangulo amoroso, Eriol bien que quiere con Tomy pero ufff, hombre al fin, es muy celoso con respecto a Mey y eso lo veremos en los capítulos que siguen ^^

**nani27: **Pues parece que ya dejará de revolcarse con su profesora….xDD!..Bueno, pues en este capítulo si vemos SxS y ufff *0*…vaya escena ^^…y sip, esos padres todo locos los hijos no son la excepción xDDDDD!

―

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...


	6. Ángel Guardián

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos_―

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Ángel Guardián

―

―¿Por qué me evitas, guapa?― un chico la había tomado de espalda y la había abrazado. ―Llevo minutos llamándote―

Luego de haber terminado el festival de la escuela había compartido el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche con sus amigos. Ahora ya estaba en su trabajo, las doce de la media noche y ningunas de las chicas o los chicos habían ido al club.

―Suéltame― le ordenó a aquel sujeto. Desde que había llegado y empezado a atender a los clientes ese chico la había estado hostigando. ―No puedes estar aquí― le dijo.

―¿Y quién lo dice?― le susurró al oído con perversidad. ―Es justo el lugar indicado para lo que tengo en mente―

Había ido al vestidor y no había notado que aquel despreciable sujeto la estaba persiguiendo.

―¡Que me sueltes!― trató de soltarse pero él simplemente apretó más su agarre.

―Justo como me gustan― con una mano la empezó a deslizar por el cuello de la castaña.

Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez a causa del miedo, ese sujeto se iba aprovechar de ella y si gritara nadie la escucharía por la fuerte música que había en el lugar. Mientras las manos de aquel desagradable sujeto empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo intentaba zafarse inútilmente de él.

―Estate quieta― le dijo con enojo mientras la tiraba contra el mueble haciendo que la castaña perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre este. ―Realmente no sé como pude aguantar hasta ahora― le dijo con lujuria desabotonándose el cierre del pantalón. ―Si tienes un pequeño cuerpecito de ensueño―

Se puso de pie como pudo y corrió hacia la puerta descubriendo que esta estaba cerrada.

―¡No te me acerques!― gritó con desesperación.

―¿Crees qué vendría hasta aquí sin asegurarme?― sonrió con malicia. ―Nadie va a interrumpir―

Mientras él se acercaba la esmeralda se alejada.

―No lo hagas más difícil― dijo. ―Prometo que lo disfrutarás― le dijo con perversidad mirándola de arriba a bajo.

―¡Primero muerta!― dijo con asco. No dejaría que ese bastardo pervertido la tocara, jamás.

―Luego no digas que no te di la oportunidad de ser una chica buena― le dijo con malicia acercándosele.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Sakura no trabaja hoy?― le preguntaba la amatista a Yamazaki luego de haberse sentado.

―Que yo sepa si― dijo este.

―Pues desde que llegamos no la he visto― dijo la de ojos rubís.

―Esto estará muy aburrido sin ella aquí― se quejó unos de los gemelos. ―Y dinos Shaoran― dijo observando a su amigo quien lo miró sin entender. ―¿Dónde te metiste luego del festival?― le preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

―Por ahí― dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Aquién te tiraste?― le preguntó su primo con picardía.

―A nadie― dijo con simpleza.

―Si, como no― dijo Yamazaki. ―Sabemos desde hace mucho que te encuentras con alguna chica del colegio―

El castaño los miró con una ceja alzada.

―Te conocemos― dijo el otro gemelo. ―Solamente nos falta averiguar quien es la afortunada―

―No me acuesto con nadie del colegio― dijo con seriedad.

―Si, y yo no me llamo Yukito Tsukishiro― dijo con burla. ―De seguro es una relación prohibida si ni siquiera a nosotros no los dice―

―¿Tiene novio?― preguntó con curiosidad la de cabellos caoba.

―¿Quién es?― preguntó la de ojos rubís.

―¿En qué salón está?― preguntó la amatista.

―Apuesto lo que quieras que está en un curso menor que el de las chicas― dijo Yamazaki sonriendo.

―No, yo apuesto a que es mayor― dijo. ―Como de nuestra edad o tal vez más― dijo unos de los gemelos.

El castaño suspiró con fastidio, genial, lo que le faltaba, ahora sus amigos lo iban a bombardear para que le dijera quien era la supuesta chica. Salió de aquella sala sin que lo notaran, no estaba de humor, no luego de que Aya le hiciera como quien dice una escena de celos, quién rayos se creía esa mujer, él quiso acostarse con ella solamente para alimentar su ego de que cualquier mujer mayor pudiera caer ante sus encantos y lo había logrado pero ahora esa estúpida estaba tomando privilegios que no les correspondían y los cuales nunca le iban a corresponder. Divisó a unas de las chicas que trabajaban en aquel lugar y se acercó.

―¿Dónde está Sakura?― se había inclinado para susurrarle al oído y que lo pudiera escuchar.

―Fue a los vestidores― dijo en el mismo tono.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¡No!― gritaba la esmeralda.

Aquel hombre la tenía contra el mueble mientras tenía su cuerpo inmovilizado.

―¡Déjame, por favor!― pedía mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, nunca se había sentido tan impotente.

―Te lo advertí― decía con tono lujurioso. ― la tenía contra el mueble mientras estaba sobre su cuerpo, sus manos recorrían las largas piernas de la esmeralda hasta los pequeños shorts. Con la boca recorría el cuello de la castaña hasta llegar al comienzo de sus pechos. ―Estás deliciosa― susurraba con excitación.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, ya no podía luchar contra aquel chico, su cuerpo le dolía por el asco que sentía, de su garganta ya no salían gritos, se había cansado de gritar y nadie la había escuchado debido a la fuerte música que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Lloró amargamente mientras sentía como ese sujeto le empezaba a desabotonar el pequeño short. Dejó la cabeza de lado mientras observaba un lugar no definido.

―Veo que te riendes― dijo con malicia el chico separándose un poco de la castaña y mirándole el rostro el cual estaba húmedo y el maquillaje lo llevaba corrido. ―Estás deliciosa― llevó una mano a unos de los pechos de la esmeralda y lo acarició sobre la tela con descaro.

No podía creerlo, sólo quería trabajar para ayudar a sus padres, no para que abusaran de ella, no quería eso, siempre pensó solamente en entregarse al chico el cual amara, al chico que compartiría el resto de su vida junto a ella. Entre toda la confusión y todo el dolor que le recorría la mente, el rostro del castaño se hizo presente como un salvavidas. No habían compartido mucho como con los otros chicos pero algo en él hacía latir su corazón de manera apresurada, cada vez que lo veía su corazón se le quería salir del pecho y no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando la miraba.

―_¡No quiero!―_ se gritó. _―¡No quiero esto!―_ las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin control. _―¡Shaoran!―_

La puerta se había abierto de una fuerte patada y lo que vio cuando la abrió lo dejó frió. Allí en un mueble estaba la castaña con un tipo sobre ella acariciando todo su cuerpo y con el pequeño short a medio quitar. Su mirada se oscureció ante la escena, no podía ver el rostro de la esmeralda pero las pequeñas convulsiones de su cuerpo les decían que ese mal nacido la estaba obligando.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que le hacía a la chica que no había notado entrar al castaño, le desabotonó el sujetador el cual se abotonaba delante y se dispuso a quitárselo pero un fuerte golpe en la mejilla lo hizo apartarse de la esmeralda.

―¡¿Qué mierda…?― pero se quedó callado al ver a un chico quien lo miraba con odio. ―¿Quién diablos eres?― espetó con enojo poniéndose de pie ya que el fuerte golpe en la mejilla lo había hecho caer al suelo.

―Tú….― dijo en un susurro aflojándose la corbata. Realmente estaba furioso.

―Xiao Lang Li― dijo luego de reconocer al castaño. ―Mira tío este no es tu asunto― le dijo con enojo enfrentándolo. ―Esta chica y yo estábamos apunto de una buena follada― le dijo sonriendo y señalando a la esmeralda.

Su mirada se apartó de aquel sujeto para posarse en la esmeralda quien estaba en la misma posición y con la mirada ida, estaba tan asustada que no había notado su presencia.

―No me digas― dijo con tono burlón y una sádica sonrisa al posar su mirada nuevamente sobre aquel sujeto. ―No te enseñaron a no tocar mujeres ajenas― no le dio tiempo de contestar, con rapidez le había golpeado el rostro y estampado a la pared. ―Pues yo te lo voy a enseñar― sonrió con maldad mientras le agarraba el rostro y le proporcionaba un rodillazo en todo este. ―Porque trabaje en este lugar no quiere decir que no pertenezca a alguien― dijo golpeándole el estomago.

El castaño lo había sorprendido, tanto así que ni siquiera podía defenderse.

―¿La vez?― lo tomó del rostro y lo hizo mirar a la esmeralda quien seguía en la misma posición. ―Vas a arrepentirte de solamente haberla mirado― le prometió golpeándole nuevamente el estomago.

Dejó escapar un bocado de sangre por los fuertes golpes en su estomago.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Estaba bailando con su novia cuando vio a unas de las chicas que trabajaban allí ir hasta el encargado del club y este llamar a unos de los guardias de seguridad.

―¿Qué pasa?― le preguntó su novia con curiosidad al ver como este se había detenido.

―Algo está pasando― le dijo tomándola de la mano y yendo por donde se habían ido el encargado del club y el guardia de seguridad. ―¿Qué está pasando aquí?― preguntó al llegar a la puerta del vestidor de las chicas y ver a dos chicos golpeados tirados en el piso.

―No sé― dijo la chica con preocupación. ―Vine porque estaba preocupada por Sakura y me encontré con estos chicos todos golpeados― le dijo.

―¿Dónde está Sakura?― preguntó con preocupación la de cabellos caoba.

―Vino hace bastantes minutos al los vestidores pero no regresó y me preocupé y cuando vine pues estaban estos chicos―

―¡Sakura!― gritó la de cabellos caoba al acercarse a la puerta y tratar de abrirla. ―¡Está cerrada!― exclamó mirando a su novio con preocupación.

―Abra la puerta― le ordenó al encargado del club el cual no dudó en abrirla.

Tanto su novia como él y los presentes quedaron sorprendidos cuando abrieron la puerta y vieron la escena, en el piso había un sujeto quien era golpeado brutalmente por el castaño.

―¡Sakura!― quiso correr hacia su amiga pero el ronco grito del castaño la detuvo.

―¡No te le acerques!― fue el ronco grito del castaño. Se separó del chico el cual estaba con el rostro lleno de moretones y ensangrentado. ―Llévatelo de aquí― le pidió a su amigo.

―¿Qué pasó?― quiso saber, mas el silencio del castaño le dijo que no era buen momento para aquella pregunta.

Se acercó a la esmeralda la cual seguía en la misma posición desde que el castaño había entrado al vestidor, se sentó al lado de ella tapándola de los recién llegados.

―Shao…― pero se de tuvo al su novio poner una mano sobre sus hombros. ―Pero…― este negó con la cabeza.

―Sáquenlo de aquí― le ordenó al guardia de seguridad.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Me parece insólito― decía un hombre de cabellos canizos, alto, ojos grises, rasgos perfectos a pesar de la edad, de porte elegante y de impecable traje.

―Y a mí me parece insólito que a esta altura de la vida quieras decirme como educar a mi hijo― dijo con tranquilidad el padre del castaño.

―En un futuro Xiao Lang y Eriol tendrán que hacerse cargo de la corona familiar― dijo con seriedad mirando a sus dos hijos.

―Ni a Xiao Lang ni a Eriol les interesa ocupar el trono― dijo el pelinegro.

Los tres estaban en el despacho del padre del castaño.

―Claro― dijo el hombre con sarcasmo. ―¿Qué se podría esperar?― preguntó con tono duro. ―Si ustedes se han comportado verdaderamente como una vergüenza para el apellido Li―

―Si, si― dijo Ran. ―Ya no los haz repetido una y mil veces― dijo con molestia. ―Nos hemos comportado como una vergüenza por el simple hecho de que no nos casamos con las mujeres que escogiste para nosotros―

―Acepto que me equivoque con Tsubaki― dijo el hombre. ―Pero con Ieran fue otro cuento― dijo mirando a su hijo menor. ―¿O quieres qué te recuerde cómo huyo y te abandonó como una cobarde?―

Apretó las manos con enojo, solamente recordar como se había equivocado con aquella mujer lo enojada, esa arpía sólo había querido su dinero.

―¡Basta ya, padre!― espetó con enojo golpeando el escritorio con las manos. ―Sabes muy bien que tienes prohibido mencionar el nombre de esa mujer ante mi presencia― le recordó.

―Te lo tengo que recordar― dijo el hombre. ―Recordarte que por tu mala elección hoy en día Xiao Lang se encuentra sin madre―

Prefirió salir de aquel estudio antes de decirle algo a su padre. Odiaba que tuviese razón, odiaba haberse equivocado con Ieran pero sobre todo la odiaba, la odiaba por haberlo abandonado, por haber abandonado a su hijo solamente cuando este era un recién nacido.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Saku….― su voz fue un ronco susurro, alargó una mano con intenciones de tocarle el rostro pero al ver como ella se estremecía la dejó caer. Tuvo que tragar para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta, nunca había visto a una chica así de vulnerable, nunca se imaginó que la tendría que proteger. ―Gatita― susurró, inclinó el cuerpo hacia el de la castaña hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de ella. ―Soy yo― tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. ―Mírame― pero había cerrado los ojos desde el momento en que él se había sentado a su lado. ―Soy yo bonita― susurró. ―Soy Shaoran―

―Shao…― la escuchó susurrar.

―Si gatita― una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios. ―Soy yo― le dijo apartando los rastros de lágrimas de las mejillas femeninas.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¡¿Qué!― preguntaba la amatista.

―¿Pero qué pasó?― preguntaba unos de los gemelos.

―Ni idea― dijo el de ojos oscuros dejando escapar un respiro. ―Pero Shaoran molió a golpes a esos tres sujetos―

―¿Y si quisieron aprovecharse de Sakura?― preguntó la de ojos rubíes.

―Es lo más seguro― dijo el de ojos azules. ―Si había dos tipos en la puerta quizás era porque la estaban vigilando mientras el otro se aprovechaba―

―Bastardos― susurró las de cabellos caoba.

―¿Para dónde vas?― le preguntó a su hermano al verlo ponerse de pie. ―Shaoran está con ella― lo vio cerrar las manos hasta hacerlas puños. ―Por ahora es mejor dejarlos solos―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Desde que la esmeralda había abierto los ojos con timidez para asegurarse de que de verdad fuera él y luego abrazarlo como si la vida dependiera de ese agarre no se habían separados.

―Ya, gatita― susurró contra sus cabellos mientras le acariciaba el pelo. ―Ya pasó―

El sólo recordar como había encontrado a ese sujeto sobre ella lo hacía rabiar, pero no podía preocuparla, ella necesitaba sentirse segura.

―¿Estás bien?― le preguntó al separarla de su cuerpo

Ella asintió abochornada, él la había salvado nuevamente de que se aprovecharan de ella, él era su ángel guardián. La recostó nuevamente en el mueble y dejó sus muñecas atrapada entre unas de sus manos sobre su cabeza. Observó todo su cuerpo con seriedad, la pequeña blusa estaba más rasgada de lo normal, el sujetador abierto dejando ver parte de sus pechos, deslizó la mirada por su plano vientre hasta el comienzo del pequeño short el cual estaba desabotonado y dejaba ver parte de sus braguitas. Tuvo que respirar pausadamente cuando nuevamente sintió furia, ese maldito no merecía perdón.

Nuevamente su mirada se posó sobre sus pechos y un rojo rasguño entre medios de esto llamó su atención.

―_Mal nacido ―_ pensó inclinando el rostro.

Se sonrojó fuertemente al ver como el castaño observaba todo su cuerpo, a diferencia de cómo ese sujeto minutos atrás la observaba, él lo hacía con preocupación, sin ninguna muestra de hacerle algo.

―Shao…― pero el castaño había inclinado el rostro hasta esconderlo entre sus pechos y besaba entremedio de estos.

Besó el rojo rasguño como queriéndolo quitar de la piel de la esmeralda. Arqueó la espalda de manera inconsciente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás antes los suaves besos que el castaño le brindaba en aquel lugar.

Con su mano libre empezó a recorre las suaves y delicadas curvas de la esmeralda, acarició su vientre haciéndola estremecer. Se separó de ella y la observó al rostro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su respiración se había vuelto pesada.

―¿Dónde te tocó?― su pregunta fue apenas un susurro audible.

Lo miró con las mejillas rojas por el sonrojo, sentía su rostro caliente y su cuerpo de igual manera. La sensación de las manos del castaño sobre su piel era cálida, muy diferente a las manos de aquel sujeto por las cuales sólo había sentido repulsión y asco, sintió los ojos llenárseles de lágrimas solamente al recordar aquello.

―Shhhh― volvió a inclinar el rostro hasta el de ella. ―Ya pasó― le dijo. ―Borraré cada toque que ese hijo de puta te haya dado― le prometió antes de besarla.

La besó con delicadeza, dándole su tiempo para que ella correspondiera el beso. Separó los labios con timidez y le permitió saborear el interior de su boca. Con suma lentitud recorrió la boca femenina, disfrutando de su sabor y su humedad. La escuchó jadear contra sus labios, un pequeño y delicioso jadeo.

Acercó la mano libre hasta sus pechos, sin ninguna intención de tocarla, con dedos firmes y seguros tomó el borde del sujetador y lo apartó lo suficiente para que sus pechos quedaran libres. Escuchó otro jadeo por parte de ella al sus dedos tocar la suave piel de entre medios de sus pechos.

―Eres mía― susurró contra su boca. ―Te protegeré― todo esto sin dejar de besarla y reteniéndole las manos sobre la cabeza.

**Continuará**

―

Bueno!...primero disculpen, la semana pasada empecé la Uni, sí, de nuevo…no diré que he estado tan ocupada como para no actualizar pero uff…andaba con muchas cosas en la cabeza ya que ya tengo que andar pensando en mi tesis, ya saben.

Parece que esto ya se empieza a poner bueno?...creo, ya valió, Saku ya nota que un lugar como ese no es para ella poder trabajar y mira de que forma darse cuenta. Ok!...Super Xiao al rescate: no contaban con su astucia…xDDDDDDD!, para un intento de violación las cosas entre esos dos terminó más que bien ^^

Ufff Shao se ve tranquilo pero el condenado parece que tiene poca paciencia, no hay que meterse con lo que el quiere…xDD!.

―

**Disculpen, pero no puedo contestar sus reviews como siempre lo hago uff…se me va el tiempo y quería publicar, es pero que no me odien por ello**

―

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...


	7. El Pasado Regresa

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos_―

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

El Pasado Regresa

―

―Eres mía― susurró contra su boca. ―Te protegeré― todo esto sin dejar de besarla y reteniéndole las manos sobre la cabeza.

Deslizó los labios de su boca hasta su cuello, besando cada trozo de delicada y suave piel. Quería que olvidara cada toque de aquel miserable, que su cuerpo olvidara las convulsiones de asco y que se entregara a las suaves caricias que él le daría. Besó cada parte de su cuello, sin dejar nada que sus labios no hubiesen tocado y siguió un recorrido de besos hasta el comienzo de sus pechos donde también brindó suaves besos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del castaño sobre su piel, sentía su pulso acelerado, su corazón golpeaba con agitación su pecho y el rostro lo sentía caliente. Besó el comienzo de sus pechos y el medio de estos, pero no la tocó, solamente quería hacerla olvidar el mal rato que había pasado minutos atrás, no iba aprovecharse de ella, no la tocaría luego de haber pasado por una situación de aquella magnitud.

―Shao…― escuchar el pequeño gemido de ella causó que todo su cuerpo se tensara, ella era muy sensible, demasiado. Tuvo que separar el rostro de su piel y respirar para tranquilizarse, la quería hacer sentir bien y lo lograría aunque eso le llevara a ignorar la erección que apretaba sus pantalones y a los deseos de saborear aquellos pequeños pezones los cuales estaban erguidos esperando que los saboreara.

Tragó al sentir seca la garganta, mierda, eso sería difícil, como decirle no a un delicioso postre cuando este se encontraba a escasos centímetros te tu boca. No tenía los pechos grandes pero tampoco pequeños, lo suficientemente grandes como para llenar su puño. Se maldijo mentalmente antes esos pensamientos, no era momento para andar fijándose en sus pechos, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Inclinó el rostro lo suficientemente cerca para que sus labios quedaran sobre un pequeño montículo sin tener que tocarlo y dejó escapar un bocado de aire caliente sobre el sensible pezón. El gemido de la esmeralda lo dejó sin aliento y tuvo que separarse un poco para evitar tocarla cuando ella arqueó la espalda de manera inconsciente. Repitió la acción una y otra vez mientras la escuchaba gemir y jadear por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Siguió el recorrido por su plano vientre, besando y dando pequeñas mordidas, deslizó la mano libre bajo su ombligo y con los dedos trazó una invisible línea hasta el comienzo de sus braguitas, la castaña se estremeció y el no pudo evitar sonreír contra su piel por aquella reacción.

No la tocó más de lo debido, solamente jugó con el borde de las braguitas y los shorts, pero sin tocarla. Sus manos acariciaron sus largas piernas y sus labios siguieron más tarde el mismo recorrido, le quitó los zapatos y jugó con sus pies haciéndole cosquillas. La hizo quedar de espalda contra el mueble y besó su cuello.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿No creen qué esos dos se están tardando?― preguntaba Yukito con impaciencia.

―Si ese chico trató se aprovecharse de ella es normal que necesite desahogarse― dijo el de ojos azules.

―Pues pueden decir lo que digan pero yo ya creo que esos dos andan en otros asuntos― dijo con malicia. ―Ya hace como una hora de eso y ninguno a salido―

―Yo tambien apoyo a Yuki― dijo el de ojos oscuros. ―Tal vez ya resolvieron esa parte y ahora anden en otras― dijo con picardía.

―Ustedes siempre tan pervertidos― espetó su novia proporcionándole una buena pisada en un pie.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hacía unos quinces minutos que le había pedido a la esmeralda que se duchara, aunque no era ella quien necesitaba la ducha, sino él, y una de agua helada para calmar la palpitante erección que tenía entre las piernas. Se dejó caer el mueble con pesadez luego de haber recogido sus lentes los cuales se les habían caído mientras golpeaba a aquel tipo.

―Al diablo― susurró mirando hacia el techo y observando sus lentes los cuales se habían roto al caérseles. Como le gustaría ir al cuarto de baño y tomarla allí, hacerle todo los pensamientos que tuvo mientras besaba su cuerpo. ―Maldito pervertido― se dijo con una sonrisa. Se llevó una mano al cabello mientras dejaba los lentes a un lado y seguía observando el techo.

Desvió la mirada hasta el pequeño pasillo que daba entrada al baño al sentir el suave olor a vainilla inundar la habitación. Sonrió con picardía al verla allí, llevaba el cabello húmedo sobre los hombros y rostro, las mejillas brillantes por el sonrojo, la piel algo húmeda y una pequeña toalla color azul cielo cubriendo su cuerpo. Pero no fue todo eso lo que llamó su atención, sino la manera en que ella tenía las piernas apretadas.

―Si tienes deseos de usar el baño deberías de hacerlo― le dijo con una ceja alzada.

Se sonrojó más si era posible, sentía su cara caliente por el sonrojo. Negó con la cabeza, no tenía deseos de usar el baño, sentía cosquillas en la parte baja del vientre, mientras se duchaba había descubierto que cuando estuvo con él en el mueble se había orinado encima, que vergüenza. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella al verla negar con la cabeza.

―¿No tienes deseos de usar el baño?― le preguntó sin entender.

―No…― dijo desviando la mirada avergonzada.

―¿Por qué tienes apretadas las piernas?― preguntó con curiosidad.

Sentía que en cualquier momento le saldría humo por las orejas de tan caliente que sentía el rostro, cómo decirle que sentía como si tuviera deseos de usar el baño pero que al hacerlo no tenía deseos de hacer pis, pero que cuando estaba de pie si separaba las piernas sentía algo húmedo y caliente en aquella parte de su cuerpo. No, no le podía decir aquello.

El castaño sonrió al ver el incómodo sonrojo en sus mejillas y lo incómoda que se veía, ya lo entendía, estaba excita. La rodeó con los brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo. Abrazándola

―Puedo hacer que pare― le susurró con voz ronca y cargada de deseo. ―Puedo hacer que se vaya el deseo de hacer pis― le dijo con tono de picardía.

―¡¿De verdad?― se había separado de él y ahora lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

No pudo evitar explotar en una carcajada, ¿tan inocente era ella?¿No había notado qué estaba excitada?

―¡No te rías!― espetó abochornada.

―Ok, ok― tomó un largo respiro. ―¿Haz sentido eso antes?― tuvo curiosidad.

―No― le dijo segura.

―Bien― sonrió. ―¿También es la primera vez qué sales en toalla para un chico?―

Lo miró sin entender pero cuando la mirada del castaño bajó por su cuerpo lo comprendió.

―¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!― chilló. Estuvo dispuesta a regresar al baño pero él la detuvo.

―Ya no trabajarás aquí― le dijo con seriedad.

―Necesito el dinero― bajó la cabeza, sabía el porqué le decía aquello pero aunque quisiera no podía, necesitaba el dinero.

―¿Para qué?― le preguntó.

―La matricula en el colegio es muy costosa, papá se está esforzando para pagarla y yo deseo ayudarlo―

―Yo me encargaré de pagarla― la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

Lo miró sorprendida.

―No― dijo. ―Eso es mucho dinero― le recordó. ―No puedo aceptar a que hagas eso―

―¿Y si te doy un trabajo?― le preguntó con una sonrisa.

―¿Un trabajo?― le preguntó con curiosidad. ―¿Cómo de qué?―

―Mi sirvienta personal― inclinó el rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Nuevamente el sonrojo le subió al rostro.

―Trabajarás en mi casa, todos los días menos los sábados y domingos― continuó. ―Luego que salgamos del colegio― la vio morderse el labio inferior.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―No estoy interesado― dijo el castaño con seriedad al dar un sorbo de su taza. El sábado por la mañana había llegado con rapidez, la noche anterior la castaña había aceptado su oferta y esa misma noche había renunciado y Yamazaki no le había dicho nada, le había pagado un sueldo extra por el mal rato que aquel hombre le había hecho pasar. Ahora tanto él como su primo se encontraban en un elegante restaurante desayunando con su abuelo.

―Yo tampoco― dijo con tranquilidad en moreno.

―Ustedes son los herederos al trono― les recordó.

―No abuelo― dijo el moreno. ―Nuestros padres lo son― dijo llevándose el tenedor a los labios.

―Sus padres son unos inconsciente― les dijo.

―Sí, y como ellos no quieren aceptar ser tu sucesor en el trono pretendes que uno de nosotros lo asuma― dijo el castaño.

―Te prohíbo que me hables así jovencito― dijo duramente el hombre. ―Nunca debí dejar que tu padre te educara― dijo con dureza. ―Te has convertido en un joven rebelde―dio un sorbo de su taza de café.

―Lamento no ser el soldado que te gustaría que fuera― se disculpó con fingida culpa.

―Ustedes no serán una deshonra para los Li como lo son sus padres― dijo con seguridad.

―No queremos serlo― aceptó el moreno. ―Pero tampoco queremos que nos manejes a tu antojo― le dijo. ―Somos tu familia, no tus empleados―

―¿Alguna vez has querido a nuestros padres?― preguntó el castaño, simplemente esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza desde que tenía memoria.

―Claro que los quiero― dijo. ―Son mis únicos hijos― le recordó.

―Disculpa abuelo― dijo. ―Pero no parece, tanto nuestros padres como nosotros pareciéramos que fuéramos tus enemigos―

―Sus padres están muy equivocados― les dijo.

―¿Por qué?― preguntó con curiosidad el moreno. ―Porque no quisieron heredar el trono, o porqué pudieron hacer sus fortunas lejos de ti― se puso de pie. ―Nos tenemos que ir, nos encontraremos con las chicas―

El castaño también se puso de pie.

―Tendrán una cita de compromiso― les dijo haciéndolos detener.

―¿Cuándo?― preguntó el castaño.

―Pronto― les dijo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Trabajarás en la casa de Hien Li?― preguntaba su madre con incredulidad.

―Si― dijo con emoción la esmeralda.

―Estarás cerca de ese mocoso― dijo su hermano con fastidio.

―Me alegro que hayas dejado de trabajar en aquella cafetería― dijo su padre con una sonrisa. ―Aunque solamente era un día en la semana era muy arriesgado―

―Me alegro mucho― dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

―Hoy no trabajas― le dijo a su hermano.

―No― dijo. ―¿Qué quieres?― le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

―Que me lleves al parque de diversiones― le dijo con una sonrisa.

―Usa el tren― le dijo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hacía unos cuantos minutos un hombre había entrado a la joyería con por lo menos tres guardaespaldas.

―¿Busca algo especial, señor?― le preguntó a un hombre que permanecía de espalda viendo la vitrina.

Al hombre girar sobre sus talones se quedó de piedra. Wey Li, no, eso no le podía estar pasando. ¿Qué hacía él en Japón?

―Ese par de relojes― dijo el hombre señalando dos relojes. ―¿Señorita?― la llamó al ver como esa mujer se había quedado pálida.

―Si, si….― dijo con nerviosismo. ―Disculpe― se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¡Gatita!― gritó el gemelo mientras corría hacia ella y se colgaba en su cuello. ―Pensabamos que no vendrías― le dijo separándose de ella.

Vio como los demás se acercaban y se sonrojó fuertemente al su mirada encontrarse con la del castaño.

―Suelta a mi hermana― escucharon la voz de Touya.

―¿Qué hace él aquí― preguntó el otro gemelo con una ceja alzada.

―Se invitó solo― dijo la esmeralda dejando escapar un suspiro.

―¡Muy bien!― dijo la de ojos rubís. ―Vinimos aquí para divertirnos― dijo con una sonrisa.

El de cabellos cafés alzó una ceja al ver como la morena se acercaba y lo tomaba del brazo.

―Nosotros nos subiremos allí― dijo con una sonrisa señalando un juego. No esperó repuesta y arrastró al castaño hasta que ambos se alejaron.

―Parece que le gusta tu hermano― dijo Yukito mirando por donde se habían marchados minutos atrás la morena y el hermano de la castaña.

―Pero se acaban de conocer― dijo Chiharu.

―Amor a primera vista― dijo el otro gemelo poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Mientras todos hablaban sobre la morena y el hermano de la esmeralda, tanto la amatista como el de ojos azules estaban en silencio, la primera sin comprender la actitud de su amiga y el segundo sorprendido por lo que decían sus amigos respecto a la de ojos rubís.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Por favor, tranquilizate― le pidió al entregarle una taza de té. ―Sabías que tarde o temprano te ibas a encontrar con Wei o con Hien― le dijo.

―Si, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto― reconoció observando la taza de té.

―Nadeshiko tiene razón― apoyó a su esposa. ―Pienso que deberías buscar a tu hijo y explicarle las cosas, tal vez Hien no te de oportunidad pero tu hijo lo hará―

―Para él estoy muerta― dijo con tristeza. ―Le han hecho creer que estoy muerta― unas amargas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro.

Ambos esposos se miraron con preocupación al ver la tristeza de la mujer. Hasta que ella no dejara de temerle a Wei Li nunca iba a poder a enfrentar su pasado, a su hijo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Estás bien?― le preguntó el castaño con seriedad. Había notado la incomodidad de su primo por la presencia del hermano de la esmeralda. Meiling y ellos se conocían desde pequeños, era como la pequeña hermana que nunca tuvieron y le molestaba verla tan apegada aquel sujeto pero pareciera que al moreno le molestara más.

―Si― se habían quedado detrás mientras los demás iban al frente.

―Eres con el único que no se ha subido a un juego― le dijo mirando a la morena hablar muy animadamente con las chicas.

Ya era de noche y se montarían en el último juego del día para luego regresar a casa.

―Yo me quiero montar allí― señaló la amatista la rueda de la fortuna.

―Yo también― dijo unos de los gemelos. ―¿Nos montamos gatita?― le preguntó con una sonrisa.

La esmeralda sonrió mientras asentía.

―Yo me montaré con Touya― dijo la morena tomando del brazo al castaño.

―No me has soltado desde que llegué― dijo dejando escapar un suspiro.

―Estás en tu día de suerte― le dedicó una sonrisa.

―Pensé que te montarías con Eriol― habló el castaño llamando la atención de la morena.

―No― sonrió mientras se acercaba al moreno. ―¿No te molesta no?― le preguntó con una sonrisa.

―No…― dijo no muy seguro. La morena le dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó.

―Yo también quiero montarme con Sakurita― dijo Yue abrazando a la esmeralda.

―Mantén tus manos alejadas de ella― le dijo su hermano.

―¿Celoso Yuki?― dijo con burla besando a la esmeralda en la mejilla.

―Se aguantan porque yo iré con ustedes― dijo el castaño acercándose.

―Aguas fiestas― dijo haciendo un puchero el gemelo. ―Yo que pensaba hacerles cositas ricas― dijo con malicias.

―Si su hermano te escucha te mata― dijo el de ojos oscuros observando como Touya y la morena se habían alejado.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Te lo he dicho muchas veces― decía su esposa. ―Ieran y yo éramos muy buenas amigas desde que nos conocimos― le recordó. ―Ella amaba a Hien y estoy segura que si desapareció tiene una explicación―

―Cualquier cosa que sea no creo que justifique que haya abandonado a mi hermano y a su hijo― dijo apartándole un mechón de pelo del rostro. ―Puedo entender que se le haya acabado el amor por Hien pero por Xiao Lang― su mujer se separó de él y le dio la espalda. ―No te enojes― le pidió.

―No Ran, yo conocía a Ieran y te puedo jurar que si abandonó a Xiao Lang fue por algo― le dijo con seguridad. ―Recuerdo lo feliz que estaba cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada―

―Tsubaki― la abrazó por la espalda y besó su cuello. ―Yo también lo recuerdo pero también recuerdo que cuando estaba en su último mes de embarazo actuaba de manera extraña― le recordó el hombre.

―Su padre se estaba muriendo al final del embarazo― dijo girando sobre sus talones y quedando de frente a su esposo.

―Si― le dijo. ―Luego cuando su padre murió se descubrió que tenía un amante― dijo con rencor.

―¡Por favor!― exclamó. ―¿Todavía crees ese cuento?― le preguntó con incredulidad.

―Hien confrontó al sujeto, hubo fotos― la miró con seriedad.

―Pues yo no me creí nada― dijo con enojo. ―Si Ieran no hubiese desaparecido en aquel entonces todo se hubiese aclarado―

―Pero no lo hizo― tuvo que respirar de manera profunda, lo menos que deseaba era discutir con ella por fantasmas y problemas del pasado.

―Lo sé― se mordió el labio. ―Y me enoja eso, me enoja que dejara que mancharan su nombre― dijo con enojo.

―No quiero seguir hablando de ella― le dijo, cuando había conocido a Ieran pensó que era una chica encantadora, sólo tenía 18 años y había logrado conseguir una beca para estudiar en Inglaterra a pesar de que fuese japonesa. Su hermano había quedado encantado con ella. Llegó apreciarla, la quiso como una hermana y como cuñada y metía las manos al fuego por ella, pero cuando ella huyó luego y hubo aparecido ese supuesto amante y esas fotos todo se había venido abajo.

―Voy a contratar a un detective privado― le hizo saber. ―Voy a encontrar a Ieran―

―Olvídalo― le dijo duramente.

―Pero…―

―No funcionó hace 17 años, y no creo que funcione ahora―

**Continuará**

―

Que puedo decir?...el capítulo me encantó, vemos que Shao también tiene su musiquita por dentro…xD!, mas verdaderamente se comportó como todo un caballero con Saku y miren que oportunidad tuvo de hacerle lo que quisiera, pero como buen hombre se contuvo xDD!...Siii como leyeron, Saku trabajará en la casa de Xiao *0*…a ver como se pone todo allí *-*

Parece que el abuelo de Shao y Eriol es un gruñón y un largo etc., quiere a como de lugar que estos acepten sus "responsabilidades"…hasta citas de matrimonio tiene para ellos…xDD!

TxM?...usen la imaginación saquen sus propias ideas a ver si dan en el clavo n.n. Todo es un lió aquí, y por último, ya se empieza a saber algo más concreto sobre el pasado de Ieran y todo lo demás, a ver que pasa y que pasó hace 17 años.

―

**Disculpen, pero no puedo contestar sus reviews como siempre lo hago uff…creo que de aquí en adelante no podré u.u….apenas tengo tiempo para poder publicar y creo que ando muy estresada con la uni. De verdad disculpen, espero que puedan entenderme y que no lo esté decepcionando.**

―

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...


	8. Sentimientos

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos_―

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Sentimientos

―

―Mey está actuando de manera muy extraña― decía unos de los gemelos mirando la pequeña cabina donde estaba la morena y el hermano de la castaña.

―Si, demasiado― lo apoyó su hermano.

El castaño guardaba silencio mirando a la morena.

―¡Ahhh!― exclamaba con emoción la esmeralda mirando por el cristal de la pequeña cabina. ―Estamos muy alto―

La piel se le puso de gallina al sentir un aliento contra su oído.

―Déjame comerte antes de morir― susurró el gemelo contra su oído con malicia.

―¡No!― chilló separándose del gemelo. ―¡Pervertido!― lo acusó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

―Eres tan linda, gatita― le dijo con una sonrisa al volverse a sentar y mirarla divertido. ―Como una nena pequeña―

La esmeralda sacudió la cabeza para apartar el sonrojo del rostro.

―No te burles― le dijo mirando hacia un lado.

―¡La va a besar!― la exclamación de Yue llamó la atención de los dos, ambos miraron por donde miraban el castaño y el gemelo y se sorprendieron al ver como Touya tenía acorralada a la morena.

La esmeralda miró al castaño el cual miraba la escena con seriedad.

―¡Touya, pervertido!― empezó a gritar. ―¡No te atrevas a tocar a Mey!―

Se tu vieron que tapar los oídos antes los chillidos de la esmeralda.

―No te puede escuchar― le dijo Yue señalando los cristales.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Qué crees qué haces, pervertido?― preguntaba la morena al verse atrapada por el castaño.

―¿Qué crees qué haces tú?― le dijo con seriedad mirándola. ―¿Crees qué no me he dado cuenta que solamente me has usado para darle celos al chico de los lentes?―

―No sé de que hablas― dijo sonrojada al verse descubierta.

―Tal vez debería darte un beso para ver si se pone celoso― le dijo sonriendo con malicia e inclinando el rostro hacia el femenino.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Te gusto?― preguntaba el moreno sin creérselo, la amatista se le acababa de declarar.

―Si― dijo sonrojada.

―Tú también me gustas― le dijo con una sonrisa.

La amatista sonrió con felicidad pero esta desapareció al su mirada posarse en la cabida donde estaba la morena y el hermano de la esmeralda.

―¿Qué le hace ese chico a Meiling?― dijo señalando a donde estaban.

El moreno siguió la mirada de la amatista y se quedó sorprendido al ver a aquel chico casi besando a la de ojos rubís.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Ni en tus mejores sueños― dijo la morena con altanería al separarse del castaño.

El castaño no pudo evitar reír al ver la actitud de la pelinegra.

―Ustedes los niños ricos son unos creídos― le dijo al sentarse nuevamente. ―No te preocupes, conmigo tu secreto está a salvo― sonrió.

―Gracias― agradeció con una sonrisa. ―Eres un buen chico― se sentó a su lado.

―Ustedes han tratado bien a mi hermana, no tengo nada contra ustedes― le confesó.

―Sakura tiene mucha suerte―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

El resto del fin de semana pasó con rapidez, dándole paso al lunes. Era lunes a la hora del almuerzo cuando todos estaban en el invernadero excepto el castaño.

―¿Y Shaoran?― preguntó la esmeralda con curiosidad

―La profesora Aya lo mandó a llamar― le dijo Yamazaki.

―Últimamente lo manda a llamar mucho― dijo la de ojos rubís.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos pero no dijeron nada.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Ya no quiero seguir con esto― dijo el castaño con seriedad. ―Esto se acabó―

Ella lo miró como quien no quiere la cosa

―Pero….― trató de decir.

―Fue muy placentero mientras duró pero ya no me complaces― dejó escapar un suspiro. ―Te lo dejé muy claro la otra vez―

―¿Estás enamorado de esa chiquilla?― le preguntó.

―No sé― aceptó, sabía que desde que había conocido a la esmeralda algo en él había cambiado y sobretodo luego de lo del sábado, estaba seguro que la quería proteger y había decidido darse una oportunidad a descubrir lo que sentía por ella.

―Esta bien― dijo con la cabeza gacha.

El castaño la miró con sorpresa, nunca pensó que ella aceptaría que el sexo entre ellos se había acabado, había pensado que le haría un escándalo o sabe Dios que otra cosa, pero no, lo había tomado muy bien.

―Sin rencores― dijo antes de salir de aquella oficina.

―No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente― susurró ella luego del castaño haberse marchado. ―Esa mocosa no se quedará contigo― prometió.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Trabajarás en la casa de Shaoran?― preguntaba con incredulidad la de cabellos caoba. La esmeralda asintió.

―Cuidado, gatita― le dijo el gemelo. ―Shaoran puede convertirse un hombre de cavernas cuando estén a solas― le dijo con malicia.

―No creo que sea buena idea que trabajes en casa de Shaoran― le dijo la de ojos rubís. Iban de salida del colegio.

―Estarás muy aburrida en esa casa― le dijo la amatista. ―¿Trabajarás en la cocina?― le preguntó con curiosidad.

―No, sólo trabajaré para él― les dijo con una sonrisa y las chicas la miraron sin entender.

―¿No me digas que serás su sirvienta personal?― preguntó Yamazaki.

―Sí― las chicas la miraron con incredulidad.

―¡Joder!― gritó unos de los gemelos.

El castaño se llevó una mano al cabello con fastidio.

―_1,2,3―_ contó el castaño.

―¡Maldito suertudo!― gritó el otro gemelo.

―¡Lobo pervertido!― le gritó el de ojos oscuros.

El castaño se llevó una mano al cuello y se lo frotó.

―Mi pobre gatita― dijo Yukito con lágrimas en los ojos mientras tomaba el rostro de la esmeralda entre sus manos. ―No confíes en él― dijo señalando al castaño. ―Yo quería ser el primero― lloró fingidamente mientras la abrazaba y escondía su rostro entre el cuello de la castaña.

―No…no llores― le dijo la esmeralda sin entender. Ni entendía porqué habían puesto el grito en el cielo al decirle que trabajaría en la casa del castaño como su sirvienta personal.

―Te quedarás con las ganas hermanito― dijo con tono burlón su gemelo.

―No le haré nada― habló el castaño con fastidio. Ni siquiera esa idea había pasado por su mente, pero ahora. Observó a la esmeralda de arriba abajo hasta llegar a su rostro, esta desvió la mirada sonrojada y él sonrió.

―Lo siento primito― dijo el moreno. ―No es que no te creamos, es que es difícil de hacerlo―

El castaño tuvo deseos de callarlo con un golpe.

―Nos vamos― dijo el castaño, ya habían llegado fuera del colegio.

―Cuídate de Shaoran― le susurró el gemelo con malicia.

―¡No le haré nada!― espetó con enojo tomando la mano de la esmeralda.

Los chicos sonreían con malicia mientras veían al castaño y a la esmeralda subirse al elegante coche que los esperabas.

―¿Creen que no le hará nada?― preguntó el de ojos oscuros con una sonrisa.

―¡Nah!― dijo el de ojos azules. ―No me lo creo― sonrió.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Todo el camino el castaño no le había hablado, ni siquiera la había mirado, se la había pasado hablando por celular y escribiendo en una laptop la cual ya estaba en el auto cuando se montaron. El coche se detuvo y el chofer se apresuró a abrirles la puerta. Ambos salieron en silencio, estaba impresionada, aquella casa si era que se podía llamar así, era inmensa. Una casa de ladrillos de estilo rustico y de impresionantes ventanales

Se apresuró a seguir al castaño el cual ya estaba entrando por la puerta, apenas entraron vieron a una chica de servicio. El recibidor era igualmente sorprendente, amplio, con una pequeña mesa de madera, una elegante lámpara en el techo, con altas columnas y si observabas de frente veía perfectamente unos muebles de oscura madera, doradas cortinas de fondo y una puerta de cristal que suponía daba acceso hacia un hermoso jardín o a una amplia piscina. Un impresionantes pasillo con elegantes y costosas pinturas.

―Bienvenido, joven Li― saludó la mujer haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

El castaño no se molestó en contestar, solamente empezó a atravesar el largo pasillo, la esmeralda lo siguió y la chica de servicio por igual. Pudo ver unas impresionantes escaleras de mármol blanco, al fondo pudo ver el comedor, una puerta de cristal y una pequeña sala de estar.

―Ve con ella― le ordenó a la esmeralda. ―Luego ve a mi habitación― su verde mirada se posó sobre el castaño quien subía las escaleras.

―Por quí, señorita― le pidió la chica. La esmeralda la siguió en silencio.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Apenas llegó a su habitación dejó la laptop en unas de las mesitas que había en la habitación junto con su celular y se dispuso a quitarse la corbata, la chaqueta se la había quitado en el auto. Tenía dolor de cabeza, le palpitaba la cien dolorosamente. Se quitó los zapatos y luego los calcetines, se desabotonó la camisa para luego quitársela y luego hizo lo mismo con el pantalón.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Aquella chica la había llevado a una habitación donde sobre la cama de esta encontró un uniforme de chica de servicio, se sorprendió cuando la chica le dijo que era diferente porque el castaño así lo quiso.

Era un lindo vestido de color lila azulado, con delantal blanco y al igual que lo que se ponía en el cabello. La chica la había llevado frente a la habitación del castaño y era allí donde se encontraba ahora. Había llamado a la puerta pero nadie le había contestado por lo cual decidió entrar.

Ok, esto era una exageración fue lo que pensó apenas entró a aquella habitación, más que una habitación parecía una suite, de elegantes muebles de tonos chocolates con la madera crema al igual que las paredes. Unos que otros cuadros en las paredes, el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra la cual combinaba perfectamente con las paredes.

El insistente sonido del celular del castaño el cual estaba en una mesita al lado de la laptop causó que posara su mirada sobre este. Miró la pequeña pantalla donde aparecía un número de teléfono y una pequeña foto del padre del castaño.

―¿Hola?― dijo cuando hubo contestado ya que no había ni rastro del castaño en aquella habitación.

―_¿Se puede saber por qué no me has enviado lo que te pedí?_― escuchó la seria voz.

―Eh….yo― ese hombre la había confundido con Shaoran. ―Lo siento señor, pero su hijo no se encuentra― por unos momentos no escuchó nada a través de la línea.

―_Le puedes decir a ese inconciente que tome el celular_― dijo ignorando completamente lo dicho anteriormente por la esmeralda.

―Eh, un momento― ni idea de donde estaba el castaño. ―Shaoran― lo llamó por toda la habitación. ―¡Shaoran!― esta vez gritó.

―Estoy en el baño― escuchó el grito del castaño.

Entró por la puerta abierta que había en la habitación ya que de esa había provenido la voz del castaño. Apenas entró notó dos cosas, una que aquel cuarto de baño era grandísimo y la otra al castaño metido en un jacuzzi con la cabeza echa hacia atrás.

―¿Qué pasa?― le preguntó sin molestarse en mirarla.

―Creo….creo que es tu padre― el sonrojo le había subido a las mejillas apenas lo había divisado allí.

El castaño la observó y una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios. La esmeralda se acercó con inseguridad y agradeció que hubiese la suficiente espuma como para no ver su desnudez.

―Si― habló cuando ella le hubo pasado el celular. ―Se lo envié en correo electrónico a tu secretaria― la esmeralda estaba por alejarse pero la tomó de la muñeca, impidiéndoselo. Cortó la comunicación sin esperar repuesta alguna.

Su mirada se deslizó por todo el cuerpo de la esmeralda hasta posarse sobre su rostro.

―¿Por qué te sonrojas?― le preguntó con picardía.

―¿Te parece poco?― dijo haciendo un mohín con los labios y mirando hacia otro lugar.

La castaña trató de soltarse de su agarre pero él no se lo permitió, con rapidez tiró de su muñeca haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer dentro del jacuzzi en posición incomoda y dolorosa. Un pequeño grito salió de los labios de la esmeralda ante la sorpresa.

―¡¿Qué haces tonto?― le preguntó en un grito al verse toda mojada.

El castaño sonreía de manera perversa, con una de sus húmedas manos le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro.

―Te vez tan sexy con esa ropa que no lo pude evitar― dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

―Pero qué dices― se sonrojó fuertemente por lo dicho. Trató de salir de aquel lugar y fue cuando notó en la incomoda posición que estaban, ella sobre él, con ambas piernas a los lados de la cintura del castaño y aunque las burbujas lo tapaban estaba segura que él estaba desnudo y justo lo comprobó al tratar de moverse y sentir algo duro y firme contra aquella parte íntima de su cuerpo. Sin que lo pudiera evitar un pequeño jadeo se le escapó. ―N….no― dijo con nerviosismo tratando de separarse de él.

La mirada masculina se oscureció de deseo, verla tratar de apartarse de él y sentir como minutos atrás se había frotado contra su miembro lo había excitado. Llevó una mano hasta detrás de la cabeza femenina y la acercó a su rostro.

―Si sigues moviéndote así será difícil contenerme― le susurró antes de besarla.

Lo golpeó en el pecho tratando de separarse de su cuerpo mas se le hizo imposible, él la tenía agarrada fuertemente de la nuca y exigía con autoridad que abriese la boca. Separó los labios con rendición.

La lengua masculina se coló entre los labios de la castaña y saboreó el interior de su boca, la escuchó jadear por la presión del beso pero no dio tregua, la besó con caliente maestría y con autoridad. Estaba caliente y el hecho que ambos estuvieran mojados y dentro del jacuzzi sólo lo calentaba más. Un ronco gruñido retumbó entre ambas bocas al la esmeralda nuevamente moverse contra su erección.

No pudo evitar que un gemido se escapara cuando los labios masculinos abandonaron su boca para besar y acariciar su cuello con la lengua, chupó, mordisqueó y acarició el cuello femenino sacándole jadeos a la esmeralda. La tomó del trasero y la acercó mucho más a su palpitante erección. Arqueó la espalda de manera inconsciente, ofreciéndole su cuello y pechos.

―¿Te gusta?― le preguntó en un ronco susurró contra su cuello. Con sus grandes manos empezó a recorrer las suaves y tiernas curvas de la castaña quien solamente jadeaba por las caricias. Llevó una mano al cierre del vestido el cual estaba en la parte de atrás y lo empezó a bajar de poquito a poquito, se separó del cuello femenino y la observó al rostro, las mejillas de la esmeralda parecían dos cerezas por el fuerte sonrojo, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, húmedos e hinchados por el beso recién compartido minutos atrás, sus ojos estaban escondido detrás de sus parpados. ―Mírame― le ordenó. Se lamió el labio cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo observó, sus orbes esmeraldas brillaban por la excitación.

Terminó de bajarle el cierre del vestido y sonrió.

―¿Qu…qué…haces?― le preguntó avergonzada cuando él inclinó el rostro y besó unos de sus desnudos hombros. ―No...no….no podemos― dijo sin aliento mientras el castaño besada la unión de su cuello y hombro. Pero él no le prestó la mínima atención, le desnudó el otro hombro y deslizó las mangas del vestido hasta dejar los brazos de la esmeralda fuera de estas. ―N…no― dijo con incomodidad al verse con el vestido hasta la cintura y en sujetador frente a él.

La miraba de manera hambrienta, verla con aquel sujetador color rosa lo hizo casi gemir, se veía endemoniadamente sexy con aquella inocente prenda.

―¿Por qué no?― su tono de voz fue bajo y ronco. ―Me muero por comerte― deslizó unos de sus dedos por el valle de sus pecho. La esmeralda se estremeció por la lenta y torturosa caricia. ―Estás tan bonita así toda sonrojada― la miró al rostro y deslizó el travieso dedo al encuentro de unos de sus pequeños montículos y lo acarició sobre la fina tela.

Apretó los parpados cerrando los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un grito de placer.

―Grita para mí― la provocó besando su garganta y tomando todo su pecho entre su mano y apretando.

―N…n….o― gimió negando con la cabeza. ―N….no quiero― sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su respiración era entrecortada, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y su pulso era acelerado.

Dejó de acariciarla, separó su boca de su garganta y la miró al rostro, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y estas en cualquier momento se empezarían a deslizar por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

―¿Qué pasa?― se preocupó al verla así. ―¿No te gusta?― le besó ambas mejillas.

Ella guardó silenció y las lágrimas se empezaron a deslizar por sus mejillas. La abrazó contra su cuerpo cuando ella escondió su rostro entre su pecho y sollozó. La sintió apretarse contra su erección y tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar un gruñido, ella llorando entre sus brazos y él con unos deseos cegadores de tomarla allí mismo. Cuando su llanto se convirtió en pequeños sollozos la separó un poco de su pecho y la miró al rostro.

―¿Qué pasa?― le preguntó limpiándoles las mejillas.

―Es…es qu…e…― hipó. ―No somos novios para hacer esas cosas― dijo sonrojada mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

El castaño sonrió, ella no tenía idea de lo inocente y linda que se veía así toda sonrojada. Besó sus mejillas y luego lamió.

―¿Quieres ser mi novia?― la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo que lo mirara.

―No me quieres― dijo con tristeza.

―Tal vez no― aceptó sonriendo. ―Pero creo que te amo― inclinó el rostro hasta unir sus labios con los contrarios. ―¿Me amas, gatita?― le preguntó contra su boca. ―¿Te gusto?―

―Si…― susurró sin aliento antes de que la boca masculina cubriera la suya.

Su corazón latía con rapidez como nunca lo había sentido latir, algo en su interior explotó en emoción al él pedirle que sea su novia y decirle que la amaba, lo rodeó del cuello con timidez y lo acercó más a su boca. Sonrió contra sus labios al sentir como ella lo apretaba contra sí.

**Continuará**

―

Disculpa?...bueno he estado ocupada con mi nuevo proyecto, un foro rol anime sobre amos/mascotas/sirvientes, con todo de darle promo y todo lo demás no pude actualizar, aunque el capítulo lo tengo escrito desde hace muchísimo, la historia la tengo bastante adelantada ^^. Y claro, nunca puede faltar la uni.

Bueno, el capítulo me gustó bastante, las escenas entre los personajes y las escenas entre Shao y Saku son mis favoritas….Esto parece que ya está tomando forma en cuanto a Syao y Saku se refiere…a ver que le depara el destino a estos dos tórtolos.

**En mi perfil hay imágenes de la casa de Shao y demás.**

―

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...


	9. ¿Imposible?

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos_―

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

¿Imposible?

―

El martes por la mañana llegó caluroso y con el sol brillando en lo más alto del cielo, las chicas acababan de llegar al colegio y estaban en el invernadero esperando a los chicos.

―¿Tú y Shaoran?― preguntaba la amatista con preocupación.

―Sí― dijo la esmeralda sonrojada, desde la noche anterior cuando había llamado a las chicas en conferencia para decirle que el castaño y ella eran novios, estas la habían bombardeado con preguntas.

―No sé que les pasa a ustedes― dijo la morena. ―Metiéndose con esos pervertidos―

―Creo que mejor no hables― dijo la de cabellos caoba. ―En el parque de diversiones estabas muy acaramelada con Eriol― sonrió cuando la vio sonrojar. ―Todos somos amigos pero ese día ustedes parecían algo más―

La de ojos rubís bajó la cabeza al escuchar aquello, no quería sentirse mal, solamente quería la felicidad de sus dos amigos pero era tan difícil, desde pequeña a estado enamorada del pelinegro pero nunca quiso reconocerlo por pensar que ese gran cariño sólo era de hermanos.

Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas y sin entender cuando de repente vieron a Yukito correr hacia ellas y abrazar a la esmeralda.

―Por lo que más quiera― lloriqueó el gemelo. ―Dime que no es cierto, gatita― le pidió mirándola a los ojos.

La esmeralda frunció el entre cejo y lo miró sin entender.

―No sé de qué hablas― dijo con una ceja alzada.

―Que no eres novia de ese― señaló al castaño quien venía acompañado de los chicos.

La esmeralda sonrió con alegría y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al castaño, se separó del gemelo y corrió hacia su novio.

―¡Shao!― exclamó con felicidad.

Todos miraron la escena con una ceja alzada esperando algo.

―Te extrañé― le dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, se puso de puntitas y le besó la mejilla dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Shaoran ya había tenido novias, pero nunca se mostraron tan confiadas de hacerles aquellas escenitas en público, se podía decir que las tenía muy controladas.

―Pensé que luego de extrañarme tanto recibiría algo más― sonrió con picardía mientras la tomaba de la barbilla e hiciera que lo mirara. Inclinó el rostro y acarició sus labios con los suyos.

Todos miraban la escena sin aliento.

―Tanto caramelo en la mañana me enfermará― dijo con burla Yue mientras golpeaba al castaño en la espalda causando que tanto el como la esmeralda chocaran dientes.

La esmeralda se separó de su novio y se llevó una mano a la boca al sentir un sabor extraño, miró sus dedos y pudo ver sangre, el fuerte choque de ambas bocas le había causado que se mordiera el interior de la boca.

―¿Estás bien?― le preguntó el de ojos oscuros al ver el hilo de sangre escaparse entre sus labios.

―…― la castaña solamente asintió.

―¡Serás tonto!― espetó la de ojos rubís acercándose a la esmeralda y pasarle una servilleta.

―Lo siento, Sakurita― se disculpó el gemelo con una sonrisa.

―No te preocupes, no es nada― dijo limpiándose la sangre.

―Será mejor que vallamos al baño y te laves la boca― le aconsejó la morena para luego ambas alejarte.

El castaño dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó hasta unas de las sillas de maderas donde se sentó.

―Si sabía que se pondrían así no les hubiese contado nada― dijo con tranquilidad.

―Sabes que queremos mucho a Sakurita― le dijo su primo.

―Sí― aceptó el gemelo. ―Nuestra gatita es justo lo que necesitas― le dijo sonriendo. ―Aunque no te lo perdono, pensábamos que no te gustaba― le dijo sin entender.

―Yo también lo pensaba― aceptó. ―Pero ella es diferente, algo en ella me atrae―

―Ella es como una niña pequeña― dijo el de ojos oscuros.

―Disculpa tío― se disculpó Yue. ―Pero es extraño ver como ella te trata, digo, tus otras novias nunca tuvieron la confianza de besarte frente a nosotros y eso que somos tus mejores amigos―

―Sí, es algo extraño― dijo la de cabellos caoba.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Nuestro uniforme?― preguntó el de ojos azules sin entender.

―¿Quieres tomar el examen para poder usar nuestro uniforme?― preguntó esta vez Yue.

―Sí― dijo una sonriente esmeralda. ―No me parece justo que tengan diferente uniformes― dijo haciendo un puchero.

―Lo siento, gatita― le dijo el otro gemelo con una sonrisa. ―Pero este uniforme lo tenemos porque nos los hemos ganado― le dijo. ―Sólo lo pueden usar las personas que pasen el examen con perfecta calificación― sonrió.

―Si― dijo el de ojos oscuros. ―Cada año le ofrecen un puesto a los estudiantes, el que saque la calificación perfecta a este le dan el uniforme―

―Shaoran, Eriol, tú― dijo señalando al de ojos oscuros. ―Ustedes― señaló a los gemelos. ―Ustedes, Kerverus y Spinel― dijo contando con sus dedos y señalando a las chicas.

―La última que tomó el examen fue Chiharu― dijo la de ojos rubís. ―Y de eso hacen dos años― le dijo

Había pasado casi un mes desde que el castaño y la esmeralda eran novios. No se podía quejar de trabajar en casa de su novio, sólo se encargaba de organizar la habitación y las cosas de este y al ser un chico ordenado no era que tuviese mucho que recoger y organizar, su pago era excelente para lo poco que hacía.

―Y desde eso no ha habido nadie que hubiese sacado la calificación perfecta― dijo la amatista

Estaban en el invernadero almorzando.

―¿Tan difícil es?― les preguntó.

―¿Qué cosa?― la garganta se le secó y el sonrojo le subió al rostro al escuchar la ronca voz de su novio en su oído.

―No hagas eso― susurró apenada al tratar de llevarse una lata de refresco a los labios pero el castaño se la quitó.

―Gracias― susurró con malicia besándole el cabello. Se sentó a su lado y dio un sorbo del refresco recién adquirido.

―¿Listo?― le preguntó su primo.

―No, el director quiere que prepare un borrador para un posible examen―

―¿Lo prepararás tú?― le preguntó su novia con felicidad.

La miró con una ceja alzada.

―¿Por qué estás feliz?― le preguntó sin entender.

―Si tú te encargas de hacer el examen ella podrá sacar un cien― dijo Yukito sonriendo.

―¿Quieres usar nuestro uniforme?― la vio asentir con rapidez. ―¿Qué tan buena eres en matemáticas?― le preguntó quitándole el tenedor el cual estaba dispuesta a llevárselo a la boca y comer algo de carne.

―Sé cuando es dos más dos― los chicos no pudieron evitar reír y su novio no fue la excepción.

―Gatita― la llamó Yukito. ―Es mucho más que la matemática básica, es mucho más complicado que eso― le dijo con una sonrisa.

―Muy bien― dijo el castaño. ―Te enseñaré, pero tengo que ver tus calificaciones anteriores― la miró y sonrió. ―Luego del colegio te acompaño a tu casa a buscarlas―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―No se preocupe, esa mocosa quedará tan frustrada que no querrá que ningún hombre se le acerque―

―Muy bien― dijo la mujer sonriendo. ―Quiero que les tome asco a los hombres, que los desprecie―

―Mis chicos y yo haremos un buen trabajo, se lo aseguro― sonrió el hombre.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Ya llegué― gritó la esmeralda al abrir la puerta. ―Pasa― le pidió al castaño con una sonrisa.

El castaño miró todo su alrededor, era una casa muy pequeña comparación de donde vivía y a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

―Estamos en la cocina― escuchó la voz de su madre.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña cocina divisó a su madre y mejor amiga en la mesa tomando una tasa de té.

―Le estaba diciendo a Ieran que creo que ya es hora que traigas a ese guapo novio tuyo a que conozca a tu familia― estaba con el cuerpo inclinado frente al horno.

―Y yo le decía que es muy rápido― dijo la otra morena quien daba un sorbo de una taza.

El castaño miró a la esmeralda con una sonrisa burlona y esta sólo se pudo sonrojar fuertemente.

―Lo vimos en el festival del colegio pero no era lo mismo, para ese entonces no era tu novio― seguía hablando su madre. ―Déjame decirte que es mucho más guapo en persona― se irguió dejando ver el pollo recién horneado que sacaba del horno.

―¡Mamá!― exclamó sonrojada la esmeralda.

―¿Pero por qué…?― se quedó en silencio cuando su mirada se posó sobre su hija quien estaba muy sonrojada y a su lado permanecía Shaoran, su novio. ―¡Oh, ya veo!― dijo con una sonrisa. Dejó el pollo sobre el counter para luego limpiarse las manos con el delantal. ―Mucho gusto, joven…― dijo acercándose y ofreciéndole la mano.

―Xiao Lang Li― dijo al estrechar la mano ofrecida.

La morena se puso pálida al escuchar la voz del castaño, miró sobre sus hombros ya que estaba de espalda y si, el novio de la esmeralda estaba ahí saludando a su amiga.

―Vez amiga― sonrió. ―Te dije que Saku pronto lo traería― le dijo a su amiga quien en esos momentos se ponía de pie.

―¡Mamá!― protestó la castaña.

―Pero no te pongas así, es tu novio y algún día lo tenías que traer a la casa― dijo. ―Ella es Ieran Reed― presentó a la morena al castaño. ―Es un miembro muy importante en nuestra familia―

El castaño miró a aquella mujer la cual se había puesto pálida al él ofrecerle la mano, la observó sin entender. Cuando ambas manos tuvieron en contacto una calidez inexplicable se extendió por ambos brazos causando que ambos se observaran con desconfianza.

―Mucho gusto, señora Reed― dijo cordialmente el castaño.

La esmeralda los miró a ambos sin entender, de repente el ambiente se había puesto muy tenso.

―Por cierto― dijo la esmeralda rompiendo el silencio. ―¿Sabes dónde están mis calificaciones?― le preguntó a su madre.

―¿Tus calificaciones?― preguntó su madre sin entender. ―¿Para qué las quieres?― le preguntó.

―Tomaré un examen de matemáticas, necesito sacar puntuación perfecta y Shaoran desea ver mis notas para saber que tan buena soy― le dijo sonriendo.

Ambas mujeres se miraron entre sí.

―Sólo si pasara un milagro podrás sacar un cien en matemáticas― le dijo su madre.

―Muy graciosa― dijo haciendo un puchero.

―Está en tu habitación en el cajón que está cerca de la cama―

―No me tardo― le dijo al castaño para luego irse corriendo por el pasillo y desaparecer por unas pequeñas escaleras.

―¿Serás su tutor?― le preguntó Nadeshiko al castaño.

―Algo― dijo el castaño.

―Tendrás que tener la paciencia de un santo para ser tutor de Sakura― sonrió al ver al castaño alzar una ceja. ―Ya lo entenderás―

―Ya llegué― escucharon la voz del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

―Estamos en la cocina― gritó su madre.

―¿Y el mous…?― guardó silencio al llegar a la cocina y ver al castaño allí. ―¿Tú que haces en mi casa?― preguntó con seriedad.

―No sé― una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios. ―Claro, visitando a mi novia― dijo esto último con énfasis.

―Tú, pequeño bastardo― dijo con odio acercándose con pasos amenazantes al castaño.

―Por favor― protestó Ieran interponiéndose entre ambos jóvenes quienes se miraban con odio.

El castaño sonrió de manera desafiante y este solamente pudo apretar las manos hasta hacerlas puño y mirarlo con odio.

―¡Aquí están!― escucharon la voz de la esmeralda quien corría hacia la cocina.

Tomó el papel que su novia le ofrecía y lo analizó.

―No son las mejores notas― dejó escapar un suspiro y la observó. ―El examen es dentro de dos semanas― le dijo. ―¿Estás segura qué deseas participar?― la vio asentir. Se llevó la mano al cabello y se lo frotó. ―No es para desanimarte pero participaran muchos estudiantes y sus promedios en matemáticas son mejores que el tuyo― la miró largamente y se arrepintió de decir aquellas palabras ya que su novia estaba apunto de llorar.

―¡Sino me quieres ayudar no tienes porque hacerlo!― le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Sakura, hija― la llamó su madre cuando la vio salir corriendo.

―Vaya novio― dijo con tono burlón Touya. ―Haciéndola llorar― el castaño le dedicó una mirada de odio.

―Pequeña tonta― susurró.

―No te preocupes― le dijo su suegra. ―Su habitación es la que está mano derecha al subir las escaleras―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Tonto Shaoran― decía en susurro con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas. Estaba en su habitación, sentada detrás de la puerta y el rostro tapado por sus brazos.

Ella sólo quería compartir algo más con él, pero no, claro que no, ese tonto sólo le echó en cara que los otros estudiantes tienen mejor notas que ella.

―Sakura― escuchó la voz de su novio desde el otro lado de la puerta. ―Tonta― escuchó. ―Sino trabajas hoy no cobras― se puso de pie al escuchar aquello.

―Vamos― le dijo al abrir la puerta. Pasó a su lado con la cabeza en alto y sin decirle nada.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Una cita de matrimonio?― preguntaba la de ojos rubís a su madre.

―Sí, unos de los hijos de los socios de las joyerías se interesó en ti― le dijo dando un sorbo de su copa. ―¿Quieres ir?― le preguntó.

―Sí― dijo con seguridad, sabía que su madre no la obligaría a ir sino quería pero era algo lo cual deseaba hacer, tal vez eso era lo justo que necesitaba.

―No tienes que ir sino lo deseas― le dijo su madre. Tenía una corazonada que su hija estaba enamorada de unos de los chicos, pero esta nunca le había dicho nada y mucho menos si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. ―Sabes que nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no desees― le recordó.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Y todo esto?― preguntaba la esmeralda con una ceja alzada.

―¿Quieres sacar un cien no?― le preguntó dejando los libros en una mesita. ―Siéntate― le ordenó y ella así lo hizo. La esmeralda tomó unos de los gruesos libros con desconfianza. ―Empezaremos por estadísticas― se llevó una mano al cuello y se lo acarició. ―El examen es de 8 horas― decía caminando de un lado a otro mientras se aflojaba la corbata del uniforme. ―La parte de estadísticas es unas de las más importantes―

El castaño tomó el libro, le entregó un cuaderno y un lápiz y empezó a leer y a dictarle, así pasaron dos horas las cuales para la esmeralda fueron eternas.

―Muy bien― la felicitó poniendo el libro sobre su cabeza. ―Esto se te da muy bien― dijo orgulloso. ―Ahora― tomó un libro color amarillo y lo abrió. ―Factorización de polinomios―

Le empezó a dictar y explicar mientras la esmeralda prestaba atención, así pasaron minutos hasta hacer una hora. El castaño se llevó una mano al rostro al ver los ejercicios de la esmeralda. Todos estaban mal, ni un paso bien. Se quitó los lentes y lo dejó en la mesita.

―Todo está mal― dijo en un susurró sin creerlo mirando el cuaderno.

―Pero lo hice como me dijiste― dijo mirando el cuaderno.

―No, cuando es diferencia de cuadrados no pones el exponente― dejó escapar un suspiro. Pareciera que tendría que tener bastante paciencia con ella.

―Yo…― se mordió el labio. ―Lo siento― se disculpó.

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir como el castaño había inclinado el rostro y besaba su cuello.

―Sino aprenderás a la buena, tal vez así lo consigamos― susurró contra la piel de su cuello.

―N…no― un pequeño gemido se le escapó cuando el mordió la sensible piel de su cuello y deslizó una mano al encuentro con unos de sus pechos. ―Shao…― jadeó cuando él empezó a desabotonar los botones de la camisa del uniforme.

―Shhhh― susurró contra su oído para luego tomar el lóbulo entre sus dientes y mordisquearlo. ―Sino haces bien por lo menos un ejercicio no me detendré― le prometió. ―Te sentirás mareada por tantos orgasmos― susurró de manera caliente.

No le quitó la blanca camisa, sólo la dejó desabotonada, el sujetador era color limón con negro, de encaje.

―El verde es mi color favorito― dijo besando la parte de atrás de su cuello.

―N…no quiero…― dijo sin aliento cuando el tomó sus pechos entre sus manos y dio un suave apretón.

―Entonces tendrás que resolver los ejercicios― lamió la unión de su cuello y hombro y dio pequeños círculos en su hombro izquierdo. ―Te ves tan linda sonrojada― dijo con tono malicioso. Mientras la esmeralda permanecía sentada frente al escritorio él permanecía a su espalda acariciándola, pero sabía que estaba sonrojada.

**Continuará**

―

Bueno señores, esto no es una excusa ni nada, sólo quería informarle que el jueves pasado hizo una semana que me descompuse un dedo y la mano me quedó obsoleta…xD!...ósea que no podía escribir hasta ahora xD!..Pero ya por lo menos puedo escribir, no me duele tanto ^^

Con la historia, ufff, ya quiero llegar a cosas interesantes u.u…hay mucho bla bla bla pero que puedo hacer, así ya la tengo xD!...Lo bueno es que ya falta poquito xD!

―

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...


	10. Cita de Matrimonio

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos_―

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Cita de Matrimonio

―

Se quedó sin aliento cuando el castaño le desabotonó el sujetador el cual se desabotonaba en la parte delantera.

―Me muero por comerte― le dijo con voz ronca, había decidido tomarle el pelo y hacerla sonrojar pero desde que besó la piel de su cuello y acarició sus pechos sobre la camisa, su miembro había empezado a erguirse de anticipación y deseo.

Le apartó un poco el sujetador para dejar sus pechos libres.

―No…― las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando sintió los dedos de él sobre sus pequeños montículos.

―¿Te gusta?― le preguntó con voz ronca. ―Eres tan suave― besaba su cuello. ―Y sólo mía― dijo con posesión.

Gimió cuando los dedos de su novio apretaron sus pequeños pezones. La esmeralda arqueó la espalda antes las caricias y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

―No….n….no…qui…ero…― dijo con la respiración agitada.

La miró con una sonrisa, en aquella posición con la cabeza sobre su hombro podía ver su sonrojado rostro. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y se humedecía los labios con la lengua. Ver como se pasaba la lengua por los labios lo dejó sin aliento, imaginarse la pequeña boca de su novia rodeando su erección casi lo hizo gemir de placer. Cubrió su boca en un apasionado beso, tomando su aliento y sus gemidos, mientras su lengua se deslizaba por el interior de la húmeda boca femenina mientras unas de sus manos dejaba unos de sus pechos e iba hacia sus muslos. La mano masculina se coló bajo la corta falda y fue al encuentro del calor de su entrepierna. Apretó las piernas de manera inconsciente dejando la mano del castaño entre sus muslos.

Sonrió contra la boca femenina, apenas la tocó sobre las bragas y ella convulsionó de placer. Estaba húmeda, deliciosamente húmeda, sus braguitas estaban empapadas.

―S….Sha….o…― gimió cuando el frotó sobre sus bragas. Su rostro estaba caliente, su respiración entrecortada y su pulso acelerado. Sentía como si tuviera millones de pequeñas mariposas en la parte baja de su vientre, sentía su entrepierna muy húmeda y se abochornó pensar que se pudo haber hecho pis como la vez en que él la salvó en el club.

Se separó de su boca muy a su pesar y con rapidez se colocó frente a ella. Su respiración se hizo pesada y su entrepierna latió con violencia. Sus pequeños montículos estaban erguidos y listos para llevárselos a la boca y eso fue justamente lo que hizo. Inclinó el rostro y con lentitud delineó un pequeño pezón con la lengua. El grito de su novia inundó la habitación y él disfrutó cada segundo. Torturó lenta y pausadamente el pequeño montículo mientras que acariciaba el otro con toda su palma.

Separó los labios y rodeó el pequeño pezón, chupó con ansiedad, mordisqueó y lamió. Apretó los ojos fuertemente antes las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, arqueó la espalda ofreciéndole todo sus pechos a su novio y este lo aceptó gustoso.

―….S…Sh…a….o…― gemía sin control, las mariposas en su vientre se acumulaban con intensidad bajo su vientre y sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría en algo lo cual no conocía.

Sus labios dejaron el pequeño montículo, sonrosado y húmedo y se dispuso a darle la misma atención al otro pecho. Su erección se apretaba contra sus pantalones, molestándole.

Cuando se cansó de sus pechos deslizó la lengua por su plano vientre, lamió toda suave y delicada piel del vientre femenino hasta llegar al borde de la falda. Sentía su entrepierna latir con ansiedad, como si quisiera algo que sólo él pudiera darle por lo cual cuando el castaño le separó las piernas e introdujo un dedo bajo su húmedas braguitas solamente pudo gritar por la nueva y placentera sensación. Desde su posición miraba el delicioso cuerpo de la esmeralda reaccionar a sus caricias, su mirada estaba oscurecida de placer y sólo podía pensar en tomarla, rápido y duro.

Deslizó un dedo por todo el contorno de su húmeda cavidad, tentándola. Estaba tan húmeda, por todos los santos, una chica tan inocente como ella no debería estar en ese estado.

―Córrete para mi, gatita― le dijo con voz ronca por el placer. ―Grita para mi― inclinó el rostro y lamió su estomago, la esmeralda antes esa caricia arqueó la espalda y sus caderas quedaron a disposición del castaño.

―….Sha…Shao….― el gritó de su novia cuando el orgasmo golpeó su cuerpo fue el grito más excitante que hubiese escuchado en cualquiera mujer al esta alcanzar el orgasmo.

Llevó su húmedo dedo al encuentro de su pequeño botón de placer y luego agregó otro, jugando con ella, no dándole tregua alguna. Los gritos de la esmeralda inundaban la habitación y él no pudo sentirse más orgulloso, ella gritaba por él y para él. Mientras sus dedos jugaban con su pequeño botón te placer miraba fascinado el cuerpo de ella. Con la camisa desabotonada, el sujetador en las mismas condiciones y su pechos tan apetecibles con aquellos pequeños montículos sonrosados y húmedos.

Se levantó un poco de su posición y nuevamente tomó un pequeño pezón entre sus labios y succionó con hambre. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y creyó morir cuando el la chupó y unos de sus dedos empezaba a deslizarse hacia el interior de su cuerpo.

Mordisqueó el pequeño montículo y ella chilló de placer. Jadeó, gimió y gritó de placer cuando nuevamente la oleada cegadora que minutos atrás se había derramado entre sus piernas volvía, sólo que esta ves mucho más fuerte. Se separó de su pecho y la besó con hambre, la tomó como pudo en brazos mientras ella lo rodeaba del cuello y lo besaba con la misma desesperación, la dejó en la cama y se separó de ella.

―¡Oh mierda!― gruñó al verla tan sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes. Observó la mano que segundos atrás estuvo en aquel lugar sagrado de ella, sus dedos estaban húmedos y la humedad corría hasta perderse en su palma. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y los saboreó antes la sorpresa de la esmeralda. Su miembro latió pidiendo ser liberado al saborear su sabor, ella era deliciosa, y sólo era de él. Mientras lamía su palma para limpiar su mano, su otra mano libre iba al encuentro con el cierre de su pantalón.

La castaña lo miraba sonrojada y abochornada, cuando él se acercó a besarla ella giró el rostro abochornada.

―¿Qué pasa?― le preguntó con voz ronca.

Su aliento chocó contra su rostro y la boca se le secó, lo deseaba besar, pero no le gustaba sentirse así, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y a la espera de algo y eso no le gustaba. La tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

―Saku― la llamó mirándola a los ojos. ―¿Qué pasa?― vio como ella le miraba la boca.

―No…no me gusta…― dijo con la garganta seca. ―No me gusta sentirme así―

Él la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, era normal que estuviera asustada, después de todo, era su primera vez.

―Te prometo que lo disfrutarás― inclinó el rostro hasta dejarlo escasos centímetros del de ella. ―Te haré mía, gatita― rozó sus labios. ―Serás mía― dio un pequeño beso.

―No quiero― dijo en un pequeño susurro. ―No quiero sentirme asi― al escucharla decir aquello causó que la observara a los ojos, las lágrimas estaban acumuladas en sus orbes esmeraldas.

Tuvo que respirar pausadamente cuando vio como las lágrimas se empezaban a deslizar por las mejillas de su novia, muy a su pesar se separó de ella, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

―Nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras― dijo con seriedad para luego alejarse y meterse al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

Verse sola en aquella cama la hizo llorar más.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Entró a la regadera con todo y ropa, su cuerpo necesitaba enfriarse, pero cómo hacerlo si cerraba los ojos y escuchaba los gemidos de su novia, si todavía tenía su sabor en su boca, si todavía recordar la suavidad y calidez que había rodeado su dedo cuando se deslizo en su interior, si todavía cerraba los ojos y la veía allí toda sexy, con el sujetador abierto y sus pechos a su merced, pero sobre todo como iba a enfriarse si el rostro sonrojado e inocente de ella permanecía en su mente.

Maldijo por lo bajo al sentir su erección palpitar, se quitó la camisa y luego los pantalones con todo y ropa interior. Su miembro se erguía dolorosamente. Apenas se tocó sintió una ola de calor recorrer su cuerpo, deslizó su mano por toda su longitud buscando placer, no recordaba la ultima vez que había recorrido a la masturbación pero sino lo hacía mandaría todo al diablo y de seguro iba y tomaba a la esmeralda. Gimió cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, a pesar del agua fría que caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo se sentía jodidamente caliente y excitado. Apretó su puño a su alrededor e imagino que era el interior de la castaña, suave, húmedo y apretado.

Gruñó sin aliento cuando deslizó su mano hasta el encuentro de la terciopelada cima de su erección y apretó con suavidad. Pensó en la esmeralda, húmeda, sonrojada y acostada en su cama, esa era una imagen endemoniadamente excitante, sería tan fácil ir y tomarla, seguir saboreando su cuerpo, hundirse en ella y ella pidiendo más y más. Con estos pensamientos tuvo que recostarse a la fría pared, los movimientos de su mano se hicieron rápidos y algo bruscos. Un ronco gemido abandonó sus labios cuando los gritos y jadeos de su novia volvieron a su cabeza, la manera en que ella había gritado su nombre al orgasmo invadir su cuerpo. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos antes las imágenes y recuerdos y eso fue lo suficiente como para que se derramara en su mano y piso de la regadera.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Cuando escuchó la puerta del baño de la habitación abrirse no pudo evitar asustarse, de seguro el castaño estaba enojado, mientras este se estaba duchando había ido a cambiarse, quitarse el uniforme del colegio y ponerse el de chica de servicio.

―Yo…― se mordió el labio. ―Lo siento― dijo sonrojada. Estaba de espalda a él.

―¿Por qué?― su ronca voz causó que su corazón brincara y una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo.

La miró de espalda e imaginó que estaba muy sonrojada para enfrentarlo, dejó escapar un respiro al sentir nuevamente como la erección se empezaba a formar entre sus piernas. Sus ojos se posaron en el sillón donde ella había estado y su mirada se oscureció cuando se acercó y notó una pequeña mancha, llevó sus dedos al encuentro de la mancha y comprobó la humedad. Sonrió con malicia, había estado tan húmeda que hasta el cojín del sillón se había llevado su parte.

―No tienes porque disculparte― se acercó a ella. ―Fue algo que se me salió de las manos― la abrazó de espalda y susurró en su oído.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

A diferencia del día anterior, el miércoles llegó sombrío y nublado, pareciera que sería un día triste y melancólico.

―Buenos días― saludó en un susurró al entrar al invernadero y acercarse a los chicos.

―Gatita― dijo el gemelo con preocupación al verla con la cabeza gacha. ―¿Qué te pasa?― se había acercado a ella y levantado el rostro para que lo mirara.

La esmeralda se mordió el labio para callar un sollozo cuando sus ojos se humedecieron. Todos se miraron sin entender al ver como ella abrazaba al gemelo y lloraba.

―¿Se habrá peleado con Shaoran?― preguntó con preocupación el otro gemelo en tono bajo a los chicos.

―Quien sabe― dijo la de cabellos caoba.

―Lo más seguro sea que ese tonto le haya hecho algo mientras estudiaban― dijo la de ojo rubís con desconfianza.

―Buenos días…― escucharon la voz del moreno. Miró con curiosidad como unos de los gemelos abrazaba a la esmeralda quien parecería llorar.

―¿Por qué lloras?― preguntó el castaño quien venía con su primo.

Al la castaña escuchar la voz de su novio se separó del gemelo y se acercó al castaño.

―Lo siento―

Quedó desconcertado cuando ella lo abrazó y siguió sollozando, los chicos lo miraron buscando una explicación pero él estaba igual de confundido.

―¿Qué pasa?― le separó de su cuerpo y le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

―Es….es que…― hipó. ―Ayer…me comporté…muy mal…― el sonrojo se posó en sus húmedas mejillas. ―Cuando tú me…― pero los labios del castaño se posaron sobre los suyos.

―Tonta― susurró besándola. ―No debes de decir eso delante de los chicos― llevó su mano tras su nuca y la acercó más a su boca. Sabía lo que le iba a decir, le pediría perdón delante de los chicos respecto a lo de ayer.

Separó los labios dándole acceso a su boca y él se deleitó con su sabor.

―Estos dos no conocen lo que se llama habitación y cama― dijo Yukito con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La esmeralda al escuchar aquello se separó con rapidez de su novio.

―Tonta― besó su frente y le limpió las mejillas.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Tengo que ir a la empresa de mi padre― decía el castaño con fastidio, era la hora de salida y todos se acercaban a la entrada del colegio donde los esperaban sus respectivos coches y chóferes.

―Lo mismo por mí― dijo el de ojos azules.

―Los compadezco― dijo con burla el de ojos oscuros.

―Pues nosotros iremos a de shopping― dijo la de cabellos caoba con emoción.

―Ehm…― dijo la de ojos rubís causando que todos la observaran. ―Yo no puedo― dijo con incomodidad. ―Tengo un compromiso―

―¿Compromiso?― preguntó con curiosidad unos de los gemelos.

―Si, adiós― se apresuró a entrar al auto para evitar las preguntas.

―Extraño, Mey no es de las chicas que tienen compromisos― dijo el otro gemelo. ―Ella es la que menos se involucra en los asuntos de los negocios familiares― dijo pensativo.

―Yo tampoco los puedo acompañar, le prometí a mi madre que estaría temprano en casa― dijo la amatista con una sonrisa.

―Pues ya que― dijo con decepción la de cabellos caoba. ―¿Irás verdad?― le preguntó a la esmeralda.

―Pero tengo que trabajar― dijo con una sonrisa. ―Y luego estudiar― dijo mirando a su novio.

―Vamos, gatita― pidió el gemelo.

La esmeralda miró con pena al gemelo y luego al castaño quien dejó escapar un suspiro.

―Ve con ellos― le dijo mirándola. ―No tienes mucho que hacer hoy, y no sé por cuanto estaré en la empresa― sonrió. ―Cuídate― le pidió dándole un rápido beso. ―Si me la devuelven con el mínimo rasguño tendrán problemas― les dijo a los tres chicos quienes sólo sonrieron.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Tu hijo es muy inteligente― decía la madre de la castaña. ―Sakura está entendiendo todo― dijo. ―Pensé que eso sería imposible― le dijo.

―Ella de verdad quiere sacar perfecto en ese examen― dijo la mujer sonriendo.

―Shaoran es un excelente chico― desde que Ieran había conocido a su hijo en persona estaba más desanimada. ―Sigo creyendo que deberías tratar de hablar con él― le dijo.

―¡No!― dijo espantada.

―Ieran por favor― pidió. ―Ya ha pasado 17 años de eso, ese hombre de seguro piensa que estás muerta, ni si quiera te reconoció― le recordó.

―No, tú no conoces a Wei Li, no sé de que sería capaz si vuelvo a presentarme en la vida de mi hijo y Hien―

―Lo sigues amando― suspiró. ―Sin embargo dejaste que pensara que lo habías traicionado―

―No tenía otra opción― se defendió. ―Mi padre estaba muy enfermo y necesitaba el dinero, nunca me imaginé que el dinero que Li me iba a dar era el de Hien para que este pensara que le había robado y luego buscaría a ese supuesto amante― dijo con dolor.

―Pero debiste volver cuando tu padre murió―

―No podía, le había dejado una carta a Hien― no pudo evitar sollosar. ―Le había dicho que mi hijo no era de él―

―¡Pero lo hiciste porque era la condición para que su padre te diera el dinero!― dijo exasperada. ―Él te entenderá si le explicas―

―Nunca me perdonará― dijo con dolor. ―Le mentí, me fui donde mi padre y volví después cuando ya Shaoran había nacido, ni siquiera pude hablarle y sólo dejé a mi hijo en su puerta como un pequeño abandonado― sollozó con dolor.

La pelinegra guardó silencio al ver a su mejor amiga llorar, ese miserable de Wei Li la pagaría muy caro.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¡Estoy muerto!― se quejaba Yukito dejando caer la mitad del cuerpo sobre la mesa.

―Yamazaki, tío― dijo el otro gemelo mirando a su amigo. ―No te cases con Chiharu― le pidió dejando caer el cuerpo sobre la mesa como su hermano.

―Son unos llorones― dijo la de cabellos caoba. Luego de dos largas horas de haber andado de boutiques en boutiques ahora estaban en un café al aire libre luego de dejar las compras en la limusina. ―Como quiera, ustedes también compraron bastante― dijo mirándolos.

―Bienvenidos― dijo una chica al acercarse con unos menús.

―Muñeca― susurró el gemelo con picardía mirándole las largas piernas. La chica dejó los menús y se fue con un notable sonrojo.

―Pervertido― lo acusó su gemelo.

―Tengo hambre― dijo ignorándolo abriendo el menú. ―¿Qué comerás, gatita?― le preguntó a la esmeralda quien miraba el menú.

―Quiero pastel de chocolate con una malteada de fresa― los cuatros la miraron sorprendidos. ―¿Qué?― preguntó sin entender.

―¡Joder!― exclamó el de ojos oscuros.

―Eres la chica perfecta para Shaoran― dijo Yukito sonriendo.

―Adicta al chocolate como él― dijo el otro gemelo.

La esmeralda se mordió el labio al escuchar aquello. Su mirada se desvió de los chicos cuando vio a una chica muy conocida acercarse a unas de las mesas que estaban un poco alejada donde permanecía un chico el cual al verla se había puesto de pie y la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

―No es esa Meiling― los chicos desviaron la mirada hacia donde miraba la esmeralda y vieron con confusion a la morena.

―¿Qué hace aquí?― preguntó el de ojos oscuros.

―Dijo que tenía un compromiso― dijo su novia sin entender.

―¿Oigan, no es ese Taiga Takashi?― preguntó Yue mirando como la morena se sentaba con aquel chico.

―Sí― dijo su gemelo. ―Es el hijo de unos de los socios de la madre de Mey― dijo sacando su celular y tomándole una foto a la pareja. ―Shaoran y Eriol no se podrán concentrar con esto― dijo dándole a send a la imagen.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el de ojos azules lo estaba llamando.

―Eso fue rápido― dijo al contestar.

―_¿Y esa foto?―_ escuchó la seria voz del moreno.

―Así como lo vieron, estamos en Senguko― dijo. ―Y Mey acaba de llegar y está con Taiga― dijo mirando a la pareja. ―Parece que ese era su compromiso…― alzó una ceja cuando sólo escuchó el sonido de que el moreno había cortado la comunicación. ―Creo que Shaoran y Eriol estarán aquí en unos minutos―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Gracias por aceptar la invitación― le decía con una sonrisa aquel chico. Era un chico muy guapo, alto, cuerpo atlético, ojos claros, piel broceada y cabellos negros.

―No fue nada― dijo sonriendo. ―Mi madre me dijo que tenía una cita de compromiso pero nunca pensé que fuera contigo― agradecía que fuera con él ya que lo conocía, habían compartido en unas de esas tantas fiestas de la alta sociedad.

―Te aseguro que me costó mucho―

―¿Por qué?― preguntó sin entender.

―No pensaba que te interesaba un posible matrimonio a temprana edad―

―Pues no todavía― aceptó. ―Pero sabemos que nuestros padres hacen estas citas para que nos casemos cuando entremos a la universidad―

―¿Y deseas casarte?― le preguntó con curiosidad.

―Sí― aceptó con emoción. ―Eso sería fantástico―

Un brillo cubrió los ojos del chico.

―Por eso te escogí― tomó unas de sus manos y se la llevó a los labios. ―Eres la adecuada― la morena se sonrojó.

―Pero no para ti― escucharon una acida voz.

Ambos levantaron la mirada sorprendidos y se encontraron con el rostro enfurecido del de ojos azules.

―Eriol― dijo la morena sin entender.

―Con que este era la clase de compromiso que tenías― escupió con enojo.

―¿Y qué con eso?― preguntó sin entender poniéndose de pie.

El moreno la miró con seriedad, los chicos estaban a su lado acompañados de las chicas.

―¿Por qué no dijiste que tenías una cita?― preguntó el castaño mirando al chico que también se había puesto de pie.

―Disculpen, pero nuestra cita de matrimonio no creo que les incumba―

―¿Cita de matrimonio?― preguntó con curiosidad la esmeralda.

―Nosotros nos vamos― dijo la morena tomando la mano del chico pero fue detenía por el moreno.

―Con los únicos que te irás es con nosotros― dijo tomándola del brazo.

La morena lo miró con confusión, desde cuando el moreno se comportaba tan posesivo con ella, si últimamente pareciera ignorarla.

―Lo siento― se disculpó soltándose de su agarre. ―No tengo porqué hacer lo que me dices― dijo. ―Les pediría que no se metan en mi cita― dijo mirando a los dos primos.

Los chicos quedaron desconcertados al ver a la morena alejarse con aquel chico. El moreno veía con ojos furiosos como la de ojos rubís se alejaba con aquel sujeto y no pudo evitar maldecir.

**Continuará**

―

Bueno, esta vez no me disculparé ya que no fue mi culpa, creo que todos escucharon que la página no dejaba publicar, y bueno yo no fui la acepción, apenas puede subir hoy. El capítulo me encantó, parece que ya todo está tomando forma, creo. Shao es un calentón pero nunca haría algo que Saku no quisiera y lo demostró al preferir irse al baño a….bueno lo leyeron al principio xD!

Tengo un problema, necesito cambiar mi disco duro, este no tiene el espacio suficiente, ni tiene me sale el mensaje para que elimine programas para tener espacio, tengo otro disco pero lo necesito formatear pero el problema es que el ordenador no me quiere leer los cds de 7 y no sé que tendrá, tal vez me compre otro ordenador sino arreglo lo que le pasa a este. Bueno el caso es que no sé cuando podré seguir escribiendo, no puedo guardar los capítulos por lo cual no gano nada con escribir, mi USB está full y ni idea que hacer, trataré de arreglar todo este lío lo más rápido posible, así que no se desesperen, seguiré escribiendo pero en los ordenadores de la uni y guardo los capítulos allá ^^

Disculpen las molestias.

―

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...


	11. El Principio del Dolor

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:** CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Genero:** M

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"―_

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos―_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

El Principio del Dolor

―

Había pasado una semana de la cita de matrimonio de la de ojos rubís. Los chicos estaban desconcertados ya que tanto esta como el moreno no se hablaban.

―Pues parece que Eriol está muy enojado con Mey― decía la de cabellos caoba a la amatista y esmeralda. ―Desde lo de su cita de matrimonio no se hablan― dijo sin entender.

―Es muy extraño― dijo la amatista. ―Ella y él son como hermanos― dejó escapar un suspiro. Meiling era su mejor amiga, la conocía desde los diez años, se habían conocido en unas de esas tantas reuniones de sociedad, desde que se conocieron se hicieron amigas y muy unidas, su madre era muy protectora, nunca le dejó juntarse con personas de clase inferior y cuando conoció a la morena fue con la única chica que hizo realmente amistad, ambas tenían los mismos gustos y la mayor del tiempo mismos pensamientos, luego de unos meses de amigas la de ojos rubís le había presentado a los primos Li, los cual conocía desde pequeña por su madre compartir negocios con los padres de ellos. Los había visto en revistas de herederos y otros medios pero nunca personalmente y desde que los conoció supo dos cosas, que eran muy protectores y celosos con Meiling y la otra que el moreno era el chico de su sueños, su príncipe azul, con ese cabello negro como la noche, esa sonrisa encantadora y esos ojos como el cielo en un despejado invierno.

El moreno le gustó desde que lo vio la primera vez, pero nunca lo dijo, ni a él y menos a la morena, no supo porque no lo hizo pero quería guardar ese sentimiento el cual no fue hasta hace una semana que se atrevió a confesarle, estaba muy feliz, él le correspondía y hacían tres días que eran novios.

―¿Nos puedes decir que es lo que pasa entre tú y Eriol?― le preguntó la de cabellos caoba.

La amatista la miró sorprendida y luego bajó la cabeza sonrojada.

―Somos novios― dijo en un susurró.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Ya lo sabíamos― decía Yukito sonriendo. ―Las miradas que se echan dejan mucho que decir―

―Si tío― dijo el otro gemelo. ―Deberían disimular más, digo sino quieren que se sepa― dijo.

―¿Y ya se lo dijiste a Mey?― preguntó el de ojos oscuros. Estaban en el salón de clases.

―No tengo porqué decirle― dijo con molestia. Todavía seguía enojado por ella haber preferido irse con aquel sujeto.

―No me parece justo― dijo unos de los gemelos. ―Le haces una escena de celos y ahora no le quieres decir que eres novio de Tomoyo― dijo echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

El castaño permanecía en silencio, sabía que algo pasaba entre su primo y la morena pero no pensaba que estos fueran novios, y menos que este se hiciera novio de ella sin tener en claro sus sentimientos, sabía que la morena le gustaba y bastante pero él se ponía celoso al ver a la de ojos rubís con otro chico, a él también le molestaba cuando otros chicos fuera de ellos estaban con ella pero al pelinegro pareciera molestarle más y de eso estuvo seguro en el parque de diversiones y cuando vieron a la morena con Taiga.

―¿Y tú qué piensas Shaoran?― le preguntó.

―¿Sobre?― preguntó.

―Que Eriol no le diga a Mey sobre su relación con Tomoyo― le dijo el de ojos oscuros.

―Tiene que decirle― posó su chocolatada mirada sobre su primo. ―Mey tiene derecho a saberlo― le dijo con seriedad.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―_Somos novios― dijo en un susurró._

Las palabras de la amatista todavía sonaban en su cabeza, cuando ella estaba hablando con las chicas se había acercado sin ninguna notarlo, había escuchado claramente que esta les decía que era novia del moreno. Había llamado a su chofer para que la buscara y se había marchado del colegio sin decir nada a nadie, ahora, horas después estaba en su casa, en su habitación, acostada en su cama.

―¡Mey, cariño!― escuchó a su madre la cual acababa de entrar en a su habitación. ―¿Qué tienes, nena?― se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tocó la frente.

―No es nada― se incorporó y abrazó a su madre.

Guardó silencio y se dedicó a abrazarla, no sabía con claridad pero juraba que su hija se encontraba en ese estado por problemas amorosos.

Unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención.

―Adelante― dijo la mujer.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sirviente acompañado de los chicos.

―Disculpe, los jóvenes desean hablar con la señorita―

La mujer sonrió y se puso de pie.

―Yo los dejo― dijo acercándose a la puerta. ―Pórtense bien― les dijo con una sonrisa para luego marcharse.

Su mirada se posó sobre sus amigos y luego sobre ambos morenos, su corazón se le oprimió al verlos tomado de las manos. Fueron los gemelos quienes primero se acercaron y sentaron en el borde de la cama y la saludaron.

―¿Se puede saber por qué no nos dijiste que vendrías a casa?― le preguntó en un regaño la de cabellos caoba acercándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

―No me sentía bien― mintió bajando la cabeza.

―Eres todo un lió― dijo el castaño con seriedad acercándose y haciendo que lo mirara.

Levantó la cabeza y él le dio dos golpecitos sobre la frente y le sonrió.

―Pensábamos que estabas enfermas― dijo la esmeralda.

―….― la morena negó con la cabeza. ―Sólo no tenía deseos de asistir a clases y preferí regresar a casa―

―Que raro― habló el de ojos azules causando que su corazón latiera con rapidez. ―No es digno de ti no tener deseos de tomar clases―

―Si― lo apoyó unos de los gemelos. ―Siempre estás muy entusiasmada―

Miró a sus amigos con incomodidad, algo le decía que no estaban allí por simple visita, que algo le ocultaban.

―¿No se les hace tarde?― les preguntó saliendo de la cama.

Todos se miraron sin entender.

―Creo que mejor se van― no quería ser grosera pero algo le decía que dirían algo que le dolería.

―Pero…― habló la esmeralda sin saber que decir. ―Tomoyo y Eriol son novios― se le escapó.

Escuchar aquello fue como una fuerte corriente eléctrica que le heló hasta los huesos.

―¿Qué?― fue la única pregunta que pudo articular. No, ella los había visto agarrado de manos, pero no quería saber el porqué, dolería, dolería mucho.

―Queríamos decirte y que todos estuvieran presentes― le dijo la amatista finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cruel, un golpe muy cruel.

―No sabía que se gustaran― dijo con su mejor sonrisa luego de salir del shock.

―Eso mismo dije yo― la apoyó la de cabellos caoba.

―Felicidades― las palabras salieron automáticamente de su boca, no podía ser egoísta, ambos eran sus amigos, no podía hacerles eso.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

El resto de la semana pasó con rapidez dándole paso al tan esperado día del examen.

―¿Estás segura?― le preguntó el castaño.

―Sí― le dijo con decisión.

Ambos estaban en el auto, el castaño la había pasado a buscar para ir al colegio, estaba con los nervios de puntas pero no le podía decir.

―Sólo recuerda lo que te enseñé― le pidió. ―Es el mismo examen que estudiamos ayer― había tomado unos de los exámenes sin permiso para que ella practicara y para su sorpresa ella había hecho todos los ejercicios perfectos, le sorprendía, en dos semanas había aprendido.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Crees qué Sakura haya aprobado?― le preguntaba la pelinegra.

―No sé― dijo. ―Pero espero que si, se ha esforzado mucho, tu hijo de verdad que ha tenido paciencia―

―Parece que se llevan muy bien― dijo la madre del castaño. ―Tal vez seremos consuegras― sonrió.

Ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar reír.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Luego de ocho largas horas al fin salía de aquel salón de clases junto a los otros chicos. Sonrió cuando vio a los chicos acercárseles.

―¿Cómo te fue?― le preguntó la amatista.

―Creo que bien―

―Vamos, de seguro estás hambrienta― dijo la de cabellos caoba.

―Me gustaría esperar los resultados―

―¿Quiénes son los que corregirán los exámenes?― preguntó la amatista a su novio.

―Creo que la profesora Aya es una― dijo este.

Las miradas de los chicos se posaron sobre el castaño quien estaba en silencio y sólo observaba a su novia.

Desde la mañana donde se había enterado que unos de los profesores que corregirían los exámenes era Aya no estaba tranquilo, a pesar de que habían terminado supuestamente en paz algo le decía que no se podía confiar y mucho menos desde que esta sabía que andaba de novio con la esmeralda.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Lo siento señora― decía un hombre de porte firme y seguro. ―Pareciera que a la señora Reed se la hubiese tragado la tierra― le dijo el hombre.

La mujer se mordió el labio, nada, no podía creer que volvía a tener el mismo resultado que 17 años atrás cuando quiso buscar a su amiga e igual como ahora, el detective le había dicho que pareciera que la tierra se la había tragado.

―Es muy posible que la señora esté en otro país u otro continente― pausó. ―O en los peores de los casos que esté muerta―

No, eso no podía ser, Ieran no podía haber muerto dejando que todos tuvieran esa imagen de ella, estaba segura que estaba viva, algo se lo decía.

―Por favor detective― pidió la mujer. ―Yo sé que ella está viva― le aseguró.

―Si señora, pero la última vez que la vio fue hace más de 17 años― dijo el hombre. ―Según me dijo la buscaron por tres años en Hong Kong y ni rastro de la señora― dijo con tono profesional. ―Durante el mes que estuve allá no encontré ninguna pista de la señora― le dijo.

―¿Y si la busca aquí?― era absurdo, Ieran no tenía ninguna clase de relación con Japón, toda su familia había sido de Hong Kong.

―¿Tuvo alguna relación la señora con Japón?― preguntó. ―¿Algún familiar?―

―No, toda su familia era de Hong Kong―

―Eso será muy difícil, sin ninguna información es prácticamente imposible―

―Por favor, haga todo lo que sea posible― le pidió. ―Sólo tengo esta foto― dijo abriendo unos de los cajones que estaban en el escritorio y dándosela al hombre. ―Es de un viaje de vacaciones que hicimos a la torre de Tokio― le explicó.

―Bueno, con esto podemos empezar la investigación― dijo.

Cuando Ieran había desaparecido se la había mostrado a Hien y este había ordenado la búsqueda en Japón de la que fue su esposa pero nada, no habían encontrado rastros de ella al igual que pasó en Hong Kong, sólo se supo que había salido del país pero nunca a que destino.

―No sabe cuánto se lo agradez…― no pudo terminar la frase al escuchar como la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a su esposo quien la miró con seriedad y con reproche. ―Muchas gracias señor Ian, nos estaremos comunicando― dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

―Haré todo lo posible― le prometió el hombre tomando la mano ofrecida. ―Buenas tardes señor Li― se despidió el hombre del recién llegado.

―Lo hiciste― dijo con seriedad mirando a su esposa luego de que el hombre se hubo marchado.

―Te dije que lo haría― dijo con desinterés.

―¿Puedo saber qué es lo qué pretendes con todo esto?― dijo con tono frío.

Sabía que su esposo estaba enojado por desobedecerlo pero sencillamente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

―Encontrar a Ieran― dijo con firmeza.

―¿Qué le dirás a Xiao Lang?― le preguntó con interés. ―¿Has pensado lo qué puede llegar a sufrir si se entera que su madre lo abandonó en la puerta de la casa de su padre?― ella guardaba silencio sin saber que decir. ―¿Lo que sufrirá cuando se entere de la carta de su madre donde le dice a Hien que él no era su padre?―

Y fue allí donde se arrepintió de haber revuelto el pasado, el castaño iba a sufrir si se enteraba de la verdad, sufriría al enterarse de toda la verdad.

―Cuando se entere que se le tuvo que hacer una prueba de ADN para confirmar que lo que decía la carta era cierto y no una gran mentira― prosiguió. ―La desilusión que se llevará al enterarse que su madre no murió como se le hizo creer sino que abandonó a su padre y trató de hacerle creer que él no era su hijo―

―Que Xiao Lang sufra es lo menos que deseo― le aseguró. ―Pero es que son muchas cosas, todo esto es muy confuso, no me creo que Ieran fuera capaz de hacer algo así, estoy segura que nunca engañó a Hien, fui testigo de su amor por él― le dijo con desesperación.

―Sé que era tu mejor amiga, eran como hermanas, pero lo hizo― le recordó. ―Abandonó a mi hermana y a Xiao Lang, engañó a Hien― se acercó a ella y la hizo que lo mirara ya que había apartado la mirada. ―No revivas el pasado Tsubaki― le dijo en voz baja. ―Revivir el pasado sólo lastimará a Xiao Lang―

Tal vez su esposo tenía razón, tal vez era mejor dejar el pasado en lo que era, pasado.

―Tengo tantas dudas― aceptó, lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar que la mirada se le nublara por las lágrimas.

Le acarició las mejillas y le apartó el cabello del rostro.

―No te atormentes― le pidió, inclinó el rostro sobre el femenino y la besó con ternura. ―Déjalo ir― le pidió entre besos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¡¿Qué?― gritaron los chicos.

―Lo siento señorita Kinomoto― dijo la profesora. ―Pero su calificaciones fueron la más baja―

Los chicos se miraron con tristeza, la esmeralda había estado tan feliz durante las dos largas semanas donde se había esforzado para ahora tener aquel resultado.

―Saku…― susurró la de ojos rubís al verla cabizbaja.

―Gatita― la llamó unos de los gemelos.

Que decepción, se había esforzado, verdaderamente que lo había hecho y todo para qué, sólo había hecho perder el tiempo a su novio.

―Lo siento― la escucharon susurrar.

―Tonta― dijo el castaño obligándola a mirarlo. ―Sé que diste lo mejor de ti― le aseguró. La abrazó cuando esta lo abrazó y sollozó.

―Puedes intentarlo para la próxima vez― escucharon la voz de la profesora.

Sentía como la mirada de aquella mujer estaba sobre él y su novia, como miraba a la castaña con rencor.

―Quiero ver el examen― miraron al castaño al este decir aquello.

―Claro, como desees― sonrió. ―Sígueme― le pidió.

Tomó la mano de la esmeralda y siguió a Aya, no se confiaba, estaba seguro, no, podía jurar que la castaña había sacado perfecto, algún truco esta había hecho.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Gracias por aceptar mi invitación― decía la mujer con una sonrisa.

―Como no hacerlo― dijo el hombre con una pequeña mueca.

Era una mujer encantadora, de eso estaba seguro, cuerpo deseado, de buen ver y sin ninguna imperfección. Perfecta.

―Lo siento querido― se disculpó. ―Pero eres un hombre muy escurridizo― le dijo.

―He estado muy ocupado―

―Lo sé, eres un hombre muy ocupado― aceptó. ―Igual como mi difunto marido―

―_¿En qué diablos me metí?―_ se preguntó. No podía ser que nuevamente había aceptado una invitación de aquella mujer, si sólo sabía hablar de su difunto marido.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Este no es el examen― dijo con seriedad luego de mirar el supuesto examen que había hecho su novia.

―A última hora se cambió― dijo con seguridad.

―Este no es el examen y lo sabes muy bien― dijo con seguridad. ―El examen que realizó Kerverus no fue aprobado― le dijo.

―Disculpe señor Li, pero si no puede aceptar que su novia― dijo esto último con molestia. ―Sacara la calificación más baja debería de aconsejarle que la próxima vez estudie de verdad― miró con seriedad a la esmeralda quien estaba tomada de la mano con el castaño.

―Muy bien― dijo con tranquilidad, metió su mano libre en unos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un papel.

Se quedó de piedra cuando el castaño le mostró el papel.

―Este es el examen que hice y el que fue aceptado― le dijo. ―Tiene el sello de la dirección, por lo cual es el que se usó durante el examen―

―No puedes tener eso― dijo.

Todos miraban en silencio sin saber que decir.

―Sabía que tratarías de hacer algo así, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de tomar uno― se atrevió a decir, sabía que podía ser expulsado por haber hecho algo así pero no le importaba, si esa mujer se metía con su castaña también lo hacía con él, no dejaría que todo el esfuerzo de su novia fuera en vano. ―Por lo que puedes ver está contestado y perfecto―

Tomó el examen con molestia, maldita mocosa, se las pagaría.

―Sino desea meterse en problemas por haberle dado el examen equivocado cámbiele la calificación y usted sabrá que hacer cuando quieran ver la evidencia para la puntuación―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ambos estaban en la habitación del castaño, se habían despedido de los chicos y ahora estaban en la casa de su novio.

―No tienes que ir sino quieres― decía el castaño quitándose la corbata.

―Quiero ir― dijo con emoción, los chicos le habían dicho que para celebrar que desde el lunes empezaría a usar el mismo uniforme que ellos y por su buena calificación la llevarían de viaje en un yate. Estaba muy emocionada, nunca se había subido a uno.

La miró con una sonrisa, recorrió sus largas piernas, llevaba aquel pequeño traje de sirvienta. Todo pasó tan rápido que cuando parpadeó y pudo reaccionar se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de su novio, sobre la cama, este con ambas manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, su cuerpo acorralándola contra la cama para evitar que pudiera escapar.

―Shao…― dijo sonrojada por la posición en la cual estaban.

―Si…― su voz sonó ronca y baja.

Verla con las mejillas sonrojadas como deliciosas fresas derretidas, los labios rosas y entreabiertos sólo lo invitaban a probarla.

―Creo que merezco un beso por haberte ayudado― inclinó el rostro sobre el femenino y susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

―Sólo uno― dijo con timidez.

―Sólo uno― repitió antes de adueñarse de su boca.

El contacto entre ambas bocas causó que una pequeña descarga recorriera su cuerpo, joder, tenía más de un mes con ella, la deseaba horrores. La esmeralda era demasiado inocente, desde que habían empezado a estudiar y luego de aquella escena donde ella se había negado y llorado no se había atrevido a tocarla más de lo necesario y eso lo estaba desesperando, era hombre, tenía sus necesidades pero no quería estar con ninguna otra chica, quería estar con ella, con su novia, descubrir su sabor, cada pequeño trozo de suave y sensible piel de ella y tocar aquellas tiernas curvas a su antojo.

**Continuará**

―

Bueno, ya resolví el problema que tuve con el ordenador, ahora ando muy "emocionada"…escribiendo mis historias, y claro esta es una de ellas..El capitulo no me pareció tan wow la verdad, algo tedioso pero aclarativo xDD!...si como..Mey se ha enterado de la relación de Eriol y Tomoyo la cual más adelante verán más de ella y de los sentimientos de los tres…Saku ha pasado su examen *O*…pero mira lo que trató de hacerle esa loca, se quedó con las ganas como los perritos xDD!...Tsubaki está decidida en saber sobre el paradero de Ieran y tal parece que no se dará por vencida aunque si 17 años atrás no funcionó no hay muchas esperanzas que digamos….esperemos que encuentre algo.

Les diré que en el próximo capítulo hay un viaje…porqué, tendrán que esperar a leerlo xDD!..Para las que leen Trampas de Amor, disculpen por no haberles agradecido por sus hermosos reviews…son mis fuentes de inspiración *O*…muchas gracias a tods por sus comentarios.

Gracias por tomarse un pequeño tiempo para comentar sobre la historia, se les agradece de corazón, de verdad.

―

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...


	12. Fuertes Emociones

*******Nota Importante abajo*******

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Género:** M

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos_―

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Fuertes Emociones

―

―Usa este traje de baño― le decía su madre al mostrarle un traje de baño de dos piezas, la parte de abajo se amarraba a ambos lados en las caderas mientras que la parte de arriba se amarraba en el cuello y espalda, era de color verde y rosa.

―Pero…― miró con desconfianza la pequeña prenda, eso le quedaba pequeño. ―Me queda chico― dijo.

El día anterior su madre había puesto el grito al cielo al enterarse de su buena calificación, tanto ella como la señora Ieran habían ido muy temprano a según ellas comprarles que ponerse para su viaje en yate con los chicos.

―No― negó la mejor amiga de su madre. ―Lo escogimos perfecto para ti― sonrió.

Era sábado en la mañana, 10:30 a.m. para ser exacto, estaba terminando de arreglar lo que se llevaría, su novio le había dicho que lo más seguro era que estarían hasta la noche, quería llevarse algo de ropa por si la necesitaba.

―No seas tímida― le pidió su madre. ―Esto te quedará hermoso― dijo mostrándole el pequeño traje de baño. ―Ahora póntelo y termina de alistarte― le pidió.

Ambas mujeres decidieron salir de la habitación y dejar a solas a la esmeralda. Miró ambas piezas, no perdía nada poniéndose aquello.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿La cita de matrimonio de Eriol es con la hija de Sonomi?― preguntaba la madre del moreno a su esposo.

―Eso me dijo el viejo― dijo este. ―Parece que Sonomi desea que Tomoyo se haga responsable de los negocios familiares y un compromiso sería perfecto―

―Quiero que Eriol se case con la mujer que elija― ambos estaban desayunando. ―No quiero obligarlo a casarse sino está enamorado―

―Ambos son muy amigos y ahora son novios, no creo que les vaya a desagradar la idea―

La mujer guardó silencio, su hijo y la morena eran grandes amigos, muy cercanos, pero ambos estaban muy jóvenes como para decidir si les gustaría casarse al tener la mayoría de edad, aunque claro, no negaba que desde que eran novios hacían una pareja perfecta, pero conocía a su hijo, estaba Meiling, tanto el moreno como el castaño tenía un aprecio hacia ella, un sentimiento de hermanos o por lo menos eso pensó, el castaño protege y quiere a la morena como una hermana, era algo celoso cuando los chicos se le acercaban pero siempre la apoyaba, mas con su hijo fue diferente, aunque él pareciera que no lo notase, los celos que sentía cuando un chico cortejaba a la morena no eran de hermanos, parecieran algo más, aunque ahora que andaba de novio con la amatista esperaba que este aclarara sus sentimientos y que no hiciera sufrir ni a una ni a otra.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Estoy nerviosa― les confesó la esmeralda a las chicas, estaban en una limusina de camino al muelle donde las esperaban los chicos, la habían ido a recoger a su casa. Llevaba una minifalda jean con un top azul mientras que bajo la ropa llevaba el traje de baño comprado por su madre y la señora Ieran, nunca tuvo que ponerse aquello, le daría pena quitarse la ropa.

―No te preocupes― le pidió la amatista con una encantadora sonrisa. ―Sólo diviértete―

―Mmm, desde que somos amigas no hemos salido para la playa o piscina― se llevó un dedo bajo los labios. ―Será interesante ver a Shaoran babearse cuando te vea en traje de baño― dijo Chiharu.

El color carmesí le subió al rostro al la de cabellos cafés decir aquello. Recordó los momentos que hubo tenido intimidad con su novio, siempre que los pensaba su corazón empezaba a latir con demasiada rapidez, se ponía nerviosa y las manos le sudaban.

―¿Todavía no se han acostado?― el rostro de la castaña parecía un tomate, cómo se le ocurría a la de cabellos cafés hacer esa clase de pregunta.

―Chiharu― la llamó la amatista.

―No le veo nada de malo― se defendió restándole importancia. ―Son novios desde como dos meses―

―Sí, pero todavía es muy rápido para eso…― trató de decir la de ojos rubíes pero Chiharu la interrumpió.

―Eso es lo de menos, cuando amas al chico y estás caliente es la combinación perfecta―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Una unión entre tú y yo?― preguntaba un chico rubio con poco interés.

―Claro, he visto la manera en que miras a esa pobretona― le dijo la chica de cabellos rubios.

―No Arisa, no juego sucio― con esto dio por terminada aquella plática la cual no los llevaría a nada.

―Por favor, Kerverus― a pesar que el chico frente a ella rechazaba su propuesta no perdía la calma en ningún momento. ―Según escuché hoy se iban de crucero― finalmente aquel comentario logró captar la atención del chico el cual se hubo puesto de pie minutos atrás.

―No me interesa lo que me puedas decir, yo quiero a Sakura, pero la quiero para bien y si Li es su felicidad, no tengo porque entrometerme en su relación― en el pequeño tiempo que conocía a la esmeralda había descubierto que esta con sus encantadoras sonrisas lo había cautivado. Sonrió al recordarla, le gustaba la novia de Li, pero tenía en claro la relación de ella para con él. ―A diferencia de ti, yo sé cuando mantenerme al margen― la miró solamente unos minutos para luego desviar la mirada.

―Ni si quieras haz luchado por ella― le reclamó, no pudo evitar algo de indignación antes la tranquilidad del rubio.

―Se lucha cuando algo es tuyo― le recordó. ―Te duela o no, Sakura y Li se quieren y tú y yo no tenemos espacio en sus vidas―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¡Wow!― exclamaba con éxtasis la esmeralda mientras miraba todo su alrededor, llevaban cerca de una hora en aquel impresionante yate el cual era del Yamazaki. El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, caluroso; reflejando todo su esplendor y brillo sobre las aguas cristalinas de aquel impresionante océano, se habían alejado lo suficiente como para solamente mirar a su alrededor y ver profundas aguas. ―Es hermoso…― un suspiro cerca de su oído causó que la piel se le pusiera de gallina. Giró sobre sus talones y allí a espaldas de ella pudo ver a Yue quien le sonreía de manera extraña. ―No hagas eso― le reclamó haciendo un mohín con sus labios.

―Te vez adorable así toda sonrojada― se burló acercándose a los barrotes y observando el horizonte.

―¿Por qué nos detenemos?― le preguntó con curiosidad, detenerse en mar abierto le causaba algo de miedo.

Unas risas a sus espaldas llamaron su atención, observó a otro gemelo quien venía con la de ojos rubís en brazos y esta pataleaba y le gritara para que la soltara. Con incredulidad vio como el gemelo se acercaba al borde y sin que la morena pudiese hacer nada o evitarlo la lanzó al agua.

―¡Meiling!― gritó aterrorizada al ser testigo de aquella escena. Pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando la negra melena de la morena pudo ser visible.

―¡Yukito, te mataré!― gritaba de de ojos rubís desde el agua luego de haber salido a la superficie.

―¿Sabes nadar?― le preguntó con una gran sonrisa ignorando completamente a la morena. La esmeralda no pudo contestarle, este ya la alzaba en brazos y al igual que la morena la lanzó al agua, grave error, ella no sabía nadar.

Los demás chicos que se acercaban sólo fueron conscientes de ambos gemelos mirando hacia el agua.

―¿Por qué no sale?― fue Yue quien preguntó a no ver ni rastro de la castaña.

―¡Diablos!― se quejó, no podía ser que la pequeña novia de su amigo no supiere nadar, si fuese así estaba jodido. Shaoran lo mataría, diablos, lo castraría. ―¡Mey, búscala!― le gritó preocupado, la morena no lo dudó y tomando una bocanada de aire se sumergió en busca de la castaña.

―¿Y Sakura?― escuchar la ronca voz del castaño causó que ambos giraran sobre sus pies y lo observaran, Yukito, una gota de sudor le bajo por el cuello, Shaoran lo iba a matar. De repente la voz de la morena pidiendo ayuda llamó la atención de los chicos. Tenía a la esmeralda sujetada contra ella, mientras esta tosía y respiraba con irregularidad.

Largos minutos después, luego de aquel incidente y luego del gemelo disculparse con la castaña ah

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―No pensaba que no supieras nadar― decía apenado el gemelo, verdaderamente que había pasado un susto al la castaña no haber salido a la superficie.

―N…no te preocupes― le dijo con la respiración todavía algo irregular. Había estado realmente asustada, agradecía que la morena la hubo sacado a la superficie sin haber perdido el conocimiento.

―Tienes que dejar de hacer eso― le reclamó la amatista al ofrecerse una toalla a ambas chicas. ―Es muy peligroso―

―Ya, ya― habló Yamazaki. ―No pasó nada para lamentarse― les recordó.

―Volveremos― todas las miradas fueron sobre el castaño quien hubo dicho aquello con demasiada seriedad.

―Pero…― no quería regresar, era temprano todavía. Sabía que Yukito no había hecho aquello apropósito. ―No quiero volver― ambos castaños se miraron en silencio.

Se llevó una mano al cuello, donde frotó. Estaba tenso, todavía estaba preocupado por lo que le pudo haber pasado a la esmeralda, no tenía que haberla dejado sola, sabía de antemano la manera peculiar en la cual Yukito jugaba con las chicas, lo que no sabía era que Sakura no supiera nadar, cuando hubo estado en el yate nuevamente no pudo evitar abrazarla, necesitaba saber que sólo había sido un mal rato, que ella estaba sana y salva.

―Volveremos― volvió a repetir. Los pensamientos de que ella nuevamente pudiera estar en peligro lo atormentaban sobremanera.

―No volverá a pasar algo así, si es lo que te preocupa― le aseguró el gemelo, habían planeado aquel día para celebrar las buenas calificaciones de la esmeralda, no podía dejar que por su ignorancia aquello se arruinara.

―Shaoran― se acercó para quedar frente a él.

―Tonta― sabía lo mucho que ella quería aquello, el día anterior había visto su alegría y entusiasmo. ―Todo sea para que te diviertas― aceptó con resignación, total, solamente había sido un susto el cual estaba seguro que no pasaría nuevamente.

―Ahora, gatita― la observó de arriba abajo con picardía, a pesar que la hubo lanzado al agua esta traía aquellos shorts y aquel top. ―No nos dejará ver lo que hay debajo de esa ropa….― segundos de aquellas palabras abandonar sus labios sintió un golpe en su nuca. ―¡Auch!― se quejó desviando la mirada hacia la persona que le había golpeado. ―Eres tan mala Tomoyito― le dijo con fingidas lágrimas en los ojos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Parece que no te gusta la idea― sonreía una chica de cabellos castaños rojizos.

―Claro que no― le había contado que su hermana todavía seguía de novia con aquel sujeto y ella pareciera poco comprensiva.

―Lo que no entiendo es que no te guste la relación que tiene Sakura con Li pero si te has fijado en mmmm….― dejó la oración sin terminar al olvidar el nombre de la chica la cual Touya le había hablado. ―Cierto, Meiling― dijo con tranquilidad. ―Hace poco leí en la prensa que posiblemente se comprometa con unos de los hijos de su madre, Taiga―

―No me gusta esa mocosa― le recordó. ―Solamente la ayude, quería darle celos al otro Li, pero las cosas no le salieron como pensaba―

―Entonces te gusta la otra, Tomoyo― dijo con seguridad. ―Desde que me hablaste sobre el parque de diversiones me hablaste de las dos―

―Las dos están muy enamoradas de ese mocoso―

―Que decirte, querido― se burló. ―Los herederos Li son muy guapos―

―Ahora me dirás que te has fijado en los mocosos esos― le reclamó con tono enojado.

―A diferencias de ti, yo busco hombres de mi edad― le recordó con tono triunfante. ―Tú eres quien ha quedado maravillado con esas niñas, y aunque no lo reconozca es cierto que una de las dos te gusta, y creo que sabes perfectamente quien es―

―Kaho, caja― se escuchó una voz interrumpiendo su plática.

―Piénsalo, Touya― le dedicó una sonrisa

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿En qué piensa?― se había acercado con pasos sigilosos para que no notara su presencia, la rodeó de la cintura y la abrazó por detrás.

―En ti― dijo algo sonrojada, todavía no se acostumbraba a que fueran novios.

―Segura― respiró sobre la piel de su cuello y la sintió estremecer ante aquello. La hizo girar sobre sus talones para poder tener acceso a sus labios, con una inclinación del rostro sobre el femenino se la besó de manera dulce y pausada. La lengua del moreno se deslizó entre los labios de la chica, para profundizar aquel beso. Lo rodeó del cuello, entregándose y disfrutando de la boca masculina.

Sentía un nudo en el estomago al ver aquella escena, veía como ambos morenos se besaban como si sus vidas dependiera de la boca del otro. Dolía, dolía ver al chico al cual amabas besando a tu mejor amiga, su corazón no resistía aquel martirio mas sus piernas no le permitían alejarse. Sabía que tarde o temprano presenciaría una escena de ellos dos besándose, pero nunca imaginó que fuese tan pronto.

―Mey― escuchó una voz tras sus espaldas. Ver que la morena estaba estática en aquel lugar causó que alzara una ceja y fijara su mirada sobre aquello que llamaba tanto la atención de la morena. Vio como ambos morenos compartían un beso, mierda, y que clase de beso, esos dos estaban peor que Shaoran y su novia, necesitaban una cama con urgencia. Una sonrisa pervertida adornó sus labios. ―Meiling― volvió a concentrar su atención en la morena pero esta pareciera que no lo había escuchado. La rodeó para quedar frente a ella, su mirada estaba ida mientras sus ojos estaban empañados por las amenazantes lágrimas las cuales en cualquier momento se deslizarían por sus mejillas.

Ver el estado de ella lo hizo comprender lo que le pasaba, Meiling estaba enamorada de Eriol. Diablos, vaya problema.

―¡Mey!― la llamó alzando la voz, la vio pestañear y concentrar su mirada sobre él. ―¿Estás bien?― la pregunta era estúpida, si ella estaba enamorada de Eriol, ver como este besaba a la amatista debía de ser un algo terriblemente horrible para su enamorada corazón.

―Ehmm…yo…― se mordió el labio al bajar el rostro y dejar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

―Tranquila― le pidió al abrazarla.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Estaba en unas de las habitaciones del yate, había decidido quitarse la ropa y quedar el traje de baño después de todo, todas las chicas solamente traían unos pequeños shorts mientras que ella llevaba unos shorts y una larga camisa blanca.

―Sakura― escuchó la voz de su novio detrás de la puerta. ―¿Puedo pasar?―

No pudo impedirse porque cuando observó la puerta ya la cabeza de su novio se asomaba por la puerta. La chocolate mirada se deslizó por todo el pequeño cuerpo de la esmeralda. Aquel bikini verde con rosa le quedaba condenadamente de ensueños. Se deslizó con suavidad y entró a aquella pequeña recamara.

―Estás….― se mordió el labio. ―sexy….― volvió su mirada a su rostro y pudo ver sus sonrojadas mejillas. Caminó con tranquilidad hacia ella sin apartar su mirada de sus orbes esmeraldas.

Ver como el castaño la miraba causaba que su corazón latiese con demasiada rapidez y que un calor inexplicable le recorriera el vientre. Desvió la mirada del rostro masculino buscando algo con lo cual taparse de aquella peculiar mirada, la estaba mirando como cuando estuvieron en su habitación, como cuando estuvieron en el baño.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, él porque estaba demasiado entretenido mirando aquel pequeño y apetecible cuerpo y ella porqué estaba demasiado avergonzada. Llevó una mano bajo su barbilla y la obligó a levantar la mirada. Cerró los ojos a la espera del beso cuando él se inclinó hacia ella.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Yo pondré al día a Tomoyo cuando regrese― le decía una mujer de cabellos cortos castaño, llevaba lentes negros de sol y su porte era seguro y elegante.

―Creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo a sorpresa para ambos― le decía la madre del moreno. ―Son novios, dejemos que se lleven la sorpresa―

―Supongo que en eso tiene razón― dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Ambas estaban en una aérea de piscina, el sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, habían unas que otras personas allí, tomando el sol al igual que ellas. ―¿Crees qué deseen casarse?―

―No sé, los chicos están en un etapa algo inmadura, no puedo decir que no sean responsable ya que lo son, pero en algunos campos todavía son inmaduros― se atrevió a decir.

―Quizás― se quitó los lentes de sol y se puso de pie, era una mujer alta y de curvas perfectas. ―Si Eriol hace sufrir a mi hija, habrá problemas― la morena se puso de pie al escuchar aquella amenaza. ―Tomoyo es lo único que tengo y lo saben, no dejaré que nadie la lastime―

―Disculpa, Sonomi― al igual que ella se sacó los lentes de sol para poder observarla. ―No podemos evitar el sufrimiento de los seres a los cuales amamos― le recordó. ―Si piensas que tu hija sufrirá en la relación con mi hijo, cancela la cita de compromiso―

―Tomoyo ama a Eriol, siempre lo ha hecho y esta es la oportunidad perfecta― dijo con simpleza la mujer.

―Eriol no es un nuevo juguete el cual le puedes regalar, tiene sentimientos para con tu hija, pero al igual que tú no desea ver a Tomoyo sufrir, yo tampoco deseo ver a mi hijo en ese estado― siempre supo que Sonomi era protectora con su hija, demasiado, esta sólo podía compartir con los chicos ya que su madre solamente con ellos se lo permitía.

―¿Dices que mi Tomoyo no es buena para tu hijo?― le preguntó con indignación.

―No, fuiste tú quien dijo que Tomoyo es demasiado para mi hijo, si se aman Eriol no tiene porqué hacerla sufrir como tu señalas―

La castaña lo miró de manera dura y sin decir más se alejó con pasos firmes y seguro.

―Problemas con tu consuegra― dijo otra mujer de cabellos negros la cual hacía minutos se había acercado pero quedado lo suficientemente alejada como para no interrumpir a las dos mujeres. ―No te preocupes, sólo está preocupada por la facilidad de su hija, yo también lo estuviera por la mía― dijo con tranquilidad. Llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas, color negro, su piel era bronceada y sus cabellos negros por la espalda.

―Eriol quiere a Tomoyo, pero no la ama― le dijo observando por donde se había ido la madre de la morena.

―Están jóvenes para saber lo que es el amor, dale tiempo y verás que la amará― sabía que para ella era muy importante que ambos se amaran pero era algo como muy _old fashion,_ los jóvenes, no muchos se casaban enamorados, con mucho deseo y cariño pero muy poco amor, este llegaba con el tiempo, meses, incluso años.

―Entonces casarás a Mey con Taiga― le dijo, la morena la miró y luego negó con la cabeza. ―Vez, yo también deseo que Eriol se case y ame a la que será su esposa―

―Bueno, Eriol y Tomoyo hacen una linda pareja y se quieren mucho, quizás estén a un paso de que su amistad se convierta en amor―

La de ojos azules la miró sin entender, estaba segura que Nanae sabía los sentimientos de su hija para con el de ella.

―Dale tiempo y verás― dijo con una sonrisa. ―Tomoyo está con los chicos desde los diez, es solamente cuestión de tiempo que el cariño que sienten ella y Eriol se convierta en amor, aunque yo creo que ya hay amor entre ellos―

―Conozco a mi hijo, aunque no me lo diga presiento que quiere a otra chica, quizás quiera a dos chicas a la misma vez― vio como su amiga la miraba sin entender. ―Por eso creo que una cita de matrimonio no sea adecuada en estos momentos― le confesó.

―Bueno, eso lo cambia todo―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ella era condenadamente adictiva, deseable. Había entrado a aquella pequeña habitación pero no imaginaba que ella se encontrara en bikini, o por lo menos, no imaginaba que le quedara tan endemoniadamente bien. Apenas su chocolate mirada su hubo posado sobre ella había sentido como los músculos de su abdomen se contraían por el deseo. La deseaba de una manera inimaginable, el deseo apenas lo dejaba pensar con claridad y todo por culpa de ella, deseaba tenerla bajo su cuerpo y hundirse en este una y otra vez, hasta saciarse.

Los labios masculinos se movían con insistencia sobre los femeninos, allí la tenía, bajo su cuerpo, besándola, disfrutando de su dulce y suave boca mas aquello no le era suficiente, no si la tenía en aquella circunstancia, recostada sobre la cama y él sobre ella. Sentía una incómoda presión en su bajo vientre, allí donde se unían sus piernas y para empeorar justo allí, también, sentía una humedad. Se avergonzó horrores, no sentía ya que su cuerpo la obedeciera, sino, este se incomodara solamente con la cercanía del castaño, no era un rechazo hacia este, más bien era como si anhelara algo, algo que hacía que su corazón golpeara con demasiada fuerte contra su pecho, pero lo que más que le asustaba era el hecho de que no solamente había sentido aquella humedad entre sus piernas en momentos como los que se encontraban ahora, sino que fuera de estos momentos también le había pasado, algo demasiado vergonzoso.

Se separó de sus labios, su respiración era entrecortada por la intensidad del beso, su erección se apretaba dolorosamente contra su ropa interior, ansiosa, deseosa de ser liberada y buscar aquel húmedo y caliente lugar. Estaba sonrojada, con el cabello esparcido por la almohada, sus pechos subiendo y bajando por su rápida respiración y sus labios rojos por el apasionado beso.

―..Shao…― su voz salió baja, sexy, ansiosa, o por lo menos así la escuchó el castaño quien inclinó el rostro sobre el suyo para dejar su frente contra la contraria y dar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios. ―…eh…― pero él se hubo alejado lo suficiente como para permitirle ver le llevar las manos al borde de la playera que traía puesta y quitarse en un rápido movimiento. Se quedó asombrada, demasiado sonrojara al ver lo que había hecho el castaño, allí estaba, usando las piernas de apoyo para no quedar sentado sobre ella, con unos pantalones de playa color grisees, minutos atrás hubo tenido una playera blanca mas ahora se encontraba sin esta, solamente dejándole ver su torso desnudo. Se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Lo había visto sin camisa, cuando estuvieron en el baño, pero no había parado a observarlo como lo estaba haciendo ahora, tenía un torso con músculos suficientemente como para llamar la atención de alguna chica, no en exageración, no como muchos chicos que pasaban horas y horas metidos en un gimnasio, era perfecto.

Casi gimió de placer cuando ella hubo llevado unas de sus pequeñas manos sobre su abdomen y acariciado. Tomó su mano para detenerla cuando estas con dedos curiosos palpaba sobre su duro abdomen, deseándola como lo hacía y ella tocando justo allí, sólo a una pequeña distancia de donde verdaderamente necesitaba su caricia. Lo miró avergonzada por su atrevimiento, no solamente tenía músculos perfectos, sino que también duros.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Son unos enfermos― decía Yue en voz baja. Estaban contra la puerta de la habitación donde estaban ambos castaños.

―Mira quién habla― se defendió el de ojos azules inclinando más en oído sobre la puerta.

―No se escucha nada― se quejó el moreno.

―Si Shaoran se entera nos matara― les dijo Yukito quien también estaba inclinado contra la puerta tratando de escuchar algo.

―No creo que tenga cabeza para pensar si andamos espiándolo―

―Diablos, de verdad creo que nos estamos volviendo unos fetichistas― aunque decía aquello no se alejaba de la puerta.

―No te preocupes― le dijo Yamazaki. ―Te haremos lo mismo cuando te acuestes con Tomoyo―

El moreno se separó de la puerta y los miró con burlas.

―Bastardo, ya te acostaste con ella― la sonrisa maliciosa con la cual el moreno los miraba dejaba muy en claro que este y la morena ya habían llegado hasta ese punto, y quizás más.

―Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí antes que Shaoran salga por esta puerta y nos deje sin descendencia― se alejó un de la puerta y tomó a su gemelo de la playera para hacer lo mismo.

―Coño, Yue, no, creo que la escuché gemir― se quejó Yukito, este comentario hizo que todos miraran la puerta con sumo interés.

―¿Qué están haciendo?― la voz de la novia de Yamazaki los dejó frío.

―Ehm, nada, amor― le mintió mientras una gota de sudor le bajaba por el cuello.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¡No!― fue el pequeño gritito de la esmeralda cuando el castaño mientras besaba su cuello deslizaba una mano a través de su espalda y el colchón y deshacía el nudo que sujetaba la parte de arriba del bikini en su espalda

No paró antes la negación de ella, deshizo el nudo de la prenda para luego llevar su mano hacia la parte delantera y alzar el bikini sobre sus pechos para dejarlos libres. Dio una pequeña mordida sobre la sensible piel de su cuello y se apartó para poder verla. Cerró los ojos avergonzada por la mirada que el castaño le dedicaba. La observó allí, sonrojada, hermosa. No iba a resistir mucho, la erección que tenía le dolía demasiado como para seguir alargando las cosas, la tenía que tener, tenía que hundirse en ella, hacerla suya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Tiene que ser para mañana, me tengo que deshacer de esa mocosa― habían tres sujetos frente a ella., el primero de estatura alta mientras que los otros dos de una estatura normal.

―Ya le dije, señora, que no tiene el porqué preocuparse― le dijo el más alto el cual parecía el líder.

―Adelanta las cosas, se están acercando demasiado― le exigió. ―No quiero a esa mocosa cerca de mi hombre―

―Como usted desee, nos encargaremos que para mañana a esta hora, esa chica no desee ni el mínimo contacto masculino―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

No podía evitar el tener la espalda arqueada, la sensación de que sentía sobre sus pechos era única, íntima y demasiado placentera. La lengua masculina se deslizaba sobre el pequeño pezón, una y otra vez, excitando, disfrutando de su dureza contra sus labios, volver a tocarla luego de tanto tiempo era delicioso. Mientras su boca chupaba el pequeño montículo unas de sus manos recorría su plano vientre hasta perderse entre sus piernas, justo sobre la parte inferior del bikini, la caricia fue mínima pero justo sobre su centro de placer, ella estaba húmeda, deliciosamente húmeda. Sus labios se deslizaron de sus pechos hacia su estomago donde dio húmedos y pequeños besos, lamió toda la piel bajo sus labios.

Entreabrió los ojos, sentía como el castaño besaba su vientre, como la tocaba, acariciaba, era algo vergonzoso pero a la vez le gustaba. Con lentitud desamarró los pequeños nudos del traje de baños los cuales se amarraban en sus caderas.

―…N….o….― protestó sin aliento al verse completamente desnuda, era tan vergonzoso estar en aquella situación, él ya conocía su cuerpo, pero todavía le era muy penoso acostumbrarse a que la mirara en aquellas condiciones. ―…Sha….― las palabras murieron en sus labios, cerró los ojos fuertemente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un sorpresivo gemido se escapó por sus labios cuando el castaño hubo metido la cabeza entre sus piernas y acariciado con la lengua su parte más íntima. Llevó sus manos hacia la cabellera chocolate e intentó apartarlo mas no lo consiguió, el castaño no se apartó, su boca la acarició con hambre.

La escuchaba gemir, escuchaba sus dulces jadeos mientras su boca se movía sobre su húmedo centro, la acarició a su antojo, saboreando, saciándose de su sabor. Ella terminaría pronto, la deliciosa manera en la cual su cuerpo convulsionaba por el placer y las atrevidas caricias sobre su húmeda cavidad se lo advertían. Gritó su nombre mientras un calor insoportable se concentraba allí donde las caricias del castaño se hacían más intensas. Con ayuda de sus dedos separó sus húmedos pliegues para dejar a su merced aquel sonrosado y pequeño botón el cual sabía que con la mínima caricia ella terminaría. Sus labios se cerraron sobre aquel pequeño botón y chupó con placer. Todo el calor de su bajo vientre explotó hasta convertirse en una deliciosa humedad.

Convulsionó, gimió y jadeó por los fuertes espasmo del orgasmo, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte, su mente se quedó en blanco, respiraba con agitación y sentía como la humedad entre sus piernas aumentaba y extendía. Saboreándola por última vez, se puso nuevamente a su altura y buscó sus labios con ansias, tomándola de la cintura se apretó contra su pequeño cuerpo para que sintiera su palpitante erección contra su mojado centro. Lo rodeó con los brazos y se dejó besar, sus besos sabían diferentes, un sabor mezclado con el de su boca. Gimió contra su boca mientras él se movía hacia adelante y atrás, haciéndola sentir toda su dura longitud. Algo había cambiado, estaba segura, ya no eran sólo besos y caricias, su cuerpo necesitaba algo más, su palpitante y mojado centro deseaba algo, algo que era muy vergonzoso reconocer pero algo que estaba segura que solamente él podría darle.

―¿Te gusta?― fue la pregunta ronca del castaño mientras seguía besándola y tocándola.

No le podía decir que si, era muy vergonzoso aceptar que le gustaba aquello, aceptar que quería que le volviera hacer aquello que causó que se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies. Se alejó un poco de la esmeralda, lo suficiente como para salir de la cama y quitarse los pantalones, mientras lo hacía unos extraños sonidos llamaron su atención, se dejó el pantalón en su sitio para observar sobre su hombro, hasta la puerta.

―Cúbrete― le pidió. Esperó que ella se cubriera con el cobertor de la cama y le dio la espalda para encaminarse hacia la puerta. Eran unos bastardos hijos de putas. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y al instante observó como los chicos caían de bruces dentro de la habitación. El gritó de la castaña no se dejó esperar al ver a los cuatros chicos, apretó más la tela contra su cuerpo desnudo para que estos no tuvieran acceso a ningún centímetro su cuerpo. ―Están jodidos― los amenazó el castaño.

**Continuará**

―

**Happy B-Day Xiao *O***

Bueno aquí el capitulo 12, un poquito más largo que los anteriores porque la verdad no sabía dónde cortarlo xDD!...Aquí ha pasado de todo no?...desde el viaje en yate de los chicos, las madres de estos hasta los chicos espiando a nuestros castaños, que vergüenza la verdad owo…Este capítulo fue un padres free xDD!..ósea no aparecieron mucho pero claro que aparecerán en el próximo y de qué manera xDD!

Sé que quizás me querrán matar por cortarle la escena de Shao y Saku pero ufff…no me pareció justo que su primera vez y allí anden los chicos de chismosos tras la puerta, todavía falta para que esos dos intimiden hasta llegar a ese punto, o por lo menos eso creo u_u….Esta historia y Amor y Conflictos serán las que actualizaré más seguido. La historia la actualizaré cada 8 días al igual que Amor y Conflictos, más tardar dos semanas, no las actualizaré precisamente ambas el mismo día así que ojo.

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

―

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	13. Inevitable

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Género:** M

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos_―

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Inevitable

―

―Me lo imaginaba― decía unos de los gemelos al escuchar lo dicho por su hermano. Meiling estaba enamorada de Eriol. Estaban reunidos en un elegante restaurante, a unas cuantas mesas de donde estaba el de ojos azules esperando su cita de matrimonio, el día anterior luego de haber vuelto de su pasadía en yate sus padres le habían informado que tendría un desayuno con una candidata a ser su esposa. Había aceptado pero no tenía ningún interés en casarse con una desconocida, tenía una novia a la cual amaba y nadie le iba a decir con quien no o con quien sí tendría casarse y mucho menos su abuelo, el cual estaba tras todo eso.

―Debe de ser horrible para ella― se expresó Yamazaki. ―Tomoyo es su mejor amiga y la novia del chico al cual quiere― observó al castaño quien estaba en silencio, el día de ayer este se hubo molestado verdaderamente con ellos por estar tratando de escuchar tras la puerta, aunque ellos le hubieron asegurado que no habían escuchado nada él no le hubo creído.

―Diablos, se complican la vida demasiado― se quejó Yue. ―Y creo que ahora se complicará más― señaló con la mirada la mesa del moreno, este estaba de pie y muy sorprendido al ver a la chica. Tomoyo, ella era su cita de matrimonio.

Los chicos observaban con incredulidad, la morena parecía ser la cita de compromiso del de ojos azules.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Tomoyo― estaba sorprendido de verla allí, frente a él. ―¿Qué haces aquí?― le preguntó sin entender, ella era su cita de compromiso.

―Ehmm…yo, mi madre me dijo que tenía que venir a este lugar― dijo con la cabeza inclinada.

―¿Una cita de matrimonio?― le preguntó, no pudo evitar sonreír, si ella era su cita de compromiso eso lo cambiaba todo.

―Sí― lo observó de arriba abajo, estaba vestido de manera casual, unos jeans con una camisa blanca y un sweater negro. ―¿Tú qué haces aquí?― le preguntó.

―Creo que eres mi cita de matrimonio― como todo caballero le ofreció que tomase asiento para luego hacer lo mismo. ―¿Sabías algo?―

―No― se apresuró a decirle, el día anterior cuando hubo llegado a su casa fue que se enteró pero su madre ni le dijo con quien sería, solamente la dirección y la hora. ―¿Tú sí?― le preguntó.

―Sí, mi abuelo me lo había dicho, no tenía interés pero ahora he cambiado de idea― la miró de manera intensa, logrando que ella se sonrojara. Se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y acercó sus labios a unas de las pálidas mejillas de su novia. ―Me alegro saber que seas tú mi chica― susurró cerca de su oído para volver a incorporarse en su asiento. La miró sonriendo. ―¿Almorzamos?―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?― le reclamaba la de ojos rubís al chico recién llegado.

―Disculpe usted, princesa― se disculpó con falsa culpa. Ella le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar alejándose de él. ―Espera, me obligaste a venir hasta aquí y ahora te enojas― le reclamó, se interpuso en su camino y la obligó a detenerse.

―No te obligué― le dijo. ―Ni que te hubiese puesto un arma en la sien―

―Verdaderamente que eres insoportable― se cruzó de brazos, desvió la mirada y pudo ver un pequeño puesto de helados. ―Ven, necesitas algo frío para que se te pase lo de amargada― la tomó del brazo y la haló obligándola a caminar hacia el puesto.

Estaba algo sorprendida, caminó en silencio tras él con un muy notable sonrojo en las mejillas.

―¿De qué deseas tu helado?― la miró sin entender, estaba algo sonrojada mientras su mirada estaba clavada en sus manos las cuales estaban entrelazadas. ―Mocosa― la llamó haciendo que saliese de su entresueño.

La morena retiró su mano de entre las masculinas y se alejó con rapidez. No tenía que permitir que la tomara de la mano y mucho menos que su rostro se sintiese tan caliente como en aquellos momentos.

―No me toques― le pidió.

Maldijo por lo bajo, esa tonta lo invitaba a salir y ahora le salía con aquello, niñata rica y malcriada. Olvidando lo del helado la encaró.

―Fuiste tú quien me invitó, solamente soy siendo paciente contigo, mocosa― no iba a aguantarle sus berrinches por lo cual se dio media vuelta con la clara intención de marcharse.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Te casarás con ella?― preguntaba Yukito con curiosidad. La noche había caído en la ciudad y los chicos estaban reunidos en el club. ―Están muy jóvenes, se aburrirán cuando ya hayan descubierto todas las posiciones sexuales―

―Tu siempre pensando en sexo― le reclamó su gemelo. ―Pero Yuki tiene razón, no están como que muy jóvenes para casarse―

―Algo― aceptó el de ojos azules encogiéndose de hombros. ―Pero es mi novia y me gusta― les dijo.

―Yamazaki y Chiharu son novios y se gustan y no por eso se casarán tan rápido― le recordó el gemelo. El moreno le acababa de contar sus planes, no tenía ningún problema casándose con su novia, amaba a Tomoyo y aunque estaban algo jóvenes para el matrimonio no se lo encontraba una aberración como los demás los cuales estaban demasiados sorprendidos.

―Basta, si ellos desean obedecer a sus padres no le veo problema alguno― defendió Yamazaki al de ojos azules. ―Chiharu y yo lo haremos también solamente que no ahora―

―Bueno, si te quieres casar es son tus asuntos― dijo nuevamente el gemelo recostándose en su asiento.

―No creen que es algo apresurado― habló el castaño el cual había estado en silencio escuchando con atención a los chicos. ―Si se quieren pueden esperar hasta tener la suficiente edad para casarse―

―Cierto― apoyó al castaño unos de los gemelos.

―No estoy diciendo que nos casaremos ya, quizás lo haremos cuando terminemos el colegio― les dijo. ―

―¿Lo harán público― le volvió a preguntar el castaño a su primo.

―Supongo― con todo aquel interrogatorio se sentía incómodo, especialmente con su primo, este no pareciere agradarle que fuese novio de la morena. ―Ya que están tan interesados sobre mi relación con Tomoyo, quiero saber algo― les dijo con seriedad.

―¿Sobre qué?― preguntó Yamazaki.

―¿Por qué no me dicen la verdad?― los chicos lo miraron sin entender. ―Desde ayer están muy extraños― quizás su primo supiese disimular cualquier cosa que pasara pero los chicos eran muy evidentes.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí dejándole saber que era muy cierto lo que pensaba, pasaba algo, algo lo cual no sabía.

―No es nada importante― habló, no le diría los sentimientos de la morena, era mejor no preocuparlo con algo así. ―Todavía sigo enojado con ustedes― justificó. ―Y no pensaba que tu cita de matrimonio fuese Tomoyo, todavía no me lo creo― era mejor aquello a que decirle la verdad.

―¡Diablos!― exclamó Yukito. ―Todos están tomando los noviazgos muy en serio― miró a castaño. ―¿Piensas casarte con nuestra gatita?―

―Estás loco― sonrió burlonamente y se puso de pie. ―Estoy muy joven―

―Caro, y si sacamos que no han follado, pobrecito de nuestro lobo pervertido― se burló Yue.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Tranquilízate― le pedía la morena a Nadeshiko quien caminaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono al oído.

―Por favor, dime que Sakura está contigo― pidió la preocupada madre. 12 de la media noche y su hija no había llegado a la casa.

―"_Lo siento señora, ella me pidió que la dejara a una cuadra de su casa, me dijo que tenía que hacer algo"―_ se escuchó la voz de la morena sin entender.

―Sakura no ha llegado a casa desde que salió contigo― escuchar lo de minutos atrás dicho por Tomoyo solamente la preocupó mucho más.

―"_Llamaré a Shaoran, quizás esté con él"__―_

―Por favor, no dejes de avisarme― le pidió antes de corta la comunicación. ―No está con ella― les informó a su amiga y a su esposo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Deja de moverte tanto, estúpida― le gritó un sujeto amarrándole las manos tras la espalda. ―Diablos, para ser tan pequeña eres un dolor de cabeza― dijo luego de terminar de amarrarla.

Intentaba inútilmente de soltarse y defenderse de esos sujetos. Apenas recordaba, le había pedido a la amatista que la dejase antes de llegar a su casa, deseaba comprar ingredientes para hacerle algo especial al castaño, pero apenas la elegante limusina se había alejado de su visión hubo sentido como alguien le tapaba la boca y la nariz, luego de allí se había despertado con los ojos vendados al igual que la boca.

―Ya la tenemos― escuchaba una voz diferente a la de minutos atrás.

―"_Jueguen con ella, tóquenla, háganle todo los que deseen pero no la violen, quiero ser testigo de eso, tengo que asegurarme que cumplirán su trabajo"― _sin esperar más dio por terminada la charla.

―¿Empezamos jefe?― preguntó unos de los dos chicos que allí estaban. Era de músculos normales, con el cabello un poco largo, barba de días sin afeitar y ojos claros.

―Maldita loca― susurró el hombre dejando el celular sobre la mesa y sentándose en una silla, observó a la chica quien parecía muy asustada, claro, quien no lo estaría estando en aquellas circunstancias. ―No la pueden follar, ella desea ver cuando lo hagamos― les dijo a ambos hombres.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Dónde está mi hija?― fue la primera pregunta que escuchó el castaño al la madre de su novia abrirle la puerta, desde que la morena lo había llamado preguntándole por la esmeralda y diciéndole que esta no estaba en su casa lo había preocupado por lo cual no dudo en ir a la casa de esta y ver qué pasaba.

―Lo siento señora, sólo nos vimos en la mañana― le dijo a la preocupada mujer.

―¿Han llamado a la policía?― preguntó Yukito. Allí estaban los chicos los cuales no dudaron en acompañar al castaño.

―Sí, estos dicen que no pueden hacer nada, tiene que tener 72 horas o más desaparecida― habló el padre de la esmeralda quien tenía a su esposa tomada de los hombros al ver como nuevamente esta empezaba a llorar nuevamente.

―Salgamos nosotros a buscarla― propuso Eriol. ―Si Tomoyo la dejó cerca de aquí quizás encontremos algo sobre su paradero―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que la tenían allí, la cabeza le dolía de manera horrible de tanto llorar, en algún momento entre esas horas alguien se le había acercado y le había besado el cuello, inmediatamente supo con qué propósito la llevaron allí. Luego de aquello la habían dejado sola, hasta esos momentos.

―Muy bien chiquita, nos divertiremos un poco― habló unos de los hombre, sabía que eran tres, o por lo menos eso dedujo por las tres diferente voces que le habían hablado. Sintió como la tomaban de una pierna y la halaban con brusquedad hacia el borde de la cama, gritó y pataleó, haciendo así solamente que la tomaran de las piernas y se las separaran con demasiado rapidez, un agudo dolor se escapó de su garganta mas se perdió contra la cinta adhesiva que le tapaba la boca para evitar que pudiese gritar.

―_¡No!―_ gritó mentalmente al sentir como aquel sujeto detenía sus pataleos.

―La chiquita sabe cómo dar la pelea― escucho con burla a otro hombre, su voz provenía de unos de sus lados, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Con las manos amarradas a los barrotes de la cama y aquel sujeto inmovilizan sus piernas había quedado a la merced de ellos. Movía la cabeza de un lado hacia otro e intentaba deshacerse de los agarres que la mantenían a merced del sujeto que le separaba las piernas. ―Así será más fácil― sintió como ese sujeto se hubo inclinado lo suficiente como para esconder su rostro entre el hueco de su cuello y hombre, mientras que unas manos se deslizaban por su costado.

No volvió a escuchar a ninguno de los tipos hablar, solamente sentía como tocaban su cuerpo, como la tenían inmóvil y la tocaban a su antojo, las lágrimas y el asco casi la ahogan cuando sintió como de manera peligrosa unas manos empezaban a rasgar sus ropas hasta perderse en aquel lugar que solamente su novio había tocado. Shaoran, él la salvaría, siempre lo hacía, era su superhéroe, no la podía abandonar ahora, no ahora.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Puedes ayudarme?― preguntaba el castaño.

―"_¿Por qué no me llamaste?"―_ le reclamó su padre, lo cierto que cuando le dijeron que su novia había desaparecido ni hubo pensado en llamar a su padre. _―"¿Dónde estás?"―_ le preguntó su padre.

―La policía le dijo a sus padres que no podían hacer nada hasta no tener 72 horas desaparecida― se llevó una mano al cabello, cada minuto que pasaba sentía que Sakura estaba en peligro, cuando la conoció la primera vez la salvó de que un idiota abusara de ella, luego en el club también la tuvo que salvar, ahora esto, su mente procesaba lo peor, no quería ni imaginar si nuevamente se encontraba en una situación así y mucho menos que no tuviera ni idea de donde pudiese estar para ayudarla. Diablos. ―Salimos a buscarla―

―"_¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar?"―_ el tono de voz de su hijo se escuchaba preocupado.

―No, solamente no quiero que le suceda nada―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Su llanto era silenciado por la cinta adhesiva mientras sus lágrimas se perdían entre la venda que tenía tapando sus ojos, había gritado, pataleado y forcejado para liberarse de los agarres de aquellos depravados sujetos, mas todo había sido en vano, estos tenían largos minutos tocándola, le habían desgarrado la parte de arriba de la ropa junto al sujetador, dejándola desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba. Había pensado que lo que le hubo pasado en el club había sido lo peor de su vida, pero que equivocada estaba, aquello era mucho peor.

―¿Crees qué si la tocamos un poco más el jefe se enojará?― preguntaba uno desviando la miraba hacia la parte baja del cuerpo femenino.

Entre todo el dolor y asco que sentía, escuchaba como ellos hablaban entre sí, sin apartar las manos de su cuerpo. Intentó cerrar las piernas inútilmente cuando una de las asquerosas manos de unos de los sujetos fue sobre su parte íntima, tocándola.

―Está calientita― se expresó con voz ronca mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre la unión entre las piernas femenina.

―Déjame tocarla― exigió el otro hombre con celos.

―No, tu encárgate de sus pechos, yo seré el primero quien la probará― asegurándose de tenerla bien sujeta de las piernas inclinó el rostro y olió sobre la ropa interior de la castaña. Utilizando las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban pataleó hasta lograr golpear fuertemente al sujeto en el rostro. Un grito desgarrador se perdió en su boca al sentir como el otro sujeto le apretaba con demasiada fuerza unos de sus pechos. ―Maldita perra― tuvo que alejarse de la chica, esta con la fuerte patada le había partido la nariz. Tenía que impedir que esos bastardos la siguieran tocando, sentía sus asquerosos labios sobre su cuerpo, cuello, pechos, sentía asco, deseaba vomitar, por primera vez en la vida sintió asco de sí misma.

―_Te protegeré―_ recordó las palabras de su novio luego de salvarla en el club, en aquellos momentos le creyó pero ahora sus palabras eran lejanas. Vacías. No, Shaoran no la podría proteger siempre.

Cuando el hombre nuevamente la tomó con brusquedad de las piernas se dejó hacer. Su cuerpo se arqueó por el asco cuando este sin dudarlo hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas y la mordió sobre las bragas, chilló más por la repulsión que por el dolor.

―Ahora verás, maldita zorra― se irguió, llevó sus manos al borde de las bragas y se dispuso a quitárselas, al hacer aquello hubo bajado la guardia por lo cual cuando la esmeralda lo pateó de lleno en el rostro nuevamente este no pudo evitar el fuerte golpe. El sujeto que estaba tocando sus pechos se alejó para socorrer a su amigo el cual se agarraba la nariz de donde salía bastante sangre al igual que su boca. ―¡Maldita puta!― quiso acercarse a la castaña la cual se asustó por el grito del hombre pero el otro lo de tuvo al ver las intenciones del primero.

―No podemos pegarle― le recordó. ―Por lo menos no hasta que el jefe lo autorice― miró a la castaña quien se había colocado en forma fetal en la cama. ―Será mejor que le amarremos los pies y te vayas a curar―

―Te juro que te follaré tan duro que te romperé― le prometió con odio a la esmeralda, la miró por última vez y salió por la puerta la cual estaba abierta.

Tomó una soga que allí había, se acercó a la cama y sin que la esmeralda se molestara en protestar le amarró los pies.

―El jefe no tarda en llegar, te follaremos los tres, pequeña puta― se había inclinado y lamido la mejilla.

Las lágrimas se perdían contra la venda que tenía en los ojos, no, esos tipos no la volverían a tocar, mientras ellos estuvieron entretenidos tocando su cuerpo, en su forcejeo había conseguido aflojar las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos, las muñecas les dolían pero no importaba. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse con rapidez se desató las manos, era ahora o nunca. Se quitó las vendas de los ojos con lentitud, estos le dolían, le ardían, el lugar donde estaba no lo podía ver muy bien, aunque la luz estaba encendida no podía concentrar su mirada en ningún lugar. Se desamarró los pies, le costó poner de pie pero lo consiguió, se sentía mareada, adolorida. Rasgando un poco de las sucias sábanas se la colocó hasta conseguir taparse un poco de su adolorido cuerpo.

Tenía que salir de allí, cuando finalmente pudo enfocar la mirada pudo divisar una mesa la cual estaba bajo una ventana. Sin dudarlo se subió sobre la silla que estaba al lado de la mesa y luego a esta, la ventana estaba entre abierta, con algo de dificultad la abrió. Estirándose todo lo que su estatura le permitía logró tener la mitad del cuerpo del otro lado. Estaba oscuro, no había ninguna luz. El golpe en su espalda fue seco, gritó por este pero no pudo escuchar nada, todavía llevaba la boca tapada, quitándose la cinta adhesiva consiguió ponerse de pie, la caída de la ventana hasta el lado exterior había sido dolorosa, pero no más dolorosa que los recuerdos de aquellos tipos tocándola, no más dolorosa que recordar como esos tipos habían tocado sus pechos y luego chupado. Ante aquel recuerdo tuvo que inclinar la cabeza al sentir deseos de vomitar, no tardó en hacerlo, el vómito abandonó su boca como rio. No era tiempo para aquello pero su vómito no cesaba, solamente tener el recuerdo de esos sujetos tocando sus pechos, tocando aquel lugar sobre sus bragas, en un momento le habían dado media vuelta para dejarla de espalda y tocaron su trasero, de manera brusca hasta introducir unos de sus asquerosos dedos en aquel lugar, un lugar el cual ni su novio había tocado.

Nunca en su vida se hubo sentido tan sucia, tan asquerosa. Llevándose una mano a la boca consiguió limpiarse. No podía ir a su casa, se moría de la vergüenza, nadie podía verla en aquel estado, en especial Shaoran. Shaoran, que pensaría de ella ahora, ya no la seguiría queriendo, lo entendía, que chico iba a querer a una chica como ella, una chica que no tuvo las fuerzas para protegerse, una chica que hubo dejado que alguien fuera de su novio le hiciera cosas aberrantes. No, no podía permitir que nadie la viese en ese estado, especialmente él. Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, lloró amargamente mientras se dejaba caer en el piso, era una cualquiera, una porquería, una sucia, una puta, nuevamente las ganas de vomitar invadieron su boca. No sabía para donde iría, no tenía a quien recurrir, ni siquiera a unas de las chicas, estas de seguro le dirían a su novio o peor, la juzgarían por haber dejado que la tocaran de esa manera. Unos extraños ruidos la pusieron en alerta, del otro lado de la pared los tipos acababan de descubrir que había escapado, con dificultad se puso de pie y corrió para alejarse de allí.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¡Suéltame!― exclamó la de ojos rubís, cuando habían salido a buscar a la esmeralda hubo ido con el hermano de esta.

―No seré tu juguete― le advirtió dejándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. ―Pareces una mocosa desesperaba para que ese idiota le preste atención― se burló. ―Amando al novio de tu mejor amigo― prosiguió. ―No hay algo más despreciable, te mueres por el novio de tu mejor amiga…..― el fuerte golpe contra su mejilla lo hizo callar.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí?― la profunda voz del moreno llamó la atención de ambos los cuales desviaron las miradas.

―Eriol― habló la morena sorprendida. Su corazón golpeó con violencia su pecho. No, él no pudo haber escuchado, él no podía saber la verdad.

―A ti que te importa― lo enfrentó el castaño.

―Meiling― la llamó con seriedad, esta estaba pálida.

―No la molestes― rodeó a la morena de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. ―Encárgate de cuidar a tu propia novia―

―A ver, imbécil― gruñó, le molestaba sobremanera ver a ese sujeto tan cerca de la morena, era una rabia la cual nunca hubo sentido. ―Sácale tus manos de encima― le advirtió con poca paciencia.

―Basta― escuchó a la rubí. ―No eres mi padre, Eriol― le dejó saber. ―Y tú― señaló a Touya. ―Se acabó todo esto, olvida todo lo que te he dicho y lo que sabes― se separó de él y con pasos seguros se alejó dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

―Estás tentando tu suerte― habló el moreno luego de ver a la morena alejarse. El castaño le sonrió de manera triunfal y arrogante. Caminó hasta estar a su lado.

―Ella me gusta― susurró justo para que el chico escuchara. ―Será para mí― le aseguró. ―No la mereces―

―¿Qué sabes tú?― le preguntó con la misma tranquilidad, una tranquilidad la cual no sentía al escuchar los sentimientos de ese sujeto hacia Meiling.

―Yo la amo, tú no― le aseguró nuevamente.

―Baja de esa nube, ella nunca saldría contigo― sonrió con burla. ―No eres su tipo―

―Mmm, extraño― dijo de manera pensativa. ―Hoy tuvimos una cita― el moreno lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Una cita? ―No eres indispensable en su vida, ella necesita un hombre de verdad, no un mejor amigo―

Guardó silencio al escuchar aquello. Sonrió de manera triunfal y se alejó del moreno, dejándolo pensativo y solo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Cuando no pudo seguir corriendo calló de bruces contra el frío suelo, se había alejado lo bastante de aquel oscuro lugar, ahora estaba por un parque, uno cual conocía bastante bien, este estaba no muy lejos de su casa.

―Mira que nos trajo la noche― escuchó a sus espaldas, arrastrándose como pudo hasta hacerse un ovillo en el suelo observó a dos hombre acercándose, su cuerpo se estremeció del miedo. La habían encontrado.

―Oigan ustedes― escuchó otra voz, una que entre la oscuridad que eran sus pensamientos y mente se le hizo familiar. Escondió el rostro, y se abrazó a sí misma. No quería aquello nuevamente, no lo soportaba, no soportaba los recuerdos, no soportaba el martilleo que sentía en su cabeza. ―¿Han visto a esta chica?― era Yue el cual en esos momentos le mostraba una foto en su celular de la castaña a aquellos sujetos.

Los hombres miraron sobre sus hombros, la chica seguía allí hecha un ovillo, acostada en el suelo. Yukito quien había notado como esos dos habían desviado la mirada se percató, allí acostada en la fría tierra había una persona, esta permanecía abrazada a sí misma, estaba cubierta por una tela sucia, su espalda era visible y lo que más le llamó la atención fue que aquella persona estaba casi sin ropa.

―Sakura― dijo sin voz, no sabía si era ella pero algo se le hacía demasiado familiar. Al escuchar su nombre levantó un poco la cabeza, buscó a la persona que la hubo llamado y sus esmeraldas se encontraron con un par de ojos grises y luego con otros del mismo color. Yue y Yukito.

Ambos gemelos quedaron aterrados al ver el pálido rostro femenino, las sonrojadas mejillas y los irritados ojos de tanto llanto.

―¿Qué le hicieron?― preguntó en voz baja Yue. Estaba en shock. Camino con lentitud hasta la esmeralda, se acercó a esta y ella retrocedió, arrastrándose por el piso. No, ellos no la podían ver en aquel estado, se lo dirían a Shaoran, él la odiaría. Tenía que irse, irse lejos donde no la encontraran, donde su familia no se avergonzara de ella y donde Shaoran no la odiara.

―Ga….gatita― sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, Sakura parecía un animalito asustado, era como si tuviese miedo de ellos. Con la mirada oscurecida y llena de odio volvió a observar a los tipos que estaban allí. Malditos, viendo el estado de la esmeralda era fácil saber lo que había pasado. La habían abusado.

Cuando su hermano se hubo lanzado contra unos de los tipos logrando pegarle fuertemente en una mejilla él hubo hecho lo mismo con el otro. Se le hizo fácil dejar fuera de combate a aquel sujeto, desvio la mirada hacia su hermano y vio como este golpea al otro sujeto en el costado sin ningún remordimiento. Sacó su celular sin perder la mirada del tipo, marcó el número de castaño.

―La encontramos― dijo con dificultad. ―Estamos frente al parque, será mejor que no le digas a sus padres― dicho aquello cortó la comunicación. ―Yuki, encárgate de este― le pidió y volvió a buscar a la esmeralda mas esta se estaba alejando, parecía que se había lastimado un pie porque se le hacía difícil correr, corrió hacia ella y la detuvo pero apenas la tomó de un brazo la castaña chilló aterrada por el toque.

Ella lloraba e intentaba zafarse de su agarre y alejarse, no podía dejar que la viesen en ese estado, estaba sucia, la habían ensuciado.

―Sakura, soy yo, Yue― le dijo tomándola de ambas manos para evitar que lo golpeara. Por alguna extraña razón ella no hablaba, solamente lloraba e intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

―¿Qué le hicieron?― preguntó Yukito con odio a aquellos sujetos mientras veía el estado de la castaña. Al ver como el tipo el cual minutos atrás cuando lo hubo visto por primera vez tenía la nariz rota, se reía lo pateó sin compasión en el estómago. Ambos intentaban zafarse de su amarre, el gemelo lo había amarrado de las manos con el cinturón de ellos. ―¡Te pregunte algo, hijo de puta!― le gritó escupiéndole el rostro.

―¿Tú que crees?― le preguntó con burla el sujeto, ganándose un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

Luego de unos forcejeos con la castaña esta pareció rendirse al ver que no la dejaría ir. Nunca había visto a ninguna chica o persona en ese estado, se quitó la camisa y se la ofreció, ella sin dudarlo la tomó y se la puso, aquello que llevaba apenas le tapaba los pechos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

El hombre quedó sorprendido al abrir la puerta, eran la dos de la mañana y allí estaba el padre del novio de su hija, no estaba solo, venía acompañado de unos hombres los cuales identificó como perteneciente a la policía y un hombre el cual identificó como el hermano de Hien Li, y la esposa de este.

―Buenas noches― saludó al hombre, se apartó un poco para dejarlos entrar.

―Xiao Lang me informó sobre lo sucedido― le dijo al entrar a la casa. ―Los seños están a su disposición―

―¿Es Sakura?― preguntó la morena acercándose. ―Tuve que darle un calmante, Nadeshiko está muy desesperada…― sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al llegar al recibidor y ver a la policía, pero no fue eso lo que la hizo retroceder. Hien Li, la miraba como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. La había reconocido.

La morena miraba a la otra mujer sin creerlo. Ieran Reed, frente a ella, frente a Hien. Por un momento sintió que todo era una jugarreta pero no, al pestañear varias veces y ver que el fantasma de la madre de su hijo seguía tan pálida como un papel frente a sus ojos, supo que ella era real, tan real como 17 años atrás.

―Ieran― fue la esposa de Ran quien pudo articular palabra alguna.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Lo primero que divisó cuando llego frente al parque junto con Yamazaki fue a dos hombres amarrados quien sabe con qué cosas vigiladas por Yukito y luego a Yue a pasos de allí vigilando a alguien.

―¿Quiénes son ellos?― preguntó Yamazaki con curiosidad al ver a ambos hombres muy golpeados. El gemelo guardó silencio sin saber que decir, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el castaño al ver a Sakura.

―Sakura― sintió un insoportable nudo en la boca del estómago y se le hizo difícil pasar saliva por la garganta, aquella persona que permanecía dándole la espalda a Yue era Sakura, esa castaña cabellera la conocería donde fuese. Era Sakura.

Nuevamente las lágrimas se empezaron a deslizar por sus mejillas. Shaoran, estaba allí. Su corazón latió de manera dolorosa, la odiaría, la iba a despreciar. Con lentitud giró sobre sus talones para ver a su novio.

―_Shao_….― mas de sus labios no salió ningún sonido. No tenía voz.

Veía sorprendido el rostro de su pequeña novia, las gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello. Sus rosados labios se habían movido pero de esto no hubo salido ningún sonido. El moreno observaba todo sin entender, preguntándose porque el estado de la castaña mientras los gemelos miraban la escena con preocupación. Con rapidez trapazo la distancia que lo separaban de su pequeña novia, la rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó. Sintió que respiraba nuevamente, ella estaba entre sus brazos, con él, la cuidaría, la cuidaría con su vida si fuese necesario.

**Continuará**

―

Ya dije en mi nota de autor de Amor y Conflictos el problema que tuve con el ordenador ^^…..Bueno, hablando de este capítulo la verdad no está muy interesante al principio pero después wow!...me sorprendo yo misma, lo que le pasó a Saku me quedó mejor de lo que me esperaba, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al escribirlo, sé que no fue para tanto pero entiendan que para ella lo fue, es muy inocente y por eso lo puse tan dramático, tengo muchos deseos de llorar x_x….Fue desgarrador, bueno para mí, pero no todo termina ahí, ahora vendrán la consecuencias de lo que vivió. Quiero dejar en claro lo que le hicieron a Saku, toqueteos por doquier, tanto como con boca y manos, mas nada de boca allí…uffff hay privilegios que solamente son para Shao –w-…Saku quedó traumada, tanto gritos la dejaron sin voz, por eso no habla, veremos cómo sale de esta.

Finalmente Hien e Ieran se encuentran, ahora se sabrá la verdad, toda la verdad, no solamente Sakura la pasará mal, a Shao ya mismo le tocará su parte, no se desesperen. La relación entre Mey y Touya esta confusa, bueno, no es una relación, no tienen nada, aun xDDD!...Eriol está que no se aguanta de los celos y ahora que nuestro guapote de Touya le dijo lo que sentía por Mey quien sabe cómo reacciona nuestro sexy moreno, todavía habrá mucho mas de ExTxMxT, en especial con nuestro trio amoroso.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews los cuales son muy motivadores ^^...También muchas gracias por sus alertas ^^...me alegra saber que guste tanto la historia *O*

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

―

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	14. Dolor Compartido

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Género:** M

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos_―

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Dolor Compartido

―

Desde que la había abrazado la castaña hubo empezado a llorar sin consuelo, aferrándose fuertemente a él como si este fuese su salvavidas. Buscó a los gemelos con la mirada pidiendo una explicación mas estos solamente pudieron bajar la mirada.

―Saku….― la tomó del rostro separándola un poco de él. Se inclinó un poco sobre ella con la clara intención de besarla pero la castaña lo detuvo al llevar una de sus manos a los labios del chico. ―¿Pasa algo?― preguntó sin entender, la reacción y el estado de ella le preocupaba. Vio como la esmeralda separaba los labios y como pasó minutos atrás nada salió de estos. ―¿Qué le pasa?― le preguntó a los gemelos con preocupación. ―¿Por qué no habla?― quiso saber.

―Shaoran― finalmente Yue decidió hablar. ―La encontramos así―. Señaló a los tipos amarrados los cuales estaban sentados en el suelo. ―Ellos estaban con ella―

Escuchar lo dicho por el gemelo lo hizo reaccionar, había estado tan preocupado por ella que no hubo prestado la mínima atención a su estado o a su alrededor. Alejándose lo suficientemente la pudo ver de arriba abajo. Tenía la camisa de Yue, este solamente llevaba los pantalones, estaba algo sucia, con el cabello muy despeinado, las mejillas húmedas y sonrojadas por las lágrimas mientras que sus ojos estaban irritados, como si hubo estado llorando por largas horas. Sus piernas tenían cardenales.

―¿Qué le hicieron?― sentía que unos deseos cegadores de matar a alguien invadían su interior, el aspecto de su novia era deplorable.

―Que poca imaginación tienen los mocosos de hoy― habló unos de los hombre. ―¿Tú que crees?― su tono era burlesco a pesar de lo golpeado que estaba. ―Solamente mira su estado y sabrás―

Su chocolate mirada volvió sobre su novia, no, no podía ser cierto, su mente se negaba a aceptarlo, él siempre la hubo salvado, siempre la iba a proteger, se lo había prometido, no le pudo haber fallado, no, no a ella, nada de aquello podría ser cierto, no, nada era cierto. Buscó entre la verde mirada algo que desmintiera lo dicho por ese maldito pero solamente encontró mucha tristeza en la mirada esmeralda. Todo era verdad, su pequeña novia había sido abusada.

―Saku….― intentó acercarse, tenía que sentirla nuevamente entre sus brazos, sentirla con él, pero ella se alejó negando.

No lo soportaba, él la miraba con demasiado dolor, con demasiada tristeza, no pasaría mucho tiempo en que aquella mirada le empezara a reclamar, en que aquella mirada la observara con asco, desprecio. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza tomándosela fuertemente, nuevas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas como rio.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Ieran― volvió a repetir Tsubaki, queriendo asegurarse que la mujer que estaba frente a ellos si era la madre del castaño.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida y aterrada por el miedo para poder reaccionar ante las personas que estaban allí. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarlos, mas no estaba preparada, no ahora, no en esos momentos en los cuales la hija de su amiga no aparecía.

―De verdad eres tú― dijo la mujer acercándose para poder mirarla de cerca. Estaba muy cambiada, sino fuese por los largos años en los cuales fueron amigas no la hubiese reconocido, pero estaba segura, aquella mujer que estaba en silencio frente a ella era Ieran Reed.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo― fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir.

―Por favor señor, necesitamos saber todo para poder ubicar a su hija― fue unos de los policías presente quien interrumpió el tenso silencio que se hubo formado.

―Por favor― pidió el padre de la esmeralda conduciéndolos hasta la sala.

Por un momento deseó escuchar que esa mujer dijese que no los conocía, pero no, ella había reconocido que en verdad era ella. La madre de Shaoran. Desvió su mirada hacia su hermano, este todavía estaba sorprendido, él también lo estaba, luego de 17 años y algunos de búsqueda de aquella mujer finalmente la tenían frente a sus ojos. El sonido del celular lo hizo apartar la mirada de la mujer.

―Si― contestó, volvió su mirada hacia ella, no quería que se desapareciera como un fantasma.

―"_Encontramos a Sakura"―_ era su sobrino. _―"Está muy mal, Shaoran ha decidido llevársela a su apartamento…."― _lo escuchó dudar, no sabiendo si decirle o no. _―"Unos hombres, ellos_…"― un incómodo silencio se hizo a través de la línea_. ―"Dicen que la abusaron"―_ al escuchar lo dicho por el moreno quedó demasiado sorprendido. _―"Estamos frente al parque, tenemos a los sujetos"―_

―Encontraron a su hija― dijo luego de finalizar la llamada. ―Xiao Lang se la llevará con él― el hombre lo miró sin entender. ―Están frente al parque―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Los chicos estaban en silencio, la castaña permanecía en silencio, ya no lloraba, ahora pareciera como si estuviera ida, en su propia burbuja de cristal. El castaño, al cual habían separado de aquellos tipos minutos atrás permanecía en igual silencio, minutos atrás había arremetido contra aquellos sujetos y pudieron jurar que no dejaría de golpearlos hasta matarlos por lo cual tuvieron que interceder, no por ellos sino por su amigo. Luego se hubo acercado a la esmeralda pero esta le hubo huido, como si le tuviese miedo. Observaron en silencio como los chicos se acercaban, Eriol, Touya y las tres chicas.

―¿Y Sakura?― ninguno contestó, buscó a su hermana hasta que la divisó, estaba de espaldas, con una camisa cubriéndola. ―Sakura― intentó acercarse a ella pero Yue no se lo permitió. ―¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? Es mi hermana― le dijo con enojo. El gemelo solamente se hizo a un lado para permitir que este fuese con la esmeralda. ―Sakura― tuvo que rodearla para poder observarla ya que esta no se movió de su lugar. ―Sakura…― quedó de una sola pieza al verla el rostro, sus esmeraldas orbes estaban opacas, no tenían aquel brillo de siempre, sus ojos estaban irritados como si la hubiesen tenido con estos vendados, sus mejillas estaban pálidas y sus cabellos desordenados. ―¿Qué te hicieron?― preguntó con dolor. La sintió estremecer cuando la abrazó pero esta no correspondió al abrazo, se quedó quieta, sin ninguna reacción por su parte.

Odiaba aquello, no quería que la viesen así, ni así ni nunca, no quería estas cerca de ellos, no lo soportaba, no soportaba que le miraran de aquella manera. No lo soportaba, como pudo se deshizo del abrazo de su hermano y se alejó de este dejándolo desconcertado. No quería que la tocaran, estaba sucia, asquerosa.

―¿Qué te hicieron?― la tomó de los hombros obligándola a que lo mirara pero ella no le contestó, sólo guardaba silencio y huía de su mirada. ―¡Maldición, Sakura, dime que te hicieron!― le ordenó en un grito agitándola por los hombros.

―¡Idiota, no!― le gritó Meiling acercándose y separándolo de la esmeralda. ―Déjala, la estás lastimando―

―¿Estás bien?― la amatista también se hubo acercado. Observó a la castaña con tristeza, la pregunta sobraba, ella se veía mal, muy mal.

Los chicos tuvieron que detenerlo cuando este sin dudarlo estuvo por golpear al castaño quien al igual que la castaña pareciera muy sumergido en sus pensamientos.

―¡Hijo de puta!― le gritó su cuñado. ―¡Maldito bastardo!― siguió gritando mientras se trataba de zafar del agarre de los chicos. ―¡Era tu responsabilidad cuidarla!― le reclamaba entre gritos. El castaño no decía nada, no se defendía de los insultos del hermano de su novia. Nunca en su vida había tenido deseos de matar a una persona, deseaba matar a ese niñato rico, descuartizarlo con sus propias manos y echárselo a los perros. Algo le decía que ese mocoso era culpable de lo que le había pasado a su hermana, estaba seguro que ese maldito era el culpable. ―¡No te acerques a mi hermana!― seguía gritándole.

El castaño lo observó en silencio, no lo culpaba, se sentía culpable, responsable de lo que le había pasado a su novia, era culpable, le había hecho una promesa y le había fallado.

―Me la llevaré a mi apartamento― vio como Touya estaba por protestar. ―Sus padres no la pueden ver así― le dijo. Se acercó con pasos lentos hacia la castaña, la tomó de la mano y obligándola a caminar se alejaron de los demás.

El silencio fue incómodo cuando el castaño se alejó con la esmeralda, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. En los próximos minutos nadie dijo nada.

―Es una pena que se la haya llevado― habló unos de los sujetos. ―Tan deliciosa que es―

―¿Qué le hicieron maldito?― gruño Touya acercándose con rapidez hacia los sujetos.

―Ya que ninguno entiende lo diré― dijo el otro hombre. ―La follamos― dijo con simpleza. ―La jodimos― repitió

Quiso írsele arriba y golpearlos hasta más no poder pero alguien lo detuvo, desvió la mirada y pudo ver a la de ojos rubís quien lo había agarrado del brazo para impedir que golpeara a aquellos bastardos.

―Suéltame― le dijo en voz baja. Mataría a esos sujetos, nadie, absolutamente nadie se metía con su hermana, era su hermana, siempre la hubo cuidado y protegido, nadie la lastimaría y se saldría con la suya.

―Tienes que calmarte― le dijo sin aflojar su agarre.

―¡Que me sueltes, maldita sea!― le gritó a la misma vez que se zafaba de su agarre y la empujaba en el proceso. Todos observaron sorprendidos como la morena caía al suelo. ―Deja de joderme― habló lleno de enojo.

―¡Eriol, no!― gritó su novia cuando este se hubo acercado al castaño y lo hizo quedar frente a él y le golpeaba fuertemente la mejilla.

―Si la vuelves a tocar te mato― lo amenazó lleno de odio. ―¿Estás bien?― le preguntó al ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

―¡No!― gritó la morena cuando el castaño sin ninguna compasión tomó del cuello de la camisa al moreno y le golpeó el rostro.

Los chicos intentaron separarlos cuando estos se empezaron a golpear. Estaban tan concentrados intentando en separar a ambos chicos que no notaron cuando sus padres se acercaban.

―¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?― gritó el padre del de ojos azules al tomar a su hijo y separarlo del castaño. ―Eriol― lo llamó su padre esperando repuesta.

―¿Dónde está mi hija?― preguntó el padre de la castaña.

―Esos sujetos estaban con ella― señaló Yukito. ―Shaoran se la llevó a su apartamento― dijo al ver la preocupación del hombre.

―¿Ella está bien?― preguntó a su hijo.

―Papá, a Sakura― bajó la mirada, no sabía cómo decirle aquello. ―La abusaron―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Gracias― agradeció la mujer cuando la morena dejó una taza de té frente a ella. ―¿Cuánto hace qué vives en Japón?― le preguntó luego de dar un sorbo de su taza.

―Once años― dijo al tomar asiento.

―¿Por qué?― se atrevió preguntar.

―Es una larga historia― dejó escapar un suspiro.

―Tenemos toda la noche― le dijo. ―Solamente quiero saber que pasó para que te fueras y dejar a Xiao Lang―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Al entrar encendió la luz la cual llenó el apartamento de claridad, era un apartamento grande, con muebles negros y grises al igual que las paredes. La dejó en el piso, mientras estuvieron de camino había notado que la castaña estaba descalza, en un principio ella se negó, lloró y hasta trató de apartarlo golpeándolo pero él supo cómo detener todos sus golpes y finalmente logró subirla a su espalda. Miró todo a su alrededor, Shaoran nunca la había llevado a su apartamento, ni sabía que tuviese uno.

―¿Quieres ducharte?― se observaron en silencio por unos minutos, él la miraba con dolor, con una tristeza profunda. Sintió nuevamente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, no podía con la vergüenza, no quería que el la odiara, no quería que la odiara por haber permitido que otros hombres la tocaran.

Necesitaba tanto tenerla cerca, necesitaba que ella supiese que no importaba lo que pasara que él estaba y estaría con ella. Ella se había encogido de hombros restándole importancia. Le acarició una mejilla con ternura. Verla en aquel estado lo desgarraba por dentro. Intentó alejarse al contacto masculino pero el castaño no se lo permitió.

―No te alejes de mi― le pidió. Le rodeó el cuello con sus manos y a la acercó hasta su rostro. ―No soporto verte así― le confesó en un susurro. Ver como los ojos esmeraldas se llenaban de lágrimas decidió dejarla. Acabando de pasar por algo tan horrible como había pasado era de suponerse que no quisiera ese tipo de acercamiento. ―Te prepararé el baño, ponte cómoda― le pidió para luego caminar hacia un pequeño pero elegante pasillo.

Observó el lugar con interés cuando el castaño hubo desaparecido por una puerta. No quería estar allí, Shaoran la miraba como si se hubo vuelto loca, no soportaba ver el dolor en sus ojos. Tenía que irse, no podía estar allí.

―El baño está listo― justo cuando había decidido irse el castaño se acercaba. ―Ven― la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el baño. Era un baño moderno, amueblado, con un jacuzzi y una ducha de cristal, mientras que había dos puertas una que supuso que era donde estaba el inodoro ya que no veía ninguno. ―Estaré en la cocina preparando algo de comer― ella no lo miró, solamente se dedicó a mirar su alrededor, el jacuzzi estaba lleno de agua, el baño olía a limpio, a perfume masculino. Se acercó al espejo que estaba sobre el lavado, observó su reflejo en este, daba asco, sus ojos no tenían aquel brillo que la caracterizaban, su sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios, estaba pálida, adolorida y sucia. No podía dejar que Shaoran la siguiese viendo en aquel estado, no quería su odio, su rechazo, no lo soportaría, no quería que la rechazaran por ser débil, por estar sucia, por ser una cualquiera, no quería. Gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. No quería ser rechazada, no quería pasar por una vergüenza tan grande.

Abrió unos de los cajones, no sabía que buscaba exactamente pero terminaría con aquel sufrimiento, los recuerdos de esos tipos tocándola estaban muy presentes en su mente y cuerpo. No podía con aquello. Entre la búsqueda en el cajón encontró una pequeña navaja, observó con interés, eso podía ser su pase a algo mejor, miró la parte interna de su muñeca y luego la navaja, su dolor y vergüenza se irían y todo el reproche de sus seres queridos por igual. Amaba a sus padres, no quería que esto sufrieran de tener a una cualquiera como hija, a una puta.

La puerta se abrió de repente, sorprendiéndola. Mientras estaba en la cocina había recordado el peligro de haberla dejado sola, ella estaba sufriendo, podría hacer cualquiera locura, no podía perderla, no la perdería.

―¿Qué haces?― le preguntó sorprendido al ver como esta tenía su muñeca a merced de su otra mano donde tenía una pequeña navaja. ―No lo hagas― le pidió con miedo. Ella lo miró con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas. ―Suelta esa navaja― le pidió, con pasos cuidadosos se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a esta. ―Por favor― se sentía tan impotente verla en aquel estado, tan miserable. Ella solamente lo observaba, cuando unas de las manos masculinas le quitó la navaja ella solamente se llevó ambas manos a la boca para callar los sollozos. La abrazó, sentía como si alguien le tomaba el corazón y se lo oprimía hasta dejarlo como una pequeña pasa cada vez que escuchaba los sollozos de ella. ―Perdóname― le pidió, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió como lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. ―Por favor, perdóname― le volvió a pedir, ambos se deslizaron hasta el piso, hasta quedar sentados allí, se abrazaron y mientras ella lloraba amargamente él escondía su rostro entre su cuello y lloraba.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Han hablado, señor― decía unos de los policía al padre de la castaña. ―Es cierto lo que nos dicen los chicos, ellos lo confirmaron―

El hombre se llevó una mano al rostro para ocultar la tristeza y desconcierto, su hija estaba tan llena de vida, tenía tantas ganas de vivir. Ningún padre quisiese escuchar que han violado a su hija y no uno, sino dos malditos.

―Tenemos que hablar con su hija para que esta haga la denuncia― volvió a decir. Estaban en la estación de policía.

―No creo que ella esté preparada para enfrentar a esos sujetos― habló Ran. No tenía hija pero se imaginaba lo que estaba sintiendo aquel hombre. A pesar que Eriol tenía 17 años tanto él como su esposa se preocupaban por este, no podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría si algo le pasase a su hijo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Habían pasados largos minutos desde que empezaron a llorar, ahora ambos estaban en la tina, el con ropa interior y ella desnuda, ella había pataleado y gritado cuando le hubo quitado la camisa pero no la podía dejar sola, podría intentar hacerse daño. Con delicadeza pasó la esponja por unas de sus blancas y torneadas piernas, ella trató de alejarse pero él con cuidado la tomó del pie y se lo alzó un poco para lavarlo. Sus chocolates ojos se oscurecieron por el odio al ver los cardenales en la delicada piel de los muslos de su novia, su pequeño cuerpo estaba lleno de cardenales, lo que había vivido era aberrante, esos sujetos se merecían morir. Ella se quejó cuando con cuidado pasó un pequeño cepillo por su pie el cual estaba lastimado.

―Lo siento― se disculpó en voz baja mirándola. ―Sé que te duele, te prometo que pasará― le aseguró dejando ese pie y dándole la misma atención al otro. Cuando él terminó con sus pies y piernas ella le quitó la esponja y se las pasó con asco por todo el cuerpo, haciéndose daño. ―No, te harás daño― dijo quitándole la esponja nuevamente. Al él estar a sus espaldas tuvo que girar la cabeza para observarlo. Amaba a Shaoran, lo amaba demasiado, por ese mismo amor que sentía era que no podía dejar de reclamarse y sentirse como una puta, quería volver a estar limpia para él, para que él se sintiese orgulloso de tenerla a su lado, pero sabía que eso nunca pasaría, estaba sucia y nadie podría cambiar aquello. Ver como ella le daba la espalda nuevamente no pudo evitar rodear su pequeña cintura con sus fuertes brazos y abrazarla. La sintió tensarse, no, ella no podía tenerle miedo, no lo aceptaba. La quería, la amaba. ―Te amo― por primera vez esas palabras salieron de los labios masculinos. ―No me importa nada, yo te amo― necesitaba decirlo. ―Siempre serás mi Sakura, no importa que haya pasado, eres mía, me perteneces― susurraba en su oído. ―No me alejes de ti― le pidió con voz rota. ―Te necesito― apoyó su frente sobre su desnudo hombro y lágrimas se mezclaron con la humedad sobre este. Sintió como algo en su estómago se agitaba al escuchar las palabras de su novio. Él estaba sufriendo como ella.

―Haz….haz…me el am…or…― fue un susurro apenas audible. Nuevas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. ―Haz…me..t…tu….ya….― le dolía hablar, su garganta estaba lastimada por los gritos de horas atrás.

El castaño levantó la cabeza de su hombro sin creer lo que escuchaba, ella había hablado. Quería olvidar, quería que los recuerdos se fueran, que su mente y cuerpo solamente pensaran en él.

―P….por…..fa….vor….― le pidió en un hilo de voz.

―No puedo― la abrazó más contra su cuerpo, sin lastimarla. ―No ahora― le dijo con tono bajo.

―Qu..iero…olvi….dar….― se llevó las manos al rostro y ahogó un sollozo de dolor.

Su corazón se apretó contra su pecho y con la poca razón que tenía en aquellos momentos acercó sus labios hasta su desnudo hombro y besó. La sintió estremecer mientras que un sollozo más fuerte abandonaba los labios femeninos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Entonces conoces a los padres de la novia de Xiao Lang desde que llegaste aquí― dijo la morena. ―No entiendo porqué no deseas decirme lo sucedido, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer luego de tantos años de ausencia― le recordó.

―Lo sé― aceptó la mujer frente a ella. ―Quiero hablar con Hien primero―

―Él está muy dolido― le advirtió. ―

―Lo sé― aceptó nuevamente. ―¿Por qué decidieron vivir en Japón?― quiso saber.

―Cuando Xiao Lang tenía cinco años Hien decidió alejarlo de Wei, luego Ran también decidió alejar a Eriol de las influencias de su abuelo. Cuando salimos de Hong Kong Wei negó cualquier ayuda―

―Y ellos salieron adelante― terminó la mujer.

―Muy informada― sonrió. Aquello le demostraba que la mujer no tuvo realmente ausente de la vida de su hijo.

―Muchas gracias por su ayuda― escucharon la voz de Fujitaka. Observaron a los hombres llegar hasta la pequeña sala.

―Mamá― dijo el moreno al ver a su madre con aquella otra mujer.

―Cariño― se acercó a su hijo y besó sus mejillas. ―¿Están bien?― preguntó mirando a los chicos los cuales no traían buena cara. El moreno asintió.

―¿Dónde está Sakura?― preguntó al no ver a la castaña.

―Está con Xiao Lang― dijo con tono serio y distante el padre del castaño.

―¿Nadeshiko todavía no despierta?―

―No, está muy agotada, será mejor que descanse―

―Creo que nosotros nos marchamos― habló Ran acercándose a su esposa. ―Sus padres tienen que estar preocupados― le dijo a los chicos. ―Tienen tres horas para dormir y luego ir al colegio―

―No iremos― dijo Yukito. ―Nos iremos al apartamento―

―Entiendo que estén preocupados pero no podrán hacer nada― les recordó.

―¿Nada sobre qué?― preguntó su esposa con curiosidad.

―Vamos, la familia necesita intimidad― habló Hien. ―No se preocupe por su hija, le aseguro que Xiao Lang la cuidará― no podía negar que estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su hijo, solamente esperaba que este no cometiera una locura. ―Mañana hablaremos― la mujer lo miró sorprendido. Había muchas cosas que decir entre los dos, ella tenía que explicarle el porqué su abandono.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Te amo― llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas para separarla un poco de sus labios. ―Te amo― volvió a decirle nuevamente antes de volverla a besar. Deslizó sus manos de sus mejillas hasta su cuello.

Sabía que no podía continuar con aquello, era inapropiado pero la quería hacer olvidar su dolor, que olvidara todo lo sucedido, que solamente recordara aquel momento. Ella minutos atrás había girado el cuerpo para quedar frente a frente a él y lo había besado, dejándolo sorprendido.

―Saku…― tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se alejó de su boca. ―No podemos―

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, él la rechazaba, la rechazaba por estar sucia, por ser una cualquiera.

―No llores― le pidió acariciándole las mejillas. ―¿Estás segura?― no soportaba verla en aquel estado. Ella asintió y él no pudo hacer nada más que acercarla a su boca y besarla. ―Sólo siénteme― la besó con delicadeza, tomándose su tiempo para que ella se acostumbrara a sus besos. Sus manos se deslizaron de sus mejillas hasta su espalda, con cada roce ella se estremecía. Lo tomó de su húmeda cabellera para profundizar el beso, quería sentirse de él, que le pertenecía, quería que los recuerdos de esos hombres fuesen sustituidos por los recuerdos de su novio tocándola, amándola.

No lo besaba como siempre, no lo besaba con timidez, lo besaba con desesperación, con una necesidad que nunca antes había sentido en ella, era como si quisiere borrar cada recuerdo de su mente. Sintió sus pechos apretarse contra su desnudo torso cuando ella se apretó contra él.

―Aquí….no….― le dijo con la voz cargada de deseo. ―En mi habitación― ella lo entendió, se separó de él con la respiración entrecortada.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Entraron en silencio al apartamento del moreno, las chicas habían regresado a sus casas, al igual que los padres del moreno, ellos por su parte habían decidido ir al apartamento de él el cual quedaba en el mismo edificio que el de su primo.

―¿Quieren algo de tomar?― preguntó Yamazaki, ninguno decía nada, no sabían con exactitud que era bueno decir en aquellos momentos.

―Todavía no lo puedo creer― decía Yukito dejándose caer en unos de los muebles. ―¿Cómo alguien puede hacer una cosa tan aberrante?― preguntó.

―¿Creen que estén bien?― preguntó Yue. ―Ella se veía muy lastimada―

―Shaoran también― al igual que los chicos también se dejó caer en un mueble. ―¿Y tú?― observó al moreno quien parecía tener sus pensamientos en otro asunto. ―Eriol― lo llamó Yamazaki.

―¿Ah?― miró a su alrededor. Los chicos lo estaban observando con curiosidad.

―¿Qué tanto piensas?― le preguntó unos de los gemelos.

―Creo que Mey está interesada en el hermano de Sakura― dejó escapar un pesado suspiró y recostó la cabeza en el espaldar del mueble.

―Y tú estás celoso― dijo Yukito, no pudo evitar sonreír al decir aquello.

―No estoy celoso― se defendió. ―Solamente que no quiero que esté con ese sujeto―

―Y no me llamo Yamazaki― dijo. ―Estás celoso, hombre― prosiguió. ―Tomoyo es tu novia, no creo que debas sentir celos que Mey quiera andar con un chico. Sabemos que quieres mucho a Mey pero tus sentimientos te pueden traicionar― le dijo de manera pensativa.

―Cierto, creo que deberías ponerle más atención a Tomoyo, deja que Mey esté con quien desee. Ella algún día tendrá novio y tanto tú como Shaoran tienen que apoyarla―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Los labios masculinos se deslizaban con lentitud besando todo su cuello. Estaban en la habitación, besándola y tocándola, borraría cada recuerdo de su atormentada mente, no dejaría ningún mal recuerdo de esos tipos. Su cuerpo estaba lastimado, con lugares muy rojos u otros no tanto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la boca masculina se deslizó hasta unos de sus pechos.

―Shhh― susurró sobre su sensible piel cuando escuchó sus sollozos. ―Soy Shaoran― con suavidad su lengua acarició el sensible pezón.

Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran, era él quien la estaba tocando, eran sus manos las cuales la acariciaban con una ternura inimaginable, eran sus labios los cuales atendían sus pechos, era su lengua que la acariciaba con sumo cuidado, con amor. Chupó con sumo cuidado la pequeña y sonrosada cima. Mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba por las nuevas sensaciones y sus labios dejaban escapar pequeños jadeos, las lágrimas se deslizaban hasta las blancas sábanas. Aunque su mente y razón le pedían que se detuviera no podía hacerlo, cuando se hubo negado minutos atrás pudo ver miedo en los orbes esmeraldas, ella pensaba que la estaba rechazando, eso jamás, lo que más deseaba era estar con ella en su cama, tenerla entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo. El recorrido de caricias y lamidas llegaron hasta el plano vientre femenino, besó con lentitud los cardenales que allí habían. Cómo era posible que alguien tuviese la mente tan trastornada para hacerle daño a ella.

Se tensó y una ola de miedo invadió su mente, cuando de manera peligrosa la boca masculina besaba la cara interna de sus muslos, una y luego otra. Separó sus piernas con delicadeza, estaba húmeda, sonrojada y su olor era delicioso, quería amarla, demostrarle que para él ella seguía siendo la misma Sakura, que no importaba nada de lo que había pasado, que él la amaba sobre todas las cosas. Un gemido entre miedo y placer llenó la habitación cuando la boca del castaño la acarició allí. La caricia sobre su húmedo sexo fue tierna, húmeda y firme, asegurándose de que ella no se asustara la tomó con lentitud de las caderas y la acercó más a su boca. La amó con la boca como nunca creyó amar a ninguna otra, el sentimiento que sentía por su novia era mucho más que deseo sexual. Su sabor era único, su suavidad, su humedad.

Se arqueó, jadeó y se movió contra la boca del castaño el cual tuvo que tomarla con algo más de firmeza de las caderas para evitar sus movimientos. Su lengua se abrió paso entre los pliegues de su húmeda cavidad y la movió sin dar tregua sobre aquel pequeño botón rosa, la chupó con hambre, deseo y el orgasmo femenino fue inmediato. Entre la ola de calor no pudo evitar gemir el nombre de su novio, solamente lo quería a él en sus pensamientos, en su cuerpo, dentro de este.

Saboreó su sabor para luego erguirse a su lado. Estaba sonrojada, jadeante y sus ojos estaban ocultos tras sus parpados.

―Mírame― le pidió dando pequeños besos sobre sus mejillas. ―¿Estas segura?― le preguntó cuándo ella lo observó.

Lo rodeó del cuello y lo acercó a sus labios, besándolo. Acomodándose sobre su cuerpo y asegurándose de no lastimarla, deslizando unas de sus manos entre su cuerpo tomó su erección y la dirigió hacia su húmedo centro.

―¡Ah!― no pudo evitar el gemido cuando lo sintió frotarse contra su mojado centro.

Se deslizó con suma delicadeza, no quería lastimarla como lo habían hecho esos bastardos, una llama de celos se encendió en su interior, no era momentos para sentir aquello, no era momentos para imaginar a esos sujetos entrando en su cuerpo. Diablos, solamente él quería tener aquel privilegio, mas se lo habían arrebatado. Gimió al sentirlo adentrarse en su interior, otro gemido se escapó de sus labios pero este mezclado de dolor al sentir como al él introducirse un poco más en su cuerpo un dolor se acumulaba en sus entrañas. Cerró los ojos, grave error, al hacerlo las imágenes de aquellos sujetos invadieron su mente, no, no quería a esos bastardos tocándola, no deseaba aquello.

Estaba sorprendido, su interior se apretaba como un guante alrededor de su erección. Ella era virgen, la miró con los ojos como platos y quedó aterrado, diablos.

―No― dijo al ver como todo su cuerpo temblaba, su cuerpo estaba tenso, lo estaba rechazando. ―Soy yo― llevó sus manos a su rostro para que lo mirara pero esta se negaba a abrir los ojos. ―Soy Shaoran― la abrazó cuando ella empezó a golpearle el pecho para que la dejara. ―Soy yo, por favor, Sakura, soy Shaoran― tomó sus manos entres las suyas y se las llevó al rostro.

―Shao…― gritó ella presa del pánico. ―¡No!― su chillido fue desgarrador. Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro como rio, sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Maldito fuese, era un aprovechado, sabía que luego de haber pasado por algo así no se podía acostar con ella. Otro grito, no, un gemido se escapó de los labios cuando ella se empezó a mover y se hubo deslizado en su interior. Quiso maldecir, pero como un maldito pervertido sólo pudo gruñir al llevarse su virginidad.

―Shhhh― susurró abrazándola, consolándola. Ella lloró sin consuelo contra su torso. Si momentos atrás se sentía causante de lo que le hubo pasado, ahora esa culpabilidad era acompañada por lo bastardo y miserable que se sentía. Minuto tras minuto tuvo que pasar para que ella volviera en sí. Abrió los ojos y con la mirada empañada por las lágrimas observó el preocupado rostro de su novio.

―Sha…o…― dijo con un hilo de voz.

―Shhhh, ya pasó― le dijo en voz baja dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Se sentía un maldito, a pesar de todo aquello no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de alegría y posesión lo invadieran al saber que él había sido el único. El primero y el último. Separó los labios con timidez pero deseosa de sentir su lengua acariciando la suya. Lo amaba, él se encargaría de echar fuera los recuerdos, quería estar con él, en aquellos momentos lo necesitaba como el aire que respiraba. Intentó separarse de ella y retirarse de su húmeda entrada, pero esta se movió contra su cuerpo, haciendo que un ronco gemido se escapara de sus labios y se perdiera en los contrarios. Necesitaba pensar con la cabeza, no con su palpitante erección, la cual se negaba en salir del interior de ella; si claro, era mucho más fácil decir aquello que aceptar que no deseaba salir de su apretado sexo. ―No podemos― hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para separarse de sus labios. Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula y la almohada a los lados del rostro de ella cuando esta nuevamente se movió contra él, provocándolo.

Que Dios lo ayudara, la sentía tan apretada, tan húmeda y caliente que si ella volvía a moverse de aquella manera tan erótica mandaría todo al diablo y verdaderamente estaría jodido. Pero no, claro que no, ella volvía a moverse contra su pelvis.

―…..Sha…o….― su gemido, dulce Jesús. ¿Cómo era posible que minutos atrás haya entrado en un ataque parecido al pánico y que ahora gimiera su nombre? Al diablo todo, ella le había pedido que la hiciera olvidar, que la tomara y eso haría. Quería borrar cada recuerdo de esos sujetos de su mente, de su cuerpo. Deslizó las manos hasta sus caderas, hundió sus dedos en su pálida piel y se adentró en lo profundo de su cavidad

Sus movimientos fueron lentos y pausados, haciéndola disfrutar de cada suave roce. Escucharla jadear y gemir su nombre era algo delicioso, excitante. La besó con ahínco, deseo, pasión.

―T….e….te…amo….―gimió contra su boca cuando el inminente orgasmo invadió todos sus sentidos. Con una lenta pero firme embestida se derramó en su interior. El orgasmo fue intenso, como ningún otro que hubiese tenido, buscó sus labios y la besó largamente. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y su pulso acelerados. Se acomodó a su lado y la atrajo contra él, arrastrando así también las sábanas para cubrir sus desnudos y sudorosos cuerpos.

―Te amo― besó sus cabellos.

―No…me odi….es…― le pidió escondiendo el rostro entre su pecho mientras sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. ―….por…favor― le pidió ahogando los sollozos contra su pecho.

―Escúchame― la tomó del rostro para que lo mirara. ―Te amo, Sakura. Sé que te fallé, no fui capaz de cuidarte― algo se rompió en su interior al esas palabras abandonar sus labios. ―Pero si me das otra oportunidad prometo cuidarte con mi vida― le prometió.

La dejó seguir llorando contra su torso, no tenía que acostarse con ella, estaba demasiado lastimada y él se había aprovechado de aquello. La abrazó más contra su cuerpo, ella sufría por su culpa, era el culpable de su dolor.

**Continuará**

―

Qué tal?...a mi favor diré que el capítulo me lo encuentro asquerosamente dramático, perdonen xDDD!...no sabía qué me iba a salir tan así…Shao nos salió hasta llorón el condenado u_u….pero me pareció tan tierno que ufff *O*….Quizás me maten por poner lemon luego de lo que le pasó a Saku pero no sé…me pareció mmm adecuado?...xD!...Sí, sí, también quizás no pareció acabar de sufrir de un abuso pero tampoco en el lemon la iba a poner como un mueble v.v….xDD!...Aunque claro, esto no quiere decir que ya las cosas se arreglaron.

El capítulo me salió largo pero no quería cortarlo en el lemon, siempre lo hacía y como que ya xDDD!.. Ya veremos las justificaciones de Ieran y que tan metido está Wei en todo esto…también a ver que pasa con Eriol que ni se peina ni se hace rulos. Muchas gracias por sus reviews...me motivan a seguir escribiendo *O*...En mi perfil hay imágenes del apartamento de Shao ^^

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

―

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	15. Realidad

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Género:** M

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos_―

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Realidad

―

Se movió contra el cálido cuerpo que descansaba a su lado, la estaba abrazando con demasiada posesividad y era consciente de aquello, ella le daba la espalda. Sus desnudos cuerpos eran cubiertos por las sábanas la cual se enrollaba en la cintura masculina y cubría los suaves pechos femeninos. Volvió a moverse un poco hasta abrir los ojos, su trasero chocaba contra su ingle y él no podía evitar preguntarse cómo había resistido aquello, claro, su amor por ella. Once de la mañana, esa hora marcaba el reloj cuando con suavidad se apartó del cuerpo femenino y miró sobre unas de las mesitas de noche donde descansaba el reloj. Nunca en toda su vida había pasado una noche tan perra, no era lo mismo amanecerse bebiendo y divirtiéndose, no, claro que no, la noche anterior o horas atrás estuvo cuidándola y consolándola, luego de ella a ver dejado de llorar hubieron hablado, nada referente a lo que le hubo pasado cuando hubo tratado de hacerlo ella se había quedado en silencio y de allí se tiró a sus brazos y se quedó dormida, no sin antes decirle que lo amaba. Cuatro de la mañana con quince minutos marcaba el reloj cuando hubo mirado antes de también dormirse.

Besó con suavidad unos de sus hombros y luego la parte de atrás de su cuello antes de salir de la cama con cuidado para no despertarla, ella de seguro dormiría otro rato más, lo necesitaba, apenas dos horas atrás unos gritos lo hubieron despertado, ella estaba teniendo pesadillas con lo que le hubo pasado, le costó volverla hacer dormir pero finalmente lo hubo conseguido. Tardó unos minutos duchándose y recogiendo el baño por la ducha anterior, cuando volvió a la habitación lo hizo con unos jeans algo desgastados.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Está es la novia del joven Xiao Lang― estaba en un elegante estudio, de sillones de piel y cortinas costosas.

Miraba con interés la fotografía de la chica la cual aquel hombre le presentaba. El moreno parecía muy feliz con su compromiso con la chica morena, pero sabía que con Shaoran no sería tan fácil, para con este tenía que usar mucho más que una mísera cita de matrimonio. Era una chica bonita, se veía que era bien educada por lo que aquel investigador había conseguido pero no podía dejar a su nieto en manos de una mujer la cual no tenía ninguna clase social ni un apellido de renombre. Kinomoto, demasiado simple y común. Unos de los heredados Li no podía terminar con cualquier mujer, y eso lo podría jurar. Sakura Kinomoto no sería más la novia de su nieto, ya tenía candidata para este y por muy linda que fuese esa niña, no estaría con su nieto.

―Su padre es profesor en la universidad de Tokio― no pudo evitar tomar el papel ofrecido y leer, pareciera que después de todo la chica no era tan común, no cualquier persona conseguía dar clases en tan prestigiosa universidad, el hombre tenía que ser uno muy capaz. ―Trabaja en casa de su hijo como chica de servicio de su nieto― esto lo dijo con cuidado esperando la reacción del hombre.

―Chica de servicio― habló pensativo. ―¿Por qué?― le preguntó con seriedad.

―Trabajaba en el club del joven Takashi― dijo. ―Es una chica muy luchadora, no quiere que sus padres carguen con todos los gatos del colegio― prosiguió.

―Interesante― tomó la fotografía de la esmeralda, era una pena que no tuviese a la altura de su nieto. ―Muy bien, puede retirarse― tenía que nuevamente hacerle una visita a Shaoran.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Lo que no entiendo es el porqué necesitas pastilla para el día después― decía Yukito sin entender.

―No sabes la vergüenza que pasé comprando esta cosa― se quejó Yamazaki entregándole una pequeña cajita al castaño.

―¿Crees que pueda quedar embarazada?― preguntó de manera cuidadosa observando a su primo.

Luego de haber salido de la habitación y llamado a los chicos, agradecía que estos estuviesen en el apartamento de su primo el cual estaba en el mismo edificio, estaban en la cocina.

―No la violaron― dijo con voz baja. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar aquello.

―¿Entonces por qué necesitas eso?― preguntó Yue sin entender.

―Anoche me acosté con ella― los chicos lo observaron con incredulidad. ―Ella me lo pidió, no pude negarme― se sentía como un parasito, cuando en la mañana ella lo hubo despertado por aquella pesadilla donde aquellos hombres la tomaban contra su voluntad había entendido que tuvo que negarse, que no tenía que acostarse con ella en un estado tan crítico como en el que estaba.

Ninguno supo que decir, no se esperaban aquello y menos ver la cara del castaño, unos pasos llamaron su atención, al desviar la mirada pudieron ver a la esmeralda, esta venía con una camisa del castaño, traía el cabello húmedo, estaba descalzas y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

―Gatita― se le acercó con rapidez y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la abrazó.

―Yuki, no― lo llamó Eriol. Quedaron con la respiración entrecortada cuando la esmeralda con lentitud llevó sus manos hasta los anchos hombros del chico y lo separó de ella pero esta le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa.

―Lo siento― se disculpó. Buscó con la mirada a su novio, este estaba frente a la estufa revolviendo unos huevos.

―¿Tienes hambre?― ella se veía mucho mejor que horas atrás, cuando Yuki la hubo abrazado pensó que entraría en pánico, pero no lo hizo, lo alejó con una sonrisa en los labios. ―Siéntate― le pidió al verla asentir. Tomó un plato en el cual sirvió los huevos revueltos con tocino y dos ruedas de pan tostado con mantequilla.

―Gracias― agradeció cuando él dejó el plato sobre la mesa para que pudiese comer.

―Tienes que tomarte esto― dejó un vaso de agua y una pequeña píldora. Ella lo miró sin entender mientras se llevaba el tenedor a los labios. No podía decirle lo que era, por lo menos no con los chicos allí, no quería que ella supiese que estos ya sabían lo que había pasado.

Se sonrojó con intensidad cuando su novio se hubo inclinado un poco y susurrado algo al oído. La miró con una sonrisa al sentarse frente a ella. Ella terminó su desayuno en silencio luego de tomarse la pequeña pastilla.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Señoritas― las tres chicas voltearon a ver al reconocer la voz de la mujer, era Aya, la maestra de los chicos. ―Pueden explicarme porque no se han reportado ningunos de sus amigos― no fue una pregunta pero su tono había sido con sumo interés.

―Disculpe profesora― habló la amatista. ―Pero eso tendrá que preguntárselo a ellos― dando por terminada la plática se alejó acompañada por las dos chicas. ―

Observó a las chicas alejarse, estúpidas, la noche anterior cuando hubo ido al lugar donde habían llevado a la esmeralda, habían descubierto que esta no estaba y ningunos de los otros dos hombres

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Lista?― preguntó su novio cuando la vio acercarse ya vestida. Traía unos jeans con un top rojo, el cual la de ojos rubí se lo había llevado luego que hubiesen salido del colegio.

―No quiero― se sentó a su lado abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

―No seas tonta― dijo con ternura acariciándole el cabello. ―Tus padres están preocupados por ti― la sintió tensarse. Ella estaba asustada de enfrentar a sus padres, por alguna razón tenía vergüenza de que estos la vieran luego de lo acontecido.

―Cierto, Touya está muy preocupado por ti― habló la morena. ―No ha parado de llamarme― todas las miradas de los presentes fueron sobre la morena. ―¿Qué pasa?― preguntó esta al ver como la miraban.

―No sabíamos que tenías tanta comunicación con el hermano de Sakura― dijo Yamazaki.

―Ehmm― la atención de todos se identificó más al verla sonrojar. ―Salimos ayer en la tarde―

La esmeralda la cual seguía con el rostro escondido entre el pecho de su novio no pudo evitar apartarse un poco para observar a la morena.

―¿Saliste con mi hermano?― preguntó desconcertada.

―¡Claro que no!― dijo está más sonrojada. ―Ese tonto no tiene ni idea de tratar a una chica― se puso de pie. ―Es un bruto…― guardó silencio, no podía hablar así delante de la esmeralda, después de todo era su hermano.

―Yo juraba que te gustaba otro― habló con malicia Yukito quien miró con disimulo al de ojos azules el cual no decía nada. ―Yo me entiendo― le dijo al ver como ella lo miraba sin entender.

―¿Te gusta?― le preguntó el castaño con interés, si ese idiota la lastimaba se las vería negra.

Se mordió el labio sin saber que contestar, con Touya la pasaba muy bien, ese tonto la hacía enojar pero también la trataba muy bien.

―Me parece muy bien― al escuchar aquello su corazón le dolió. ―Solamente que si te trata mal yo mismo me encargo de matarlo― terminó el moreno con seriedad. Todas las miradas de los chicos fueron sobre este sin creérselo, Eriol acababa de dar su consentimiento para que Meiling saliese con el hermano de Sakura.

―Vaya novedad― dijo Yue. ―Nunca pensé escuchar eso de ti― confesó. ―Dejando que Mey salga con un chico fuera de nosotros―

―Quien lo diría― lo apoyó su hermano. ―Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo―

―Yo…― aunque sabía que él no la quería como algo más que amiga, muy en el fondo pensaba que sus celos no eran por quererla como su mejor amiga, sino como algo más. Que equivocada estaba. ―Tengo que irme, quedé con mi madre para comer― se disculpó. ―Saku, si necesitas los apuntes me llama― hizo una inclinación de cabeza como despedida para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta e irse.

―Creo que…― guardó silencio, no podía decir que la rubí esperaba otra cosa del de ojos azules.

―Mey me preocupa― dijo Chiharu quien no había hablado. ―Últimamente se está comportando extraña―

―Seguro anda en esos días de la mujer…― no pudo detener que un cojín le pegara en el rostro. ―¡Diablos!― se quejó. ―Creo que me rompiste la nariz― los chicos se echaron a reír al ver como el gemelo se frotaba la nariz, era un exagerado.

―Yo me voy, quedé de ir por Tomoyo― les dijo el moreno. Se acercó donde la esmeralda y se inclinó un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla. ―Estamos contigo― le dijo en voz baja. Ella asintió mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa. Verdaderamente tenía buenos amigos, lejos de lo que hubo pensado esto la trataban igual.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Deja a Mey tranquila― le exigió la morena al chico el cual la miraba con burla.

―Ni lo sueñes― le dijo con seriedad. ―Ella me gusta y la quiero―

―Solamente lo haces para molestarnos― le dijo con enojo.

―Estás loca― era mejor dejarla sola, porqué simplemente no entendía que verdaderamente quería con la niña aquella. ―Aunque no lo creas ella me interesa―

―No te creo― ese sujeto era exasperante.

―Porque no mejor vas con tu noviecito y me dejas tranquilo― le exigió. ―O prefieres que lo busque yo y le diga que me andas hostigando, o peor, que nos conocimos antes que mi hermana entrase a ese colegio― vio como la morena palidecía. ―Para tu tranquilidad, ella me gusta de verdad, quizás más de lo que me gustas tú― continuó. ―No estoy dispuesto a dejarla―

―Yo no….― trató de decir con incomodidad.

―Sí, sí, tu no _correspondes_ mis sentimientos― dijo con burla. ―Sigue con tu noviecito, pero te lo advierto, ese mocoso tendrá que mantenerse lejos de Meiling― le advirtió.

―Serás tonto, Mey es nuestra amiga, ni Shaoran ni Eriol se alejaran de ella porque tú lo digas o desees―

―Verdaderamente eres ciega― se frotó el cabello. ―No voy a soportar que ese idiota le eche esas miraditas a la chica que me gusta― ella lo miró sin entender.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¡Sakura, hija!― exclamó al abrazarla.

El castaño observó cómo ambos padres abrazaban a la esmeralda, no deseaba separarse de la castaña pero sabía que esta necesitaba momentos a solas con su familia.

―Me voy con los chicos― ella al escucharlo decir aquello se separó de sus padres y acercó a él. No quería que se marchara. ―Necesitas estar con tu familia― le tocó una mejilla con ternura.

―No quiero que te vallas― le dijo con tono bajo para que solamente él la escuchara.

―Me quedaré hasta que lo desees pero ve con tu madre, estaré aquí― le prometió, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y luego se alejó para acercarse nuevamente a sus padres

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―_¿Tú padre?― preguntaba la mujer de hermosos ojos azules la cual tenía a un pequeño niño en brazos mientras lo amamantaba, esta estaba recostada en una cama, mientras la otra pelinegra permanecía de pie frente a la cama._

―_Si― dejó escapar un suspiro. ―Hace unas horas me enteré está muy enfermo―continuó. ―Necesito conseguir un empleo cuanto antes―_

―_No puedes trabajar en ese estado― su azul mirada se apartó de su pequeño hijo quien tenía sus ojitos cerrados y tomaba de su alimento. ―Solamente te faltan dos meses para que nazca Xiao Lang― le recordó. ―Hien no te dejará trabajar―_

―_Necesito el dinero, tengo que cubrir los gastos de mi padre, son muy costosos― al ver como la morena la miraba la interrumpió. ―Ni lo digas, no le pediré dinero a Hien, eso solamente aumentaría los malos pensamientos de su padre contra mí―_

―_Condenado viejo― dijo haciendo una mueca. ―Llevas casada con Hien un año―_

―_¿Cómo le hiciste para que te aceptara?― le preguntó al llevarse una mano al vientre y acariciarlo cuando su bebé se movió._

―_Sabes muy bien que estamos en las mismas, a mí tampoco me quiere como esposa de Ran― dijo con tristeza. ―Quería estar en el parto― le dijo mirando a su bebé nuevamente. ―Pero se lo prohibí, de seguro planeaba llevarse a Eriol en cuanto este naciera―_

―_Pero Ran le prohibió acercarse a ti― le recordó._

―_Sé que para él es difícil, es su padre, pero no confió, no creo que me acepte algún día y no deseo tenerlo cerca sino esté Ran para alejarlo―_

―_Ran te ama, nunca dejará que Wei te lastime o a Eriol― le dijo con ternura._

―_Hien también te ama, estoy segura que hará cualquier cosa para protegerte y a Xiao Lang―_

―_Si…― miró su reloj de muñeca. ―Volveré dentro de unas horas, tengo una cita― la mujer la miró con una ceja alzada. ―Nada importante― la tranquilizó, no le podía decir que se reuniría con su suegro, se lo iba a prohibir o peor, decirle a su esposo y no quería que este se peleara nuevamente con su padre. Se acercó y le tocó la morena cabecita al niño que descansaba en los brazos de su amiga. Eriol Li._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

La escuchaba en silencio, no la quería interrumpir, ella le tenía que explicar su abandono, su traición, era lo menos que merecía. Ambos estaban en el pequeño estudio de la casa de los padres de la esmeralda. Una hora atrás había llegado y había sido testigo de la palidez de la mujer al verlo, mas eso no le importaba, él estaba allí por una razón y ella era quien podía saciar su curiosidad. Verla nuevamente había removido y encendido una llama que pensó que estaba muerta, apagada, esa sensación solamente la había sentido por ella, ninguna mujer despertaba eso en él.

―_¿Cómo sabe usted todo eso?―_

―_No hay información tuya que no sé― dijo con seriedad el hombre. ―Le mentiste a mi hijo, según lo que dice aquí tu padre es un borracho― dejó la carpeta en el escritorio. ―Un apostador de cuarta, ha perdido toda su fortuna en las apuestas― decía con dureza. ―Si embargo, hoy en día se encuentra tendido a una cama con una cirrosis terminar, algunos les dan un mes otros dos meses, pero todo terminará en lo mismo―_

―_¡Basta!― le dijo, era cierto que su padre tenía un vicio a las apuestas y al alcohol pero lo amaba, era su padre, este siempre la cuidó y protegió. ―¿Qué es lo que desea?―_

―_Saber cómo le hicieron para que este asistiera a tu boda con Hien, ese día no estaba ebrio― dijo con tono cruel._

_Apretó las manos hasta hacerlas puños, desde que su madre había muerto cuando tenía 10 años su padre había ahogados sus penas en el alcohol y apuestas, tanto fue su dolor que terminó en un vicio, había ido a centros de ayuda pero nunca lo pudo superar, siempre volvía a lo mismo._

―_Te daré el dinero― dijo con simpleza. ―15 millones de dólares deben de ser suficiente para cubrir los gastos de tu padre y que este disfrute de sus últimos meses en completa tranquilidad― la mujer lo miraba sin creérselo. ―Tendrás la oportunidad de acompañarlo―_

―_Hien….―_

―_Hien no tiene porqué enterarse, esto es un trato entre tú y yo― dijo con seriedad. ―Solamente cerrando ese capítulo de tu vida podrás ganarte el lugar como la esposa de mi hijo―_

_Estaba muy sorprendida, ese hombre le estaba ofreciendo ayuda para con su padre._

―_No me mires con esa cara, no todo será gratis― se acercó al escritorio donde tomó unos papeles. ―Estos papeles son la felicidad de mi hijo y la seguridad de que no te quedarás allá sino que regresarás en cuanto tu padre muera―_

―_No― se negó, no podía aceptar la ayuda de él. ―Conseguiré un trabajo― le hizo saber._

―_Ningún lugar querrá darle empleo a una mujer embarazada de ocho meses y menos si esta es la esposa de Hien y puede poner en peligro a su hijo― ella se mordió el labio inferior. ―Puedes pedirle prestado el dinero, yo le mostraré tu engaño y quedarás como la esposa estafadora― ella palideció al escuchar su amenaza. ―Acepta o Hien puede enterarse de tu secreto― dijo dándole los papeles._

_¿Hien nunca la rechazaría?¿Él nunca creería todas esas mentiras o sí? Pero su padre necesitaba el dinero para cubrir sus deudas y sus medicamentos, él le podía prestar esa cantidad de dinero, era su esposo pero, Wei le mostraría la historia a su manera, podía quedar como la esposa interesada._

―_Mi padre está en otro país, si aceptó Hien notará mi ausencia― le recordó._

―_Una buena carta y una llamada telefónica puede arreglar todo eso― dijo. ―Te puede alcanzar si lo desea― el sonido del celular de la mujer los interrumpió._

―_Señora Li― habló la persona del otro lado de la línea. ―Los acreedores vinieron, dicen que si su padre no le paga su dinero lo demandaran― Dios santísimo!, esas personas no tenían corazón, sensibilidad._

―_Estaré allá mañana a primera hora― le dijo para tranquilizarla y más tarde terminar la llamada. ―Aceptó― dijo mirando a su suegro. ―Necesito dejarle una carta a Hien― el hombre con rapidez buscó sobre su escritorio de donde tomó una pluma y un papel. Los próximos minutos fueron en silencio mientras la morena escribía la carta y luego firmaba los papeles dados por su suegro minutos atrás._

―_Perfecto― dijo el hombre cuando ella le dio los papeles y carta. ―Aquí están todas las deudas de su padre― le dijo pasándole un maletín. ―Aquí todo el dinero― abrió la puerta y permitió que unos de sus guardaespaldas entraran. ―Mi seguridad se encargará de acompañarte, no quiero que dejes a mi hijo sin su hijo, tiene que volver cuando tu padre muera― le dijo con seriedad. ―El jet privado te está esperando― con esto dio por terminada la plática con la morena. Cuando esta se hubo marchado este leyó la carta escrita para su hijo, no podía negar que esta amaba a Hien mas no estaba dispuesto que unos de sus herederos estuviese casado con una mujer así._

―Eso no puede ser― dijo el hombre frente a ella. ―Nunca recibí esa carta, mucho menos unas de tus llamadas― le dijo, ella estaba tratando de engañarlo, siempre supo que su padre era de cuidado pero este no lo separaría de la mujer que amaba, nunca, con el tiempo había aceptado a Tsubaki, Ieran mentía.

―Te llamé, llamé a Tsubaki, nunca me comuniqué con ustedes, por eso regresé apenas mi padre murió y cuando lo hice tu padre me estaba esperando y me enteré de su malvada jugarreta, el muy miserable sólo me quería fuera para crear la escena perfecta de la mujer interesada― dijo con dolor y con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. ―Me llevó a una clínica cuando se me presentaron los dolores de parto, solamente me dejó tener a Xiao Lang entre mis brazos por unos minutos, se lo llevó, me lo quitó― dijo con odio, odiaba a Wei, lo odiaba por haberle quitado a su hijo, por haberse aprovechado de su debilidad por su padre. ―Sus hombres me volvieron a llevar a Estados Unidos apenas unas horas de haber salido de parto― veía a su aún esposo caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

―¡Mientes maldición!― la tomó fuertemente de los hombros. ―Wei es capaz de muchas cosas, pero no de algo tan atroz― le gritaba. ―Recibí tu carta, una en la que decías que solamente te habías casado conmigo por mi dinero, una donde me decías que te ibas con unos de tus tantos amantes, con el verdadero padre de Xiao Lang― escupió con asco. ―Donde decías como me habías usado y engañado durante todo ese tiempo, una donde mencionaba uno a uno a tus amantes― decía lleno de odio. ―¡¿Dime, dime por qué maldición me hiciste pasar por la agonía de creer que Xiao Lang no era mi hijo?― exigió saber lleno de odio. ―Cuando lo dejaste abandonado en mi puerta con aquella otra carta donde decías que su verdadero padre no lo quería y que no lo necesitabas no sabes lo pequeñito he indefenso que era― dijo con amargura. ―No lo podía ver, no lo podía cargar, no era mi hijo, era una maldita traición― esto último lo dijo gritando nuevamente y apretando su agarre en los brazos femeninos. ―No podía seguir con esa agonía, lloraba pidiendo atención y yo lo ignoraba, quería sacarlo de mi casa, dejarlo en una casa hogar pero no pude, algo en mi quería que sus ojos de verdad fuesen como los míos y no una maldita ilusión― ella lloraba, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin cesar. ―Tuve que pedir un examen de ADN, quería que fuese mi hijo, y cuando supe los resultados te odié con todas mis fuerzas, te odié por tu bajeza, te odié por abandonar a nuestro hijo―

―¡No lo abandoné!― no lo soportaba, ella nunca escribió cartas para él, nunca abandonó a su hijo en la puerta de este, nunca había tenido otro hombre, él había sido el único. ―No abandoné a mi Xiao Lang, yo lo amo, no quería que lo separaran de mí. Me lo quitaron― se limpió inútilmente las lágrimas y lo miró. Él la miraba con un odio contenido, él no le creía nada, para él ella era quien mentía. ― Xiao Lang es mi hijo, yo lo amo―

―¿Soy tu qué?― la ronca y profunda voz del castaño la hizo palidecer. No, aquello no podía ser cierto, él no pudo haber escuchado. Con movimientos lentos giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a la puerta. Allí estaba, con su rostro tan serio y desencajado como el de su padre. Xiao Lang había escuchado, su mirada se lo decía.

**Continuará**

―

Aquí el capítulo 15, algo mmmm, la verdad ni idea xDD!...Parece que a pesar de todo Shao ha logrado que Saku enfrentara a sus padres y que no temiera, vaya novedad xDD…Luego de una noche agitada como la que tuvieron no se podían arriesgar de que Saku quedara embarazada n.n….Eriol finalmente parece que está pensando correctamente, a ver que pasa, Tomoyo no desea a Touya cerca de Meiling pero este parece muy seguro de sí mismo.

Finalmente, la verdad ya se sabe, no me salió como lo imaginaba, disculpen pero no me desagradó del todo u..u…Shao se ha enterado de la verdad, y vaya de que manera, a ver como reaccionará. Todo lo que está en _italic_ es el recuerdo de Ieran cuando está hablando con Hien. En el próximo capítulo mmmmm creo que habrá lemon, quizás de nuestros castaños, quizás de otra parejita o quizás de ambas O.O…xD!...Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten, muchas gracias por todos esos preciosos reviews *O*

**sakuxsyao**: No abusaron de Saku, en el capítulo anterior durante la escena intimida Shao es quien termina haciéndola suya, no esos sujetos.

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

―

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	16. Escapando

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Género:** M

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos_―

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Escapando

―Repita lo que dijo― su tono de voz era grabe, frio y distante.

―Xiao Lang― intentó acercársele pero la dura mirada de este la hizo desistir.

―Con que soy su hijo― el tono frió de su hijo lo hizo observarlo con atención. El castaño se veía demasiado serio, demasiado distante. Había escuchado todo. ―Ieran Li― apretó las manos hasta hacerlas puños. ―La madre que pensé que estaba muerta― prosiguió.

―Xiao Lang, hijo― dijo con dolor.

―No se atreva, señora― dijo con tono frío cuando esta nuevamente intentó acercarse y tocarlo.

―Xiao Lang― lo llamó su padre.

―Tu madre murió cuando naciste, nunca dudes de cuanto te ama, Xiao Lang, ella siempre te cuidará desde el cielo― narró lo que su padre le decía cuando era pequeño, cuando estaba en el colegio. Todos los recuerdos de su niñez invadieron sus pensamientos, el día de los padres en su colegio, cuando eran reuniones de madres, cuando las madres de sus compañeros organizaban fiestas y quien iba como su madre era su tía, esta para él era la mujer más cercana, a la que en verdad apreciaba y respetaba.

Dio media vuelta con la clara intención de marcharse.

―¡No me toques!― le gritó lleno de odio. ―¡No soy su hijo, mi madre está muerta!―

―¿Qué está pasando?― era el padre de la castaña el cual estaba tras el castaño.

―Ieran― dijo la madre de la esmeralda al ver el estado de su amiga.

―No te vallas― le pidió al castaño, pero este ya pasaba al lado de su suegro con la clara intención de salir de aquel lugar.

―¿Shao?― bajaba con pasos lentos las escaleras, mientras ella y sus padres estaban en su habitación habían escuchado los gritos los cuales obligaron a sus padres a ir a ver de que se trataba.

―Tengo que irme― le dijo sin mirarla. No quería que lo viese así. Quería que todo fuese una vil mentira, que su madre no era esa mujer la cual lo había dejado abandonado, que su abuelo no fuese ese hombre sin corazón pero sobre todo que su padre le hubiese negado todo. Se detuvo cuando ella lo tomo de la mano.

―¿Nos vamos?― le preguntó. No quería estar lejos de él.

―Regresaré con los chicos, tienes que estar con tus padres― la miró, ella lo miró desconcertada, su mirada se veía dolida. Negó con la cabeza.

―Voy por algo de ropa― sin esperar subió con rapidez las escaleras y minutos después bajó con una pequeña mochila. ―Mamá, papá, voy con Shaoran― le gritó a sus padres. Lo tomó de la mano y lo halo para que ambos saliesen de la casa, hasta el auto del castaño.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Su esposo no la dejó salir del estudio cuando escuchó la despedida de su hija la cual se iba con el castaño, lo que esta les había contado había sido la cosa más dolorosa que ambos hubiesen escuchado jamás pero recordar como ella y su novio se miraban le hizo saber que ella con él se sentía protegida y querida y que por el momento era mejor dejar que estuviesen juntos del tiempo posible,

Hien permanecía en silencio, no se había movido de lugar desde que su hijo hubo entrado y sorprendido a ambos. Shaoran estaba furioso, demasiado, nunca lo había visto en aquel estado, la manera y el odio con el cual lo hubo mirado a ambos le había sorprendido, ambos siempre habían tenido buena comunicación, nunca quiso decirle la verdad sobre su madre, no quería que se llevara una desilusión, que supiese que su madre había preferido a un hombre que a su propio hijo. No quería destruir la burbuja de su hijo, cuando este era un niño siempre le hubo contado los buenos momentos que pasó junto a su madre, lo bueno que ella fue, pero claro, nunca le contó su abandono y traición.

―Lo….lo..sabe― le dijo la morena a la madre de la esmeralda entre sollozos. ―Me odia, lo vi en sus ojos― dijo con dolor.

La otra mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla, a pesar que sus situaciones eran diferentes, ambas sufrían por sus hijos. Fujitaka observó al castaño, este parecía debatirse entre acercarse o no a la morena la cual lloraba en los brazos de su esposa sin consuelo.

―No― sintió seca la garganta. ―No creas que creeré ningunas de tus palabras― le dijo con dureza. Caminando con lentitud se acercó a la puerta. ―No te acerques a mi hijo― esto último lo dijo con énfasis. Shaoran era su hijo, esa mujer no tenía ningún derecho sobre él. Detuvo sus pasos cuando sintió como unas manos temblorosas pero con firmezas tomaban su antebrazo.

―Por favor― pidió entre lágrimas. ―No me lo quites― le pidió con dolor. ―No lo alejes de mi― él permanecía de espaldas, sin mirarla. ―Te lo suplico― dijo ahogando los sollozos.

Apretó las mandíbulas cuando algo en su interior se removió, siempre había odiado escucharla llorar, cuando se conocieron ella estaba llorando y había maldecido la causa de su llanto. Una mujer tan hermosa como era ella no tenía que llorar por nada o por nadie. Le gustaban sus sonrisas, esas que lo hacían amarla más y más. Giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarla, esta retrocedió al sentirse intimidada.

―Quiero saberlo todo― dijo con tono frío y cortante. ―Absolutamente todo― dijo. ―Pero te juro que si todo es mentira te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida― amenazó. ―Si todo es una vil mentira desearás estar muerta― le aseguró.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Tú― el grito del castaño cuando entró a su apartamento alentó a los chicos quienes estaban recostados en el mueble comiendo palomitas de maíz y viendo una película. ―¡¿Lo sabías, verdad?― otro fuerte grito y seguido pudieron ver a un furioso Shaoran quien arrastraba a la esmeralda. ―¡Contéstame, maldición!― le gritaba lleno de furia. ―¡Te hice mía, mi mujer, maldición!― se pusieron en alerta al ver como este tomaba a la castaña de los brazos con demasiada brusquedad. ―¡Dejaste que te hiciera el amor sabiéndolo!―

―Shao…no….― trataba de decir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el camino hacia el apartamento había sido muy silencioso, hasta incómodo, pero al entrar al edificio y tomar el elevador él la hubo tomado con brusquedad de un brazo y apenas el ascensor llegó al piso marcado, este la hubo arrastrado hasta el apartamento.

―¡¿Por qué?― los chicos estaban sorprendidos y hasta aterrados por como el castaño tenía tomado de los brazos a la castaña y le gritaba encolerizado. ―¡Dime, maldita sea!― exigía apretando más su agarre sobre la piel de su novia. ―¡¿Por qué, Sakura?¿Por qué, maldita sea?―

―N….n…o lo…sa…bía….― decía presa del pánico y llena de miedo, las lágrimas se derramaban de sus orbes esmeraldas hasta sus mejillas. El fuerte agarre del castaño le estaba lastimando pero más su mirada, su enojo, su odio hacia ella. Cerró los ojos como queriendo escapar de su feroz mirada, mas al hacerlo, aquellos sujetos de la noche anterior invadieron su mente, nuevamente sentía que la tocaban, que le volvían a hacer todo nuevamente. ―¡No!― gritó aterrada. ―¡No quiero!― volvió a gritar, su ojos permanecían ocultos tras sus parpados, sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas y su labio inferior temblaba.

―¡No finjas!― sin importarle los gritos de la castaña intentó zarandearla de los hombros pero no pudo cumplir con su objetivo, alguien le había golpeado con demasiada fuerza la mejilla y lo había tirado al piso.

Escuchar los reclamos y ver el mal trato del castaño para con su novia los había dejado de una sola pieza, pero escuchar el grito de la castaña y ver como esta negaba con la cabeza los hubo hecho reaccionar. Con rapidez Yamazaki había separado a la esmeralda del castaño y Yukito se había encargado de golpearle fuertemente la mejilla hasta que este hubo caído al piso. Buscó a su agresor con ojos furiosos y sin pensarlo o dudarlo se le fue arriba al gemelo quien lo enfrentó.

La castaña quien lloraba y se mecía de un lado a otro solamente escuchaba los gritos e insultos de los chicos que se peleaban. La de cabellos cafés intentó socorrerla pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, ella se veía tan débil y frágil que pareciere que en cualquier momento se rompería.

―¡Maldición, Shaoran!― le gritaba Yamazaki intentando separarlo del gemelo.

―¡Yuki, basta!― al igual que Yamazaki intentaba separar a su hermano del castaño

―¡No sé qué mierda te pasa!― le gritó separándose del castaño de mala ganas. ―Pero…― se llevó el dorso se la mano y se limpió el labio el cual el castaño le hubo roto en un golpe. ―Si le vuelves a poner un dedo encima o la vuelves a mirar como la mirabas, te mato― lo amenazó, Shaoran era su amigo, se conocían desde los nueve años y nunca en todos sus años de amistad lo había visto comportarse así con una chica, nunca había visto el odio que vio en sus ojos minutos atrás, sabía que algo pasaba pero no por ello iba a permitir que maltratara a su novia y mucho menos luego de lo que ella hubo pasado.

Escuchar las palabras de Yukito fue como un golpe a la realidad, su chocolate mirada buscó a su novia y se aterró, esta estaba en un mueble, con la cabeza oculta entre las piernas mientras se mecía, se consolaba.

―Saku….― poniéndose de pie y con una mano en las costillas intentó acercarse a ella. Ella lo necesitaba cerca. ―Quítense― les ordenó a los tres chicos los cuales se pusieron de escudo protegiendo a la esmeralda.

―¿Para qué la golpees?― dijo Yue con seriedad. ―¿Te volviste loco?―

―¡Diablos!― gruñó, no podía explicarle lo que había pasado, no ahora con su novia en ese estado. ―No tengo perdón pero ella me necesita― sentía la cabeza dándole vueltas, maldijo Yukito y sus putos golpes.

―Eres nuestro amigo, pero nada justifica tu comportamiento― le dejó saber Yamazaki.

―¡Eres un maldito, Shaoran!― quedaron con los ojos como platos cuando la novia del moreno se acercó y le golpeó fuertemente la mejilla hasta dejarle el rostro de lado.

Primero un fuerte puñetazo y ahora una bofetada, estaba maldito.

―Eres…―

―Mi madre está viva― susurró Chiharu quien estaba dispuesta a golpearlo nuevamente dejó la mano en el aire.

―¿Tu madre?― preguntó Yukito con poca confianza. ―Eres mejor que eso Xiao Lang― gruñó. Se acercó y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. ―Pretendes justificarte con decir que tu madre está viva― estaba furioso con él y lo sabía, los chicos solamente lo llamaban así cuando verdaderamente se enojaban con él.

―¡Está viva, joder!― se separó de él. ―Estaba en casa de Sakura, mi padre y ella estaban hablando en la biblioteca y lo escuché todo. Abandonó a mi padre, lo dejó por otro hijo de puta y a mí me abandonó a mi maldita suerte!― le gritó, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos. ―Me enojé con Sakura― esto lo dijo mirándola, ella seguía en el mismo estado. ―Pensaba que ella lo sabía, que me había ocultado todo― confesó. ―Perdí el control, no pude controlarme― confesó. Los chicos lo miraban sorprendidos algo que el castaño aprovecho y se acercó a su novia la cual se estremeció con él le tocó el cabello con ternura. ―Saku― la llamó para que lo mirara, ella intentó correrse hacia otro lado del mueble pero él no se lo permitió. ―Soy yo, Shaoran―

Ella levantó la mirada y lo miró con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

―Shao…― ahogó un sollozo. ―N..no…me….o..dies― le suplicó mientras nuevas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

―Te amo― acarició sus húmedas mejillas, apartándole las lágrimas. Inclinó el rostro sobre el femenino y la besó con ternura. ―Perdóname― le susurró contra los labios. La abrazó con cuidado de no asustarla, era un maldito, como era posible que la hubiese tratado de aquella manera tan miserable.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―No… ― se negó entre gemidos cuando el moreno la hizo quedar boca abajo sobre la cama.

―Te gustará― le susurró al oído mientras la dejaba prisionera entre su cuerpo y la cama. ―Sólo disfruta―le susurró con picardía. Dejando su trasero a su disposición, tomó su erección entre su mano y la dirigió hasta su húmedo, penetrando su húmedo y apretado canal desde aquella posición.

―Eriol…― gimió al sentirlo en su interior. Aquello era nuevo, en los meses que tenían de novios no habían estado en aquella posición.

―Te dije que te gustaría― dijo con tono pervertido mientras besaba unos de sus hombros. ―Estás tan apretada― su voz fue ronca por el placer, salió de su interior y volvió a adentrarse con rapidez, gruñendo mientras ella gemía por la fuerte penetración.

―Más…más….― pidió entre gemidos cuando las penetraciones se hicieron fuerte e insistentes en su apretado sexo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Los chicos no podían creer lo que el castaño le acababa de contar, su madre estaba viva y según lo que le había contado su abuelo tenía culpa de que ella lo abandonara, aunque eso no justificaba su abandono, ninguna madre que en verdad quisiese a su hijo lo abandonaría, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba el castaño.

―Lo siento― se disculpó la de cabellos cafés por la bofetada que le había dado minutos atrás.

―Pues yo no― dijo Yukito. ―Sino te golpeaba quien sabe lo que harías― le dijo mirando a la esmeralda quien estaba sentada al lado de su novio.

―¿Y qué piensas hacer?― preguntó Yamazaki con curiosidad.

―Me voy― dijo sin dudar el castaño. ―Esa mujer me buscará, no quiero saber de ella― dijo apretando las manos hasta hacerlas puños. ―Tampoco deseo hablar con Hien― que irónico todo, siempre pensó que había tenido una buena relación con su padre y este lo había engañado toda su vida.

―¿Dónde podrás irte y que no te encuentren?― preguntó Yuki con curiosidad.

―Shaoran, apenas te marches y tu padre no de contigo quien sabe lo que puede pasar― le dijo Yue. ―Si desapareces y tu abuelo se entera esto se pondrá de cabeza―

―No me interesa― dijo con seriedad. ―Me iré―

―¿Para dónde?― le preguntó Chiharu.

―No sé― dijo dejando escapar un suspiro. Aquello no lo había pensado, solamente quería alejarse de todo.

―Bueno, creo que tenemos un lugar― dijo Yue sonriendo. ―Nakuru está de viaje y puedes quedarte en el apartamento que tiene fuera de la ciudad―

―¿Te sigues acostando con ella?― preguntaron Yamazaki y Yuki a la vez.

―No, ustedes se acuestan con ella― dijo con tono burlón el gemelo.

―Sabía que era un calentón, hermanito― dijo molestándolo.

―Y yo que pensaba que eras el más decente― le dijo Chiharu. ―Son tan pervertidos― dijo fingiendo molestia.

―¿Tienes la llave?― preguntó el castaño con interés, ese lugar sería perfecto para esconderse, solamente ellos y la dueña sabían dónde estaba, la abuela de esta le había regalado aquel lugar y los padres de esta no sabían nada al respecto.

―Sí, está en mi apartamento― le dijo.

―Bien― se iba a poner de pie cuando sintió como su novia lo tomaba de la mano, esta no había hablado en toda la plática. ―Sakura― la llamó.

―¿Te vas a ir?― preguntó con tristeza. No quería que él se marchara, la iba a dejar sola, no quería, no quería que la dejara.

―….― no sabía que decirle, no quería dejarla sola pero no quería estar allí, no pasaría mucho en que su padre lo fuese a buscar y ciertamente no estaba preparado para ninguna explicación, él lo había engañado toda su vida.

―Voy contigo― le dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando a los chicos desconcertado.

―No puedes― le dijo, ella lo necesitaba cerca y quería estar con ella pero los padres de esta se iban a preocupar y no quería aquello, ella también necesitaba estar cerca de sus padres.

―Claro que sí― le dijo enfrentándolo. ―Soy tu novia, quiero apoyarte en estos momentos―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

En una última y profunda embestida el orgasmo les llegó. Cerrando los ojos y derramándose dentro de su mojado y apretado sexo, un rostro invadió su mente, un infantil rostro el cual conocía muy bien, se quedó de una sola pieza, inmóvil viendo con claridad aquel rostro que se formaba en la neblina de lo que era su mente en aquellos momentos. Ya no veía solamente el rostro sino también el cuerpo, un cuerpo de una niña de unos diez años.

―_Siempre seremos amigos_― aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez. Era Mey, cuando se habían hecho amigos. Abrió los ojos sin entender y observó la pálida y sudorosa espalda de su novia.

Como pudo desde aquella posición giró el rostro para poder observar a su novio, la miraba como si nunca la hubiese visto o como si nunca antes habían hecho el amor. Con cuidado de no lastimarla salió de su húmedo canal, sin que ella reaccionara la hizo quedar frente a él y sin dudarlo la besó. La besó como nunca lo había hecho, con demasiada presión, demasiada entrega y sentimientos. Gimió contra sus labios cuando él le separó las piernas y la volvió a penetrar, la penetró con rapidez y se movió dentro de ella de manera insistente y provocadora.

La morena se movió contra él, le gustaba aquello, le gustaba cuando la besaba y le hacía el amor de aquella manera ten intensa. Los jadeos y gemidos de ella se ahogaron contra los labios de su novio cuando nuevamente otro fuerte orgasmo recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo mas él no terminó con ella, la siguió penetrando de manera profunda, una y otra vez hasta que finalmente alcanzó su propia liberación. Ambos se dejaron caer agotados en la cama, con la respiración entrecortada y los cuerpos sudorosos.

―Te amo― susurró ella con amor mientras con delicadeza llevaba sus manos hasta la azabache cabellera de su novio y acariciaba.

―Me gusta cuando haces eso― susurró frotando el rostro entre sus pechos.

―¿Ah?― le preguntó sin entender.

―Cuando juegas con mi cabello― al decir aquello tuvo la sensación de que aquellas palabras ya habían salido de sus labios, no en la misma situación pero si las mismas palabras. Lo recordó, en el festival, en el invernadero, con Mey. Levantó el rostro y observó a su novia, Tomoyo era perfecta, la amaba. Quería decirle cuanto la amaba pero las palabras nunca habían salido de sus labios. Ella le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, estaba dispuesto a besarla nuevamente sino fuese por el sonido de su celular el cual los interrumpió. Casi maldijo pero prefirió ver de quien se trataba, saliendo del cuerpo de su novia, se puso de pie y fue hasta sus pantalones donde estaba su celular. ―Mi madre― dijo sin entender al mirar la pantalla del celular. ―Si― dijo al tomar la llamada.

―_Hola, cariño_― lo saludó su madre. _―¿Xiao Lang está contigo?―_ le preguntó.

―No, él iba a casa de Sakura a llevarla― le dijo sin entender.

―_Necesito que me digas la verdad amor_― le dijo su madre.

―Él no está conmigo, lo vi hace como dos o tres otras― le dijo.

―_Estamos en su apartamento, Xiao Lang desapareció_― observó a su novia quien en esos momentos salía envuelta entre las sábanas y se dirigía hacia el baño.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Cuando llegaron al apartamento era de noche, tuvieron como algunas cuatro o cinco horas de camino. Solamente habían llevado una pequeña maleta, con la ropa que había sacado de su casa y con la que le había prestado Chiharu esperaba que no necesitaran más.

―¡Wow!― exclamó la esmeralda cuando el castaño hubo encendido la luz y pudo ver todo el apartamento. Estaba tan entretenida mirando a su alrededor que se sorprendió cuando su novio la tomo de una mano hasta acercarla a él y sin dudarlo inclinó su rostro sobre el suyo y la besó con anhelo.

Lo rodeó del cuello y separó los labios para darle acceso a su boca, la besaba con demasiada exigencia, necesitaba sentirla, perderse entre su cuerpo y dejar su mente en blanco, sentía que en cualquier momento su mente explotaría, deseaba olvidar todo, que en su mente solamente estuviese su novia, su cuerpo, sus besos. La tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola más a él y dejándola sentir su dura erección. Ella gimió contra sus labios mientras la lengua masculina se deslizaba en el interior de su boca.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Él no te merece― le decía Touya a la morena quien tenía el rostro bajo mientras se estrujaba las manos. ―Es un imbécil― la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

―Él nunca me dio esperanzas― le confesó. ―Pensé que como éramos mejores amigos que…― guardó silencio cuando él inclinó el rostro y la besó en la mejilla. ―¿Q….qu..qué haces?― le preguntó sonrojada.

―Eres una tonta― dijo recuperando la compostura. ―No te puede gustar el mismo chico que a tu mejor amiga― observó el oscurecido cielo. ―La amistad se arruinará y saldrán perdiendo ambas―

―¿Yo te gusto?― le preguntó sonrojada. El castaño la miró con algo de sorpresa pero luego sonrió con burla.

―Quizás…― se burló. ―…me gusta enamorar a las niñas como tú― dejó de sonreír cuando la vio ponerse de pie y mirarlo con dureza. ―Hago que tu corazón se acelere casi como lo hace ese mocoso―

―No seas tan engreído― le dijo con seriedad. ―Pensé que éramos amigos―

―Tonta― se puso de pie y se le acercó hasta tomarla del rostro. ―Deja de amarlo― le ordenó, vio como los ojos rubís se empañaban por las lágrimas. ―Sino lo dejas de amar yo no podré quererte― las lágrimas de la chica empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

―N...no…pued…o― dijo entre lágrimas.

―Entonces yo tampoco la dejaré de amar― inclinó el rostro hasta dejarlo a escasos centímetros del femenino, tanto que ambos sentía la respiración contraria sobre sus labios. ―Los dos seremos unos infelices― ella lo miraba con sorpresa.

―Meiling― aquel susurro bastó para que ambos desviaran la mirada y observaran a la persona que había llamado a la morena.

Allí a pocos centímetros estaban Eriol y Tomoyo, quienes los miraban con sorpresa. La morena intentó separarse del castaño pero este simplemente no se lo permitió, la abrazó con demasiada posesión e intimidad.

―Son unos inoportunos― les dijo a ambos sonriendo de manera triunfal, apretando más a la morena contra él.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Estaba con el top enredado en los brazos a medio quitar, con el sujetador de igual manera mientras que el castaño lamía y succionaba sus pequeños pezones. Ambos estaban en unos de los muebles, él sentado mientras ella permanecía sentada sobre su regazo, estaba en bragas con top y sujetador a medio quitar mientras él permanecía sin camisa pero con los jeans.

―….Sh….ao…― gimió cuando con cuidado sus dientes mordieron un pequeño montículo y unas de sus manos iba al encuentro de su húmedo centro. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir otra pequeña mordida y los dedos de él introduciéndose bajo su ropa interior y luego separando y acariciando sus pliegues para introducirse en su húmedo canal. ―….Shao…― gimió cuando sintió como unos de sus dedos iba al encuentro de su botón de placer y la acariciaba con demasiada firmeza y destreza. Todo su cuerpo se tensó por las caricias y sonrojada y jadeante no pudo evitar un grito de placer cuando el orgasmo azotó su pequeño cuerpo.

Siguió succionando sus pechos, uno y luego el otro mientras su dedo abandonaba su interior he iba hasta el cierre de su pantalón y dejaba libre su dura erección y la penetraba de manera suave pero profunda, claro no sin antes dejar a un lado las pequeñas bragas. No podía olvidar por lo que había pasado, lo menos que deseaba en aquellos momentos era que entrara en un ataque, no deseaba que recordara nada de lo sucedido anteriormente. Sintió delicioso cuando estuvo en su apretado y mojado interior, delicioso de sentir su humedad mojar toda su longitud.

Ella buscó sus labios con desesperación cuando lo sintió penetrarla, se sentía tan bien, tan delicioso de tenerlo en su interior. Se besaron con hambre, con demasiada pasión, la boca masculina se movía con rapidez sobre la suya y esta trataba de devolverle el beso con igual intensidad.

―Dilo― le ordenó con voz ronca mientras sus manos iban a su trasero y la tomaban de allí y la separaban un poco, sólo dejándola penetrada por su aterciopelada cima. ―Dilo― le volvió a ordenar entre besos.

Lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó mucho más a su boca, lo necesitaba tanto, que la besara, que la amara. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos. Gimió con fuerza cuando él la penetró con rapidez, hundiéndose en su apretado sexo.

―…S…hao…― gimió sobre sus labios mientras él se movía contra ella. ―…t..e…amo…― decía entre gemidos mientras la presión en su bajo vientre aumentaba. Las penetraciones se hicieron rápidas y profundas y ambos solamente jadeaban entre besos y besos.

―Mía…―gruñó con posesividad, una última y profunda embestida, lo llevó a ambos al orgasmo. El grito de su novia fue una deliciosa tortura, escucharla gritar mientras el orgasmo la hacía estremecer de pie a cabeza verdaderamente había sido delicioso. Con la respiración entrecortada y jadeante por falta de aire en sus pulmones se dejó caer entre los brazos de su novio mientras las manos de este iban hacia su espalda y la abrazaban contra él. ―Te amo, Saku― le susurró al oído mordiéndole el lóbulo del mismo y haciéndola estremecer. ―Eres mía― la mordisqueó.

Lo sintió nuevamente duro en su interior, no era posible que él todavía quisiera, estaba agotada, no se terminaba de recuperar del fuerte orgasmo y ya él estaba duro en su interior nuevamente.

―Sha..o…― lo llamó sonrojada mientras separaba la cabeza de su cuello y lo miraba. Su mirada chocolate estaba oscurecida por el deseo. ―…― se mordió el labio inferior al no saber que decirle y al hacer aquello lo sintió latir en su interior, ese gesto solamente lo provocaba. Cerró los ojos y dejó que le acariciara las sonrojadas mejillas cuando este llevó una mano a sus mejillas.

―Lo sé― dijo con voz ronca al acercarse nuevamente a sus húmedos labios y besarla. Estuvieron en silencio en aquella posición, la volvió a besar, un beso rápido pero lleno de amor. Cuando finalmente se separaron, salió de su interior y obligándola a sentarse a su lado se puso de pie, no sin antes acomodar su erección en su pantalón. ―Puedes hacerte algo de comer si tienes hambre― dijo al darle la espalda.

La esmeralda quedó sorprendida al ver la tristeza y dolor en los ojos chocolates antes de que este le diese la espalda.

―Estaré en la habitación― y sin mirarla, se alejó hasta llegar a la habitación.

Su corazón se oprimió al verlo marchar, Shaoran estaba sufriendo, vio dolor en su última mirada, mucho dolor.

―Shao…― susurró con tristeza. No era fácil para él saber que toda su vida había sido engañado, necesitaba apoyarlo, que él sintiese que ella siempre estaría a su lado y que sobre todo, nunca lo engañaría. Decidido, le iba a hacer algo delicioso para comer, lo mimaría.

Se puso de pie como pudo pero al momento de hacerlo sintió algo húmedo y caliente bajar por entre sus piernas y el sonrojo le subió al rostro de manera inmediata, por algunos momentos se había olvidado su estado y lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

**Continuará**

―

Bueno, pues aquí tienen la reacción de Shao luego de enterarse de la verdad…ufff este no parece que querrá escuchar las explicaciones de su padre o su madre. Shao y Saku se escaparon como quien dice xDD!...a ver que hacen esos dos estando solos y a ver por cuanto tiempo estarán a solas. Aunque ya tienen una idea de que pasará al estos tortolos encontrarse solo xDD!

Creo que es el primer lemon que hago sobre Eriol y Tomoyo xDD!...la verdad me gustó aunque los recuerdos de Eriol me dieron cosita escribirlo….La escena entre Touya y Meiling me gustó. Definitivamente Shao se ganó esos golpes…bien merecidos xDD!...Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo *O*

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

―

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	17. Sentimientos Confusos

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Género:** M

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos_―

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Sentimientos Confusos

Cuando llegó al invernadero y ver aquella escena su corazón de oprimió contra su pecho, su vida era tan cruel, tan injusta.

―Te amo― escuchó como la amatista le decía al moreno luego de separarse de un apasionado beso. Alzó la mirada al sentir a alguien acercarse y su azul mirada se encontró con la rubí, algo se agitó en su interior cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, ella lo miraba con tristeza. Cuando la morena giró el rostro para ver quien llamaba la atención de su novio allí no había nadie. ―¿Qué pasa?― le preguntó con curiosidad.

―Nada― dijo volviendo su mirada sobre su hermoso rostro. ―Tengo que ir al salón― le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se alejó hasta perderse de la amatista mirada y salir del invernadero. Buscó a la rubí con la mirada, Mey era su amiga, su mejor amiga, desde la vez de su cita algo había cambiado entre ellos, se había formado una línea entre los dos la cual lo estaba separando día a día, no quería aquello, no la quería perder, ella era muy importante en su vida, amaba a Tomoyo pero Mey era algo que simplemente necesitaba, había intentado echar los pensamientos para con Meiling cuando estaba junto a Tomoyo pero no podía dejar de preocuparse y preguntarse porqué se habían alejado tanto. La noche anterior luego de salir del apartamento de Shaoran y enterarse que este y Sakura se habían escapado, fue con su novia a dar un paseo nocturno y se hubo encontrado con Mey y Touya, todavía no sabía cómo se había controlado para no caerle arriba y molerlo a golpes, aquella escena le había enfermado, ver como ese sujeto la abrazaba, ver como la tenía tan cerca le había molestado, tanto que había tomado a Tomoyo de la mano y marcharse de allí.

Lo cierto era que aunque había aceptado que ella estuviese con ese chico, no lo soportaba, le molestaba.

―¡Oye!― el gritó de Yamazaki lo hizo detenerse. ―¿A quién buscas?― le preguntó con curiosidad

―¿Has visto a Mey?― le preguntó.

―No― dijo sin entender.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sintió como alguien besaba su espalda causando que se estremeciera, dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo cuando sintió las manos masculinas meterse bajo las sábanas y acariciarle el trasero.

―¿Estás despierta?― escuchó la ronca y profunda voz de su novio.

―Mmmm― se quejó con pereza.

―Entonces no te molestará esto…― susurró con tono malicioso al morder unos de sus hombros y dirigir unas de sus manos desde su firme trasero hasta perderse entre sus húmedos pliegues. Sonrió cuando la escuchó gemir y moverse contra sus dedos. ―Siempre estás húmeda para mí― hundió unos de sus dedos en su apretado canal, ella era tan húmeda, tan apretada.

―Sh…a..o…― gimió contra la almohada mientras sentía su dedo salir y entrar en su mojado interior.

La empaló con un dedo, luego con otro, adentro, afuera, una y otra vez mientras la habitación era llenada por sus gemidos. Apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo para poder observarla, observar su cuerpo, sus curvas. Cuando el molestoso timbre del celular del castaño los interrumpió este maldijo mientras salía del apretado interior de su novia. Con la mano limpia tomó el celular que descansaba en una mesita.

―Si― dijo al no reconocer la llamada, pero sabía que eran los chicos, no lo podían llamar de sus respectivos números ya que sus padres podrían localizarlos.

―"_Esperamos no interrumpir"_― escuchó el tono burlón de Yuki.

―Bastardo― dijo dejándose caer en la cama, al lado de su pequeña novia.

―"_No creo que podremos seguir llamándote"_― le dijo ya con tono serio. ―"_Diablos, Shaoran, apenas te fuiste ayer y ya no tienen vigilados, tu padre ha hablado con los nuestros y no tienen con vigilancia"_―

―No se preocupen, estamos bien― le dijo, sabía que su padre vigilaría a los chicos, era claro que ellos sabían dónde él estaba y la única manera de dar con él era a través de ellos. ―Tendré el celular apagado― le dijo

―"_Es lo mejor, cuidado con hacerla llorar"―_ le advirtió. _―"Mucho sexo y poco llanto"―_ lo escuchó decir con tono pervertido y juró que el gemelo tenía igual sonrisa.

Entre maldiciones cortó la comunicación, dejó el celular en su lugar luego de apagarlo. La castaña giró en la cama hasta quedar de lado y abrir los ojos con lentitud para ver el rostro de su novio.

―¿Tienes hambre?― le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

La observó unos minutos en silencio, la noche anterior cuando ella entró a la habitación se hubo encerrado en el cuarto de baño para que no viese su tristeza, no la quería preocupar, él tenía que apoyarla, no al revés.

―No― dijo quedando boca arriba y mirar el techo. Eran más de las doces del medio da y ninguno había comido, solamente habían salido de la cama para lavarse los dientes y ducharse, pero luego nuevamente se habían acostado, habían estado largos minutos en silencio, se habían besado y luego hecho el amor y luego dormido. La vio salir de la cama, llevándose las sábanas para tapar su desnudez. Minutos pasaron cuando nuevamente la vio salir del baño con una pequeña falda color rosa y un top de color blanco.

―Te haré algo de comer― le dijo, no lo miraba, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, todavía no se acostumbraba verlo desnudo. La noche anterior le había hecho de comer pero el castaño no probó bocado.

―No tengo hambre― dejó escapar un suspiro mientras tapaba su desnudo cuerpo con las sábanas que la esmeralda le hubo pasado.

―Te vas a enfermar― le dijo con tono triste, no quería que él siguiese en aquel estado. Quería ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Dos días después del que castaño y la esmeralda se hubiesen marchado, solamente los chicos sabían de su paradero.

―Entonces hablaron contigo― decía Yamazaki al de ojos azules.

―Sí― estaban reunidos en el club. ―Según la historia nuestro abuelo tuvo que ver con que la madre de Shaoran lo abandonara― dejó caer la cabeza en el espaldar del mueble. Sus padres junto a los padres del castaño le habían narrado lo sucedido, era claro que lo hacían para que le dijera donde estaba Shaoran pero él se negó a hacerlo, lejos de comprender lo sucedido no pudo evitar sentir coraje contra su abuelo, este era el causante de aquello.

―Que problemas― se quejó Yukito.

―Pero lo cierto es que Shaoran no querrá escuchar nada de lo sucedido― habló Yue tomando de su trago.

―Es entendible, digo, que te enteres de repente que tu madre está viva y que tu abuelo ha sido el causante de todo debe de ser un dolor en el trasero― dijo Yamazaki. ―Supongo que ahora enfrentaran a tu abuelo―

―Cómo sino conocieran a mi abuelo― dijo en tono bajo. ―Mi tío y mi padre no es que le crean mucho a ella, saben que Wei es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para salirse con la suya pero no creen que este haga algo tan descabellado, la única que le cree es mi madre―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―No se preocupe por su hija― le decía la madre del de ojos azules a Nadeshiko. ―Está con Xiao Lang, no tiene porqué preocuparse― la mujer desde que se había enterado en que su hija se había ido con el castaño estaba muy intranquila. ―No tardarán en encontrarlo, se sabe que no han salido del país― le dijo.

―Tranquila― le decía Ieran, sabía que la preocupación de su amiga era por lo ocurrido hacia la castaña, de lo cual todavía no se sabía mucho, los sujetos se negaban a hablar.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―A ver, a ver― hablaba unos de los gemelos sin creérselo. ―¿Estabas haciendo el amor con Tomoyo, justo teniendo un orgasmo y pensaste en Mey?―

―No pensé en ella― se quejó.

―No, es peor― dijo Yue. ―Su imagen se te apareció―

―Esto es grave― el de ojos azules escuchaba en silencio, no sabía que le pasaba, quería a su novia, la amaba, pero aquello no tuvo sentido, Meiling era solamente su amiga, su mejor amiga, no tenía porqué pensar o recordarla mientras tenía un orgasmo con su novia. ―¿Te ha pasado antes?― le preguntó Yamazaki, el moreno negó.

―¿Estás seguro que amas a Tomoyo?― le hizo la pregunta que ningunos de ellos se atrevía a hacerle. ―No sé si lo has notado, pero nosotros sí― dijo Yuki. ―Cuando algún chico se le acerca a Mey con otras intenciones te pones celoso y no celos de hermanos o amigos, te pones celoso como si te la fuesen a quitar, como si tuvieses sentimientos amorosos para con ella―

―No― dijo con seriedad Eriol. Él no tenía esas clases de sentimientos con su mejor amiga, la quería, se ponía celoso pero no de manera amorosa. ―Yo amo a Tomoyo― les dijo con seriedad.

―No creo que lo hagas― dijo Yue. ―Quizás los demás no se dan cuenta pero nosotros sí― le dijo. ―La quieres y quien sabe cuánto pero tu corazón también quiere a Mey― dijo. ―Creo que el primero que lo notó fue Shaoran, pero claro, este nunca te iba a decir nada, de hecho, nosotros tampoco, pensábamos que era algo pasajero, pero me la corto sino quieres a Mey como más que amiga―

―Amas a Tomoyo, pero te has preguntado porque te pones celoso cuando alguien quiere con Mey― habló Yamazaki. ―Creo que necesitas aclararte. No pasará mucho que un día hagas el amor con Tomoyo he imagines que esta es Mey―

―Sí― apoyó unos de los gemelos. ―Tomoyo no merece eso, ella te quiere― dijo. ―Vez, por eso no tengo novias― les dijo. ―Es mejor follar sin compromiso, luego te enredas―

Guardaron silencio cuando el moreno se puso de pie y encaminó hasta dirigirse a la salida. Por más que lo negara y no quisiere aceptarlo, algo muy en el fondo le decía que los chicos tenían razón, que tenía sentimientos hacia Meiling, su mejor amiga, pero como saber qué clase de sentimientos eran, como saber si en verdad amaba a Tomoyo. Apenas salió de aquella sala privada su mirada recorrió el lugar, habían muchas personas, como siempre, pero no fue eso que le llamó la atención, allí, bailando con demasiada coquetería estaba Meiling, a pesar que se encontraba algo lejos de donde estaba la reconoció. Apretó los puños al ver con quien esta bailaba. Touya Kinomoto.

Se acercó con pasos rápidos y seguros, esquivando a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino.

―¿Qué crees que haces?― le preguntó con seriedad a la morena al llegar a sus espaldas. Esta giró sobre los talones y lo miró con una tonta sonrisa. Estaba ebria.

―Eriol…― iba a acercarse a este pero una fuerte mano tomó unas de sus muñecas y le impidió que se acercara al moreno. Desvió la mirada y se encontró con Touya con el cual bailaba.

―Piérdete mocoso― le dijo con seriedad el castaño.

―Estás borracha― habló el moreno ignorando lo que el castaño le había dicho.

―No, no― dijo haciendo un mohín con los labios. ―Fueron unos traguitos― dijo haciendo pucheros.

―¿Qué haces con ella?― apartó la mirada de la rubí para dejarla sobre el chico que la acompañaba.

―Divirtiéndonos― dijo con simpleza.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Qué quieres?― preguntó el castaño al terminar de dar un largo sorbo de su whiskey.

―Ya llevas dos días en ese estado― le dijo su hermano, ver como Hien se derrumbaba de aquella manera le preocupaba, enterarse de la verdad, de lo que había empujado a Ieran a abandonarlo y dejar a Shaoran era algo que nunca se imaginaron y mucho menos que su padre estuviese tan metido en todo, que este fuese tan cruel.

―Déjame― le pidió mientras nuevamente se vertía un poco de whiskey. Tenía barba de dos días, apenas parecía que había comido o duchado y debajo de sus ojos habían dos bolsas, lo que confirmaba que no había dormido luego de saber la verdad.

―¿Hablarás con Wei?― guardó silencio al hacer aquella pregunta y ver como su hermano lanzaba el vaso de whiskey contra una pared de aquel elegante estudio.

―¡No te atrevas!― espetó lleno de odio, su padre era capaz de muchas cosas, pero aquello, aquello era tan descabellado, tan maquiavélico, separarlo de la mujer que amaba, de la madre de su hijo, hacerlo creer que esta había tenido varios hombres, que se había casado con él por su dinero. Cruel.

Cuando había leído las supuestas cartas que Ieran le había dejado su padre se encargó de llenarlo de odio y él como un mocoso creyó todo lo que este le decía. La narración de Ieran tenía sentido con todo lo que había pasado después, se negaba a aceptarlo, pero algo en él le gritaba que ella decía la verdad, que la habían separado de su hijo, que su padre la hubo engañado.

Ninguno dijo nada por largos minutos, solamente se quedaron en silencio. Unos toques en la puerta llamó la atención de ambos. Cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció la mujer que lo había atormentado todos esos años, supo que todo era verdad, que no era un sueño, que todo lo que había pasado dos días atrás era cierto, que su hijo había huido para no escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviesen que decirle.

―Lo siento― se disculpó la mujer al interrumpir a ambos hermanos. Ver como el hombre castaño la miraba con enojo y luego apartaba la mirada y le daba la espalda le causó dolor, Hien se debatía entre creerle o no creerle. ―Yo…mejor me voy….― dio media vuelta.

―No― la detuvo Ran. ―Ya es tarde― miró a su hermano. ―El tiempo corre, mientras más rápido hablen con Xiao Lang, más rápido todo se aclarará― le dijo a ambos antes de marcharse y dejarlos solos. Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre los dos luego de que Ran se marchara.

―¿Qué quieres?― preguntó con acidez mientras seguía dándole la espalda.

Sabía que era muy tarde pero él hubo quedado dos días atrás de llamarla y decirle sobre el paradero del castaño y Sakura, aunque había tranquilizado a los padres de la esmeralda, estos seguían muy preocupados y más su madre.

―¿Sabes dónde están?― le preguntó con tono bajo, como si cualquier cosa que dijese podría hacerlo explotar.

―No― fue su seca repuesta.

―Ya veo― era incómodo aquella situación, no por el hecho de encontrarse en una situación como la que se encontraban, sino que cuando estuvieron juntos todo en ellos encajaba, todo era perfecto y siempre tenían algo para decirse, desde que se conocieron la primera vez.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Dame una buena razón― ambos estaban en su auto, antes la mirada de sorpresa del hermano de la esmeralda se la había echado al hombro y sacado de allí sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a ella o a él. Agradecía que había llevado su auto y no tuviese que involucrar a los chicos en aquellos. La observó, esta estaba con la cabeza recostada en el asiento y los ojos cerrados. ―Meiling― la llamó deteniendo el auto en una acera. ―Te estoy hablando― llevó unas de sus manos hasta su rostro para que lo mirara pero ella se la detuvo.

―No quiero esto― la escuchó decir y luego ver cómo le daba la espalda y se acurrucaba en su asiento. Luego de aquello el alcohol había disminuido de su sistema. ―Llévame a casa―

―No― negó, sabía que la amistad se estaba perdiendo, que ella lo alejaba con su conducta, pero sabía que él no se quería alejar, por lo menos no así. ―Tenemos que hablar― se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para estar más cómodo.

―No tenemos nada de qué hablar― la escuchó decir.

―¡Maldición, Mey!― gritó al ver la actitud de la morena. ―¿Puedo saber que hice para que trates de alejarte de mí?― tuvo que respirar de manera profunda para tranquilizarse. ―Somos amigos, más que mi amiga eres mi…― su hermana, no, ya no era como su hermana, algo había cambiado.

―Tu hermana― terminó ella en voz baja.

Ambos guardaron silencio, nada estaba saliendo como él quería, deseaba hablar con ella, recuperar la confianza que se tenían antes.

―¿Quieres a ese sujeto?― le preguntó. ―¿Te gusta?― le volvió a preguntar al no escuchar repuesta.

―No sé― no quería hablar de aquello con él, no quería que la lastimara nuevamente.

―No quiero que estés con él― aquello causó que la morena se acomodara en el asiento y lo observara. ―No quiero que estés con ningún chico― no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía hacia ella pero no la quería con ningún chico.

―No digas esas cosas― le pidió al bajar la mirada. ―No pensarás que me quedaré sola toda mi vida― nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente.

―Lo sé― dijo largos minutos después. ―Me enoja pensarlo―

―Estás siendo egoísta― lo observó con atención, el moreno la miraba de igual manera.

―Lo sé― aceptó sin apartar la mirada de ella. ―Sólo no lo hagas con ese sujeto― le pidió. ―Mereces algo mejor―

―Él me quiere― le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ―Me ha ayudado―

―Solamente porqué no has confiado en mí― su voz fue de reproche, le enojaba saber que el hermano de la esmeralda la ha ayudado.

―Siempre pensé que seriamos amigos― susurró. ―Que no importara que sucediera, que siempre estarías para mí y yo para ti― le confesó.

―Hablas como si ya no fuésemos amigos―

―He estado pensando― dijo. ―Quizás es hora de que rompa los lazos con ustedes― Touya tenía razón, no podía seguir enamorada del novio de su mejor amiga, eso no era de amigos.

―¿Qué quieres decir?―

―He pensado que quizás podría dejar el colegio― suspiró. ―Irme del país, no siempre estaremos juntos y bueno, quizás ya es hora de separarnos…― guardó silencio cuando sintió como él la tomaba de los hombros y la acercaba a él.

―Dame una buena razón como para querer algo así― le pidió con seriedad, no podía creer lo que ella le acababa de decir, no pensaba que la amistad estaba tan perdida como para que la morena decidiera algo así.

―No sé― no podía decir lo que en verdad sentía o quería, no lo podía hacer, ya se sentía lo suficiente miserable como para comportarse como una mal amiga. Sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. ―No quiero esto― sollozó mientras sentía las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

No supo que decirle, no sabía porque su llanto, no sabía porque ella se comportaba de aquella manera con él y mucho menos sabía el porqué esta había decidido alejarse. La abrazó y dejó que esta llorara.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Una semana había pasado desde que estaban en aquel apartamento, el castaño apenas había probado bocado, este lejos de comida lo que deseaba era estar sobre ella y se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, no habían hablado sobre lo sucedido, quería darle tiempo de que fuese él mismo quien le hablara y que ella pudiese escucharlo y apoyarlo. Estaba en la cocina haciendo algo de almuerzo, Shaoran no salía de la habitación, allí comía, se duchaba y volvía a la cama, tirado sobre su espalda y con sus pensamientos lejos de allí. Había una piscina en un pequeño patio del lugar, le había pedido que nadaran un poco pero este se hubo negado y le había prohibido salir afuera, según él, no se podían arriesgar que un vecino los viese y lo reconociere. Con lo único que se entretenía era mirando el televisor.

―¡Auch!― se quejó al cortarse, estaba tan sumisa en sus pensamientos que mientras cortaba las verduras se hubo hecho una pequeña cortada. Se enjuagó el dedo bajo el chorro de agua del fregadero, no era nada profunda, apenas un pequeño corte. Sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la abrazaba contra él.

―¿Qué paso?― le preguntó con voz ronca dejando suaves besos en su cuello.

―Me corté― le dijo sonrojada al sentir la dura erección masculina contra su trasero, él quería.

―Deja ver― ella le mostró el dedo.

―No…― contuvo el aliento cuando sintió como este se llevaba su dedo a la boca. ―¿Qué…hace..s..?―

La hizo girar entre sus brazos para dejarla frente a él y la besó con hambre, ella era todo lo que necesitaba, cuando la tenía entre sus brazos olvidaba en toda la mentira que creció. Cuando estaba dentro de su cuerpo se sentía vivo, que alguien verdaderamente lo amaba. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un maniático pervertido pero simplemente la quería cerca, que lo abrazara, que lo dejara apoyar la cabeza sobre sus piernas, sus pechos y que jugara con sus cabellos como llevaba haciendo en todos esos días que estaban solos. Se sorprendió cuando la tomó de la cintura y la dejó sentada sobre la encimera, todo sin dejar de besarla.

―…Shao…― gimió sorprendida cuando este le hubo quitado el top y dejado en sujetador. ―N..o….― se negó al sentir las masculinas manos acariciando sus pechos y luego desabrochando el sujetador en la parte de al frente. Un pequeño gritó de placer se escapó de sus labios cuando los dedos de su novio tiraron de sus pequeños montículos.

Deslizó la lengua por el interior de su suave boca, ella estaba sensible por el constante sexo que habían tenido últimamente, la amaba así, sensible y gimiendo por el placer provocado. Como pudo le quitó los shorts y la ropa interior que traía, allí la tenía, en plena cocina y desnuda para él.

―¿Me amas?― le preguntó con ternura al acariciarles las sonrojadas mejillas. Ella asintió con los ojos entrecerrados. ―Entonces tomaré mi almuerzo― la besó con lentitud mientras sus dedos iban al encuentro de su mojado centro, ella arqueó la espalda y alzó las caderas en un reflejo por la íntima caricia. La sintió húmeda y calentita contra sus dedos, su humedad se deslizaba entre estos y él jugaba y separaba sus pliegues en una ardiente y deliciosa tortura. La escuchaba jadear, gemir por tan placentera caricia, la observaba con ojos hambrientos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus sonrojadas mejillas parecían cerezas.

El fuego en su interior se hacía intenso, incontenible, sintió vergüenza, mucha vergüenza, él le estaba haciendo todo aquello en la cocina, donde se comía y peor, en un apartamento que no le pertenecía a ningunos de los dos. Cuando un dedo masculino penetró en su húmedo canal, el orgasmo explotó en su cuerpo, de manera líquida y húmeda.

―¡No!― chilló asustada y sonrojada cuando este se inclinó y besó sus muslo, separándole las piernas y acercándose peligrosamente hasta donde estaba su intimidad.

―Tengo hambre― le dijo mirándola desde aquella posición.

―Pe…ro…― ahogó un fuerte gemido cuando la boca masculina la acarició en aquel lugar, era la primera vez que sentía algo como aquello, la primera vez que él la acariciaba de aquella manera tan íntima. La humedad entre sus piernas aumento y ella se sintió terriblemente avergonzaba por aquello. Tuvo que apoyar las manos a sus lados para evitar irse de espalda por la provocadora caricia, él le separó más las piernas, llevando a sus hombros y dejándola separaba para su boca. No podía callar los gemidos que salían de sus labios, aquello era demasiado, no imaginaba algo así, algo que haría reaccionar su cuerpo de una manera tan pervertida. Sentía un nudo allí, algo que solamente había sentido cuando él estaba en su interior y ella terminaba. No quería sentir aquello en esa situación, si él seguía acariciándola así su cuerpo no resistiría. Su cuerpo se convulsionó de placer mientras la boca masculina saboreaba toda su humedad, mientras jugaba con su intimidad. Gimió sin aliento y sus orbes esmeraldas fueron empañados por las lágrimas cuando el orgasmo recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

La escuchó gemir y luego sollozar, se separó de su húmeda cavidad para mirarla con preocupación.

―Saku…― la llamó con voz ronca, estaba sonrojada, como nunca lo había estado y las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas. ―¿Qué pasa?― le preguntó con preocupación.

―N…no….que…ría…― gimió avergonzaba.

―Yo quería probarte― le dijo en un susurró al relamerse los labios. ―Eres deliciosa― depositó un beso sobre unos de sus pechos, justo donde latía su corazón. Se sorprendió de sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón. ―¿No te gustó?― le preguntó lamiendo donde había besado. No escuchó respuestas, la observó al rostro y le sonrió. ―¿Quieres más?― le preguntó, la tomó de las mejillas y depositó un suave besos en sus labios. Ella hipó mientras le correspondía el beso, sabía diferente, el sabor de la boca masculina con algo más, se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba al saber porque aquel nuevo sabor. ―No llores, tontita― le pidió limpiándole las lágrimas. ―Pensaré que…― guardó silencio cuando lo separó un poco de ella y se bajó de la encimera. La miró sin entender, había pensado que acariciarla y tocarla de aquella manera le iba a gustar, pero pareciera que no. Cuando ella se alejó y corrió hacia la habitación no se lo impidió, dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, no entendía nada.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hora y media más tarde el castaño entró a la habitación con una bandeja de comida, había terminado de cocinar. Al entrar a la habitación la divisó en la cama, mirando hacia la pared.

―Saku― la llamó al dejar la bandeja sobre una mesita de noche. Quizás se estaba comportando como un verdadero pervertido, él había sido su único hombre y al pasar por lo que había pasado era obvio que se asustaría con algo como eso. ―Lo siento― se disculpó sentándose en la cama. ―No quería asustarte, sólo que…― suspiró. ―Me encantas― ella se dio media vuelta para poder observarlo.

―Ehmm― se mordió el labio. ―Fue extraño― le dijo desviando la mirada y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

―Pero delicioso― sonrió al ver como ella lo volvía a observar con ojos sorprendidos y brillantes.

―¡Tonto!― gritó sonrojada tomando una almohada y lanzándosela al rostro.

―¡Auch!― se quejó al dejarse caer en la cama. La esmeralda se preocupó cuando este se dejó caer en la cama, él no necesitaba que lo golpeara, necesitaba que ella estuviese apoyándolo.

―Lo siento― se disculpó acercándosele y asegurándose que estaba bien.

―Tengo hambre― le dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándola con picardía.

Desvió la mirada del rostro de su novio hasta donde estaba lo que este minutos atrás había llevado a la habitación.

―Yo también― le dijo con una sonrisa. Se sonrojó nuevamente cuando él se acercó y le susurró algo al oído. ―Pero…― se mordió el labio mientras sentía el rostro muy caliente.

―¿No te gustó?― le preguntó.

―Sí, pero…― se tapó la boca al decir aquello, la sonrisa masculina se hizo presente y su sonrojo se hizo más notable. ―Entonces con una condición― él la observó con una ceja alzada. ―Que me digas todo lo que has pensado en estos días― vio como apretaba las mandíbulas. ―Sino lo aceptas no me tocarás― le dijo al ver como este estaba a punto de negarse.

―Me puedo negar y tocarte― le advirtió.

―Pero nunca me tocarías contra mi voluntad― su cuerpo se había tensado al escucharlo decir aquello. No, él no sería capaz de tocarla sino quisiere, una corriente fría bajó por su espalda. Se alejó de él con rapidez.

El castaño se puso en alerta cuando ella se alejó de su lado e intentó ponerse de pie, la tomó de la mano para impedírselo.

―No quiero― le dijo llena de miedo, no quería que la obligara, no quería que se comportara como esos sujetos. ―¡No quiero!― le gritó con miedo.

―Saku― se incorporó en la cama para quedar de rodilla de la misma forma en la cual ella estaba. La tomó del rostro para que lo pudiese observar. ―Escúchame― le pidió, su verde mirada se veía llena de miedo. ―Nunca, pero nunca te haría algo que tú no quisieres― le dijo. La rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó fuertemente.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Me puedes explicar dónde está Xiao Lang?―

Ninguno de los hermanos se molestó en responderle, sabían que solamente era cuestión de días en que su padre apareciera luego de enterarse de la desaparición de su hijo.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― le preguntó con dureza el padre del castaño.

―Supe que Xiao Lang está desaparecido desde la semana pasada―

―¿Puedo saber desde cuando te interesa el bienestar de mi hijo?―

―¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?― el moreno escuchaba todo en silencio. Hien todavía no le había reclamado nada a su padre.

―Sino te importó dejarlo sin su madre que te importará que esté desaparecido― le reclamó. ―Lo sé todo― lo miró con odio. ―Sé lo que hiciste hacen diecisiete años atrás, de cómo engañaste a Ieran― esperó ver sorpresa en el rostro de su padre pero esta nunca se hizo presente.

―¿Y qué quieres que te diga?― exigió el hombre. ―Esa mujer no era para ti― le dijo con dureza. ―Era lo mejor, que desapareciera de tu vida―

Cuando Hien se acercó a su padre y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, Ran no se movio de su lugar, sabía que su hermano de una manera u otra necesitaba sacar todo el odio que llevaba en su interior en aquellos momentos.

―¡Yo la amaba!― le gritó lleno de odio.

―Solamente estabas deslumbrado por esa chiquilla― le dijo con seriedad. ―Su padre se arruinó― le dijo.

―¡Nunca me importó eso!― le seguía gritando.

―Eras un mocoso― le dijo con dureza. ―No iba a dejar que arruinaras tu vida― llevando sus manos hasta el agarre de su hijo logró que este lo soltara. ―Te guste o no te guste esa mujer no te amaba, no confió en ti, no tuvo el valor de decirte la verdad―

―Arruinaste nuestra vida― apenas podía controlar la rabia que sentía hacia su padre.

―No me eches la culpa de tu mala elección― le dijo. ―Ella te abandonó, abandonó a su hijo―

―Eres un maldito― era sorprendente el descaro de su padre. ―¡Maldito miserable!― seguía gritándole. ―¡Tú la obligaste!― intentó acercarse a su padre pero su hermano se lo impidió.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Anunciar nuestro compromiso― decía la morena con sorpresa.

―Sí― le dijo su madre. Quería que el compromiso con su hija se hiciese oficial, que supieran que esta sería esposa de unos de los herederos Li, pero que sobre todo que ella fuese feliz, nunca la había visto tan emocionada, siempre que la veía con el moreno su hija se veía más feliz que de costumbre, ella lo quería verdaderamente. ―Creo que si se casaran cuando terminen el colegio sería perfecto que anunciara su compromiso antes la sociedad― le dijo.

―No te preocupes, he hablado con Wei Li, él está de acuerdo en que anunciemos su compromiso― le dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de su hija. ―Para el sábado que viene será el anuncio―

―Pero Shaoran y Sakura están desaparecidos― le recordó.

―No te preocupes, confió que para mañana aparezcan― le dijo con una sonrisa. No dejaría que nada arruinada aquel momento de felicidad para su hija.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Se sorprendió al escuchar unos fuertes e insistente toques en la puerta, quien fuese que fuera estaba desesperado por entrar, apartó la mirada del televisor y se encaminó hasta la puerta luego de salir de la habitación. Abrió la puerta y quedó sorprendido. Nunca se esperaba a aquella persona.

―Abuelo― susurró al ver al hombre frente a él.

**Continuará**

―

Bueno!...primero les aviso que no creo que a esta historia le falte mucho….no diré cuántos caps porque no los he dividido pero ya nos acercamos xDD!...Si logro terminar esta les prometo que haré algo nuevo y diferente xDD!...buenooo….trataré x_x

Como vieron en el capítulo ha pasado de todo un poco, desde la actitud de Hien hasta la charla entre Tomoyo y su madre, y sí, todo indica que anunciaran el compromiso de Eriol y Tomy O.O…un acontecimiento el cual ufff…El perro de Wei ni remordimientos sintió antes los reclamos de Hien….x_x….y ya valió, parece que ha encontrado a Shao y a Saku, a ver con que irá o que tratará de hacer. Quería poner un buen lemon en la escena de la cocina pero lejos de salirme algo romántico me estaba quedando vulgar y al final lo borré y dejé la escena allí

Muchas gracias a todas la que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un hermoso review *O*….me animan y motivan a continuar, a las que leen y no dejan reviews pues gracias, no igual como a las que lo dejan ya que creo que cuando deja un review es porque de verdad te gusta una historia, las que no dejan reviews creo que puede que le gusten pero en algún momento se decepcionan del desarrollo xDD!...Pero gracias ^^

Quiero aclarar algo a unas lectoras…Shao no le pegó a Saku….quien le pegó la bofetada a Shao fue Chiharu….Tomoyo andaba con Eriol y Mey no estaba en la escena.

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

―

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	18. Nota de Autora

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias a los que leen mis historias**

El motivo de esta nota es para decirles que estoy muy decepcionada, tanto en la calidad en la cual ando escribiendo como en la poca consideración de muchos. Aunque sigo teniendo la misma emoción a la hora de escribir, encuentro que he perdido algo, no estoy segura que será pero me parece que escribir sobre Shaoran y Sakura ya ha perdido algo de emoción, o interés en lectores. Es una pena, me esfuerzo mucho y siempre trató de hacer algo que para mí es más práctico, sacar a la chica de un papel de objeto sexual, donde la ven como un pedazo de carne, odio eso, odio que pongan a una mujer igual de facilonas que algunos hombres, mi forma y pensamientos serán muy anticuados para muchos pero lamentablemente de verdad odio que le den esa actitud a las mujeres, ya que soy mujer y lejos de enorgullecerme al leer algo así lo que me da es coraje. No digo que hay que hacernos inferior, pero hay forma y hay formas, no se tiene que poner la imagen de la mujer como una cualquiera para que esta asuma un papel más importante, de verdad que eso es deprimente.

No trato de hacer una protagonista, tonta y sufrida, pero considero que queda mejor que una cualquiera y facilona. Adoro escribir, disfruto hacerlo de verdad, pero creo que ya es tiempo de probar cosas nuevas. Me he concentrado solamente en Shaoran y Sakura, he dejado de escribir con mis propios personajes y aunque es algo extraño, ya no tengo ideas de cómo hacer una historia con personajes propios, deseo hacerlo nuevamente, buscar lo que he perdido últimamente. Es difícil lograr que tus historias gusten aquí, muchas personas están a acostumbrados a otras cosas, supongo que llegué a un estado donde todo se volvió monótono y sin esa chispa de ansiedad, y emoción. En esta página conocí a una persona la cual consideré realmente mi amiga, pensaba que la amistad era genuina y verdadera, pero no podía estar más equivocada, la amistad nunca fue como yo la veía y era todo una falacia, nada verdadero, aunque he superado eso, es algo que ha contribuido mi decepción. Por alguna razón empecé a escribir desde hace tiempo, siempre me gustó imaginar escenas y hasta personalidad muy diferente a las de los animes o novelas y de allí nació mi deseo por escribir y empecé a crear mis propias historias y mis propios personajes, otra cosa extraña es que me da mucha vergüenza que lean lo que escribo pero he logrado dejar un poco la vergüenza a través de esta página.

Empecé a escribir sobre CCS porque verdaderamente adoro a esa pareja, mi anime shojo favorito y el más tierno, amé a Shaoran desde que lo vi la primera vez y siempre lo quise frío, sin sonrojos pero adorable. Les escribo todo esto porque a pesar que tengo deseos de seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja, ya no encuentro algo que me motive lo sufrientemente, últimamente he ido decepcionándome de la manera que ando escribiendo y el poco interés con el cual lo hago y sobre todo, encuentro que no gusta lo suficientemente, llama la atención, la cantidad de visitas en el perfil me lo deja en claro, pero de que vale tener tantas visitas y son pocos los que se toman un tiempo en dejar un comentario de aliento, para mí son más los lectores anónimos que los que dejan comentarios, eso es decepcionante, porque yo precisamente no dejo mucho comentarios en historias porque al final le dan una personalidad a los personas la cuales desteto, no recuerdo la última vez que leí una buena historia en la cual haya comentado, ya no tengo tiempo para pasarme por la página y hacerlo, cuando lo puedo hacer no encuentro nada realmente bueno como antes.

Dije que haría algo nuevo y diferente pero quiero algo más fuerte y concreto, pero no sé si escribirlo sobre esta pareja sea lo mejor, quizás debería dejar descansar CCS por algún tiempo. Había decidido retirar mis historias e irme de la página, hacer mis propias historias por acá y quizás en un futuro volver pero finalmente no me quiero ir, mas si deseo buscar lo que he perdido con otras parejas, con las mías propias y quizás en un futuro escribir algo que guste más sobre CCS. He recibido críticas muy buenas, para mí cualquier crítica o comentario de un lector es bueno, nunca me he molestado leyendo los comentarios que me dejan o los mensajes privados que me han mandado, eso me emociona de una manera especial. Solamente Mundos Diferentes & Amor y Conflictos seguiré, las otras que están incompletas quizás las borre, es lo más seguro que haga, ya que de CCS no pienso escribir algo hasta recuperar la emoción necesaria. No seguiré actualizando como lo he hecho en estos dos meses, vuelvo a la universidad y como entenderán es muy agitado el primer mes, trataré de hacerlo lo más seguido que pueda. Pienso empezar una historia con otros personajes, probaré con otras parejas, por lo cual estaré por aquí, mas no con algo nuevo de CCS.

Lamento mucho todo esto y espero que puedan entenderme, les debo mucho a los que le han gustado verdaderamente mis historias, me han hecho crecer como persona y como escritora con todos esos maravillosos comentarios, es algo que llevaré siempre en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Gracias y espero veros próximamente.

~**Lady Cere**


	19. El error de Eriol

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Género:** M

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos_―

_**Leer nota al final del capitulo**_

_**Capitulo de dedicado a todos esos bellos lectores que leen lo que esta chica publica, besos a tod s y que disfruten *-***_

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

El error de Eriol

Entró al apartamento sin esperar que su nieto lo invitara, observó el lugar con desconfianza para luego posar la mirada sobre el castaño, quien apenas salía de su sorpresa y cerraba la puerta tras él.

―¿Cómo me encontraste?― le preguntó con curiosidad.

―Que tu padre no sea capaz de encontrarte no quiere decir que yo no lo haría―

―No deseo hablar contigo― le dijo, no podía olvidar que su abuelo era el culpable de toda la mentira en la que había vivido.

―Regresarás a Hong Kong― le dijo ignorando lo dicho por su nieto.

―No― se negó. ―No iré contigo a ningún lugar― le advirtió. ―Sabía que nunca me quisiste pero no que fueses capaz de hacer algo tan terrible― susurró. ―Sé que no he sido el nieto que esperabas pero no me imaginaba que tu desprecio hacia mí fuese tal―

―No te equivoques― le advirtió. ―Eres mi nieto, la sangre Li corre por tus venas― le recordó.

―Solamente eso te importa― dijo con una triste sonrisa. ―Que lleve tu sangre y tu apellido―

―Basta con esa actitud― lo reprendió. ―Tu madre no tuvo el valor para enfrentarme y luchar por ti o tu padre, es una mujer débil, no fue capaz de luchar por el amor que según ella sentía por tu padre― le dijo con dureza. ―Me enteré que tienes una novia― prefirió cambiar el tema. ―Te has escapado con ella― lo miró largamente.

―No te metas con ella― le advirtió apretando las manos hasta hacerlas puños.

―Supe que la abusaron― ver como su nieto desviaba la mirada con enojo lo sorprendió. ―No saben quién la abusó― prosiguió. ―La vas a dejar― dijo. ―Tengo ya a tu futura esposa―

―Olvídalo― gruñó.

―Puedo hacer que los culpables se pudran en la cárcel― dijo. ―Atrapar a la verdadera cabeza de todo― el castaño lo escuchó con atención. ―Esos dos hombres quedaran libre sino encuentran las pruebas suficientes― le hizo saber.

―¿Dónde quieres llegar?― exigió saber.

―Regresas a Hong Kong para casarte y tomar el puesto como príncipe y me encargo de que esos tipos se mueran en la cárcel y de que el padre de ella no pierda su trabajo― le dijo. ―Te niegas a obedecerme y su padre pierde su trabajo y me encargo de que no vuelva a trabajar en lo que le queda de vida― lo amenazó. ―Regresarás mañana, tienes un mes para regresar a Hong Kong― prosiguió al castaño guardar silencio. ―Terminarás el colegio dentro de un mes― el castaño lo miró sorprendido, era imposible, todavía le faltaba un semestre para terminar el colegio.

Al ver que el castaño no decía nada se encaminó hacia la puerta.

―¿Por qué haces esto?― le preguntó en voz baja.

―Todo lo hago por tu bien― le dijo con tranquilidad. ―Esa chiquilla solamente está impresionada por tu dinero― dijo. ―Rompe con ella―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Te vas?― preguntaba la amatista sorprendida.

―Bueno, no es seguro, pero hablé con mi madre y me dijo que lo pensará― le dijo con una forzada sonrisa.

―¿Y nuestra amistad?― quiso saber la novia de Yamazaki.

―Siempre serán mis amigos, lo más importante para mí― le aseguró.

―Y yo que pensaba que no nos separaríamos hasta que cada cual se casara― se quejó Yue.

―Me has dejado sorprendido― dijo Yamazaki.

―Sí, hermosa, pensaba que éramos amigos― dijo dolido Yuki.

―Pero son mis amigos― le dijo la rubí al sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo. ―Los quiero mucho, mucho―

―Te voy a extrañar― le dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo.

―¿Lo sabe Eriol?― preguntó la amatista.

―Sí, solamente falta decírselo a Shaoran―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Mañana regresaremos― le dijo a la castaña luego de salir del cuarto de baño.

―¿Por qué?― preguntó con curiosidad.

Él guardó silencio mientras su mirada la recorría de arriba abajo, hacía una hora que su abuelo había estado allí, mientras ella dormía.

―Shaoran― lo llamó al ver como él se quedaba pensativo.

Se sentó en la cama dejando a un lado la pequeña toalla con la cual se secaba el cabello.

―¿Te sientes mal?― se le acercó por la espalda y lo abrazó del cuello. ―Estás muy callado― susurró.

Sonrió de medio lado al sentir como lo abrazaba por la espalda y le daba un beso en el cuello. Desde lo de la cocina no la había tocado, no quería que nuevamente se asustara y lo rechazara. Ella era lo único que quería y tenía en aquellos momentos, había sido su apoyo.

―¿Intentas seducirme?― le preguntó sonriendo al sentir como sus pequeñas manos recorrían su desnudo torso.

―¡No!― intentó separarse pero él tomó sus manos y las besó.

―¿Estás sonrojada?― le preguntó jugando con sus dedos.

―Tonto― le dijo haciendo un puchero.

―¿Puedo comerte?― le preguntó en voz baja.

―No soy comestible―

―Pero eres deliciosa― acarició unos de sus dedos con la lengua para luego mordisquearlo.

―Eres un pervertido― susurró antes de darle una pequeña mordida en el cuello.

Se echó hacia atrás hasta quedar acostada al él darse la vuelta y observarla, le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa y dejándola aprisionada entre la cama y su cuerpo la besó con lentitud.

―¿Estás húmeda?― le preguntó con una coqueta sonrisa al separarse un poco de sus labios.

―No digas esas cosas― le dijo avergonzada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y apartando la mirada del rostro masculino.

―Te sonrojas tan hermosamente― susurró besando sus rojas mejillas. Se quedaron largos minutos observándose en silencio, él se apoyaba con las manos para no aplastarla mientras ella permanecía acostada en la cama, sonrojada. ―Mojadita para mí― susurró dándole una pequeña y suave mordida en unas de las mejillas.

―No― negó sonrojada al llevar sus manos al pecho masculino.

―¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te comí?― le preguntó dando tiernos besos en su cuello. ―Nuestra primera vez― susurró, la sintió tensar.

―No― cerró los ojos para apartar los recuerdos, no quería recordar el porqué de su primera vez, aunque el castaño la había hecho olvidar aquellos horribles momentos y su cuerpo hubo reaccionado a sus caricias y besos, para ella su primera vez había sido cuando llegaron a aquel lugar, no antes,

―Tenemos que hablarlo― se separó un poco y la miró con ternura. ―Nunca podrás olvidar sino me dices que te hicieron― ella lo miraba con negación, nunca le diría aquello, él se iba a enojar.

―No quiero― le dijo apartando la mirada de la chocolate.

―Saku― besó su barbilla. ―No hay nada que pueda hacer que me aleje de ti o que te desprecie― le aseguró cuando sus miraras volvieron a encontrarse. ―Eres mía, toda tu― le dedicó una sonrisa. ―Amo besarte, acariciarte, estar dentro de ti― la vio sonrojar. ―Quiero que solamente pienses en mí, que solamente mis caricias estén en tu cuerpo―

Lo observó sorprendida, a pesar que la miraba con amor había un brillo de posesividad en los ojos de su novio, aquello al igual que a ella lo estaba atormentando, quizás él sentía que no lo ama suficientemente como para decirle aquello.

―No quiero que te enojes conmigo― susurró con temor.

―No lo haré― le aseguró. ―Dime― le pidió.

―Me tocaron― sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus orbes.

―Shhh― le dio un pequeño beso. ―Estás conmigo― le recordó. ―Es solamente un mal recuerdo― la volvió a besar. ―¿Cómo te tocaron?¿Dónde te tocaron?― le preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Ella hipó y decidió decirle todo lo sucedido, Shaoran estaba allí para ella.

―M….me tocaron….los pe…chos― le dijo con miedo, esperando su reacción. Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando unas de sus manos acunó unos de sus pechos.

―¿Te lastimaron?― su chocolate mirada no se apartaba de la esmeralda, quería que ella lo viese a los ojos, que supiese que era él quien estaba allí.

―S…si…― susurró, quiso cerrar los ojos y apartar la mirada pero él no se lo permitió.

―No dejes de mirarme― le pidió. Con cuidado y sin intención de lastimarla apretó su pecho

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Realmente te irás?― la ronca voz de Eriol causó que su corazón diera un brinco. ¿Cómo había entrado a su habitación a aquella hora de la noche?. ―¿Tanto me odias?― cuando la morena retrocedió para mayor distancia entre ambos, éste se acercó, buscando cercanía. No entendía porque ella se marchaba, realmente algo le pasaba pero ella no lo comentaba, era como si le doliera estar con él y los chicos.

―¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu casa, es tarde― pues eran las once y media, casi las doce de la media noche. Apretó la toalla contra su cuerpo al ver la azul mirada del moreno recorrerla, parecía diferente, como si…―Dios!, estás borracho―

El moreno se sentó en la cama, mirándola con atención. ―No estoy borracho, tomé un poco solamente. Pensé que si lo hiciera entendería porque te quieres ir, pero no logro entenderlo. Te conozco Mei, te miro a los ojos y sé que me escondes algo, quiero saber―

―No pasa nada, Eriol, es tu imaginación, y regresa a tu casa, está tarde, y tengo que vestirme para dormir― le dijo con seriedad, acercándose a la puerta y abriendo para que el moreno saliese, pues que se fuera como mismo había entrado, no era correcto que él estuviera allí a esas horas y mucho menos con alcohol en la cabeza.

Algo en su interior se encendió cuando la morena le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta, dejándole ver sus largas piernas, como estas se perdían bajo la toalla. Pero lejos de salir de la habitación cuando caminó hacia la puerta, solamente se limitó a cerrarla y acorralar a la morena contra esta, acercando su cuerpo al de ella, inclinando su rostro sobre el ajeno.

―¡¿Qué haces? Suéltame― intentó alejarlo golpeando su pecho pero aquello solamente fue un error, pues segundos después sintió con terror como la blanca toalla se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo hasta quedar enrollada en sus pies. Su rostro se sonrojó inmediatamente y no supo que hacer, maldito estúpido, no tenía porque estar en su habitación cuando ella salía de tomar una ducha, no, Eriol tenía que estar en su casa o con Tomoyo.

Había parecido que por escasos segundos se hubo olvidado de respirar, pues su azul mirada cayó sobre el cuerpo de Meiling al instante que esta quedó completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. Quiso inclinar el rostro hasta sus pechos, pasar su húmeda lengua por el valle de estos y luego enrollarla contra unos de aquellos sonrojados pezones. Se le hizo difícil pasar saliva, era una imagen demasiado perfecta, ella era su mejor amiga, desde pequeños, nunca la vio desnuda, con traje de baños, pero como la tenía ahora, no.

―¿Estás contento?― le preguntó avergonzada, intentando inclinarse y tomar la toalla para volver a cubrir su cuerpo, pero no lo logró, pues el moreno la hubo tomado de las manos y hecho que volviere a su lugar, dejando sus manos sobre su cabeza, dejándola demasiado expuesta ante su mirada. ―¡Eriol! ― gritó sorprendía, el agarre en su mano era firme, fuerte.

―Déjame verte― le pidió en voz baja, ronca. Nunca había escuchado aquel tono en el moreno, quizás porque nunca habían estado en una situación tan incomoda como aquella.

―¡No, déjame…― su aliento se perdió entre sus labios cuando la cálida boca del moreno cubrió unos de sus pezones. La sensación era extraña, nueva y desconocía, nunca antes alguien la hubo tocado y menos puesto la boca donde la tenía el moreno. La lengua masculina rapó contra su sensible piel, ella intentaba soltarse, golpearlo de alguna manera, pero el agarre del moreno era fuerte, tanto que le empezaba a doler las muñecas las cuales estaban fuertemente contra la pared. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería que fuera así, quería a Eriol, siempre lo quiso, pero no quería que la tocara.

Ante los movimientos de la morena, solamente deseaba tocarla más, dejarla marcada, que su piel se estremeciera por sus toques. No sabía de donde aquel deseo por su mejor amiga habría salido, pero lo que sí sabía era que era como lava volcánica, iba quemándolo poco a poco y solamente deseaba terminar completamente quemado. Succionó el endurecido montículo, pues este estaba erguido contra su lengua, ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Unas de sus manos abandonó el agarre contra sus manos y descendió por su plano vientre, acariciando con lentitud hasta tocar aquel íntimo lugar, empezó a acariciar, tanteando la suave carne mientras su boca se negaba a abandonar aquel pecho, succionando con placer.

No entendía, Eriol nunca se atrevería en hacerle algo así, le pedía que se detuviera, sollozaba, pero este hacía caso omiso a sus suplicas, cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como empezaba a tocar su parte intima y las lágrimas seguían mojando sus mejillas sin cesar, no le importaba que estuviera borracho o quien diablos sabía, no iba a dejar que la siguiera tocando ni un minuto más. Unas de las rodillas de la morena golpeó fuertemente la entrepierna del moreno, causando que finalmente este la soltara, él arqueó de dolor y ella corrió al cuarto de baño donde se encerró, lloró, su corazón latía apresuradamente, su pecho dolía por el agudo dolor. Ese no era el Eriol que ella quería, no, ese era otro, su mejor amigo nunca la abría tocado, nunca le fuere infiel a Tomoyo; la realidad la golpeó como una fuerte y fría bofetada. Tomoyo. Se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un sollozo de dolor, había traicionado a su mejor amiga. La melodía de su celular la hiso sobresaltar, pues antes de que saliere del cuarto de baño minutos atrás, había estado hablando con la amatista y hubo dejado el celular allí.

―….― No dijo nada, pues no le salían las palabras, solamente podía llorar por lo ocurrido.

―_¿Mei?―_ escuchó la dudosa voz del gemelo mejor. _―¿Te pasa algo?―_ preguntó al escuchar los sollozos de la morena.

―E…Eri…ol…― dijo finamente cuando pudo encontrar su voz.

―_Quedamos que no encontraríamos aquí en el bar, nadie sabe donde se metió―_ escuchó la voz del gemelo.

―E…es…tá….a…a…aqu …í―

―_¡Dios mio, Mei, espero que ese idiota no te haya hecho nada!―_ la morena solamente terminó la platica cortando la comunicación, se dejó caer al frío piso del baño y lloró amargamente.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Sabes lo que parecemos, unos ladrones, y muy profesionales― se quejaba Yamazaki cuando luego de burlar la seguridad del guardia, lograban entrar por la pequeña puerta que daba acceso al jardín de la casa de la de ojo rubís.

―Claro, podríamos optar por entrar por la puerta a estas horas, despertar a la madre de Mei y que esta mate a Eriol por sea lo que sea que le haya hecho este a su hija―

―¿De verdad la escuchaste llorando?― le preguntó su gemelo con lentitud se colaban entre los matorrales del jardín, justo para dar con una puerta de cristal.

―Sí, creo que el idiota de Eriol finalmente explotó― les dijo con preocupación.

―Pues espero que no, que todo sea un mal entendido y que estemos creándonos toda una historia, porque realmente no deseo joder a unos de mis mejores amigos― les dijo Yamazaki, girando la perilla de la puerta. Los tres se miraron entre sí al ver que esta estaba si seguro, tragaron con fuerza y abrieron, apartando las gruesas cortinas y finalmente viendo toda la elegante habitación de la rubí. Ninguno vio nada extraño acepto una toalla a los pies de la puerta y no fue hasta que recorrieron la recamara que dieron con el moreno, este estaba sentado en unos de los muebles, con un retrato en las manos, mirándolo.

Fue Yue quien se le acercó al moreno, no sabía si este estaba consciente, pues su mirada en ningún momento se apartó del retrato, un retrato donde aparecían Shaoran, Meiling y él, esta en el medio de ambos, tomándolos del brazo. ―Ese día Shaoran estaba realmente molesto, no se quería retratar― finalmente habló, dejando escapar un suspiro. ―Ella me odia, se va por mi culpa―

―¿Dónde está Mei?― le preguntó Yukito con seriedad. Diablos, no entendía que les estaba pasando, no pensaba que Eriol cometería una estupidez.

Fue Yamazaki quien se acercó a la puerta del baño y tocó, esperando respuestas, pero estas nunca llegaron. ―Mei, abre, ya estamos aquí― pasaron unos segundos hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a una pálida morena, muy diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrado de ver.

―¡Eres un maldito!― espetó Yamazaki mientras iba con la morena. ―¿Estás bien?― le preguntó al ver como ella ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, llevaba una bata de baño, el cabello lo traía suelto y húmedo.

―¿Qué le hiciste, Eriol?― le preguntó el mayor de los gemelos cuando Yamazaki y la morena volvieron al cuarto de baño.

―¡Maldito hijo de puta!― se le había acercado y tomado por el cuello de la camisa, obligándolo a mirarlo. ―El puto hecho que te guste no quiere decir que le puedas hacer esa porquería―

―Yuki, suéltalo― se interpuso entre su hermano y el moreno, pues este no había reaccionado. ―Ve con ellos― le ordenó. Primero a Sakura, ahora a Meiling, y lo peor, Eriol el culpable, diablos, las cosas parecían que se complicaban. Solamente gruñó pero hizo lo que su gemelo le ordenó. Sabían que el moreno tenía sentimientos para con la morena, pero nunca pensaron que este se iba a ver tan afectado.

―De repente la quería entre mis brazos, besarla, tocarla, no la quería lejos, la quería conmigo― empezó a narrar el de ojos azules.

―¡Dios, Eriol, es Mei, tu mejor amiga, con la que te criaste!― exclamó. ―¿Cómo diablos pudiste intentar obligarla?― pues era obvio que no había conseguido hacerle nada, Mei no se veía como que la habría hecho algo, quizás toques, pero no más.

―¡Lo sé, pero no sé que me pasó!― finalmente se puso de pie y observó al gemelo. ―Estaba en un bar, tome unos cuantos tragos, solamente la veía a ella, sonriéndome, riéndose conmigo, y luego, marchándose―

―¿Y Tomoyo qué? ¿Se te olvidó que es tu novia? ― le preguntó. ―Son las mejores amigas. ¿Entiendes como se ha de estar sintiendo Mei en estos momentos?― le preguntó con dureza.

―Lo sé, lo sé, pero te juro que no planeé esto, solamente vine para hablar con ella, ella me oculta cosas, no sé que es, pero me oculta cosas, no quiero que se marche por mi culpa―

―Deja de ser egoísta. Eres unos de mi mejores amigos, pero diablos Eriol, ya no más…― pausó, sabía que no le correspondía decir lo que estaba por decir, por lo cual tuvo que morderse la mejilla para no decirle la verdad que todos veían menos él. ―Tomoyo no merece esto, es tu novia, te ama desde hace mucho tiempo, me atrevería decir desde que te conoció ― dijo con algo de tranquilidad. ―No juegues con ella, simplemente no lo merece―

―¿Crees qué no la quiero?― le enojó el hecho que el gemelo pensara que no quería a la amatista, la amaba, por algo eran novios, Tomoyo era muy especial para él, los momentos que estaba viviendo con ella realmente eran importante para él.

―Querer y amar no es lo mismo, puedes querer a muchas personas, pero amar a solamente una,―

La puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de ambos chicos. Miró a la morena, esta lo miró con dolor, nunca había visto aquella mirada, mucho dolor y una profunda decepción.

―Mei…― pero Yue puso una mano en su hombro para que lo dejara, sin embargo ignoró aquello y se acercó a la morena a la cual tomó de los hombros y miró. Un golpe seco llenó la habitación, pues la rubí lo hubo golpeado en la mejilla.

―Te odio― le dijo con rencor, mirándolo a los ojos. ―Me das asco―

―Llamaré a Chiharu para que venga y se quede contigo― le dijo Yamazaki cuando ella se hubo metido bajo las cobijas.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Salía de la habitación, acababa de tomar una ducha, había llamado a los chicos, diciéndole que ya estaba de regreso. Una hora atrás había dejado a la castaña frente a su casa, esta hubo insistido en quedarse con él pero no podía ser tan egoísta, la había tenido todos aquellos días para él solo, se la hubo llevado sin que sus padres supieran nada. Se acercó a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y tomo una lata de coca-cola. ―Está abierto― dijo cuando escuchó el timbre y segundo después escuchó como los chicos entraban.

―Y yo que pensaba que iban a estar desaparecidos por un buen tiempo― le dijo Yukito apenas vio al castaño acercarse.

―¿Qué piensas hacer?― le preguntó el de ojos azules a su primo. Este solamente se encogió de hombros, no había pensando mucho lo que haría cuando volviera, solamente había querido escapar.

―No sé― les dijo al tomar asiento. Miró a todos con una ceja arqueada, pues notaba todo tenso, algo extraño. ―¿Hay algo que no sé?― les preguntó con curiosidad.

Los chicos miraron al de ojos azules, esperando que esté le narrara lo sucedido ayer en la noche al castaño. ―Ayer Mei me dijo que se marchará― guardó silencio, se sentía avergonzado de lo que le hubo hecho a la morena. ―Fui a un bar, tomé y la fui a buscar, no sé me sentía realmente confundido― se puso de pie, no sabía como Shaoran tomaría aquello, pues estaba pasando por cosas difíciles, y lo que le hubo pasado a Sakura estaba muy presente. ―Me volví loco, la intenté obligar―

Al escuchar aquello lo hizo mirar a su primo con sorpresa, incredulidad. ¿Había escuchado bien? Eriol había intentado abusar de Mei. ―¿Qué diablos dijiste? ¿Intentaste a obligar a Mei para que se acostará contigo?― preguntó sin creerlo. Diablos, al igual que los chicos sabía ese sentimiento que Eriol tenía hacia Meiling, simplemente éste no lo reconocía, pero de allí llegar a intentar hacerle algo, él no era esa clase de personas.

―Dios, me volví loco, en un momento solamente la quería para mí, no quería que se fuera y pensé…― calló cuando su primo se hubo puesto de pie y golpeado fuertemente la mejilla, merecía aquel golpe, sabía que Shaoran lo golpearía, Mei era como una hermana para él, para ambos, pero era obvio que el castaño no la veía con otros ojos.

―¡Por una mierda, Eriol, sabes por lo que está pasando Sakura― esto lo dijo entre dientes, enojado. ―¡¿Cómo diablos fuiste capaz de intentar hacerle lo mismo a Mei?― los chicos guardaban silencio, escuchando. ―Realmente lo has jodido todo. ¿Cómo está ella?― quiso saber.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿Intentas decirme que me aleje de ella?― le preguntó sonriendo de medio lado. No pensaba que la amatista lo citara para hablarle de la rubí.

―Sé la clase de chico que eres, y el hecho que estés detrás de Meiling solamente demuestra que lo haces para fastidiar― dijo con tono acusador.

―Nuevamente sacando conclusiones, Tomoyito― se burló. ―No te negaré que en un principio si era para fastidiar, pero ya no, ella realmente es especial―

―Sí, como no. Touya, te conozco―

―Es una pena no poder decir lo mismo de ti, porque realmente no te conozco― se acercó a la amatista, pero ésta se alejó para mantener distancia. ―Realmente no dejas de sorprenderme, Tomoyo― su semblante se volvió serio, su mirada café se oscureció, observándola de manera intensa. ―Cualquiera diría que soy tu peor enemigo y no que fui tu…―

―Cállate, no fuimos nada― lo cortó.

―Cierto, lo olvidé. Solamente era un desahogo, nada de compromiso―

―No vine aquí para hablar de eso, te ordeno que dejes en paz a Meiling―

―No me da la gana, no la dejaré, me interesa, así que no te metas en lo que no te importa, no es tu asuntos, es cosas entre ella y yo, y créeme, si ella no quisiera tenerme cerca, no me buscaría― ella lo miró con sorpresa. No sabía que el castaño y la morena se estuvieran viendo, últimamente entre ambas habían secretos. ―Te aconsejo que estés más al cuidado de tu novio, no me molestes y no molestes a Meiling―

**Continuará**

―

No sé si todavía hay alguien esperando más de esta historia…**Hago mi regreso oficial con este capitulo**

Wow!, como pasa el tiempo, un poquito más y se cumple un año desde la nota de autora que subí…¿Qué puedo decir? Que me disculpen de verdad, escribir es algo que hago como diversión, sacar todas las locas ideas que tengo y compartirlas con ustedes. Os digo que aunque he pasado por momentos difíciles, ahora parece que de verdad regreso a …Creo que comenté sobre dos historias que planeo terminar primero, pues bien, esta es una de ellas y Entre las Sombras la segunda, iré terminando las historias de dos en dos, para así poder terminar las que tengo y seguir escribiendo nuevas.

En el último capitulo que subí, comenté que estaba próximo el terminar de esta historia, pues cuando eso no se me habían ocurrido mas ideas, pero sin embargo, luego de tomar el tiempo que me tomé que estaba próximo el terminar de esta historia, pues cuando eso no se me habían ocurrido mas ideas, pero sin embargo, luego de tomar el tiempo que me tomé, leer todos los capítulos, y leer los lindos reviews que me dejan, os informo que tengo ahora muchas otras ideas, os faltan muchos sucesos como para hablar de cuantos capítulos más serán..._**Gracias a mi bella Kath, gracias guapa n_n**_

_**El capitulo**_

Bueno, mi beta se debate entre matar a Eriol o no matarlo, no sé que pensarán ustedes, pero el triangulo amoroso lo considero interesante en esos tres xDD…Según él Tomoyo lo completa, pero lo dejó en duda al meterse con Mei, o mejor dicho, al intentarla obligar. Me mata Eriol, me encanta todo él y su confusión, realmente amo a estos chicos xDDD….En lo que a Shao y Saku se refiere, pues ya vieron, el abuelo y su superioridad, Shao tuvo que regresar, pero dejará a Saku? Wei parece que ya tiene la vida de su nieto preparada, ahora hay que esperar a ver si Shao está de acuerdo.

Por otra parte está la escena final, Tomoyo y Touya, esos dos tienen bastante que aclarar, pero todo se irá sabiendo conforme vallan pasando los capítulos, segura que tienen dudas, pero hay que darle intrigas xDDD...Si todavía hay alguien esperando más de esta autora, muchas gracias, que disfruten del capitulo.

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**Deri Mary:** Hola, muchas gracias por ese hermoso review, bienvenida seas a esta loca imaginación mía..xDD! Pues ahora si que puedo decir que estoy de regreso, y eso hago, boto todo aquello que no me sirve xDD...Muchas gracias...Espero que al a verme tardado tanto haya valido la pena, disfruta del capitulo ^^... Pero...mmm como te aviso? O.O...no sé como avisar a mis lectores O.O...

**Lady Alizee:** Muchas gracias *-*...Pequeño pero emotivo, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado y que lo disfrutes ^^.

**black cerezo:** Pues estaba out de esta historia, y muy ausente en las otras, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, que disfrutes del capitulo.

**La criticona:** Oh!, si, si, el S+S ha decaído ufff, y mucho, y pues tienes razón en los de las autoras, simplemente tienen unas fans y zas, la gran cosa, pero no soy así, xDDD...escribo porque me gusta y adoro hacerlo, el echo que me dejen un reviews bueno o malo, me motiva mas para escribir, pero nunca para que se me suban los humos, simplemente hate that...También lo sé, muchas amistades son como las olas del mal, no se saben si vienen o van ^^. Lo de frías y sin rostros, no exactamente, pues tengo buenas amigas a distancias y el hecho que no nos conozcamos nos la hacen frías xDDD..Pero si, son pocas las que se pueden sacar, pero nada, esa page de mi vida la pasé y simplemente estoy mega happy de haberlo hecho: P...Gracias por tu reviews *-*...Disfruta.

**Dandia Melon** Pepino: Ahhhh! Thanks *0*...Siii, porque me gusta lo hago y seguiré haciendo o planeo xDD. Las hormonas de estos chicos /...No es mi culpa xDDD...Muchísimas gracias por tan lindo review n-n

**the mystic poetry:** Realmente gracias, sabes, cuando leí tu review en aquel tiempo me ayudó mucho, gracias por tan lindo review, y muchas gracias por leer las locas ideas que me cruzan la cabeza..xDD...Y pues te digo, intento recuperar lo que perdí en aquel entonces, pues no sé, estoy trabajando con ello :P...Espero que todavía estés leyendo, aquí el capitulo 18...besos y muchas gracias n_n

**Marissa:** Gracias!...Bienvenida *-*...Espero que sigas activas, vamos, ha pasado mucho tiempo, no lo creo pero soñar no cuesta nada...xDDD...Gracias y también adoro SS jojojo.

**Tachikawa de Ishida:** No guapa, xDDD...aquí nadie es culpable, no te sientas mal, yo en un principio escribía porque me encanta, pero supongo que pasé por esa etapa que ya no lo hacía porque quería, sino por los lectores, así que no te sientas mal que aquí nadie tiene la culpa...Espero que sigas activas y si lo estás que disfrutes el capitulo m_m

**una amiga n.n:** Sé quien eres, gracias!

**Xenaigel:** Muchas gracias linda, bueno, ya estoy de vuelta y espero estarlo por mucho tiempo owó...Si estás activas, espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes, muchos besos ^^

**Cadiie Mustang:** Bueno, tu nick no se me hace familiar...xDDD...Pero eres mas que bienvenida *-*...Siiii, ahora estoy fresca como una lechuga, con muchos deseos de terminar todo lo que ya he subido y poner cosas nuevas, si sigues activa, espero que te guste el capitulo y lo disfrutes.

**chika phantom li:** Pues al final nunca las quite, y me alegro no haberlo hecho, gracias por tan lindo review, de verdad, cada review lo aprecio muchísimo, me dan mucha ilusión y me gusta saber que no estoy tan loca como para que lo que escribo sea desagradable...xDDD...Muchas gracias y si todavía me lees, espero que disfrutes del capitulo *O*

**daryis04:** Bueno linda, ya estoy de regreso oficialmente, y sí, seguiré dos hasta terminarla y luego tomó dos más ^^. Gracias por tomarte ese pequeño tiempo en dejarme tan lindo review *-*...No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda xDDDD!...Besos, y espero que disfrutes :P

**BellKris Cullen:** Muchas gracias, guapa, pues aquí he vuelto, con fuerzas nuevas, lamento todo este tiempo donde dejé esto a un lado, espero que sigas por aquí, que te guste el capitulo y que haya valido la pena todo este tiempo donde tuve fuera de esto ^^.

**twilight-love1694:** Pues que decirte, llevo un año o quizás más que no leo una historia de S+S, no encuentro ninguna, antes habían tantas que era puras babotas, ahora, o todos están pasando por etapas difíciles, o simplemente lo han dejado, tiempos lindos fueron aquellos. Nada, espero que estés activas, y aquí el capitulo 18, que disfrutes *w*

**sakuxsyao:** Bueno guapa, pues al final no los borré y me alegra no haberlo hecho, pues tienes razón, seguramente me hubiese arrepentido, cuando leí tu review y otros decidí no borrarlo, no era justo para todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo en comentar y leerme, pero te agradezco muchísimo, de verdad, gracias, es demasiado bueno ver que publico algo y ya tengo una antigua lectora *0*...Besos...Disfruta del capitulo.

**Didi:** Dios!..Chica, creo que te he visto por todas mis locas historias T^T...De verdad, con el corazón en la mano, te lo agradezco, siempre estás atenta O.O...Realmente te lo agradezco, espero que sigas activa, pues aquí, con este capitulo hago oficialmente mi regreso, con nuevas fuerzas y mucha emoción para seguir Mundos Diferentes y Entre las Sombras, pues son esas dos que seguiré y luego para con las otras. De corazón, agradezco todos tus reviews *0*...gracias por tomar de tu preciado tiempo y leerme...Gracias...Disfruta, claro, si sigues activa :P

**sakura anastasia:** Muchas gracias, de verdad, en aquellos momentos, esa etapa que pasé, apreciaba cada review que me dejaban, lamento haberme retirado, pero lo necesitaba, ahora vuelvo con nuevas fuerzas, no sé si sigues, activa, pero si lo estás, espero que disfrutes del capitulo.

**Ale Horan:** Creando mis historias propias me ha ido de maravilla *-*...pero siempre pensaba en esta parejita la cual me encanta, mientras tenga ideas, creo que podré seguir escribiendo de ellos, besos y espero que disfrutes, claro, si sigues activa.

** :** Bueno, cuando mencioné lo de sexo, no me refería exactamente a la historia, sin embargo, es bueno que me lo hayas comunicado, pues así no caigo en lo que odio, gracias por el review, disfruta del capitulo, claro, si sigues por aquí xDDD!

**dianita -chan:** No pasó nada *-*...Salvo que regresé xDDD...Espero que sigas leyendo, beso ^O^

**Cata06:** Muchas gracias, guapa, te comento que he vuelto, con nuevas fuerzas y mas emocionada que antes, espero que sigas por aquí, besos y abrazos ^^

**Misuky-chan:** Muchas gracias, linda, pues al final no los retiré, no me pareció justo n_n. Ahora, volví, con nuevas fuerzas y muchos deseos de escribir, si sigues por aquí espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes ^^

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

―

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	20. Él es Chikai

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Género:** M

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey, según él es feliz o por lo menos eso cree antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos_―

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Él es Chikai

―Gracias― agradeció cuando el castaño le entregó una taza de chocolate. Era lunes, no había ido al colegio, había preferido quedarse en su apartamento, había llamado a la rubí, pues tenía que hablar con ella sobre lo pasado con su primo.

―Eriol realmente es un idiota― le dijo sentándose a su lado, ella no había hablado mucho, estaba en silencio, ausente. ―Mei, los chicos y yo sabemos que te gusta Eriol― no tenía ningún caso seguir ocultando lo que sabían, era algo que tenía que hablarlo,, pues le preocupaba, Tomoyo y la rubí se habían hecho realmente amigas, la madre de Meiling no la dejaba compartir con otras niñas de estatus inferior, ella solamente había estado rodeado de los primos Li en toda su vida, luego hubo conocido a la amatistas, y ambas competían gustos y demás, unas de las tantas cosas en común que tenían, era que sus madres siempre la habían mantenido sobreprotegidas, siempre cuidándolas. Ella lo miró con sorpresa y luego inclinó el rostro, avergonzada. ―No tienes que hablarlo sino quieres, Tomoyo también es nuestra amiga, es algo difícil― la rubí recostó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, suspirando.

―No sé cuando o como pasó, al principio pensaba que no era realmente importante, él es mi mejor amigo, no tenía que complicarme pensando en eso y pues… era libre― susurró. ―No me importaba quererlo, pero ahora, no quiero seguir sintiéndome como me siento, no soy capaz de compartir con Tomoyo y no sentirme miserable―

―¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?― le preguntó, sabía la buena amistad que unía a ambas morenas, y que ahora ambas se sintieran atraídas y con la amatista novia de su primo, simplemente las cosas eran complicadas.

―Pensé que se me pasaría, que eran cosas mías―

―No quiero que te alejes de nosotros, los chicos me contaron lo que planeas hacer y lo que Eriol intentó hacerte―

Ella se puso de pie, terminando el chocolate que el castaño le había prepara. ―Yo…no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero ver a Eriol― el castaño no dijo nada, solamente se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, pues alguien tocaba el timbre. Apenas hubo abierto la puerta vio a su primo y la morena, esto sería difícil.

―Pensé que estaban en el colegio― les dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y se hacía a un lado para que ambos morenos entraran.

―Sí, pero Tomoyo quería….― guardó silencio cuando vio a la rubí, ésta evitó mirarlo, huyendo de su mirada. ―Mei…― susurró, no sabía que sentía en aquellos momentos, lo recuerdos de aquella noche seguían muy latente en su memoria, ella desnuda frente a él.

―¿Tienen una revelación contra el colegio ustedes dos?― le preguntó la amatista con preocupación.

―No, yo no pensaba ir hoy, tengo cosas que arreglar― volvió a sentarse, mirando a sus tres amigos. Eriol era su primo, estaba seguro que este tenía un debate sentimental por ambas morenas. ―Y como Mei está algo indispuesta, le pedí que viniera― le dijo.

―Realmente me siento decepcionada, se supone que somos amigas y en vez de llamarme hablas con estos pervertidos― le dijo dolida la amatista.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Shaoran no fue al colegio― le dijo a su madre, estaba en la cocina, y allí también estaba la madre del castaño, el día anterior su madre le hubo narrado lo sucedido, y ella ahora le gustaría que el castaño se relacionara con su madre, aunque claro, estaba segura que éste se iba a negar a cualquier contacto con la mujer, pues mientras estuvieron lejos, nunca habían hablado del tema.

―Debe de estar muy confundido― sabía por la angustia que estaba pasando Ieran, sin embargo, la manera en que el castaño se hubo enterado de todo no era la mejor forma.

―Me lo dijiste tantas veces y yo no te hice caso― le dijo la madre del castaño.

Todo era muy confuso, le gustaría hacer algo por su novio, que este hablara con su madre y escuchara su versión, conocía a Ieran desde pequeña, era muy buena amiga de su madre, y para ella y Touya había sido como una tía. Mientras su madre e Ieran platicaban, se alejó, intentando encontrar

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

No lo dejaban estar tranquilo, no hacían ni cinco minutos que sus amigos se habían ido y ya el timbre de la puerta sonaba nuevamente, juraba que mandaría al diablo a quien fuera, necesitaba poner sus ideas en claro, no había hablado con su padre, había ignorado todas las llamadas de éste, y agradecía que no lo había ido a buscar. Como si fuera poco, también tenía que pensar en lo de su abuelo, estaba seguro que este haría lo que le dijo, con todo lo que ahora sabía, estaba claro que su abuelo era capaz de cualquier cosa.

―Por una mierda, no me jodan…― exclamó al abrir la puerta y miró a la persona con una ceja alzada y el entrecejo fruncido. ―Chikai― dijo con confusión. Era un hombre de unos 21 años, la familia de este había trabajado desde que tenía memoria para con su abuelo, el padre del chico era el joyero en el palacio. Su abuelo con ellos era "generoso", pues Chikai había estudiado en Harvard, con un promedio excelente, quizás por la disciplina e inteligencia era que su abuelo se había portado también con él, pues Chikai era de las personas en las cuales invertías tiempo y nunca te arrepentirías y claro ahora trabajaba en unas de las empresas de su abuelo, no todos los empleados del palacio tenían el mismo privilegio que la familia Tsukishima.

―Buenas noches, joven príncipe― su ceño se acentuó al escucharlo llamarlo de aquella manera, definitivamente, ese no era un viaje común, seguramente venía por parte de su abuelo.

―El viejo te envió― le hizo un gesto de cabeza para que entrara.

―Su rey…― pero el castaño lo interrumpió.

―No es mi rey y deja de usar los jodidos títulos, sabes que no son de mi agrado― le recordó, para muchos, quienes no lo conocían, pensarían que era un arrogante y con deseos de mirar a todos sobre el hombro, sin embargo, era muy diferente a lo que se creía.

―Vine para encargarme de que regreses a Inglaterra― el hombre quedó de pie, sin apartar la mirada de Shaoran quien se dejó caer de manera pesada sobre el mueble.

―Entonces espero que hayas traído unos cuantos contigo, no pienso regresar― le aseguro, su abuelo no iba a manejar su vida, él era dueño de esta y nadie lo controlaría.

―Tengo el permiso para usar la fuerza― le advirtió.

―Entonces te patearé el culo si lo intentas, vuelve a Inglaterra y dile a mi abuelo que no regresaré― esto lo dijo entre dientes. Aunque no se había criado en Inglaterra junto con el chico que estaba parado frente a él, el cual vestía de traje negro, impecable; él y Chikai habían sido buenos amigos cuando visitaba el palacio, con él había aprendido artes marciales, pues su familia era japonesa.

―¿Crees que puedes ganarme peleando? ― le preguntó y por primera vez vio como las líneas de la boca del hombre se curvaban.

―Si tengo que enfrentarte para no regresar, lo haré― le advirtió.

Desviaron la mirada hacia la puerta, pues por esta acababa de entrar la castaña y se acercaba. Habia estado por tocar el timbre del apartamento de su novio, pero al girar la perilla, descubrió que estaba abierta por lo cual decidió entrar. Miró a ambos chicos, nunca había visto al chico que estaba con Shaoran, tenía el cabello negro y ojos miel.

―La..la puerta estaba abierta― dijo sonrojándose, pues parece que ambos hablaban de algo interesante y ella acababa de interrumpir.

―Entonces es ella…― Chikai se aceró a la castaña, en todo momento observando su rostro. Ver como ese chico alzaba la mano y la acercaba a ella la asustó, no, no quería que la tocara, cerró los ojos con miedo, pero el toque nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y vio como Shaoran sostenía el antebrazo del chico.

―No la toques― su mirada estaba oscurecida, su mandíbula apretada y sus labios en una recta línea. El chico miró al castaño y luego la mano que sostenía su antebrazo, impidiéndole poder tocar a Sakura. ―Dile que no acepto la oferta― le dijo con voz cortante, soltando su brazo y dejando a la castaña tras su cuerpo.

―Tengo órdenes de hacer cualquier cosa― sus ojos fueron sobre el rostro de Sakura y luego al de Shaoran. ―Cualquier cosa― volvió a decir y luego se guío hasta la puerta por donde salió.

Gruñó una maldición, no dejaría que su abuelo se metiera con ella, no con ella, haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo, y si tenía que patearle el trasero a Chikai para que regresara a Inglaterra, lo haría, definitivamente lo haría.

―¿Quién…?― pero no pudo hablar, pues el castaño hubo girado sobres sus talones y aplastado posesivamente sus labios contra los de ella. Se sorprendió por la dureza del beso, pareciera que deseaba demostrarle algo, sus lenguas hurgó entre su húmeda boca, acariciando cada pequeña parte de su boca. Las manos masculinas acariciaron sus costados y luego su espalda, finalmente cuando necesitaron aire en los pulmones, sus bocas se separaron, ambos con la respiración errática.

―Inoportuna― le dijo sonriendo y depositando un pequeño beso en su nariz.

―¿Quién era ese chico?― le preguntó, sentía las mejillas caliente por el recién beso, Shaoran siempre era tan exigente.

―Un idiota― la respuesta fue seca, con desagrado, no quería hablar de eso. ―¿Quién te trajo?― lo menos que necesitaba era que ella anduviera sola por las calles luego de lo sucedido.

―Mi hermano. No fuiste hoy al colegio― inclinó el rostro, había pensado que cuando usara el nuevo uniforme por primera vez, él la vería, pero no, no fue así, cuando llegó en la mañana al colegio, ni rastro de su novio.

―Iré mañana, vaya, un día sin mi y pones esa cara― le dijo con una sonrisa burlona y un extraño brillo en los ojos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Observó a la chica de reojo, pues desde que ella había llegado no había hablado, estaba callada y parecía ausente. ―Debe de ser un milagro, no me estás ofendiendo― le dijo con la clara intención.

―No estoy de humor― lo cortó. Por primera vez sus miradas se encontraron, sin embargo, de repente se vio contra la pared donde el chico la dejó prisionera.

―Entonces puedo hacer contigo lo que desee― sonrió, inclinando el rostro sobre el de ella, acercándose de manera peligrosa hacia su boca. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron, ambos mirándose, si cerrar los ojos. ―¿No me pedirás que me detenga? ― le preguntó con curiosidad. ―¿No estás guardando tu primer beso para él?―

―Él ya no me importa― le dijo.

―¿Qué te hizo?―

―Nada. ¿Me besarás o no?―

Se separó e hizo una mueca con la boca, con esa actitud no le interesaba besarla, le gustaba más cuando lo enfrentaba. ―Si lo pones así, no me interesa― le dio la espalda con la clara intención de marcharse de allí.

―Oye― lo llamó, pues había sido él quien la hubo citado allí. ―La otra vez dijiste que no dejaría de amarla― le dijo. ―¿De quien hablabas?― preguntó con curiosidad.

―Me gustaba una chica, pensé que teníamos algo especial, pero un día sin más se alejó, me dijo que estaba enamorada de otro― la miró, por unos minutos se hizo un incomodo silencio, nunca antes había dicho aquello, lo que tuvo con la morena era algo que solamente él y ella sabían, nadie más.

―¿Todavía la amas?―

―No sé, ella destruyó todo lo que teníamos― llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos, encogiéndose de hombros. No sabía que sentía ya por Tomoyo, había pensado que ella lo quería realmente y solamente había jugado con él y ahora estaba Meiling, la que permanecía allí en aquellos momentos, al principio no le hubo prestado atención, pero ahora, sentía curiosidad para con ella.

―Ya veo. Yo creo que me iré más pronto de lo que debería, las cosas con Eriol se complicaron― susurró, pues si él acababa de compartir aquello con ella, no veía nada de malo en decirle que se iría.

―¿Te vas?― le preguntó. ―¿Qué pasó?― pues ella le acababa de decir que las cosas con el moreno se habían complicado.

―Pues…― se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. ―Me fue a reclamar porque me voy, no sé que le pasó pero se enojó mucho y pues pasaron cosas― dijo.

―¿Cómo que clase de cosas?― quiso saber.

―Pues ya sabes, él intentó obli…― calló, no le tenía que contar aquello a Touya. Nuevamente se vio estampada contra la pared, pero ahora el chico la miraba de manera dura. ―¡Oye!― exclamó intentando zafarse, pues él le sujetaba fuertemente.

―Entonces andas jodiendo con ese pendejo― su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada y sus oscuros ojos la miraban de manera extraña, demasiado confuso.

―¡No estoy jodiendo con nadie, idiota! ― se movió contra él, intentando que la soltara, pero Touya simplemente se negaba a dejarla en libertad. ―¡Suéltame, animal!― se quejó, eso le pasaba por confiar en ese idiota, había pensado que era una buena persona. ―Por sino lo sabe, es novio de Tomoyo, nunca me metería con Eriol, mi amistad con Tomoyo es mucho más importante―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Deja eso en el lavaplatos― decía el castaño, estaba sentado en la mesa, con la mitad del cuerpo sobre esta mientras miraba a la castaña quien estaba lavando los platos.

―_Me siento extraña―_ pensó. Ambos habían hecho de comer, había sido un momento realmente agradable, como si fueran un matrimonio, ante aquel pensamiento se sonrojó fuertemente, sacudió la cabeza. _―Parecemos una pareja de recién casados―_

―Parecemos una pareja de casados― escuchó la voz de Shaoran contra su ido, dio un pequeño salto y gracias al castaño el plato el cual tenía en manos no fue a parar en el suelo. ―Realmente estabas distraída pensando eso― le dijo dejando el plato en el fregadero, sus manos rodearon la pequeña cintura de su novia, apretándola contra su cuerpo. ―Ahora es cuando el esposo busca el postre― le dijo en voz baja, besando la parte de atrás de su oreja. ―Cuando le hace el amor en la cocina a su mujer― susurró.

―¡No!― exclamó sonrojada y apartándose del castaño. Al ver la reacción de la castaña no pudo evitar echarse a reír. ―No es gracioso― le dijo toda sonrojada.

Se le volvió a acercar y la tomó de las mejillas, acercando sus labios hacia los de ella, uniéndolos en un suave beso, impidiendo que ella protestara. ―Realmente te ves hermosa cuando andas incomoda― susurró sobre sus labios, volviendo a besarla.

―Buenas noches― estaba tan concentrado en Sakura, que no había escuchado que alguien entraba al apartamento. Su padre. Se separó de ella y giró sobre si para poder ver a su progenitor.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― la pregunta fue seca, cortante y enojo.

―Esperaba que fueras a la casa― le dijo el hombre con tranquilidad. ―Buenas noches, señorita― saludó a la esmeralda con una cálida sonrisa, muy diferente a la forma en la que se había dirigido a su hijo.

La esmeralda se sonrojó y susurró un apenado saludo.

―No volveré allí― dijo de manera seca. Todavía no entendía, siempre había pensado que entre su padre y él había una buena comunicación, pero no, claro que no, estaba jodidamente equivocado.

Unos toques en la puerta llamó la atención, la castaña con rapidez se dirigió a abrir, rogando que fuera Touya, pues ese idiota había quedado que la iría buscar en una hora y ya hacían casi dos horas y no había aparecido.

―¿Estás lista?― le preguntó su hermano al verla. Agradeció para sus adentros, pues el ambiente ahora en el apartamento era muy pesado, tanto hijo como padre necesitaban hablar.

―Etto…― miró al castaño. ―Te veo mañana en el colegio. Buenas noches― se despidió con rapidez y ambos hermanos salieron del lugar, dejando a ambos en silencio. No dijo nada cuando su novia hubo desaparecido por la puerta, solamente fue hasta unos de los muebles, por más que no deseaba hablar con su padre, sabía que éste estaba allí para eso.

―Desde ahora te digo, no pretendas que perdone a esa mujer o a ti por mentirme, no lo haré, para mi, mi madre está muerta―

―Cállate y escucha Xiao Lang― le dijo. El castaño escuchó la historia con atención, sin interrumpir a su progenitor, dejando que éste narrara lo que le había narrado Ieran y su parte de la historia. ―La busqué, no podía creer que Ieran era esa mujer fría que estaba en aquellas cartas, pero nunca la encontré y ahora ya sé porqué, Wei siempre estuvo involucrado. Quizás lo que hice al decirte que estaba muerta no fue lo mejor, sin embargo, con el tiempo y sin ningún rastro de ella, pensé en aquella posibilidad, ya para entonces, no lo encontraba tan descabellado―

Aún cuando su padre terminó de hablar, no habló, no entendía porqué su abuelo había hecho algo así, porqué su supuesta madre no regresó con el tiempo, Dios!, estaba confundido.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Saben, en la mañana juré ver a Chikai― dijo Yamazaki, estaban en el salón de matemáticas, ya saliendo de la clase.

―¿Chikai?― preguntó Yue con una ceja alzada, ellos conocían a aquel chico, trabajaba para el abuelo de Eriol y Shaoran. ―¿Y qué hace en Japón?―

―La pregunta es qué hace rondando el colegio― volvió a hablar Yamazaki.

―Si Chikai está en Japón y por el colegio, es solo cosa del abuelo― les dijo Eriol, su abuelo, siempre intentando que hicieren su voluntad.

―¿Shaoran?― lo llamó Yuki, pues el castaño no parecía muy atento a la platica.

―Joven Li, necesito hablar con usted, quédese― le ordenó la profesora. Aya.

La observó con cara de pocos amigos, no tenía cabeza para que esa tonta quisiere una charla, solamente pensaba en lo hablado la noche anterior con su padre.

―Te esperamos en el invernadero― le dijo Yue. Los chicos le dieron una mirada maliciosa y luego salieron, dejando al castaño solo con aquella profesora.

Apenas se vio sola con el castaño se le acercó y lo besó, uniendo fuertemente sus labios, lo necesitaba tanto, no importaba que ese mocoso hubo terminado lo suyo, él le pertenecía y esa mocosa de Kinomoto, no lo obtendría, sobre su cadáver.

―No sabes lo mal que la pasé cuando no apareciste en el colegio― le dijo separando sus labios de los contrarios, pues el castaño no hubo movido ni un musculo, no le había devuelto el beso.

―Estaba con mi novia― lo último lo dijo con énfasis y burla mas una mano femenina se estampó contra unas de sus mejillas.

―Calla, no quiero que la menciones, es una mocosa, nunca podrá darte lo que yo te puedo dar. ― le dijo con enojo, desconcierto, no entendía porque él estaba con esa niñita desabrida de Kinomoto, era una mocosa, en cambio, ella era una completa mujer.

Su mirada fue penetrante, profunda y con un brillo de enojo. ―Es la primera y última vez que te atreves a golpearme― la tomó del cabello y tiró de este hacia atrás. ―No quiero nada contigo, me aburrí de la misma carne vieja, desabrida― le dijo con repulsión, no iba a negar que con ella se había divertido, pero todo fue un capricho de adolecente, quería tirarse a una mujer mayor, la había empezado a seducir luego que terminaban las clases u otras veces en plena clase, sin que sus compañeros lo notaran, cuando ella pasaba a su lado, acariciaba sus piernas cuando la muy descarada iba en faldas cortas y luego cuando se quedaban solos, al principio ella intentaba castigarlo, pero él no era ningún idiota y veía en sus ojos aquel deseo prohibido. Unas de las veces que se quedó a solas con ella le había tomado una mano y llevado sobre el cierre de los pantalones, que sintiese su dura erección y luego las cosas se hicieron más fuerte, primero sexo oral y luego sexo, su primer encuentro había sido en el mismo salón de clases, la hubo tomado duro, diciéndole que cada vez que mirara aquel escritorio iba a recordar como la hubo follado aquella vez. Había tenido varias novias pero nunca dejó de acostarse con su profesora, pero claro, esa estúpida tuvo que joderlo todo encaprichándose con él o quien sabe que diablos, el hecho era que desde hace mucho no la soportaba, mucho antes de conocer a Sakura y luego quiso algo con la esmeralda, algo serio, como no lo hubo tenido con ninguna otra y no quería seguir con esa relación, Sakura no merecía aquello y él tampoco ya la quería.

―Ella me puede dar mucho más de lo que jamás me diste― tiró fuertemente de sus cabellos con aquella mirada dura y la boca recta en una perfecta línea. ―Es joven, de mi edad y es mucho más bonita― le dijo y sonrió, se burlaba de ella. ―Eres tan patética, solamente quería follar con una mujer mayor, y fuiste mi juguete― la soltó, llevó sus manos a su bolsillos y sonrió de medio lado. ―Si te metes con Sakura, haré de tu vida un infierno, por defenderla soy capaz de convertirme en el mismísimo diablo, no me hagas enojar― su rostro volvió hacer duro, mas su mirada, aquella profunda y chocolate mirada le advertía que el castaño no hablaba por hablar, sabía que haría cualquier cosa por defender a la castaña y entonces tragó duro, un escalofríos le recorrió la espalda. ¿Qué le haría Shaoran si se enteraba que ella fue la cabeza de la violación de la castaña? No quería saberlo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Así― le dijo en voz baja. Estaba a sus espaldas, ayudándola a ponerse en posición para tomar una raqueta de tenis y poder pegarle a la pelota.

Sakura hizo lo que le había enseñado y cuando Spinell le lanzó la pelota, finalmente pudo pegarle. Bajo todas las miradas atónitas, la castaña sin dudarlo o pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta los brazos del rubio quien la recibió y ambos compartieron un íntimo abrazo.

―Mmm, creo que esto no le gustará a Shaoran― dijo Yue quien veía la escena con los chicos quienes asentían.

Había estado buscando a los chicos luego de hablar con Aya, no estaban por ningún lado, y menos las chicas, hasta que su primo le hubo enviado un mensaje de texto, diciéndole que estaban en las canchas de tenis. Divisó a Sakura, llevaba el uniforme de tenis, sin embargo, no le gustó ver como Kerberus estaba tras ella, enseñándole a ponerse en posición para poder pegarle a la pelota y mucho menos le gustó ver como luego de pegarle a la pelota, ella se echaba a sus brazos.

―No, no me gustará― susurró tras los chicos, estos lo miraron y le sonrieron ladinamente.

―¡Shao! ― chilló con emoción y se le acercó. ―Ven, juguemos― le dijo con ojos brillantes, llenos de emoción. Observó como lo había tomado de la mano e intentaba halarlo hasta dentro de la cancha, pero no se movió.

―No juego tenis― entrecerró los ojos, acentuando la mirada sobre el rostro de su novia, ella estaba feliz, luego de todo lo que le pasó, estaba sonriendo y se sentía como un maldito, pues no quería que le sonriere a otro, esa sonrisa no había sido por estar con él, esa sonrisa se la había sacado el idiota de Kerberus.

―Kero te puede enseñar, es muy bueno―

―¿Kero?― preguntó con una ceja alzada y sin entender.

―Aja, me permitió que le diga así―

Desvió la mirada de la esmeralda hasta donde permanecía el rubio quien los miraba. Apretó la mandíbula y tuvo deseos de ir sobre aquel estúpido y golpearlo fuertemente hasta ver como su rostro se hinchaba por los golpes.

―Ven, es divertido― nuevamente intentó halarlo hacia la cancha, pero el castaño no se movió de lugar.

―No juego tenis, Sakura― esta vez lo dijo con voz dura, deshaciéndose del agarre de ella.

―Pero…― intentó decirle.

―¡Que no juego!― le gritó con enojo, le dio la espalda y se alejó dando largas zancadas.

―¿Hice algo mal?― les preguntó a los chicos quienes no habían hablado.

―Shaoran dejó de jugar tenis luego de cumplir 17 años― le dijo Yukito mirando con desagrado al rubio.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Si, señor― hablaba el chico por celular. Estaba dentro de una limusina, a una cuadra del colegio. ―El joven Shaoran mantuvo una relación con Aya Nanami, es su profesora de matemáticas, una mujer de 30 años, señor―

―_Estás hablando de algo muy grabe, Chikai―_ escuchó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

―Lo sé, señor, si no tuviese las pruebas, no haría tal acusación― le aseguró con la cámara de video en manos.

―_Quiero a esa mujer en la cárcel, sin escándalos―_ la voz del hombre se hizo dura.

―Señor.. ― pero Wei lo interrumpió.

―_Xiao Lang es menor de edad, esa mujer es una depredadora, es pedofilia―_

―Si señor, será como usted diga―

―_Confío en ti, Chikai―_

―Gracias, señor― se despidió el chico, cortando la comunicación.

Acercó la cámara de video y la puso en play, definitivamente, esa mujer se acababa de meter en un grabe problema, meterse con un Li de aquella manera había sido su condena.

**Continuará**

―

Realmente no tengo palabras *-*….No tenía idea que alguien siguiere esperando más de esta historia…Muchas gracias, no tengo palabras, la verdad, es tan emocionante *-*…El capitulo como siempre, está beteado por mi bella Kath :P….Gracias, guapa ^^

**El capitulo**

Bueno, pasaron algunas cosillas aquí, como la aparición de un nuevo personaje, Chikai, mmmm, ya vieron el porqué está en Japón y parece que sus intenciones no son nada buenas, esperemos que no sea otra jugarreta de Wei para con su nieto xDDD….Shao está seguro de lo que quiere y es a Saku, esperemos que su relación sea tan solida para enfrentar a su abuelo :P…Luego tenemos a Touya y a Mei, sí, quiero poner algo más de ellos y los otros personajes, pero primero por partes ^^

La charla entre padre he hijo, seguro no fue lo que esperaban, pero lean el capitulo 15 para saber de que hablaron, pues hablaron de lo de su madre, por lo que ésta había pasado, aunque claro, falta el encuentro entre madre e hijo…Me encantó que Shao le dejará muy en claro a la profesora lo que sería capaz de hacer por Saku, ufff, a ver como sigue todo; parece que hay algo entre Shaoran y Kerberus que no sabemos, claro, se sabe que no son amigos xDDD; y por último, la última escena, pues parece que lo que era un secreto de Aya y Shaoran ya no es tan secreto.

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**daryis04:** Ufff…sé como has de sentirte –w-…me ha pasado, lo peor es cuando tienes ya algo adelantado y tener que reescribirlo nuevamente, es como una decepción o algo asi x_x….Pero me alegro que el cap anterior ayudara de algo, espero que hayas encontrado tu USB, ánimos :P….xDDD….Mente perversa owó….si soy buenita xDDD!...Creo que eres de unas de las pocas que le gusta el cuarteto amoroso jijijijiji…habrá mucho más de ellos, espero que te siga gustando owó….Bueno, aquí el cap #19, espero que te guste y que disfrutes.

**Maru-chan1296: **Pues ya sabes lo que dicen, hombres, quien los entiende, el niño tiene tremenda confusión, el pobre, espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes ^^

**La criticona:** xDDD!...Sí, la relación de Shao y Saku es bastante mmmm, no sé y bueno, lo que dices del cuarteto xDDD…no quiero dar adelantos ni nada, perdería lo interesante. Una cosa es claro con lo que dices, Eriol es muy mmm sexual con ambas así que hay que esperar para ver a quien por lo menos quiere más. Besos, thanks por tu review, espero que te guste el capitulo y que disfrutes ^^

**BellKris Cullen:** Jijiji, el abuelo se las trae…hay que darle merito xDDD…Shao y Saku tienen que demostrarle que no son como los padres de él, luchar por lo que quieren y salir adelante :P…La verdad, lo de Saku embarazada no lo había pensado xDD…Ya que he escrito ya con ella en esa situación :P…Esperemos a ver que pasa y como sigue la relación entre esos dos….Mencionas sobre una platica pendiente entre los castaños? Owó…Cuál? Owó…Espero que disfrutes, y que sea de tu agrado el capitulo.

**twilight-love1694:** OMG!...muchas gracias, guapa…me haces muy feliz *w*…Pues sí, los fics de SS ya no se ven tanto, para no decir nada, antes habían buenos, muy buenos, pero ufff, no encuentro que me gusten de los que andan saliendo, antes encontraba que escribían con más rescate, ahora veo que no, y si es algo que viola mi manera de pensar, simplemente no lo leo xDDD….Bueno, E+B…OMG!...I love tha couple, me encantan, me leí todos los libros xDDD, los libros, pues las movies nomas vi la primera xDDD…imaginaba cosas muyyyy diferentes, y si, me gustaría escribir sobre ellos, mas sino encuentro alguien que realmente me pueda motivar a hacerlo, se quedará como un deseo, pues aunque sé los libros, no te negaré que no me lo sé todo de rabo acabo como para escribir algo tan profundo con esos personajes,…Me encanta Edward *-* y odio al chuco mal oliente xDDD…Bueno, esos tienen un enredo, Eriol ni sabe lo que quiere y parece que son las chicas quienes han de pagar las consecuencias, te diré, las dudas, pues no puedo decir mucho, pues no quiero adelantarme, pero espero que mientras pasen los caps, vallas aclarando cosillas :P…Espero que disfrutes del cap :P

**sakura anastasia:** -w-…bueno, estoy regreso *w*..Que bueno que tus esperanzas vuelva, muchas gracias por seguir por aquí, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, disfruta muchos de capitulo, espero que te guste ^^

**Misuky-chan:** Muchas gracias, linda, pervertidilla jiijijijiji…Pues lemon, no sé, quizás en el próximo capitulo o quien sabe xDDD…Mientras más tarde más bueno será xDDD..Espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes :P

**Didi:** Gracias, guapa, que bueno que sigas por aquí, espero que el capitulo te guste y pues ya sabes, por aquí sigo xDD

**Estela.A:** ¿Qué no te diga? O.o..pero ya no me voy xDDD...Espero que te guste el capitulo, disfruta.

**Maru O'shea Wayland:** xDDD...que bueno que te guste tanto *w*...Entonces eres unas de la que siguen leyendo Difícil de Amar...xDDD...Espero que te guste este capitulo, disfrútalo n_n

**sakuritamoon70:** Bienvenida ^^...xDDD...no, no fue una pregunta, sino que mi Beta al leer el capitulo se debaría entre matar a Eriol o no owó...No, definitivamente no, Saku no pasará por lo mismo que pasó Ieran, para esta parejita tengo algo más owó...Y con lo de Aya, pues ya vez que Shao le dejó muy en claro de lo que sería capaz para defender a Saku :P...gracias por tu review..disfruta!

**dianita -chan:** Bueno, pues aquí ando nuevamente, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capitulo y que lo disfrutes.

**Ary pricxsaku: **Bienvenida, gusto de tenerte por aquí leyendo lo que esta loca cabeza tiene para ofrecer *w*...xDDD...Sí, pues Saku quien sabrá con lo que se ducha xDDD, pero gracias que está Shao para defenderla, suerte que tiene :P... Por lo menos no soy a la única que le gusta este Touya xDDD...Bueno, hay que ver que pasa con él, espero que te guste la escena en este capitulo...gracias por tu lindo review, bienvenida nuevamente ^^

**saoricl:** Muchas gracias *w*...Pues mmmm, intento hacer la historia lo más clara que pueda, lo de los nombres y a la hora de indentificar, mmmm, no sé, pues me da cosa y me lo encuentro feo cuando encuentras una historia, pues siempre...Sakura dijo esto, Shaoran dijo aquello, es muy respetivo los nombres y mmmm no sé no me gusta mucho, sin embargo, intentaré corregirlo y ser más clara para identificar cuando habla quien ^^.

**edita:** Jijijijij, pues Shao parece que no dejará a Saku :P, aunque hay que ver como se desenvuelve todo, pues ahora tiene a Chikai y con orden de llevarlo a Inglaterra owó...A Eriol, pues unos buenos zape, es muy tonto -w-...Gracias por el review, espero que te guste el capitulo y que disfrutes ^^...Lo del perfil, pues lo había quitado todo, ahora mismo no hay fotos de mis historias, pero llas subiré nuevamente, cuando las tenga, os avisaré a todos ^^.

**Ale Horan: **Pues no tardé mucho owó...no planeo hacerlo owó y si se da el caso pues lo subiré al perfil owó...Espero que te guste el capitulo, disfruta ^^.

**cristi-anitaXD:** *w*...Me haces muy feliz que sientas todas esas emociones al leerme *O*...Exacto, pero pues es una pena que no todas las mujeres pensemos iguales x_x...Muchas gracias por tu lindo review *w*...espero que disfrutes de este capitulo y que sea de tu agrado n_n

**neftali24:** Pues si, estoy de regreso owó, disfruta de la historia n_n

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

―

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	21. Hablemos de Boda

**Mundos Diferentes**

―

**Disclaimer:**CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Género:** M

―

Shaoran Li es un chico que lo tiene todo, hijo de un importante magnate en los negocios y nieto de un Rey. Según él, es feliz, o por lo menos eso creyó antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de clase media con muchos deseos de vivir, ayudar a su familia y salir adelante. La vida de Shaoran se pone patas arriba con la entrada de Sakura a esta, lo que no sabe es que al momento en que Sakura entra a su vida un grave secreto de su familia amenaza a ser descubierto. Él tiene que amar y aprender a perdona y ella está dispuesta a enseñarle.

―

―"_Teléfono"_―

―_Pensamientos_―

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Hablemos de boda

Estaba de camino hasta el invernadero, ya era hora de salida, pero los chicos todavía estaban allí. Pensaba en lo sucedido en la tarde, no entendía por qué el comportamiento de Shaoran. Luego de lo de las canchas de tenis lo había notado enojado, y desde entonces no le había hablado. Encontró a los chicos en el claro del invernadero, donde estaban los muebles y donde compartían.

―¿Estás bien?― le preguntó Tomoyo al verla acercarse.

―¿Shaoran realmente se enojó?― les preguntó con tristeza. Ni Yukito ni Shaoran estaban allí.

―Shaoran tuvo un problema con el tenis― le dijo Tomoyo al verla preocupada. ―Fue luego de cumplir los 17, como ocho meses atrás―

La castaña se sentó al lado de ella, para escucharla. ―¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó con curiosidad.

―No creo que sea cosas que tengamos que hablar, Shaoran es quien debe decirle que pasó― las interrumpió Eriol.

―Sí, pero conociéndolo, no creo que le diga― le dijo. ―Shaoran estaba practicando para una competencia, él y Kerberus…―

―Basta, Tomoyo, no es algo que nos incumba contar, es problema de Shaoran― volvió a interrumpirla su novio. ―Es algo que Shaoran te tiene que contar si desea―

―Si hay dos cosas que realmente le gustan a Shaoran, son el tenis y la natación― esta vez habló Meiling. ―Según él, es lo único que hace sin que el apellido Li esté en el medio― prosiguió. ―Él estaba practicando para unas competencias, Kerberus y él iban a representar el colegio, pero Shaoran se lastimó gravemente la muñeca y lo tuvieron que operar. El doctor dijo que su mano no quedaría igual y que no podría volver a jugar tenis…―

―Diablos, ustedes son exasperantes― se quejó el moreno molesto. ―No saben cuando callarse la boca―

―No creo que Shaoran nos vaya a matar por decirle el porqué no puede jugar tenis― dijo Chiharu.

―No, pero no es asunto nuestro― dijo Yamazaki, sentado al lado de su novia.

―El hecho es que Shaoran no puede jugar tenis, se fracturó por los duros entrenamientos de Kerberus― terminó la rubí. ―Kerberus…― calló cuando una mano le tapó la boca. Yue.

―Si quieres saber que pasó, espera que Shaoran te lo diga... Aunque ya ésta te ha informado― dijo mirando a la rubí. ―Y no te atrevas a morderme― la amenazó sonriendo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¿No deberías descansar? ― le preguntó el gemelo menor. El castaño llevaba largos minutos nadando. ―Vamos, Shaoran, no es algo que puedas impedir, si Sakura quiere jugar tenis no creo que puedas hacer nada― le recordó.

―No me interesa si quiere jugar, lo que no quiero es que sea con ese estúpido― dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

―Pues creo que es algo difícil, Kerberus es el capitán, todos los nuevos pasan por su mano―

El castaño dejó que el agua lo haga flotar, observando el alto techo del salón de natación.

―Nunca te había visto tan interesado en una chica― le dijo al castaño y sonrió de medio lado.

―Claro, por eso no intentaste ligártela― le dijo con burla.

―Pues no negaré que cuando la vi me quedé intrigado, pero nunca pensé en algo con ella― le confesó.

―¿Debo agradecerte?― le preguntó con una ceja levantada. Que Yukito le dijera aquello no lo hacía olvidar la manera en que vio a su novia con ese rubio de pacotilla.

―Vamos, hombre, necesitas confiar en ella, que esté cerca de Kerberus no quiere decir que dejará que se le acerque o…―

―Se la quiera follar― terminó el castaño cuando el gemelo guardó silencio.

―Bueno― Yukito vio que era inútil seguir hablando de ello. Sabía del resentimiento que su mejor amigo le guardaba al rubio y que aquello simplemente no cambiaría. ―¿Qué hace Chikai en Japón?― le preguntó con curiosidad. Sabía que estaba pasando algo que el castaño no le decía, y juraba que era algo relacionado con la visita del moreno.

―No sé― le mintió. No deseaba involucrar a los chicos, sabía de lo que era capaz su abuelo. ―Seguramente vigilándonos, pero no me interesa―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!― le preguntó con voz demasiado alta Tsubaki a Sonomi. ―¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir así el futuro de mi hijo?― le dijo enojada.

―Cariño, tranquila― le pidió su esposo al ver como la mujer se empezaba a alterar. ―Sonomi, no dudo de los sentimientos de mi hijo hacia tu hija, pero me parece demasiado apresurado una boda― le dijo con tranquilidad.

―Son adolecentes, hay que forjar su futuro, un matrimonio es lo más perfecto para ellos dos―

―No, no casaré a Eriol. Si él y tu hija deciden casarse ya es cosa de ellos, pero nosotros no somos quienes para decir su futuro. Son jóvenes, pueden hoy quererse, y mañana olvidar ese sentimiento― no entendía el afán de aquella mujer por casar a sus hijos tan jóvenes, algo allí estaba mal.

―Hablé con el señor Wei― dijo con tranquilidad, dando un sorbo de la taza de té.

―Claro, ahora lo entiendo todo― dijo con algo de sarcasmo. ―Tu afán por querer casar a nuestros hijos deja mucho que decir, querida―

―Tsubaki― la llamó Ran con tono serio y cortante, escuchaba la burla y desagrado en la voz de su mujer. ―Wei no tiene nada que ver en la vida de mi hijo, Sonomi, no creo que le concierna si Eriol se casa con Tomoyo o no―

―Eriol es el nieto mayor, casándose con mi Tomoyo tendrá que asumir su titulo― por qué ir con rodeos, era una mujer práctica y si tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para la felicidad de su hija, lo haría, además Tomoyo siempre quiso al moreno.

―¿Planeas que Tomoyo se case con Eriol para obligarlo a asumir su posición como príncipe?― le preguntó con incredulidad Tsubaki. Estuvo tentada a írsele encima a la mujer, pero el apretón de mano que le dio su esposo la detuvo. ―Por un momento llegué a pensar que realmente te interesaban los sentimientos de nuestros hijos, pero claro, solamente es la posición― se puso de pie, ignorando que su esposo la mirara de manera desaprobatoria. ―Si Eriol se casa con Tomoyo, lo hará, pero no por darle una posición―

―Por el bien de mi hija haré cualquier cosa― dijo con simpleza.

―Si quieres el bien de tu hija, no uses artimañas―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Yukito se marchó, pero observando el techo del lugar podía decir que era ya de noche, la brillante luna llena era visible a través del techo de cristal del salón de natación. Había pensado una y mil veces en por qué Sakura ahora mostraba interés en el tenis. Le podía dar cualquier cosa, estar con ella en cualquier momento, pero no podía apoyarla en aquello. Se detuvo justo en medio de la piscina, era mejor salir para ir a su apartamento, ya era tarde. Miró sobre sus hombros al oír que alguien estaba entrando al agua, frunció las cejas e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Era Aya, completamente desnuda.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― le preguntó con desagrado, no pensaba que ella volvería a buscarlo. ―Te dejé todo muy en claro…― la mujer se acercó a él, rodeándole el cuello y frotando todo su cuerpo contra el masculino.

―Sabes que no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente― le susurró, inclinando su rostro sobre el de Shaoran e intentándole besar, pero el castaño desvió el rostro, lo suficiente como para que lo besara apenas en la mejilla.

―Déjame tranquilo― le dijo con desagrado, separándose de ella. ―Te dejé todo muy claro, no quiero nada más contigo, tengo novia― esto último lo dijo sonriendo.

―Esa mocosa no tiene nada que ofrecerte, es una niñita, desabrida y común.. ― pero el castaño la tomó fuertemente de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.

―Cuidado con lo que dices, es mi novia, profesora― le dijo con enojo, por alguna razón la manera en la cual ella se refería a la castaña le enojaba. ―Deja de estar suplicando para que vuelva contigo, eso no pasará, ya te lo dije― le dijo apretando su agarre contra el rostro de la mujer.

―Sí, deja de estar suplicándole a un estudiante― aquella voz causó que ambas miradas fueran al pie de la piscina. Chikai. El castaño lo observó con ojos fríos. ¿Qué demonios hacía él allí? ―Me pregunto qué haría la junta del colegio si supieran que una profesora está acosando a unos de sus estudiantes, a un menor de edad― miró a la mujer, ésta estaba pálida, pues el chico sostenía una cámara de video en sus manos.

―No te metas en esto― le dijo Shaoran, alejándose de la mujer y saliendo finalmente del agua. ―No son tus asuntos, Chikai― le recordó.

―Su abuelo ya me dio órdenes― le dijo con tranquilidad. ―Deseo intercambiar unas palabras con usted, señorita Nanami―

Hizo una mueca de desagrado con la boca y decidió marcharse. Chikai le parecía un perro faldero, no entendía como alguien como él podía hacer lo que su abuelo deseaba. Definitivamente, él sería aquel nieto que un hombre como Wei necesitaba. Respetuoso y obediente.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Te amo― le dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios cuando la limusina se detuvo frente a su casa. El moreno le invitó a cenar y ella no podía estar más contenta, todo entre ellos marchaba demasiado bien, como siempre lo imaginó. Eriol era realmente el chico que quería.

―Tomoyo, yo…― pero ella lo interrumpió poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios. Era obvio que para él quizás era muy pronto para decir esas palabras; sin embargo, cuando estaban a solas, juntos, no necesitaba decírselo, sino que lo sentía. ―Escúchame, por favor― tomó sus manos entre las suyas, mirándola al rostro. ¿Por qué él no se sentía completo con Tomoyo? La quería, cuando estaba con ella sentía una especie de magia; sin embargo, desde lo sucedido con Meiling no se sentía igual. Por más que deseaba sentirse como antes, por más que tenía esa necesidad, sentía que engañaba a Tomoyo y a él mismo. ―¿Has pensado en hacer formal nuestro noviazgo?― él no era tonto. El hecho de que habían tenido una cita de compromiso dejaba obvio lo que pasaba detrás, y quizás eso era lo que necesitaba.

―No…― le dijo sonrojada. Ella sabía que eran muy jóvenes para casarse. No deseaba apresurar las cosas, estaban demasiado bien. ―Estamos muy jóvenes― le dijo desviando la mirada, nerviosa.

―¿Eso crees?― la tomó del rostro, haciendo que lo mirara. ―¿No te gustaría un compromiso conmigo?― le pregunto con una sonrisa.

―Claro que sí, pero no quiero que nos apresuremos― le dijo. Él se inclinó un poco hacia sus labios y la besó con suavidad.

―Yo lo deseo, que sepan que eres mi novia, mi futura esposa― susurró, dando pequeños besos sobre sus labios.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ese Chikai, mierda, no entendía qué deseaba. Ya le había dicho que no regresaría, así que ese tonto se tenía que largar y dejarlo tranquilo. Entró al invernadero. Eran las 8:30 p.m. Ya era muy tarde, pero seguía allí porque por alguna razón sentía que tenía que ir a ese lugar, y apenas se acercó a los muebles, supo el porqué. Sakura.

―Sakura― la llamó, pero ésta no le respondió. Se acercó con pasos lentos, comprobando así el porqué no le hubo contestado, estaba dormida. ―Tonta― susurró. Se sentó en otro de los muebles y la observó. Su castaño cabello caía sobre su frente, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su respiración era tranquila. Todo indicaba que ella lo había estado esperando. Definitivamente era una despreocupada por quedarse allí, si no hubiese ido, seguramente se hubiese quedado hasta mañana. Apoyó la mejilla contra una mano, observándola dormir. Sakura se veía tan inocente. Todo se estaba complicando, su abuelo no iba a descansar hasta que fuera a Londres y se alejara de la esmeralda. Suspiró, todo era tan difícil; pero por ahora era mejor despertarla, se hacía tarde. Se puso de pie y se acercó al mueble donde ella estaba, inclinándose sobre sus talones para poder quedar frente a ella. ―¿Saku?― la llamó, una de sus manos fue sobre su frente, apartando un mechón de pelo. ―Despierta, dormilona― susurró, pero ella no daba señales de despertar. Deslizó los dedos a sus labios, acariciando, se inclinó un poco para así poder unir sus bocas. ―Despierta, bebé―

Algo húmedo contra sus labios la obligó a abrir los ojos, eso no era normal. ―Shao― dijo en voz baja, cuando abrió los ojos y reconoció el rostro de su novio. ―No, no estaba dormida― dijo sonrojada, intentó ponerse de pie, pero él se lo impidió. ―Yo…― desvió la mirada del rostro de su novio. ―Lo siento―

―¿Por qué?― le preguntó sentándose a su lado. ―No hiciste nada― le dijo acomodándose los lentes y recostando la cabeza contra el mueble.

―Mírame― lo tomó de las mejillas y lo obligó a mirarla, el castaño pestañeo con sorpresa al ver la firmeza en la mirada de su novia. ―No quería que te enojaras, yo no sabía lo sucedido― le dijo con tono serio, firme.

―No quiero hablar de eso― le contestó, desviando la mirada.

Se observaron en silencio, pues ella acababa de quitarle los lentes, y lo que hizo luego lo dejó perplejo. De repente, ella se le acercó y lo besó. ¿Desde cuando hacía aquello? La sostuvo de la cintura cuando ella se sentó sobre su regazo. La lucha entre sus lenguas fue intensa, caliente y húmeda.

―¿Qué quieres?― le preguntó entre besos mientras sus manos iban hacia su trasero, apretando con suavidad. ―No deberías provocarme así―

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Xiao Lang no está preparado para escucharte o hablar contigo―

―¿No deseas que hable con él?― le preguntó con indignación.

―Claro que no lo deseo― le dijo mirándola con dureza. ―¿Crees qué? ¿Que es algo de días, meses? No, fueron 17 años, Ieran― le recordó.

―No me impedirás que hable con mi hijo, Hien, tengo todo el derecho del mundo―

―Vaya, ahora eres valiente― se burló con sarcasmo. ―Estuviste en silencio por 17 años, no creo que Xiao Lang necesite escucharte luego de tanto tiempo―

―¡Es mi hijo!― dijo llena de indignación frente a lo que siempre tuvo miedo, que Hien le negara acercarse a su hijo.

―Vete Ieran, si Xiao Lang desea escuchar tu historia, él te buscará― le espetó. ―No quiero que regreses a mi casa, tienes prohibido volver aquí nuevamente― ni siquiera podía estar bajo el mismo techo que esa mujer, sentía su sangre calentarse apenas estaba a solas con él, le enojaba, le fastidiaba mirarla, ver que seguía tan hermosa como siempre, que a pesar de los años ella seguía igual. ―¡He dicho que te largues de mi casa!― le gritó, tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia la salida de su despacho.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

―Tranquila― le susurró, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, y uniendo sus labios nuevamente. Mientras él permanecía sentado, ella estaba sobre su regazo. Ambos completamente desnudos. ―Apoya las manos en mis hombros, ya lo hicimos una vez― le dijo, delineando su labio inferior con la lengua. Aquella posición la habían probado cuando ambos estuvieron lejos, aunque esa vez había sido placer, lujuria y deseo solamente. Se deslizó con suavidad entre sus húmedos pliegues, jadeando por el delicioso placer de sentirse en su mojado canal. Había estado extrañando esa sensación, desde que regresaron no habían tenido un momento íntimo. La castaña enterró las uñas en la piel de los hombros de Shaoran cuando él estuvo completo en su interior. La última vez no había sentido todo lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, lo sentía mucho más grande de lo normal, se sentía más llena. ―Delicioso― dejó sus labios, separándose un poco de su rostro y mirándola, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y apenas él dejó de besarla, se mordió el labio inferior. ―Mírame, Saku― llevó sus manos hasta su trasero, empezando un lento y largo vaivén contra ella, hundiéndose de manera profunda en su interior.

Casi gimió de placer cuando ella hizo lo pedido y sus miradas se encontraron, sus verdes orbes estaban oscurecidos por el placer, por la intensidad de la entrega. Mierda, la amaba tanto, no podía dejarla como su abuelo le había ordenado. Sakura se había convertido en algo demasiado importante en su vida, desde que la conoció sintió que su vida cambiaría. Aunque al principio no le agradaba o intentaba aparentar eso, ella ahora era lo que más deseaba, añoraba y amaba. Los jadeos y gemidos de su novia lo hicieron volver a la realidad, se veía adorable así toda agitada, excitada y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Le gustaba todo en ella. Se besaron, un beso lleno de ternura cubierto por la pasión y entrega del momento, y los movimientos entre ambos se hicieron intensos, rápidos y luego más rápidos, llevándolos a ambos al tan necesitado orgasmo. Mientras ambos castaños se entregaban y compartían aquel momento tan íntimo y lleno de sentimientos, desde la oscuridad, siendo cubierto por un árbol, estaba Chikai, observando la escena con seriedad, sin muestra de pudor, y sosteniendo en sus manos una cámara de video. Aquello le serviría. Wei Li le hubo ordenado que usara cualquier artimaña para que el castaño volviera a Londres, definitivamente, aquella carta sería la que haría reaccionar al joven Li.

―No quería llegar a esto, Xiao Lang― susurró mientras observaba como ambos castaños se besaban con ternura. Sonrió, pues en el tiempo que conocía al castaño, nunca lo había visto sonreír de la manera que le sonreía a aquella chica, parecía que realmente la quería. ―Me pregunto que pasará de ahora en adelante―. Decidió marcharse, no sin antes echarles una última mirada a ambos amantes. En ese momento, él la ayudaba a vestirse. Aquella chica parecía que quería de verdad al castaño, llevaba observándola desde su llegada a Japón. Siendo sincero, todavía no entendía porqué su rey no quería a la chica, pero estaba seguro que no era simplemente por su posición social. ―Solamente hago mi trabajo, joven príncipe―

**Continuará**

―

Bueno chicas, lamento la tardanza, pero os digo que fue porque no podía escribir, me fracturé la muñeca y cuando ya me estaba recuperando me la fracturé nuevamente, se me hacía difícil escribir y tuve que esperar hasta recuperarme, siento haber tardado tanto; pero espero que les guste el capitulo y que lo disfruten ^^…**Muchas gracias a mi bella beta Estela, me ha ayudado muchísimo con este capitulo *-*…Muchas gracias guapa n_n**

El capitulo, pues que os puedo decir, primero; el titulo, pues se me hizo difícil encontrar uno, tenía varios y ese creo que fue mejor, pues aquí vemos el asunto de la madre de Tomoyo, lo que ella realmente desea y luego la platica de Eriol y Tomoyo, no se sabe que se puede esperar de ellos. Segundo; Chikai, pues éste tiene mucho más de lo que realmente vino a buscar a Japón, necesita pruebas para con Aya y parece que realmente ahora si las tiene, pero claro, ahora también tiene aquella escena intima entre nuestros castaños, esperemos que nada pase respecto a ese pequeño asunto.

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**Ary pricxsaku:** Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, pues sí, Shao le dejó muy claro a Aya lo que quiere y a quien quiere, pero ésta no parece rendirse, ya la vemos como ataca nuevamente, parece que Chikai si la ha de poner en su puesto xDDD...Que linda, Touya, pues él es muy él xDDDD, veremos que más pasa entre él y Mei *-*...Espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes *-*

**dianita -chan:** xDDD...Pues parece que sí, tiene algo contra el tenis xDDD...Espero que te guste el capitulo que lo disfrute y que te haya dejado una mejor idea de porqué Shao se comportó así con Saku por ella estar jugando tenis :P

**Maru-chan1296:** Que bueno que te gustó, pero pues Aya regresó en este capitulo, no parece darse por vencida aunque Shao le advirtiera. Espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes ^^

**Misuky-Chan:** Holaaa, lamento actualizar hasta ahora, pero tuve problema con una mano, me descompuse la muñeca dos veces y me hera muy incomodo escribir y ya sabes, había que esperar que se sanara completamente x_x...Pues veremos que sucede ahora que Chikai tiene aquel video x_x...Besos y gracias por tu review.

**Elfenixenlasllamas:** Bienvenidaa!...Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero que la estés disfrutando y que según vayan pasando los capítulos pueda aclarar toda pequeña intriga *-*...Muchas gracias por tu review y nuevamente te doy la bienvenida n_n

**cristi-anitaXD:** *-*...Pues Aya es muy insistente la vieja x_x...y en este capitulo lo demostró, esperemos ahora que no intente hacer algo más, pues...¿Qué le hubo dicho Chikai? xDDD...Besos y espero que disfrutes del capitulo.

**twilight-love1694:** Pues yo también espero poder escribir algo algún día de EB *-*...Bueno, pues esos cuatros tienen un enredo terrible, y ahora con esto de la palabra compromiso, a ver que pasa :P...Espero que te guste el capitulo y que disfrutes **

**saoricl:** Muchas gracias, que bueno que lo hayas entendido mejor, espero que disfrutes del capitulo.

**didi:** Bueno, todavía falta para ver si Eriol le dice lo que sucedió a Tomoyo, pues aquí en lo último que piensa es en el que ella se entere, esperamos a ver que sucede. Thanks por tu review, espero que te guste el capitulo y que disfrutes del capitulo.

** : **Que bueno que te haya gustado, bienvenida y espero que te siga gustando la historia ^^

**sakuritamoon70:** Holaaa...Muchas gracias por tan lindo review...Bueno hay que esperar más avance para ver como terminará todo ^^...Supongo que te refieres a Entre las Sombras, pues ayer subí el capitulo 12 ^^, no pienso dejar ninguna historia, así que no os preocupéis...Lo del grupo del facebook, si me puedes pasar el link, pues lo busco con ese nombre y no lo consigo -w-...Muchas gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo.

**flor de cerezo con crema:** Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, bienvenida, espero que sigas leyendo y que disfrutes ^^.

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

―

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


End file.
